Wish Upon a Falling Star
by maixwolfblossom
Summary: A wish becomes a dream...A Dream that changes everything...Two desperate souls in the need for love...Will Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li finally find their destiny awaiting just beyond a wish upon a star? R&R S&S E
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey pplz and future reviewers! This iss mah second ficcy dedicated tooh those who don't believe in wishes! I just go this story idea a few days ago and it was so sad. I decided tooh write it up. I hope y'all likes it! AND REMEMBER REVIEW!!! Reminder: This story is an AU (alternate universe) meaning there is no Magic...well...only in the stars heheheh and oh yeah, Syaoran and Sakura have never met. 

**Disclaimer: **I _do not,_ I repeat, _do not, _own CCS, it belongs to CLAMP. I only own the story plot!!! 

Characters:

Sakura: 18/ Interior Designing Student TU (Tomoeda University 'making these up')/ Part-time model

Syaoran: 19/ Student UHK (University of Hong Kong)/ Currently training for Next Li Clan leader/ Model

Tomoyo: 18/Business & Designer Student TU/ Part-time Fashion Designer (own fashion label 'Midnight Cherry Dreams' by Tomoyo Daidouji)

Eriol: 19/ Law student UHK

Meiling: 19/Medical student UHK

**Wish Upon a Falling Star**

**Prologue**

**By maixwolfblossom**

**FULL SUMMARY:** Some people say, "Wishing upon a star, gives you the hope you call for", and it is said that the star grants the wishes of those who are in desperate need. What if two suffering souls made the same wish on the same star on the same night? Does fate actually dwell within the stars?

Sakura Kinomoto was a girl who suffered great tragedy. She lost her mother at  
the age of three; her father, who suffered depression and committed suicide, at the age of 11; and she almost lost Touya, whose heart was failing him. Even with these events, Sakura still kept strong because she had faith, Tomoyo, her best friend and second cousin; and Meiling, whom was her friend in elementary, always by her side supporting her.

Sakura was afraid to love she believed she was cursed. Because when she loved someone, it turned into tragedy and she could not take anymore of that. Sakura never experienced the freedom of life as a normal teen would know; she always had to be a responsible person. But the most important thing that made Sakura special was the fact that she was afraid to trust love because she never felt loved enough, even though all in her community of Tomoeda loved her.

Though in her soul she knew it would not complete her, so she tried to hide the disturbing pain in her life with cheerful, happiness but her vivid emerald eyes gave away her sadness.

Syaoran Li was intensely trained in the Martial arts and to be the next Li clan leader since his father died when he was four. He never enjoyed nor experienced the joys of his childhood because he was forced day and night with endless training, which resulted to his cold-hearted exterior. The only people who were close to him were his friends, Eriol Hiiragizawa: his cousin and Meiling Li: his cousin and ex-betrothed.

He hardly knew how it felt to be loved because his mother was distant from him, he sometimes wondered if it was because he looked so much like his father that it reminded her about painful memories; he didn't even remember the last time he received a hug from her and through the years he thought of her as just...dead. But unknown to him he was loved by many...many _girls,_ that is.

Who wouldn't? He had the looks that a guy would kill to have: those _fierce_ serious amber eyes, which sent chills down any girl's spine. It went well with his devilish smirk, his _messy_ chocolate brown hair and that oh-so gorgeous body that could only be acquired by years of endless training.

Sigh, he was to die for. But Syaoran didn't care. Those girls were only after his money and looks. He didn't want all the "_love_" from those infatuated girls or the wealth of money. All he wanted was the wealth of love. He wanted someone who could love him for who he reallywas... himself.

Normal P.O.V

Sakura looked out her window she had just arrived back from the hospital from visiting Touya. She sighed feeling alone in the world.

"Is anything in my life ever going to go right?" she said to no one in particular.

Nothing but the wind answered

"I take that as a no"

She looked up into the captivating night, the moon a crescent shape, the stars a sparkling sight to behold...

Suddenly, she saw a falling star sailing through the spectacular night; she closed her eyes and made a wish:

_...I wish ...I wish that my life would be worth living if I had someone or_

something to live for...I wish for true love and happiness...

Tears stung Sakura's eyes. She made wishes on stars out of an old habit.__

_FLASHBACK_

_Fujitaka tucked Sakura in bed and gave her a peck on her forehead. He looked up into the beautiful sky thinking of his beloved wife watching their family from the heavens above._

Something caught his eye and he said, "Look there's a falling star! Hurry Saku,

make a wish!"

A seven-year-old Sakura watched her father close his eyes mumbling, she asked, "Why are you wishing on a star, otou-san?"

Fujitaka opened his to see a very confused Sakura, "It is said that by wishing upon a star it gives you the hope that you need, and when you desperately are in need, the star grants the wishes."

"Oh I see...what did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you, if I did then it wouldn't come true, ne?" her father winked.

Sakura giggled and slowly fell in a deep sleep, still having those words in her thoughts and forever in her memory.

End Flashback  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, from that day on she always wished upon falling stars. She knew those wishes would not come true, it was one of the things she did not believe in anymore as well as love at first sight. She sighed and breathed in the nighttime breeze, the wind seemed to caress her face. She gazed up at the glistening stars that lay upon the sky. Somehow, someway she felt that someone out there was feeling the same way. But, she knew that such a feeling was silly to believe. She dragged herself to bed with a broken heart and broken dreams...

**Meanwhile**

A man in his late teens was also gazing into the enchanting night sky. He was trying to slip away from his troubles, but it did not solve his worries, though it soothed his emotions.

Syaoran gave a heavy sigh. He just came back from his intense training. Sometimes he felt like stabbing himself with that sword, to put himself out of the misery he was experiencing throughout his life.

Syaoran stared up into the velvety dark blue sky, embroidered with shining silver sequins called stars; looking at the stars made Syaoran think about his wishes. He thought about what he would wish for if he got a chance. He would wish for the wealth of love...but he shook the thought out of his mind. He knew that whenever he fell in love it would all become a heart-rendering mess...

_FLASHBACK_

Rioka looked up into Syaoran's eyes with content...she looked at him with adoration.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" A happy Syaoran said.

"Maybe you need to remind me..." Rioka giggled making Syaoran smile. He loved  
that musical laughter. Syaoran bent down slightly and kissed Rioka softly on her lips...Unknown to him, Rioka had terrible news to tell...

Rioka parted away from the kiss and turned away with sorrow written across her face.

"Rioka, what's wrong?" a confused Syaoran asked.

"Syaoran...there's something I've been meaning to tell you...something that I know will break your heart..."

Syaoran stared at Rioka with a very concerned look upon his gentle features he lifted her chin, "What is it?"

Tears welled up in her eyes, "Syaoran...I'm moving away." Finally she sobbed her heart out.

Syaoran just stood there feeling confused...disappointed...and hurt.

Rioka took it the wrong way seeing the many mixed emotions playing in his eyes and started to run. Running away from her love and running away from the hurt that was tearing into her spirit just by staring into his face.

Syaoran snapped out of his trance and spotted Rioka running away as fast as possible. As Rioka was running she could still hear Syaoran shouting her name in the faint background. More tears slipped away, "Goodbye Syaoran, I think this is for the best..."

END FLASHBACK  
  
Tears threatened to escape from Syaoran's amber eyes. But no matter how much the tears stung his eyes he would not let them pass for he would not cry for a girl that ran away from him...taking his heart along with her. He knew he loved Rioka no matter how much he denied it but from that day on he promised he would never fall in love ever again.

Syaoran suddenly spotted a falling star, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Just for the heck of it he made a wish:  
_  
I...I wish that my life would be worth living if I had someone or something to live for...I wish for true love and happiness_

Syaoran knew not why he wished for that. It seemed like an impulse to him, he feltlike he was meant to make that wish. He shrugged off the thought and moped over to his bed aching all over; especially in his heart...

**A/N:** Wellz, how was that for a Prologue? Likey no likey! Tell meeh I'm deciding

whether to continue or not..That iss if I get 8 reviews or more...I'll take that as a

likey lolz. REVIEW NOW!!! THAT PURPLE BUTTON IS JUST BEGGING TO BE CLICKED

ON, YOU KNOW U WANT TO REVIEW! 'Til Next time, Ja Ne

- Maix-chan


	2. 01 Promises Broken and Rebuilt Again

A/N: I know, I know a very emotional, long prologue...I also said that I was  
going tooh update later this week (meaning Friday) but I couldn't help but post it NOW!!! Oh yah, I edited the prologue to make it more detailed it should be better..I hope..sigh that Prologue made me want to cry writing it, but hey! I GOT MY GOAL!!! 9 REVIEWS! I'll definitely continue this ficcy! I'm glad you liked it and I will continue this ficcy as soon as possible.But somehow I think I'm experiencing writer's block. I can't think of nething else to write in this story!!!!  
Thnx, ESPECIALLY to THE REVIEWERS:

anjuliet: I'm glad you love it! I LOVE YOUR FICCY TOO! Lol 'til next time -

sweet-captor: Thank you for reviewing!!!

svetaella: Really? You think mah ficcy iss a bit angsty?...I iono...but somehow I think you're right...I need time think about that...lol...meanwhile enjoy this chapter! ("\/")

kikakai: Yeah I know, but it will soon get better, I promise! Thnx for reviewing!

Miss Dace: Hai, I'll put more detail into the prologue,...as a matter of fact I'll do that rite now!...lol...nvm I'll do it next chappie update aite? Thnx for the advice and review!

Youkai Yume: LOL hai, you should update sooner so you won't keep your reviewers waiting from the outcome with your RILY EXCITING CLIFFIES! I'll see ya latez! ("\/")

redeyes143: I read your ficcy, heheheh I loved it! I can't wait for your next chapter update!!! Thnx for reviewing! .

cocoa: Thnx for reviewing!

sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE: Thnx for the encouragement! It rily helps motivate me! Thnx again!

**Wish Upon a Falling Star**

**Chapter One**

**Promises Were Made to be Broken and Rebuilt Over Again**

**By maixwolfblossom**

He promised himself he would have fun during the weekdays, his only days to go out and have fun. He caught himself, "I think I'll take this kind of new hope and...wait a minute! Where did all this hope come from?..." Then he remembered his wish, "Could it be a sign? Well whatever it is, I'll let it take it's course, whatever comes, comes." Syaoran walked off to the dining room with the thought stimulating his brain.

** Sakura's P.O.V (in Japan)**

I looked into my onii-chan's face with sorrow with such emotion; he was stirring from his heart surgery. Hope was filling within me, I said a silent prayer and smiled; the doctor had said that there was a chance that Touya would slip in to a coma because of the complications in the operating room; the thought shook me to the core, I was scared.

"K-Kajiuu?"

I bit my tongue and decided to let the anger pass this time. Touya was trying to get up.

"No, don't...you're still recovering" I said with concern.

"It's alright, I really need to talk to you...I want you to promise me that- -that..."

Touya seemed to restrain himself from saying what he wanted to say.

_ TOUYA'S MIND_  
_  
I can't believe I'm actually going to say this...I mean I know I'll be alright, but what if I'm wrong? Who will watch over Sakura? I know Tomoyo and Aunt Sonomi can..but..they can't watch her 24/7, I mean they have their own lives too._

Okay..take a deep breath Touya and say it...I can't believe I'm giving her away like this..  
  
Back to SAKURA's POV

I just sat there while watching Touya having a mental battle with himself. I was amused, and then suddenly he seemed to get to his senses. 

"Promise me..you'll find someone to take care of you--"

"What do you mean Touya? I mean I have Aunt Sonomi and Tomoyo-chan and of course, you."

"No...no..I mean..what if I don't come back one d--" I cut him off sharply, knowing what he had meant about 'someone to take care of you' part, tear brimming to my eyes.

"Don't say that, you are going to make it and you are going to live a happy, healthy life as soon as you recover, don't think negative!"

"Sakura, it's alright..shhhhh...don't cry, Don't make it hard on me then it already is. I'm just worried that if I have to go I want you to find happiness...for you to find someone who will love you and you _loving_ that person back."

I protested, "But…but."

"No 'buts' I want you to live life to the fullest. Live it like there is no end, don't take things for granted. And always smile it will make other people happy and in turn it will make yourself happy...I want you to live your life the way you couldn't before...Just promise me?" I couldn't believe my ears onii-chan actually pleading me to find my true love, I wanted to laugh but at the same time I wanted to cry it was too much for me; I sobbed and agreed, I didn't want to disappoint the only family member I had left.

"I..p-promise...but nothing is going to happen..."

But I was wrong...Three days later, Touya slipped into a coma; making me grieve with so much pain, my promise shattered like my heart. I landed myself into depression as great as a black hole that kept growing, thinking that no one else would know the pain I suffered, I've felt like I lost the only person who could truly understand my life and that person was my onii-chan...my loving, overprotective brother. I couldn't get myself out of the 'black hole'..I WAS FINALLY ALONE...

TWO WEEKS LATER

I was lying on my soft, luxurious bed wallowing in my misery and depression. I have gotten a bit better during last weeks since onii-chan's a coma kicked in, at least he was stabilized.

But then the memory of the promise jolted me...that wish I made on that star..Ilooked up at the ceiling in my room in thought...was it a sign?..'Wait a minute...onii-chan said to find my true love and to have someone to live for...but that's ridiculous...but then again, that wish..again, could it be sign?'.

My onii-chan's wish was to let me have a wonderful life, but I wouldn't fall in love...and that's what I intended to do that's when I broke out of depression and started to have fun for the first time.

**A/N:** This is where I leave y'all hanging! I know this chappie iss boring but hey there  
will be good stuff soon, so don't worry! LOL Don't worry soon S+S will meet and there will be mushy stuff too!, or will fate have a different plan? Hmmmmm...let's figure that out later, shall we? You may be wondering why how Meiling knows Sakura as I mentioned that in the prologue, well let's just say it plays well into the story...it depends. Whelps! I'll just leave ya to review..ppl just staring at screen reading this while Maix-chan is just sitting there reading a CCS manga waiting for reviews to pour in WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

REMEMBER: A lot of reviews an happy authoress more chapters and quicker updates happy reviewers!!!! See my equation will make all of us happy! LOL

Ja ne till next update!!!

Maix-chan checking out!


	3. 02 The Dream

Konnichiwa, minna-san!!! This is just a treat for you guys 'cuz this chapter is long to make up for all the short chappies so far and the delay which I meant to update on Christmas Eve but here we are after Christmas. Hope y'all had a great holiday and many presents!!! Lol There will be some S&S moments in this chapter but it depends on if you take it as one...don't worry, but S&S will meet face-to-face soon enough, just be patient. If you'd like an e-mail to when I update just include that request in your review or you could check my bio to find out when I plan to update and all the processing of new stories so on and so on...I think this is one of my best chapters because of the kawaii, silly moments, but you'll just have to see wat I'm talking about later. Thank you for reading this and go on and R&R this ficcy!!! I'm serious,... REVIEW!!!!

Thnx to the devoted reviewers particularly:

This chapter is dedicated to you reviewers!

Kikakai: Don't worry Touya won't be killed. I'm not that evil! He's just in a

coma. So chillax. Enjoy! -

svetlaella: Uh huh they should meet soon, don't worry they will. It's just a matter

of time. Patience! Srry for the long wait but my comp lost some of this chapter so I

had to write it again! Grrr...Enjoy! -

Angel of Solitude: Thnx for the review!!!

sukura li: Thnx for the compliments! I enjoyed them! Oh I'm not that good at the  
basic Japanese words because I'm NOT Japanese but I'll still help you..

Kura-chan: Oh I'm srry, I ran out of Kleenex! Gah! I need to buy more! LOL! I hope this makes up for the last chapter's sadness! ENJOY!!! 

asteriskx5: Thnx for reviewing!

anjuliet: Glad you liked the update. I hope this makes up for the long wait andsadness! Thnx for the review!!! -

Hikaru Ayumi: I'm updating as fast as I can! Lol Hope you like this update!

**Wish Upon a Falling Star**

**Chapter Two**

**The Dream**

**By maixwolfblossom**

**Disclaimer:** I will never have enough money to buy the rights to CCS, its just the way life is…so don't sue me, cuz CLAMP owns CCS for good

**SUMMARY**: Some people say, "Wishing upon a star, gives you the hope you call for", and it is said that the star grants the wishes of those who are in desperate need. What if two suffering souls made the same wish on the same star on the same night? Does fate actually dwell within the stars?

**Both POV, Same Dream, Same Thoughts**

I (S+S) found myself surrounded by a field full of cherry blossom trees and peonies all around. I was surrounded by the beauty of nature...Suddenly I met this special person. We were known as Little Wolf and Cherry to each other. We walked together side-by-side. Later our hands found each other...an electric current running through our bodies, our gazes never leaving each others soul.

"You have beautiful emerald eyes," Said the amber eyed male, "Are you sure you're not an angel..."

The auburn haired female giggled at his comment drawn in by his charm, "I'm pretty sure last time I checked..."

He chuckled along with her musical laughter. Our breaths wore out, once again the comfortable silence engulfed us. The man known as 'Little Wolf' gazed at the woman almost longingly as if he was falling in love.

There was something about this girl that he couldn't help but open his heart and feelings again. Yet there was something sad about the woman before him, staring at him with that warm gaze, he was lost in her beauty and her soul.

"Are you alright?" he asked uncertainly and with plain apprehension.

"Uh-uh...yes..." the one known as 'Cherry' looked into his eyes she didn't know why but her heart told her to open up to him, "Actually no...ummm."

Her whole life story came out little by little, though it was unclear, Little Wolf understood the stress this woman was trusting upon him.

'Little Wolf' gave a comforting hug, "I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?" Cherry looked up her mood lifting.

"Hai (yeah), I do" This response made her shed tears making him tightened his embrace on her, "Why are you crying?"

"It's just that...I've never met someone so understanding of what I'm feeling" she said brokenly, she felt safe in his arms.

"It's alright, I'm here for you, and I don't think I'll ever let you go" Little Wolf's voice was filled with compassion with this angel in his arms.

Slowly they inched towards each other.

"Promise..."

"I Promise."

They closed the distance between them. The kiss was a heated one; it saturated their passion and longing until...

**S+S P.O.V**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!..."

**Sakura POV**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!

'ALARM CLOCK'

I turned it off.

I felt hot tears soaking my pillow then I smiled. It felt so real...I can't explain how much happiness I felt in just a dream...sigh it's not like I'm ever going to dream it again.

I guess I'm going to be late for class again hmmmmmmmmm what _was_ I doing last night? Oh yeah...I was doing the usual: depression, sulking over Touya's a coma state, and...HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

I'm really late!

** Normal POV**

Unknown to Sakura, Tomoyo set Sakura's clock an hour early, knowing how late she woke up.

Right on cue, Tomoyo heard Sakura stumbling into the bathroom calling herself every idiot there was. She held back a snicker and continued eating her breakfast.

Sakura rushed down the stairs looking stressed, but ready to face the day she looked shocked seeing Tomoyo still in the kitchen eating her breakfast calmly.

"Hoe? Aren't you going to be late?"

"Hai (yeah), I wanted to wait for you." Tomoyo said hiding a smirk on her face.

"You know you didn't have to...I mean I don't want to be a burden"

"Oh no, you aren't Saku-chan. I mean, Can't a best friend at least be late because of her friend?"

"Okay, if you're sure..."

"Kitto (I'm sure)"

"Let's go before we're really really late" Sakura said half dragging Tomoyo out of the mansion, while grabbing a granola bar for breakfast.

**AT TOMOEDA UNIVERSITY**

"Boy! We _are_ late" Sakura said seeing there was no one in the halls.

They walked slowly to their class, seeing no one in the class Sakura looked confused, "I guess we're _REALLY _late that school is over, I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan, I didn't mean for us to be very late that school ended."

But Tomoyo was in a fit of giggles she had to stuff her fist in her mouth to stop laughing.

"Ano (ummm)...what's sooo funny?" a dense Sakura asked.

"It's just that, Tomoyo laughed while holding her stomach,"...we...we're …we're not late all all."

What do you mean?" Sakura quickly whispered thinking Tomoyo was losing her cookies and in denial at the fact that they were late.

It didn't help when Tomoyo was holding on to the wall uncontrollably laughing

'Poor Tomoyo she finally lost it'

"It's okay Tomoyo all this stress is finally taking a toll on you, I'm soooooo sorry for making you late. I know you would take this badly but it's not the end of the world..."

"No...no it's not that. I mean...school doesn't start for another fifty minutes"

Tomoyo dropped to floor laughing her face off.

Suddenly, reality hit Sakura. 'No wonder the sun is not entirely up!'

"TOMOYO!!!...I could be at home dreaming about more sleep..." Sakura whined with a far-away expression, but she let it go Tomoyo was only trying to get her on time to school for once in her life, so she joined in the laughter. She had to admit it was funny.

**Five Minutes Later**

Their laughter wore out and both decided to just sit and wait until their first class. Suddenly, Tomoyo remembered their conversation last night.

"Hey Saku-chan! Were you serious about being my model? Cuz if you weren't..."she grinned evilly, "there's no turning back."

"Hai (Yeah), I was serious...okaa-san (mother) would be proud to know that her daughter is following her path. Maybe if I do this, I'll meet new people and have fun"

Sakura kept her promise close to her heart, "It will make me a stronger person"

A tear fell down on the ground, it wouldn't stop, the hurting in her heart, it tore her little by little knowing that she was fulfilling her family's honor.

"Daijoubou Dayo (It's alright) Sakura-chan...things will get better, I promise and you will be the best model in the whole world!" Tomoyo was starry-eyed but at least tried to cheer Sakura up.

"Thanks 'Moyo-chan, I don't know what I would do without you and Mei-chan's support." Sakura said calming down.

Tomoyo didn't seem to catch the last part. She went into a psycho rage of what outfits would best fit Sakura. It was like she had been waiting for this moment for ages.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ... yes yes yes yes yes yes...that outfit I originally made for Karu would look lovely on Sakura...yes, the perfect dress...Today Sakura...tomorrow the WORLD! It's perfect I tell you, PERFECT!!! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!"

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Um...Tomoyo?"

"...got to start sketching more clothing and..."

"Tomoyo-chan? Maybe we should go out for some coffee?" Seeing that it was no use, Sakura dragged Tomoyo to the café down the street while Tomoyo...well Tomoyo was in her own fashion world fantasy.

**Syao's POV (after dream)**

"WAKE UP!!! MY LIL' RAY OF SUNSHINE!!! COME ON MY KAWAII (cute) COUSIN, WAKE UP" a voice boomed throughout my bedroom and then the door shut close.

Cold sweat was all over my body... Damn Eriol! My thoughts trailed off to the woman that was really 'the woman of my dreams'...I've never felt that sensation for a long time...well, it's not like I'll have that dream again...It's one of those once in a lifetime thoughts...

I looked at my clock it was 8:30 a.m. I got up school did not start until 10 this morning because of reverse scheduling today. I looked out my window, thank goodness, no new fans out there today. I turned and went to train so I could have free time for the rest of the day.

**Normal P.O.V  
**

Wei-sensei was watching Xiao-Lang train; deep inside this sensei, he was proud of how the boy, now man, had turn out to be. He was sure that Li made his mother proud but she just did not want to show her feelings because the Elders forbade her to help him. If she did they would disown her only son from his birthright and for that she had to restrain giving love to her son.

Syaoran tensed up, he felt eyes watching him. His senses and reflexes were greatly trained but as soon as he turned around no one was there.

'Strange...I could've sworn there was a presence' he froze when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Never let your thoughts and yourself off guard...I thought I taught you that!" Wei-sensi said sternly.

Syaoran bowed showing respect, "Yes sensei, I was just distracted." 'It probably was just Wei-san who was watching me...'

But unknown to him a few people were watching him before diverting their attention to their duties; Yelan, Eriol, Meiling, and unknown to everyone else, a shadowed figure hidden in a corner. It smiled sadly 'We'll soon meet again...and your world of loneliness will cease to exist...'

**Syaoran's P.O.V.  
**

'Need to hide...pant...too many girls...need to get out of here pant'

The minute I stepped into the University my day just had to get worst. Do these girls think that I enjoy getting my clothes wrecked with their constant sabotaging!

Yes, they practically tore off my clothing (lol) Even my death glare doesn't get to them anymore...Gah! the perfect hiding place...the boy's restroom...here no crazed girl can get to me.

**Inside Restroom**

"Psst!"  
"Who said that?"

A female voice echoed in the bathroom "Me, my Xiao-Lang...who else could I be?"

"Me? ME?! Well I can't possibly tell who you are when there are more than a hundred girls going crazy on me! Oh no! How can this be? I'm perfectly hidden! For goodness sake this _is _the boy's restroom after all"

"Come out, come out my handsome hunk of a man... You can't hide forever"

I just wanted to gag if I weren't so cooped up in this place I swear if this wasn't a girl, well I'm not even sure if 'she' was a girl or not. She sounded more like a gay guy. Anyways, I would beat her to a pulp. Her footsteps came closer it wasn't that I wasn't scared or anything, I was just scared that I might hurt the poor girl (YEAH RITE). If there's one thing I learned from Wei-sensei it's: 'You never hit a girl unless she has proven to show defense or any case do you any harm.'

Finally her footsteps stopped to where my stall was. I swore that I could hear my own heart beating loud, so loud that anyone could hear it. 'Do Dooom do doooooom'

The door of the stall swung open...

My hand was over my chest I was breathing heavily.

"Hey what's up my cute lil' cousin!?" I groaned inwardly. It was Eriol. "That was a priceless moment wipes away imaginary tear and I got all on tape!"

"Eriol, what do you think you're doing, trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Well it was a thought...hmmmmm yes... next time..."

"_There won't be a next time_,_"_ I said through my teeth.

"Oh yes there will be...my lil cute cousin soon it well happen everyday...yes yes, everyday Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!"

Sweatdropping, I got up to fix my clothing...well the remaining shreds.

"What is it, Eriol?" I asked preparing for the worst. Why else would he follow me around, wait... now I remember, he's my best friend.

"Awwww nothing I just thought we should go--"

I knew what he was going to say, "shopping afterschool, right?"

"ummmhmmmmm...Midnight Cherry Dreams just released their newest clothes line...and blah blah blah blah" this was all I was hearing. Eriol is sooo into fashion it's a wonder why he's not a model. But one thing I knew for sure, Eriol is going to be some fashionable lawyer someday.

"So are you in or are you out?" Eriol was looking at me questioningly.

I nodded dumbly and he seemed to think I understood because the next thing I knew, I found myself being dragged out of the restroom and headed to his locker.

When we got there he opened it up and I gaped at the sight.

Inside the locker were mountains and mountains of pictures of the creator/designer of 'Midnight Cherry Dreams' and half the collection of her clothing line in his locker.

So I guess Eriol was more than a fan of her clothing...he was infatuated with her!

"Uh Eriol..." I was too lost for words all I was seeing was the designer's flirty smiles and poses. I finally snapped out, "Ummmmm why are we here?"

"I thought you wanted a change of clothing since yours is ummm... dying on you?"

"Very funny, Eriol just wait until the whole school knows about your obsession over the designer of 'Midnight Cherry Dreams'"

Eriol was blushing madly, "You wouldn't"

"Oh yes I would...but thank you for being concerned about my fashion sense", I said it sarcastically.

"Wow I never thought I would see the day when Li Xiao-Lang would actually give a sarcastic comment" Eriol pretended to be shocked.

"Aww shut up let's get going before we miss class!"

"Uh Xiao-Lang?"

I growled, "What?"

"Aren't you going to change or do you want to stick with the savage pirate look?"

"Ya ya ya ya let's get this over with"

Eriol rubbed his hands together "Great, you could try this on...and oh ya this one too!...Oh! What perfect sense of style, Daidouji-san has..."

I felt like a doll just standing there wide-eyed when Eriol came up to me with bunches of outfits. He pushed me into the direction of the restroom to change. I sighed, we're really going to be late for class.

**A/N: **YAY wasn't that a funny chapter and a so far the longest one. stretch I know I know Eriol sounds like Tomoyo, right? And I know S&S only met in their dreams, but hey what can I say, sometimes I can be EVIL!!! Muahahahahahahahah! No worries, they will meet in a few chapters from now, not sure yet but yeah they'll meet! SO all you have to do to make them meet sooner is to REVIEW!!!!!!!! Then I'll probably make them meet a little sooner. Oh yeah, Should I put some E&T moments? YES or NO??? Tell me. It's your choice...Make Eriol a lucky guy or let him be lonely and unloved for this story?

Your vote gives Eriol a girl or not!

Eriol: Hey! No fair, how come Syaoran gets a girl?

Maix-chan: Because he needs more love than you!

Eriol: But I need Love, affection...Where's the love yo!

_crickets chirping_

tumble weed passes by  
  
Maix-chan: Uh...I guess they think you need no love? I dunno...

Eriol: Plz. Reviewers give me my Tomoyo!!!! _falls to knees_

Syaoran: No need to go dramatic here

(Tomoyo walks in)

Tomoyo: What're you guys talking about?

(Eriol runs towards Tomoyo ready to confess his love but maixwolfblossom holds him back)

Maix-chan: Wait (Eriol struggling) until...until...reviewers vote!

Sakura: Hoe?

Maix-chan: (Still holding Eriol back) So reviewers it's all up to you!

Eriol (struggling like a mad man): Tomoyo come here, come to Eriol dear! Let me

grrr go!

S,S,&T: _Sweatdrop_

Sakura: eh heh heh heh heh heh heh ummmmm I think this is going to take a while so while we try to calm down Eriol, Review please!

REMEMBER: Reviews happy authoress inspiration faster updates and S&S soon meeting happy reviewers!!!! -

Ja,

Maix-chan


	4. 03 Sleepless Nights

Maix-chan here! With a new addition of 'WISH UPON A FALLING STAR'! Hope y'all like this update! This is actually the first time I've ever updated this ficcy less than a week, ne? Surprising I know! Lol I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! You guys give me the inspiration to write. So by doing that, I updated earlier. YAY! _reviewers start dancing around_ Dance my reviewers! DANCE!!! ahem...srry about that!

I'm a little hyper at the moment! Remember to REVIEW!!!

This chapter is dedicated to (For making this fast update possible):

anjuliet: Yup, that was a GREAT dream! Good times eh? Lol And happy New Year tooh ya tooH!

Hikaru Ayumi: You reviewed, I updated! That's the process! Lol

sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE: Thnx for the compliment! I live off them! 

Kikakai: Oops, I'm srry abt leaving that lil' chat of ours last time we talked. Lol, my computer shut down on me and since it was late, I couldn't get back on! Lol Srry again! But newho, this chappie should make up for it! Thnx for reviewing!

DemonVi: Tru dat Tru dat! I know, but wat's fun without reviewers picking and Eriol suffering! It's not like it's gonna hurt him! It's just sabotaging him, LOL

sweet-captor: Ya rily think?! Thnx! That's just mah job.lol! Thnx for the review!

aznyugiangel: Thnx for your review and vote! Eriol thnx you! Lol

Kura-chan: Thnx for reviewing!

Bloodlust Night: Thnx for reviewing! 

sukura li: Your Welcome! Netime! I'm always glad to help! Thnx for reviewing my ficcy!

: LOL Mebe he is...but I'm sure Tomoyo will change his ahemness lol! Thnx for reviewing!

Serene Faerie: Thnx for reviewing!

redeyes143: WOW double 'nice's' LOL Thnx for reviewing!

**Wish Upon a Falling Star**

**Chapter Four**

**Sleepless Nights**

**By maixwolfblossom**

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own CCS, never did, probably never will. I SAID PROBABLY!

**SAKURA'S P.O.V**

'Baby baby baby baby baby...' The words echoed throughout my mind. I just lied in my bed lacking sleep. My dreams just keep on coming, torturing me of what I wished to have; It haunted me.

It's been six weeks since I made that wish on that falling star sailing across the enchanting winter sky. It seems that ever since I wished on the star, I keep on having this same dream over and over again; I've been lacking sleep. Thinking about my problems and especially that _handsome_ adorable amber-eyed...I blushed a faint red and cleared away the thought ' stop it..You can't fall for a man from your dreams...it is impossible.' But somehow I think he was real and one day maybe he'll be the one who would take away all the worries from my life, I just hoped.

**NORMAL P.O.V (japan)**

Tomoyo was right about one thing; Sakura became an instant success in the modeling business.

Five weeks of modeling in Sakura's career and she became the most famous model  
in all Japan. All of the community of Tomoeda was proud of Sakura. She truly deserved the accomplishment. Every time they saw her smiling emerald-eyes they knew she was happy at what she did.

Sakura was on her way to 'Midnight Cherry Dreams' Headquarters, but was side-tracked by reporters and fans.

"Arigato, minna-san for the compliments, but I've got to run!" Sakura gave a bright smile and greeted those who admired her. She was so happy that they couldn't believe this was the lonely girl they knew all their lives.

Inside Studio

Tomoyo bounced into the lobby when Sakura came in.

"Ohayou (Morning) Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo had outfits piled on her arms but managed to get out a muffled reply,

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan! I see you're on time for once in your life."

"Humph"

"Oh I was only joking, here I have these for you to try on. At first I had only two, but then it multiplied and I just couldn't choose which would look good on you!"

Sakura helped Tomoyo bring the outfits to the nearest fitting room. The pile had at

least 100 new dress designs.

"Hoe? This is a lot! Ummm..." She trailed off as Tomoyo started the fitting.

In top speed, they were done in record time.

"Uh Tomoyo, why the rush? We do have all day...I think..." Sakura said sweat-dropping.

Tomoyo started to panic thinking of all the things that had to be done while looking

at her watch.

"No we don't! Remember you have bikini waxing in... whoa! In 15 minutes, Magazine press to expose our new clothing line at 2:20 p.m., photo shoot at 4:00 p.m., and practice for the modeling show for Hong Kong at 7:55 p.m. That doesn't give us much time!"

Sakura's mind went blank but she managed to stutter, "E-excuse me?...what?! Bikini waxing?! (ouch that's gotta hurt) Tomoyo tell me that's a joke?"

"No I'm seriously not kidding, besides it will look good for the beach segment in our modeling show in Hong Kong, come to think of it"

Sakura shook her head vigorously, "No...no I can't." Just thinking about the

excruciating pain that she would soon fall victim to made her pale.

"Yes, Saku, you have to it's a part of our contract. You can't go back on it" Tomoyo said innocently evil (A/N: if that's even possible). ' oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho hoooo! I got you now Sakura!'

Sakura backed away slowly and whimpered giving the puppy eyes, "You wouldn't"

"Oh yes I would, now stop your puppy routine and get a move on it!

The once peaceful street of Tomoeda broke into hell, hearing a certain emerald-eyed

beauty screaming like her life depended on it.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo! You're not going to take me alive!!!" Sakura started

clawing to the wall as Tomoyo tried to drag her screaming friend out of the

building.

"Tomoyo-chan, if you let me go I'll give you candy..." When Tomoyo shook her head 'no', Sakura went into hysterics, "Onegai (please) Lemme go, letme live!!!"

"Gomen Ne, Saku, It's for your own good!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

People who worked in the studio, completely ignored the commotion since it was a

daily routine: Fittings, Realizations, Screaming, 'You'll never take me alive' speech

including breviary, and then more screaming.

With one last pull, Tomoyo dragged a struggling Sakura out of the door. The last

thing the employee's saw of Sakura was her hands frantically waving for help before

the door closed.

Meanwhile in Syao's dreamland

"I love you, my little wolf..."

Normal P.O.V. (HK)

'wolf wolf wolf wolf wolf...'

It was another sleepless night for Syaoran. It was now regular to his system. He

was addicted to his dreams where he could fall in love freely. No pain could become

of it.

'Damn it!...not again...that- - dream' Syaoran woke up from the hot kisses that burned his soul.

He got up running his hand over his messy chocolate brown hair. The dreams have

been bothering him for nights on end. He couldn't stop the feeling that swelled in his

heart. Syaoran thought he'd never see a day that he would be eager to sleep and

just lie there waiting for the dreams that slowly made him mad with waiting.

' sigh Kami-sama (God)! Why are you torturing me so...'

He got up from his messy bed that was caused by his tossing and turning.

'sigh thank goodness Winter Break is here, now I get to have some time to myself'

Wei-sensei went home to his family for the holidays. Syaoran was free for three

weeks! Three weeks of no harsh remarks! YAY! But Syaoran was not really

enlightened by the news. At least Wei-sensei had someone to spend the holidays

with. Syaoran was kind of envious of all people who had someone to spend their

time with and the ones they loved. He couldn't do that: his mother was away on

holiday, Meiling; well Meiling spent the New Year with her boyfriend, and Eriol; he

spent his New Year with the usual...with a Tomoyo Daidouji limited edition life-size

poster. O.O;;

He shuddered at the thought, 'I can see it all...of course I still have that on tape heheheheheh...'

FLASHBACK

"More champagne, my love?" Eriol poured two glasses of his best champagne.

Syaoran quietly sat in the dark corner secretly taping Eriol's 'romantic' moment

trying not to snicker.

The fire roared in the fireplace. It was half an hour before New Years.

"ah ah ahhhh Tomoyo dearest, don't get too close to the fire. We wouldn't want you to get burned, now do we?"

(a/n: of course he doesn't want her to get burned, she's made out of friggin' paper for Kami-sama sake!!!)

Syaoran couldn't take it. He let out a little whimper of laughter.

Eriol's eyes lit up, "Tomoyo dear did you just laugh?! I knew one day you'd come to life! Now if only you could move..."

Syaoran decided to play along (in a girly voice), "I'm made out of friggin' paper for cheese sake!"

"What was that my love?"

"I-I mean, Eriol dearest..."

Suddenly music came on...

Let's get it on... Ahhhhhhhh...lets get it onnnnnnn...

Syaoran was holding the wall for support. It was so tempting to laugh out loud, but he restrained himself.

"Where's Syaoran?"

"Why ask my sweet, when you have me?" Eriol kissed the poster on the cheek.

"He's more of a hunk of a man--than you'll ever be..." The girly voice cracked into a man voice...sounding a lot like a certain...'hunk of a man'...

"Xiao Lang!" Eriol spotted Syaoran nearly dying on the floor laughing.

END

'sigh good times...at least I'm not as lonely as Eriol'

Well, while Eriol spent it with a paper person, Syaoran spent it with his own

thoughts.

He laughed in his mind, thinking of all the times he secretly taped Eriol and his

'beloved' paper doll.

Since there was nothing to do, Syaoran decided to workout in his new gym.

"Might as well not start getting lazy", Syaoran walked out of his bedroom.

A few hours later

SYAORAN'S P.O.V

When will the torture ennnnnnnnnnnnnddddddd!!!! Just an hour into my workout

and Meiling convinces me to go shopping with her and Eriol.

I hate it when Meiling brings me to the mall, can't she just bring Eriol!

'But noOOoOooOoo, Syaoran is moping around in the house too much.' Feh!...I

can't believe Eriol actually likes shopping...It's such a bore. Oh no here we go

again...

Normal P.O.V

"OMG! This latest clothes design by Tomo-chan is soooooo kawaii!" Meiling said with enthusiasm making Syaoran sweat drop.

"Ummm...you know her, Meiling?" Eriol asked interested not only on the new line of clothing.

"Yeah, she was my one of my best friends in elementary school and I still keep in contact with her, why you ask?"

Eriol looked innocently at Meiling "Oh nothing...so that's why you get these special edition clothes and designs that are hard to find..." Eriol said now knowing why mail-in packages kept arriving from Japan.

"Umm hmmm...and guess what? She is coming to Hong Kong for a fashion show and she invited us!!!" Meiling squealed, as she took three tickets out of her purse,

"Yeah I got these in the mail a few days ago...uhh Syaoran? You listening?"

"..."

"Xiao Lang?"

"..."

"Xiao Lang???"

Syaoran was too busy staring at the 'Midnight Cherry Dreams' poster display. The

model, which was an emerald-eyed angel, mesmerized him with her flirtatious

poise. She was breath-taking she looked familiar, but somehow he couldn't place the

face.

"XIAO LANG HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO A WORD I'VE BEEN SAYING?!!!!"

"Uh... what?" Syaoran said not quite understanding a word Meiling was saying he tore his gaze away from the poster, "Sorry, Mei. Please repeat that?"

"Oh uh--...Sure" Meiling said with a mischievous look in her eyes that no one saw. When she saw Syaoran staring at Sakura's photo she knew he was interested,

"We were invited to my friend's fashion show, and can you come?"

"Sure, why not", he still was kinda dazed; he didn't realized what he was getting himself into.

"Great it's in a week and we got the best seats, too!" Meiling was beaming and inside she was boiling a plan to get Syao and Saku together, 'It's about time he opened up his heart again'

Syaoran seemed to come back to reality because the next thing he said sounded like the dull him, "Are we done yet?"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah...oh Eriol isn't it just exquisite here" Meiling was not really listening she ran into the 'Midnight Cherry Dreams' shop along with Eriol.

Syaoran gave out an exasperated sigh and ran after them.

Later that night

"Moshi Moshi, Tomoyo here!"

"Konnichiwa 'Moyo-chan!"

"ah! Meiling-chan! Did you get those tickets to my modeling show!?"

"Hai, I did. How's Sakura-chan?"

"Oh...she'll be fine..."

"Tomoyo what did you to her?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary cough bikini waxing cough"

"Sorry...didn't catch that last bit, it sounded like bikini waxing. But come on Sakura is not that kind of person..."

"..."

"Tomoyo???"

"...uh...ummmmmm"

"TOMOYO! You didn't!"

"I-I...did?"

"OMG! Is she okay!?! How can you be that evil!"

"Aww come on! It doesn't hurt that much!"

"Yeah, but did anything happen to her like, mumble mumble redness on her body and/or unspeakable areas?..."

"Uh I didn't hear you, what did you say?"

"Uh nothing. Oh yeah I called you because...I think it's time for a lil' matchmaking...Muahahahahaha, Muahahahahahah!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

(")(") (") (") ("\/") (")(") (") (") ("\/") (")(") (") (") ("\/")

A/N: You'll see the rest of the phone call in the next chappie!!! I had to stop it

there be cause it was way too long! So you'll see everything next update. Most of

the characters are a lil' OOC (out of character). S&S will meet somewhere around

next chapter or the one after that...still deciding! Keep on voting to see if Eriol

gets Tomoyo in this ficcy! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN YOUR REVIEW!!! Oh yeah, if

you want an email for any of my updates, request that in your review or email me.

If not, check out my bio page and there you'll see updates, processing stories, and

etc.

Syaoran: Eriol is too OOC!

Maix-chan: well...I know but it's funnier this way. At least he got 'Tomoyo'

Syaoran: O.O;; Yeah...'Tomoyo'

Tomoyo Poster: Come on people, give Eriol a real Tomoyo this year! Don't leave him talking to a piece of paper like me! Fight for Justice! Fight for--!

Maix-chan: Ok ok we get it! Now on with the REVIEWSSSS!!!!!!!

REMEMBER: MORE REVIEWSHAPPY AUTHORESSINSPIRATIONFASTER UPDATES

LIKE THIS ONE!!!!HAPPY REVIEWERSMORE REVIEWERS...and so on and so

on...I know you know so there's no use

'Click Me' Maix-chan: See? it's begging...You wouldn't dare let down the poor  
arrow, now would ya?

\/


	5. 04 Pull Up Your Shorts: Part I

*~*~A/N: HEY Y'ALL!!! Whazzup! Well here is another chappie updated. It's not  
  
an S&S moment, but hey! It's rily rily funny. I'm having _A LOT_ of writer's block so  
  
I can't get the S&S moments rolling, but this is the best I can come up with as of  
  
now. I hope y'all enjoy. I'll change ratings to Humor/Romance since Dramatic is not  
  
rily flowing through right now! Newho...Enjoy!!!*~*~  
  
WARNING: SOME OF THE CONTENTS IN THIS CHAPTER, MAY NOT BE APPROPRIATE FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 12. IF YOU READ THIS, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!  
  
Thnx to ALL reviewers:  
  
anjuliet: That's rily great that you don't mind the long chapters! Thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
Miss Dace: My! What a VERY long review! Yeah, I'd LOVE to see Syaoran in that! Lol Thnx for taking the time to review this fic, it's really appreciated! Yeah, I know my style of writing has change a bit, but it's part of the writer's block, which is driving me crazy! Lol Thnx again for the long, yet, wonderful review!  
  
Kura-chan: You got your wish, another chappie!  
  
DemonVi: Yes, this is _your_ reward!!! I would never let a reviewer down! THNX FOR THE REVIEW!  
  
Kikakai: Thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
sakuratenshi.AnGeL oF love: LOL thnx for that, and the review!  
  
sweet-captor: Yes...I'm VERY evil with the bikini waxing but hey! She'll be fine!  
  
L: Thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
linda liu: I like it too! Lol Thnx for reviewing!  
  
svetaella: Yeah, but too your dismay S&S moments are delayed for I have *DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN* yeah that's right...WRITER'S BLOCK!!! So the funny stuff will just have to go on for a _little_ while. Thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
CHAPPIE FOUR  
  
^*^*^*^*^*Wish Upon A Falling Star^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
by: maixwolfblossom  
  
Key Symbols:  
  
**: action or bold  
  
_: italics  
  
() Author's notes  
  
~*~ someone's P.O.V (point of view)  
  
~~~ Dream  
  
*~* Flashback  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~ Scene Separator  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own CCS, don't care! WAIT! I DO CARE! *WAH* T-T  
  
--Pull Up Your Shorts!!!(weird I know) Part I--  
  
~~Recap:~~  
  
"OMG! Is she okay!?! How can you be _that_ evil!"  
  
"Aww come on! It doesn't hurt _that_ much!"  
  
"Yeah, but did anything happen to her like, *mumble mumble* redness on her body and/or unspeakable areas?...."  
  
"Uh I didn't hear you, what did you say?"  
  
"Uh nothing. Oh yeah I called you because...I think it's time for a lil' matchmaking...Muahahahahaha, Muahahahahahah!"  
  
~~End~~  
  
Tomoyo had been sitting in her room for a full thirty minutes hearing Meiling laugh evilly.  
  
"Uh Meiling? I'm still on the line..." Nothing but evil laughing answered her, Tomoyo seemed confused thinking her phone picked up some maniac reception.  
  
"Muahahahahah Muahahahaha"  
  
"Meiling?!"  
  
"Muahahah-oh! Yeah *heh heh* Sorry, I got a lil' carried away there"  
  
"Yeah...I kind of realized that. What does matchmaking have to do with me?"  
  
"What? Matchmaking? I don't remember anything about that subject...By the way who is this?"  
  
"..."  
  
"IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHO THE HELL THIS IS THEN I'MA JUST HANG UP!!!"  
  
"MEILING!!! It's Tomoyo!...GOODNESS! You've been laughing evilly for a half an hour because of some idea about matchmaking, though you didn't say who, and this is how you treat your best friend?!."  
  
"Oh yeah! That's right....I think we should match make Sakura with my cousin..."  
  
"Hmmmmm... Sounds evil, scandalous, and romantic! *squeal* That's a great idea! Now to plan our lil' Saku's future! Ohohohohohohohoho!"  
  
"Since you agree...Let's get planning..."  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~3 DAYS LATER~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
Tomoyo paced around her room revising the PLAN. She knew that it was the perfect  
  
plan...now if she could make it happen. (A/N: Plan reveals itself very soon, ppl)  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura had already moved into Hong Kong, shortly after Sakura got her  
  
bikini wax, and were staying at a penthouse. It's been 3 days, and Sakura was  
  
_STILL_ sore from the bikini waxing. Tomoyo laughed evilly at that memory of  
  
Sakura clawing onto the wall, begging for mercy.  
  
Tomoyo knew of Meiling's cousin from details and facts that Meiling faxed over to  
  
her. HE WAS THE PERFECT MATCH!!! THE OTHER HALF OF HER DEAR SECOND  
  
COUSIN! THE ONE WHO COULD PROBABLY SPEND THE REST OF HIS LIFE WITH  
  
SAKURA!!!  
  
Tomoyo shook her head as if to shake all the mad ideas out. She was getting a little  
  
ahead of herself...I mean they were _just_ going to meet...NO they're not!  
  
They're gonna fall in love with a lil help from the _love doctor_. Tomoyo laughed at  
  
herself while she dug from her closet for her "special laptop", it had been a long time  
  
since she'd seen it.  
  
"I guess it's time to get out the _love profiles_"  
  
LAPTOP VOICE OPENING: *plays song, "I honestly love you" by Olivia Newton John*  
  
_I LOVE YOU...I HONESTLY LOVE YOU..._  
  
Welcome Back, Doctor Tomoyo!!! I see it's time for another round of *musical voices* MATCHMAKE SAKURAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Tomoyo laughed, she missed the times she spent just sitting with this laptop and plan dates.  
  
The "Love Doctor" Laptop Kit that Tomoyo had, kept all the files of the possible  
  
guys who were suitable for Sakura to date. Tomoyo was definitely a _very_ weird  
  
girl.  
  
She devoted her time to file and search for Sakura's dream man, but stopped  
  
when one of the guys cheated on Sakura, ten months ago. Tomoyo vowed that day  
  
forward to not interfere with Sakura's love life, but this was an exception, since it  
  
was Meiling's suggestion and cousin.  
  
Tomoyo took out Sakura's file; it contained the flaws that were on the every guy that ever dated Sakura and information like this:  
  
Why did they break up?  
  
What was the flaw?  
  
Did he hesitate for commitment? If so, how long?  
  
How long have they been dating before the break up???  
  
Tomoyo checked the stats and files of all the previous guys that dated Sakura (of course some of the info have been updated automatically):  
  
Ryo Tokuma:  
  
Age: 20  
  
Eye Color: Grey  
  
Hair Color: Midnight Black  
  
Height: 6'0''  
  
Weight: 213  
  
Occupation: Mechanic Engineer  
  
Birthday: March 15, 1983  
  
Sign: Pisces  
  
Tomoyo's eyes bulged when she saw the next information, "So the doofus finally tied  
  
the knot!"  
  
Martial Status: Married...but ready for a divorce  
  
Started Dating Sakura: August 4, 2000  
  
Reason for breakup: Not ready for a serious relationship (ha!)  
  
Dated how long?: 1 year 3 weeks 2 days 13 hrs 23min 12 secs (whoa! 2 much info)  
  
"No wonder I hated him, stupid bastard!!! *mumble* pretending to not know how to pay restaurant bills..."  
  
Hayao Hisaishi:  
  
Age: 19  
  
Eye Color: Light Green  
  
Hair color: Light brown  
  
Height: 5'8"  
  
Weight: 187  
  
Occupation: Medical Student @ UC Berkley (AMERICA)  
  
Birthday: May 8, 1984  
  
Sign: Taurus  
  
Martial Status: Single  
  
Started Dating Sakura: December 3, 2002  
  
Reason for breakup: Too overprotective and not trusting  
  
Dated how long?: 5 months 5 days 9 hrs 1 min 1 sec (ON HIS B-DAY)  
  
"Yeah...now I remember...I can't believe what a freak he was!!!"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes turned red with anger, you could feel the heat that started to grow, when she came to the next name.  
  
Pazu Kiyume:  
  
Age: 22  
  
Eye Color: Honey Brown  
  
Hair Color: Brown  
  
Height: 5' 7"  
  
Weight: 211  
  
Occupation: Lawyer  
  
Birthday: October 17, 1981  
  
Sign: Libra  
  
Martial Status: Single, Divorced, 2 children  
  
"My, my, my, my, myyyyyyy...I can see why she left you! And your wife too!"  
  
Started Dating: January 12, 2003  
  
Reason for breakup: TWO TIMING SAKURA!!! Actually his wife, Lianne. Reason of divorce!  
  
Dated how long: 10 months 2 weeks 17 hrs 45 mins 15 secs  
  
"Scumbag, he made Sakura's heart shatter! Used a fake name that-that good for nothing...No wonder his records were clean...a little _too_ clean!"  
  
Sakura cheerful face popped inside the room, "Tomoyo-chan, are you alright? I heard you yelling."  
  
Tomoyo cooled down, "Why yes, Saku, I'm just fine. How are You?"  
  
"Just sore but I'll be alright" With that, Sakura left the room.  
  
"Whoa! That was close." She scolded herself and continued putting in the database.  
  
"Alright here we go...Hehehehe you'll never see this coming, dear Saku..."  
  
WHAT SHE SEARCHED FOR AND CAME UP WITH:  
  
Name: Syaoran Li, Xiao Lang  
  
Nickname: Little Wolf; Syao  
  
P.O.B: Hong Kong, China  
  
Age: 19  
  
Eye Color: Amber  
  
Hair Color: Chocolate Brown  
  
Birthday: July 13, 1984  
  
Sign: Cancer  
  
Position in Town: Heir to Li-clan, ex-betrothed to Meiling Li; Cold- hearted. Famous model in all of China.  
  
"Hmmmm...so that's why he sounds so familiar!"  
  
Occupation: Currently Studying to be a doctor and part-time model  
  
Reason Why: Loves to help people, especially little children. Enjoys the extra time.  
  
Weakness: Nothing, except children who are sick and injured. (awwwww)  
  
Wait there's more: Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate...and did it say chocolate???  
  
Past Relationships Status: 2 Girlfriends  
  
Reason for breakup from last relationship: None, she just left...(we know why)  
  
How long it lasted: 2 years 3 months 9 days 8 hrs 40 mins 10 secs  
  
Flaw?: None, he was ready to propose to her (double awwwwwww)  
  
Tomoyo was saddened about his last girlfriend and looked her up:  
  
Name: Rioka Seshumi  
  
Nickname: Ria  
  
P.O.B: Tokyo, Japan  
  
Current Living in: Beijing, China  
  
Age: 19  
  
Birthday: March 30, 1984  
  
Sign: Aries  
  
Martial Status: Single; one child  
  
Occupation: Make-up Artist; Designing Student  
  
Relationship Status: 13 boyfriends in past year (whoa!!!) grand total: 25 boyfriends since Syaoran Li  
  
Last Boyfriend Stats: 14 days 7 hrs 55 mins 55 secs  
  
Reason: Abuser  
  
Tomoyo delved deeper into this mysterious women's personal profile to when the time she was dating Syaoran:  
  
Reason of breakup: Moved to Japan  
  
Mood: Took break up hard  
  
Reason why she can't go back: Claims Syaoran ruined her life, but still loves him.  
  
Personal Info: After 10 months she found herself pregnant; knowing her baby's father. It definitely was not Syaoran's child. But one thing she knew for sure, the break up made her emotional causing her to get drunk and party all night.  
  
Reason why she claims it's Syaoran's fault, her statement: He didn't look for me at  
  
all! I thought he would love me enough to come for me.  
  
(A/N: of course we know why he didn't look for her, right? If not refer back to prologue)  
  
Police file report found:  
  
Drunk at party one night and got raped by her 'best friend'.  
  
Best friend's name: Ghouzu Ling  
  
Where he is: Unknown  
  
Currently: Charges Dropped until found  
  
"Ah My God!!! Poor Poor girl..." Tomoyo saddened second by second.  
  
She sympathized this girl so much. So she stopped reading and made a new boyfriend file for Syaoran.  
  
"No wonder Syaoran didn't get married to her...she left and never came back"  
  
Sighing she logged off her laptop.  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
Meiling paced her room, mumbling to herself about the plan. (A/n: again another  
  
chance to tell what the plan is, but I decided not to say yet)  
  
"*mumble* Syaoran's going to kill me, but it's just for the best...it's for his own good *mumble*"  
  
"What's for my own good???" Syaoran walked in the room hearing the last bit of what Meiling said.  
  
"Uh-ahh...that um-that um...did I say Syaoran??? I meant Eriol...yeah that's right Eriol!" Meiling gave a shaky nervous laugh.  
  
"...o.O;;...right...what's for his own good?"  
  
"U-uhmmm...well...you see...he has a constipatio--"  
  
Syaoran's eyes were the size of saucers, "o-oh! No, no, no, no, no, _TOO_ many details!!! Never mind I asked-wait...I JUST LET HIM USE MY PRIVATE BATHROOM!!! NoOoOooOooO!" with that, he ran to the rescue of his precious toilet.  
  
Meiling sniggered and got back to mumbling. A while later, Meiling heard muffled shouting coming from Syaoran's bathroom.  
  
"AaGaGwAaAaaAaaA!!! WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME?!"  
  
"TELL YOU WHAT?!"  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT!!! DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT!!!"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT BARGING IN HERE WHILE MY SHORTS ARE DOWN!!!(hehe IRINAAAAA :P jm)"  
  
"IT'S NOTHING I HAVEN'T SEEN BEFORE-wait...except that...and that...what the heck is that!!!! Ew!"  
  
Meiling dropped to the floor with laughter, "haaahaah" She wiped an imaginary tear from under her eye, "ah, that's Syaoran for ya!"  
  
The shouting match continued.  
  
"WELL EXCUUUUUUUUUSE ME! WHO INVITED YOU TO TAKE A GANDER?!"  
  
"MEILING SAID YOU HAD-ummm *whisper whisper*"  
  
There was a short moment of silence. A moment later, a sudden shout came from Eriol,  
  
"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT???????!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Meiling heard stomping growing louder, "MEILINGGGG! I'm GONNA KILLLL YOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Wuh-oh!" Meiling dashed for the window.  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
~*~Sakura's P.O.V~*~  
  
'Ow...just a little bit more'  
  
I was staggering to the bed, 'The pain! The agony! THE BIKINI WAXING!!!!!!!!'  
  
Finally I made it to the bed and collapsed onto it.  
  
There were some red, irritated spots and I couldn't really move, a tear past my eye, "TOMOYO I'MA KILLLLL YOU!!!"  
  
I think she heard cause I heard a winded response in my head, "~no, you wooooooooooon't~"  
  
"YESS_I_WILLL!"  
  
Tomoyo's far away voice came again, "~D'oh~"  
  
Satisfied with that response I drifted off to sleep and dreamed of...him.  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
~*~NORMAL P.O.V.~*~  
  
"WHERE DID SHE GO?" Eriol searched around Meiling's room.  
  
'heh...knowing Meiling, she might've climbed out of the window.'  
  
Eriol went to the window and looked around.  
  
Meiling peeked from the bush she was hiding from, and cringed after she took a peek(you'll see whyyy).  
  
He shifted his glances, still looking for Meiling.  
  
Meiling took a peek again, 'AHH NO! NOW IT'S WIGGLINGGGG!!!!'  
  
Out of an impulse she shouted out, "FER GODDESS SAKES, ERIOL, PULL UP YOUR SHORTSSSSS!!!!"  
  
"Aha! There you are!!!" Eriol pulled his shorts up and struggled out of the window.  
  
Meiling jumped up and ran away, bare-footed; not knowing where to go.  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
Tomoyo heard a knock at the hotel door and dashed over to answer it.  
  
'who could it be this time?'  
  
Tomoyo opened the door and found Meiling in an over-grown t-shirt and bare- footed.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened, "Meiling! What a surprise!"  
  
She murmered, "A BIG surprise"  
  
"Come in, come in."  
  
Meiling panted and collapsed on the couch in the middle of the hotel suite, "Where's Sakura?"  
  
"She's in her room taking a nap."  
  
Meiling nodded lazily.  
  
Suddenly, a loud knock was heard.  
  
Tomoyo sweat-dropped, "Uh, I'll go get that..."  
  
Meiling jumped up, recognizing the stomping sound coming from outside.  
  
"Noooo! Don't open the--" , it was too late, Tomoyo had already opened the door.  
  
(")(") ("\^_^/") (")(") ("\^_^/") (")(") ("\^_^/")(")(") ("\^_^/") (")(") ("\^_^/")  
  
I know I know I left it at a cliffy!!! But it ain't that big! I'll update PART II on  
  
Saturday, so y'all don't have to wait very long. M'kay Okayz!!! Ja til tomorra!  
  
JUST REVIEW...YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!!!  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
\/ 


	6. 05 Pull Up Your Shorts: Part II

*~*~ Well Here is the second part of 'Pull Up Your Shorts'! Hope y'all enjoy!*~*~  
  
Thnx to those who reviewed:  
  
DemonVi: LOVE your enthusiasm! Keep it up, it gives me inspiration! Thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
Serene Faerie: Glad ya love it, Thnx for reviewing!  
  
linda-liu: Heheheheh that's the good paart especially what happens after that! LOL Thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
svetaella: Good thoughts! But you'll see RIGHT NOW!!! Lol Hope ya like it! Thnx for reviewing!  
  
lilazngirl: That's righhhhhtt...Tomoyo will make it allll better! lol Bet Eriol would love that! Thnx!  
  
sweet-captor: Thnx for reviewing!  
  
^*^*^*WISH UPON A FALLING STAR^*^*^*  
  
by: maixwolfblossom  
  
Disclaimer: *maixwolfblossom hits head on her computer screen* Me no own CCS! Clamp does! SO don't give me no BEEF!!!  
  
Chappie FIVE  
  
--Pull Up Your Shorts Part II-  
  
~RECAP:~  
  
Suddenly, a loud knock was heard.  
  
Tomoyo sweat-dropped, "Uh, I'll go get that..."  
  
Meiling jumped up, recognizing the stomping sound coming from outside.  
  
"Noooo! Don't open the--" , it was too late, Tomoyo had already opened the door.  
  
~END~  
  
Outside was a frustrated navy-blue haired guy with glasses. In Tomoyo's mind, 'A _VERY_ attractive navy-blue haired guy with glasses' ...IN HIS BOXERS!!!  
  
Eriol was ecstatic when he saw who opened the door, "TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!!!" he immediately went on one knee and kissed her hand.  
  
Tomoyo stared at the man, shocked, but flattered, "U-uh...can I...help you???"  
  
Eriol's eyes widened, "Yes! She spoke to me! She spoke to me!!! TO MEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
"...O.O;;...a-ahhhhh...ummm..."  
  
"Oh right!" Eriol quickly stood up, "Gomen nasai. I am Eriol Hiiragizawa...you can just call me Eri-kun." Eriol wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"U-ummm...is Eriol okay with you?"  
  
"Why of COURSE sweetums!!!"  
  
Unknown to Eriol, Meiling was dying on the couch with laughter.  
  
"U-uhhh...r-right..." Tomoyo stared at Eriol in confusion.  
  
"Oh! Gomen nasai again! I came here to ask if you've seen anyone with long black hair, and crimson eyes, and in an over-sized t-shirt? She goes by the name of Meiling."  
  
Meiling was in the background, waving her arms frantically, hoping Tomoyo can turn and see her. '_No! Don't do it Tomoyoooo!!!!_'  
  
"Why yes! She's over there!" Tomoyo smiled kindly and pointed to Meiling.  
  
Meiling stopped waving frantically and put on a plastered smile. She waved,  
  
"Hi Eri-kun! Isn't Tomoyo wonderful???"  
  
Eriol felt his eye twitch when he saw Meiling, "Y-yes_she_i-is."  
  
"I was just telling her, what I w-was d-doing here. You have any idea why, Eriol? Hmmmmmmm?!"  
  
Eriol's eyes widened with anger, but covered it up with a forced smile as soon as Tomoyo glanced over at him, "W-Why yes, she came here to b-borrow a cup of s-sugar...yes a cup of sugar."  
  
Tomoyo eyed them a baffled look, "You guys ran three blocks just to borrow a cup of sugar??? And in your pajamas???"  
  
Meiling stood up and patted Eriol on the back, "Yup! Eriol here *pat* has quite a sweet tooth for sweets, he practically ate _ALL_ the sugar in the _WHOLE_ house! Isn't that right Eri?"  
  
Eriol glared at her through squinted eyes, '_I'll "sweet" you when we get home!!!_'  
  
Meiling laughed nervously when she saw his murderous glare.  
  
"Uh-yeah...I'll just go get that sugar--"  
  
"No no no nooooo, that's quite alright, ummm we both just realized we have more sugar at the mansion. That's why I came over here to stop Meiling."  
  
"Oh alright then-"  
  
"WhAzZ aLL dA cOmMoTiOn...?" A sleepy Sakura walked into the room.  
  
"Sakura-chan! You're up! Meiling-chan is here! And she brang her friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa, too!"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and she snapped wide-awake, "Meiling-chan!!!" Sakura ran over to Meiling and gave her a big hug, "It's been a long time, Meiling!"  
  
"Hi, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. You can call me Eriol," Eriol smiled friendly, and shook Sakura's hand.  
  
"Hi there. I'm Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Ah, you are that model on the poster that Xiao was looking at."  
  
Meiling smiled, '_so I wasn't the only one who saw that_'  
  
"Hoe??"  
  
Eriol shook his head, "Never mind. It's nice to meet you, Sakura."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"So what was all that commotion about???"  
  
Tomoyo sweat-dropped and said dully, "Sugar"  
  
'_Even when she's sarcastic, she's beautifulllll!!!!!!_' Eriol was practically drooling.  
  
"Um. I don't get that, so I won't ask." Sakura turned to Eriol, "Ano ne(um), Eriol-kun, do you need a napkin???"  
  
Eriol snapped out of his gaze and blushed furiously, "Uh, that's all right, I'll just dab it with my sleeve, see?" Eriol dabbed his saliva-dripping chin nervously.  
  
Sakura laughed nervously, "Eheheh...heheh...heh...ok..."  
  
Meiling was just about to explode with laughter when she saw the expression on Tomoyo's face, '_Oh geez! He's freakin' her out already! Man, Eriol, you doofus!_'  
  
"Ummmm..." Tomoyo tried not to stare at Eriol, "Yeah..." she was quite speechless.  
  
"Ummmm-...I'll go take a walk outside because I still feel a bit nauseous from the bikini waxing."  
  
"All righty, while you're gone we'll just keep _Tomoyo_ company, right Eriol-_kun_" Meiling emphasized 'Tomoyo and 'Eriol-kun'.  
  
Eriol was a little stunned, "D-demo...ah... ya..."  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~~~~***~***~~~~***  
  
Syaoran walked out the mansion gates. He had to admit it, the Li mansion was lonely without Eriol and Meiling around, '_Where are those two?_' He unconsciously searched around for the sign of his 'best friends'.  
  
Instead, a young, beautiful auburn haired woman walked down the block.  
  
He was caught in a trance. She smiled at everything around her, savoring the beauty of her surroundings. She seemed to not notice he was there. A picture of recognition shoot through his mind, but it was unclear and when he looked up again she was gone.  
  
'_It must be my imagination_' He decided to walk around to clear his mind and thoughts.  
  
Before long, Syaoran was lost in his surroundings that he bumped into someone. He fell into the bushes, "Wah-umpmh"  
  
"Omg!!! I'm soooo sorry, sir, I didn't mean to bump into you."  
  
Syaoran was about to give the person a piece of his mind but all that disappeared when he saw whom it was.  
  
"Um, sir? You alright?" The girl was a bit uncomfortable under his scrutiny; she wavered at his intense amber eyes, caught into the fire of this familiar face.  
  
Syaoran tried to get up, but his shorts (heheheh) were stuck on the bush branches. He struggled to get loose but to no avail, "Grrrr"  
  
The girl's gentle voice floated to his ear, "Here, let me help, since it's *hehehehe*my fault"  
  
Hearing her kind response, he suppressed a faint blush, but failed to do so.  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~Meanwhile Back @ the Pent House~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
"~_Never would I have seen the day when you, Tomoyo Daidouji, would let me in your house and make me feel like _I_ am worthy of your presence..._~  
  
"So, Tomoyo, we still with the plan?" Meiling whispered to Tomoyo, while Eriol was reciting a _love poem_ , it was rather a confession.  
  
~_I cry for your kindness. You are my life, my stars...my clothesline...Will you be mine? To have, to hold, from this day forwar--"  
  
"Stuff it, Eriol! I'm trying to have a conversation here!!!"  
  
Eriol looked at Meiling and glared. He returned his glance to Tomoyo longingly as if she were an irresistible cream puff, 'which she is', thought Eriol hungrily.  
  
Eriol was drooling again, but this time he caught himself and dabbed it with his shirt quickly.  
  
"So, are we still with it?!" Meiling exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"With what???" Eriol overheard.  
  
"U-uh...nothing!" Both Meiling and Tomoyo said in unison a little too quickly.  
  
"o...k" But Eriol was not convinced. A light bulb appeared over his dim head, "Can I use the bathroom?"  
  
Tomoyo was relieved that Eriol hadn't a clue what they were up to, "Sure...it's the second door down the hall to your left."  
  
"Arigatou." Eriol bowed and left, but secretly he took a detour and crept up in the back of the sofa where they both were sitting. He decided to do a little _eavesdropping_.  
  
MEILING AND TOMOYO's CONVO:  
  
"Yeah, I'm still with it." Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"Great, this is just the thing Sakura and Syaoran need, a little push in the right direction. My gosh! I had to find an excuse when Syaoran heard me this morning. I kind of covered it up..."  
  
Eriol's eyes popped out, '_So _that's_ why she said that! GAHHHHHH!!!!_'  
  
"Yes....the right direction...Ohohohohohohohoho!" Tomoyo's laughter kind of scared Eriol, he shuddered hearing it.  
  
"Ok so this is how we are going to it...."  
  
(A/N: Now the moment of truth! THE PLAN...well mebe not yet *reviewers fall anime style* Just a bit longer. Heh heh heh )  
  
"...so that's what we're gonna do"  
  
Meiling squealed in delight, "This is SOOOOO Perfect!!!!"  
  
"Demo...one of the models couldn't make it to this show and we're short one model, what am I going to do?"  
  
Before Meiling could suggest Syaoran, Eriol jumped up at the chance. As quick as lightening, he rushed to the front of them, "Hi!!!"  
  
Tomoyo looked at him surprised, "U-uh Eriol-kun???"  
  
Meiling tried to suggest Syaoran, "What abou--"  
  
A sudden idea popped into Tomoyo's mind as she looked at Eriol with an appraising eye, "Say Eriol? How would like to take over for a missing model?"  
  
Eriol smiled to himself, approvingly, "WHY TOMOYOOO DEARESSSSST!!! I"D BE DELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIGHTED!!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Arigatou, Eriol-kun!"  
  
Inside Eriol's mind, there was a plan boiling.  
  
"Oh! Alright then, let me just go make some calls and book you into the show."  
  
Meiling tried once again to suggest Syaoran, "But--" But before she even got the chance, Tomoyo was already on her cellphone making the arrangements.  
  
Eriol jumped up and down with joy not realizing his shorts were slipping off.  
  
"ERIOL ERIOL!!!!" Meiling's eyes widened.  
  
Eriol stopped jumping abruptly and pulled up his shorts with a sheepishly look.  
  
"Well, we better go, now! Bye!!!" Meiling felt a tinge of sympathy towards Eriol and decided to save him from more embarrassment. She dragged him off to the door.  
  
"Ja, Meiling-chan. Ja...Eriol-kun!!!" Tomoyo enthusiastically waved while in her mind, Tomoyo was standing still thinking of the weirdest people she had ever met.  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
After two blocks of walking home, Meiling burst out laughing, "ERIOL! HOW CAN YOU BE THAT STUPID!!! SHE PRACTICALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE INSANE!!!"  
  
"WELL I WASN'T THE ONE WHO SAID SUGAR...oh-wait I did...WELL THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!"  
  
"WELL, YEAH, WHAT A _GOOD_ FIRST IMPRESSION. I WONDER, NOW HOW ARE YOU GONNA MAKE _HER_ FALL IN LOVE WITH _YOU_?!"  
  
Eriol calmed down and answered coolly, "There are some things you don't know about me" He gave a mysterious smirk.  
  
Meiling burst out laughing again, "Well I do know one thing about you. You can't find a decent belt to keep those shorts up!!!"  
  
Eriol decided to ignore Meiling's comment, when something caught his eye; two figures who looked oddly familiar, one with his shorts stuck on a bush.  
  
(")(") (") _ (") ("\^_^/") (")(") (") _ (") ("\^_^/") (")(") (") _ (") ("\^_^/")  
  
A/N: HEYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! Well at least I gave you some sort of idea of the PLAN! *reviewers throw rotten fruit* Well you should atleast throw more _DECENT_  
  
fruit next time! Aghh this is gonna stain!!!  
  
See ya next update!!!  
  
Maix-chan 


	7. 06 When Plans Take Effect: Part I

*~*~A/N: Okay...WHERE ARE MAH REGULAR REVIEWERS!!!!???? I mean, are you awake? *prods reader*, "hello?" Newayz, well this is another late update, but I _DID_ give you two updates in two days last week, so you can't hate me *nah nah nah nah nahhhhhh* :p . Newayz, skools started and it sux so I'll just get right to the point, ENJOY THIS LATEST CHAPTER...while it lasts, Muahahahahhahahah *cough* ahhahahahahhahah!!!!! *fades*  
  
Syaoran:  
  
*ahem* We are experiencing authoress difficulties, plz go on with the ficcy. *bows* Arigatou.  
  
Sakura: Thnx to all reviewers who reviewed:  
  
ReinaQueen: Glad you loved the last chappie and yes...I do wonder who those two ppl are...*shiftz eyez* lol thnx for the review ^-^  
  
sweet-captor: lol it rily was a funni chappie? I guess, but soon it will go all serious since this _was_ supposed to be a dramatic story but ya. can't think dramatic nemore. Lol  
  
kawaii-syaoran713: YAY! Another reviewer who loves this ficcy ' Maix-chan shoots and SCORES!!!!' O.O;; Just a lil excited...heheheh thnx for R&R!!!  
  
MagicKnightNancy: did you mean email the next chapter to you? Lol I'm not sure, but I did as probably you can see I didn't, srry. But Thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
S+S-fan: Oops srry, I couldn't quite get the second thing! ^__^;; Rily buzy these daez! But thnx for reviewing!  
  
linda-liu: Gladz you likez! Thnx for R&R!!!  
  
inu-death-demon: Thnx for your review!!! ^-^  
  
DemonVi: LOL (Yeah I can see that!) Thnx for reviewing!  
  
Avelyn Lauren: OoooOoOoOOo I can't wait to see what other things you can throw at me! ^^ lol thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
seiko123: Thnx for reviewing!!! =^-^=  
  
KaoruHimura66: WoW now I know who u are! YAY no more anonymous reviews from the mysterious 'Sukura Li' LOL Thnx for R&R!!!  
  
^*^*^*^WISH UPON A FALLING STAR^*^*^*^  
  
by: maixwolfblossom  
  
Key Symbols:  
  
() Author's notes  
  
~*~ someone's P.O.V (point of view)  
  
~+~+~+~+~Dream  
  
*~* Flashback  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~ Scene Separator  
  
'_' Thoughts  
  
(^.^)DISCLAIMER(^.^): I'm just gonna keep it nice and simple, I dun own CCS, Clamp does! *bows like a puppet* Thank You *Walks away*  
  
CHAPPIE SIX  
  
--When Plans Take Effect Part I-  
  
"Hmmm? Meiling, isn't that Sakura-chan?"  
  
She looked around and saw Syaoran with his shorts stuck in a bush, "WHAT'S WITH GUYS AND SHORTS THESE DAYSSSSS!!!"  
  
The two figures stopped what they were doing and looked for the source of sound.  
  
"Meiling! Can't you just keep your mouth shut for just a few seconds?" Eriol fiercely whispered.  
  
"Well Sooorry, first it was you, now it's Syaoran. Heheheh by the way this looks, he hasn't given her the cold shoulder, yet. That's just like Sakura."  
  
S+S  
  
They both looked up hearing something about shorts. A moment later they forgot it happened and tried to get Syaoran free from the bush.  
  
The next thing he knew, he did something that surprised him and his cousins, who were currently hidden in a bush a few feet away, "Xie Xie (thank you in Chin.) I mean-- Arigatou"  
  
By the looks of the girl, she was Japanese.  
  
Sakura looked up and smiled sweetly, "Your welcome (she spoke in Chinese ppl!)"  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Wow...  
  
This is all my brain can process right now...she speaks Chinese...she hasn't squealed or start harassing me...she's sweet!!!  
  
The girl frowned and tilted her head at my surprised face, " You okay?"  
  
I nodded. Boy it was getting a little hot up in here, "Sorry if I'm a bit shocked...but it's been a _long_ time since I met a polite girl, like you, who doesn't jump up and down at my appearance." 'Or one as beautiful as you...hey! Where did that come from!!!???'  
  
She blushed a very attractive, warm cherry pink, "T-thank y-you"  
  
She _really_ looks familiar. WHY CAN'T I FRIGGIN' FIGURE IT OUT?!  
  
That innocent glow, her emerald eyes, that blushing face...my eyes screwed up in concentration...To think of it she looks like that-  
  
Suddenly, girls surrounded me from all directions. (A/N: Aw, nuts! I wonder who he thought she looked like?! ^^)  
  
Sakura POV  
  
Whoa! Now I see what he meant about me being polite. I could hear him curse under his breath and he started shoving the girls to the ground.  
  
Dude, those girls really know how to harass him. My face burned up in jealousy, 'HEY! Stop touching MY man!!!'  
  
The girls stopped and looked my way looking angry and confused, then they shouted in unison, "WHAT!?! NO WAY HE'S MY MAN!!!"  
  
Oops...did I just say that out loud?  
  
My face burned up, I could feel the heat from my stomach push up to my face.  
  
When the girls heard each other's response, they all looked at each other and shouted, "NO HE'S MY MAN!!!"  
  
That was my cue to get away slowly without being noticed and embarrassed...by the way...where is that guy?  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
I froze.  
  
Did I just hear correctly?  
  
Did she just say for those girls not touch me cuz I'm _her_ man?  
  
I smiled a cynical smile. No no no it must be a joke...then why are the girls responding in such violence?  
  
I snapped my head up and looked for her, but I all I could see were the others beating up, or catfighting.  
  
I finally saw her and gave my trademark smirk and winked. Her cheeks turned a baby pink.  
  
I slowly made my way to the mansion, relieved that none of those girls noticed me.  
  
Mei+Eri  
  
~*~NORMAL POV~*~  
  
Meiling's eyes widened, "Did he just flirt with her?!" She looked at Eriol's face.  
  
Eriol had answered in a 'matter-of-factly' fashion, "When a guy winks at a girl-"  
  
Meiling violently grabbed Eriol by his pajama shirt, " I didn't ask for information! I asked a simple question! DID HE?!"  
  
He nodded getting scared and she smiled, "Hm...great..."  
  
They saw Sakura head back the way they came blushing madly, quietly saying, "hoe???"  
  
They walked past the half-beaten girls and went in the gates that led to the mansion.  
  
Mansion (Normal POV)  
  
Syaoran walked into a wall and then stumbled over the couch. He cursed under his breath holding his now throbbing head.  
  
Deep in thought, '_She saved my...shorts...--wait a second why is that so important???-argh I can't think straight!_'  
  
Meiling and Eriol walked into the room with smug looks on their face until they saw Syaoran holding on to his shorts in thought as though he was looking through a photo album...a _cherished_ album.  
  
Both smiled again and said, " So Xiao Lang, anything _interesting_ happen today?"  
  
Meiling raised an eyebrow while Eriol started whistling the tune, 'Love is in the Air'  
  
"Wha-huh?" Syaoran turned around sharply that he tripped and fell on his rear end.  
  
Meiling walked up to Syaoran as if she didn't notice the foolish gesture, "Well? _Anything_ at all?"  
  
Eriol began to whistle noticeably louder. "What's with Eriol?"  
  
Meiling shrugged, "Probably with his _dearest_ Tomoyo in his thoughts or something-BUT DON'T AVOID THE QUESTION!!!"  
  
"Uh---ummm Wutchu talking about?"  
  
She turned around swiftly and walked around the room like it was nothing, " well I was just asking."  
  
"N-no" Syaoran decided to not tell Eriol and Meiling. They could try to do something crazy if they ever found out.  
  
"Riiiight, " Meiling smiled too sweetly, more than ever, more than Syaoran had ever seen.  
  
"I mean why would I keep something from my _favorite_ people in the world!" Syaoran tried to look convincing but terribly failed. His voice was a little happier and nervous than usually.  
  
Eriol and Meiling looked at each other grinning evilly like crazy. Meiling spoke up, "Oh alright we'll drop it...For now......"  
  
"Well Xiao Lang on our little chase out in the open, Meiling here bumped into her dear friend, Daidouji-san *starry-eyed*. Guess what?!" Syaoran gave a blank look.  
  
"Okay okay dumb question, Daidouji-san hired me to be her extra model!!!! *squeal*"  
  
Syaoran gave a smirk, " So your _honey_ hired you, I see."  
  
""Humph! What about the girl you just smirked and wi-" Meiling rushed to Eriol and put a hand to his mouth. She whispered fiercely into his ear, "Shut up, you baka. You're ruining Tomoyo and my plan, *hiss*"  
  
For a moment, Syaoran thought Eriol knew about the certain girl he just encountered. Just thinking about that made him burn with uneasiness. Then he let it go because he was busy watching Meiling and Eriol battle hissing comments to each other.  
  
Tomoyo's Penthouse  
  
Sakura went inside the door and dazedly bumped into Tomoyo without noticing.  
  
"Sakura-chan watch where you're going!"  
  
"Yeah...I'll do that" Sakura looked lost and spaced out.  
  
"What's wrong with her." Tomoyo mumbled watching Sakura about to eat doughnuts on the table but instead grabbed the remote control to eat by mistake.  
  
"SAKURA DON'T--"  
  
Sakura bit into the control. There was a ringing silence in the room. Tomoyo waited for about 5minutes.  
  
"...ouch..."  
  
Sakura looked at her "doughnut" and said to Tomoyo, "Um, Tomoyo aren't these doughnuts a bit stale?" Tomoyo fell back anime style.  
  
"Saku, daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
"Hmmm???"  
  
"Never mind" Tomoyo turned around and dialed Meiling's cell.  
  
*ring Ring*  
  
"Moshi *grunt*Moshi"  
  
"Meiling?"  
  
"Tomoyo???"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Okay, hold on, lemme finish wrestling Eriol."  
  
Tomoyo heard slamming and glass shattering. She even heard a girlish scream. (A/N: I'll give you one clue, it ain't _Meiling's_ scream ^^)  
  
"*ahem*Okay so why you calling for?"  
  
"Umm, well, Saku is lesse.....she's kind of dazed and keeps bumping into things.. Did you pass her on the way home?"  
  
"Well.....I'll tell you later. Yaoran-say is ere-hay(it means 'Syaoran is here' in pig latin)."  
  
"Ohhh. Ok, ok then."  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"JA!"  
  
Sakura got up still looking dazed, "I'll...just go to sleep...ya to sleep...."  
  
When she finally made it to her room, she fell to the bed, already asleep before she hit the pillow.  
  
Sakura fell into a deep, peaceful sleep...  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
The stars shone brightly, twinkling endlessly, shining like forever.  
  
A chocolate brown haired guy was staring into the sky. Lost in his thoughts...  
  
Tears threatened to escape from his amber eyes. But no matter how much the tears stung his eyes he would not let them pass for he would not cry.  
  
He knew he loved her no matter how much he denied it but from that day on he promised he would not fall in love ever again.  
  
He suddenly spotted a falling star, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
  
Just for the heck of it he made a wish:  
  
~*~ I...I wish that my life would be worth living if I had someone or something to live for...I wish for true love and happiness~*~  
  
He did not know why he wished for that. It seemed like an impulse to him, he felt like he was meant to make that wish. He shrugged off the thought and moped over to his bed aching all over; especially in his heart....  
  
(A/N: How ironic! She's having a dream of the scene where Syaoran makes a wish. If not following recheck prologue)  
  
Cherry took his hand and looked at him, "You're not alone. I can feel your pain. You don't have to wish for happiness. Let me be there for you, because I think I need you there for me, too."  
  
The amber-eyed man looked at her with love. She broke through his sad, overbearing barriers. He smiled warmly, " Good, cuz I think I need you....."  
  
~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+  
  
A/N: Srry mah peepz gotta split this chapter in two! This chappie was 4157 words and something went wrong so now I'm forced to do this chapter in two separate chappies!!! You'll see, just wait for the other one which I'm updating now!!!  
  
Oh yeah I'm updating TEARS OF HOPE AND WONDERFUL JOURNEY TOO!!! Hope ya read it!!! 


	8. 07 When Plans Take Effect: Part II

*~*~A/N: Okay okay okay okay okay! her's the second part!!! It's rea; good! I promise.  
  
Key Symbols:  
  
'_' thoughts  
  
(): Author Notes  
  
~+~+~+~DREAM  
  
*~*FLASHBACK  
  
~*~ POV  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own CCS, Clamp does!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*WISH UPON A FALLING STAR*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
by: maixwolfblossom  
  
--CHAPPIE SEVEN--  
  
--When Plans Take Effect Part II-  
  
~Syao, Mei& Eri~  
  
"What was that all about? 'Syaoran is here'? Is there something you want to tell me, Meiling???"  
  
Syaoran cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Ummm....You understand pig latin?"  
  
"Well, obviously. So who was on the phone?"  
  
"No one?" Meiling gave a horrified giggle.  
  
Syaoran gave a dangerous glare  
  
"okay okay okay no need to get huffy. It was your mother saying to remember to change your graying underpants."  
  
Syaoran's glare became intensified, "My mother doesn't exist..." With that, Syaoran left the room.  
  
~ SYAORAN'S POV~  
  
Meiling and her jokes. Can't she just leave my so-called 'mother' out of my mind?  
  
Why is it that when I'm ready to forget my family, it's not possible?  
  
Why do I need to be reminded that I have a position to uphold?  
  
why Why WHy WHY WHY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It's misery, nothing but damned...glooming misery.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Syaoran lay his palms on his face and rubbed his face as though it would comfort him.  
  
He had been robbed of his childhood, it was his mother's fault, nothing but her fault.  
  
Syaoran got up from his bed and went to his bathroom mirror. He fingered himself, seeing wrinkles that were not supposed to be there. It was too much for a man who was only in his late teens. He didn't deserve it, he deserved someone who would take all his worries away, someone who lifted his spirits, someone who would care for him.  
  
An image of that emerald-eyed girl came to mind...  
  
'_...I didn't even ask for her name..._'  
  
Syaoran slowly slumped his way to bed still thinking of the girl who was cheerful looking and so innocently nice.  
  
He languidly drifted off to sleep and when he did he had a wondrous dream filled with the girls that really were the same, though he did not know.  
  
~@~Next Day~@~  
  
Today was THE DAY!!!  
  
"THE DAY WHERE THE PLAN COMES TO EFFECT!!!"  
  
All three people who were knew the plan beamed in their mind as they revised what they were to do.  
  
Unknown to two of the three, one of them had a plan of their own.  
  
~*~Normal POV (with Eriol)~*~  
  
'_TODAY IS THE DAY TODAY IS THE DAYYYYY!!!_'  
  
'_I hope this works!_'  
  
(A/N: remember, Meiling and Tomoyo don't know Eriol knows plan)  
  
They both didn't know he knew the plan and Eriol had a plan to get _his_ Tomoyo. Yes Eriol had a PLAN to get his Tomoyo.  
  
He even wrote it out, exactly how he was going to do it.  
  
ERIOL'S PLAN:  
  
I will walk up to Tomoyo while we are backstage. She will swoon at my hotness!-wait! Wait! I gotta stay in task! Okay, okay...first I will walk up to Tomoyo and start a conversation. But I have to make sure Syaoran is around. And then I will "trip" and then pretend that I can't go on with the show. She then sees Syaoran and has him take my place. Then when he comes off stage after his time with Sakura, I'll trip him and then he'll fall on top of Sakura and then they'll go all kissy mushy, ya know all that lovey dovey crap. I'll tell Mei and Tomoyo that _I_ made it all happen. Tomoyo will jump into my arms and smother me with kisses! And we'll live happily ever after. THE END  
  
Eriol smirked at his *ahem* "plan"  
  
'_ Good Job, Eriol, in no time you'll be married and have kids with Tomoyo, dearest! And we will have a tomato garden!_'  
  
Eriol smirked and walked over to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, '_heheh, Eriol, you handsome devil!_'  
  
He started striking flex poses in the mirror, '_Want summa this?!_' Eriol took one more glance at the mirror, kissed it, and winked at himself, '_go knock 'em dead, tiger! Grrr!!!!_'  
  
He "strutted" out of the bathroom-but he looked more like he was limping.  
  
~Meanwhile in Meiling's Room~  
  
*SNORE*  
  
Lying in her bed, was Meiling Li, talking in her sleep, "Woo! Take it off!!!...*mumble*...MmmMm...Kai, baby, I don't care _how_ you do it, just do it!...uhuh...MmMmMm...gimme more...ice cream!  
  
(A/N damn ppl! If u thought otherwise, u guyz r hentaiz!!)"  
  
Meiling popped awake, *POP* She jumped out of bed, "IT'S TODAY!"  
  
She dashed into the bathroom, brushing her teeth, while thinking about her plan.  
  
MEILING'S PLAN:  
  
Since we have all-access passes, I'll go backstage and trip Eriol. Hopefully, he'll try and get Tomoyo's pity and _pretend_ to break his leg. Syaoran just _has_ to be there. Therefore, Tomoyo will have Syaoran take Eriol's place. Syaoran will be Sakura's partner in the show. Somehow, they will try to get to know eachother. Tomoyo doesn't know this, but I'm planning on tripping Syaoran and then he'll fall over Sakura. We then leave them there and let their own fate take it's place! HMM! PERFECT!!! MUAHAHAHA!  
  
Meiling beamed and finished brushing her teeth. She headed downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
~MEANWHILE IN SYAORAN'S ROOM~  
  
~+~+~++~+~~++~~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
The stars shone brightly, twinkling into the darkness of forever.  
  
An auburn haired female stood at a distance on her windowsill.  
  
She looked up into the captivating night, the moon a crescent shape, the stars a sparkling sight to behold...  
  
Suddenly, she saw a falling star sailing through the spectacular night; she closed her eyes and made a wish:  
  
~*~ ...I wish ...I wish that my life would be worth living if I had someone or something to live for...I wish for true love and happiness... ~*~  
  
Tears stung her eyes. She made wishes on stars out of an old habit.  
  
She opened her eyes, she knew those wishes would not come true, it was one of the things she did not believe in anymore as well as love at first sight. She sighed and breathed in the nighttime breeze, the wind seemed to caress her face. She gazed up at the glistening stars that lay upon the sky. Somehow, someway she felt that someone out there was feeling the same way. But, she knew that such a feeling was silly to believe. She dragged herself to bed with a broken heart and broken dreams......  
  
Little Wolf looked at her with glazed eyes with emotion, he could relate.  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms, not wanting to let go.  
  
"Don't cry, you're too beautiful cry."  
  
She smiled at him with a watery smile. She held onto him too scared to let go; afraid that if she did he would disappear.  
  
"You don't have to worry, I'll be here for you when you need me. Just call my name and I'll be there."  
  
Cherry looked up at him she moved closer to him.  
  
He could now count every single tear clinging to her eyelashes. He closed in for a kiss...  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Syaoran's eyelids slowly lifted to the penetrating sunlight that shone through his window, '_Go back sun, I'm not ready to get up!_'  
  
Realizing the sun wouldn't listen to his order, he groaned, " I hate when nobody listens to me."  
  
He got up, knowing today was the day he would sit out in a modeling show and be bored, "The things I do for my cousins"  
  
He sloppily got up from bed then heard squealing out in the lawn, he looked out the window. What he saw shocked him.  
  
Many maybe millions of teenage girls broke into his mansion gates. Luckily it was only the first gate, which was the driveway. It was no way near the second one, which was four miles apart from the driveway.  
  
Syaoran turned away and went to the bathroom reveling in the vivid dream he just had. It seemed similar to the night he made a wish on the falling star few weeks back.  
  
He left his bathroom feeling refreshed and went to start a new day.  
  
~PENTHOUSE~  
  
~Tomoyo's Room~  
  
*mumble* KAWAII!!!...Sakura's wedding dress...*mumble*...so lovely...and Li- san so handsome with your tux...Sakura's gonna flip!...Ohhohohohohohoho...  
  
Sakura popped her in Tomoyo's room, " Hey Tomoyo! Today's the show! Get your lazy ass off the bed!"  
  
Sakura left.  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes immediately, '_Today is the day!!!!! WHOO_HOOOO!!!_'  
  
Tomoyo got up from her bed and went to her bathroom. She showered, brished her teeth, changed, and mostly squealed about her plan.  
  
"Hmmm...to bad, Meiling, I've changed the plan!"  
  
TOMOYO'S PLAN:  
  
Tomoyo would trip Meiling into Eriol and hopefully he'll get the message and fake his leg broken. Of course she knew he had a clue that he was infatuated with her.  
  
"Humph!" She knew Meiling laughed about it behind her back.  
  
Well after that, she is going to pretend to be worried about him and then insist that Syaoran take his place. After the show, I'll trip Syaoran and then he'll hopefully fall on Sakura...and before long it's wedding bells for my dearest cousin!!! *starry-eyed*  
  
When she was satisfied with the plan, she strutted out the door happily.  
  
~Modeling Show~  
  
The stage was all set, the chairs gradually filled with the media and guests.  
  
Sakura was backstage crazily looking for her shoes and outfits she was to wear for the show.  
  
Eriol and Meiling arrived early because of Eriol's short modeling classes.  
  
Syaoran arrived just a few minutes earlier. He looked absolutely bored out of his wits.  
  
Meiliing looked at him out the corner of her eye, "You won't be bored for long..."  
  
"What did you say?" Syaoran said.  
  
'_Damn! Why does everyone hear me when I whisper!!!_'  
  
"Urgh! Nothing it's nothing..."  
  
The show was about to start and last minute preparations were still going on. Models stumbling over each other, drooling over the hottie in front of them, or too busy to notice anything.  
  
Eriol looked at everyone, all his victims were there. He smiled ruefully wishing it had been different. He always wanted to model in Tomoyo's creations and it was his chance, but love told him to trip himself and act dramatic to get his prize.  
  
Eriol was prepared to trip himself when someone tripped him instead...  
  
(")(") (") (") (") _ (") ("\^_^/") (") _ (") (") (") (")(") (") (") (") _ (") ("\^_^/")  
  
*~*~A/N: Who's tripped Eriol? Whose plan is successful? Tune in next time for the next chappie!!! Love y'all lots! LATEZ!!!  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
\/ 


	9. 08 When Plans Go Wrong

*~*~A/N: To those who reviewed, I'm flattered!!! LOL That's right another late update, you must _hate_ me!!!! *reviewers give sarcastic nod* That's right you _HATE_ me, you're just scared to admit it! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! *reviewers sweatdrop* Okay okay chillax! Tooh much suga! GIVE ME MORE!!! *laughs like a crazed maniac* Here's mah update tooh all of y'allz!*~*~  
  
Beta Reader: anjuliet (I rily appreciate all ur help!)  
  
Responses and Thnx:  
  
lilvietdevilgirl: OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! (lol) thnx for reviewing!  
  
sweet-captor: thnx for your review!  
  
Hikaru Ayumi: Thnx for reviewing!  
  
linda-liu: You'll see who tripped Eriol! Hehehe ^^ But I don't rily know wutchu mean by 'shouldn't there be a when plans takes effect part I' cuz there is one if ya check. SO ya, thnx for reviewing!  
  
anjuliet: LOL Eriol gets tripped by...wait...find out for yourself lol Read the chappie! Lol I'm srry if I didn't send this chappie to you, since you _are_ officially the beta reader of this story! Because I just got it finished today and I wanted to update ASAP. Thnx for reviewing, expect the next chappie for you to check for this story later this week, kay?  
  
Kura-chan: Iz alright that you didn't review. I'm happy that you did newayz! Lol ^^ thnx for your review!  
  
ReinaQueen: Eriol's behavior _is_ kinda wacky lol but I needed someone to be cra-z in this ficcy! Lol thnx for the review!  
  
S+S-fan: See in this chappie and if you like the outcome! Eriol's character is too dramatically in love. Lol thnx for reviewing!  
  
redeyes143: I know that you are no longer this scrnm, but ya, you did miss _a lot_ of chappies LOL! But I did also with MB, MG. I hafta read it! So be expecting a review frm me soon, aiite? Thnx for the review!  
  
girlygirl: That cliffy makes me evil, doesn't it? Lol thnx for reviewing!  
  
Youkai Yume: LOL No you haven't been missing out in a lot of things...well the usual: Eriol's obsession, Syaoran flirting, Sakura's bikini waxing...other than that you didn't miss nething...lol O.O;;  
  
Meow the chibi neko: Srry I haven't updated earlier bcuz of my gran's b- day and sum hospital/health problems with her, she just turned 91 and it was either update this fic or go to the hospital...so srry again, but next time it's for inspiration then faster update! Lol Thnx for reviewing!  
  
KaoruHimura66: I'm glad you love mah ficcy! Yeah boys and shorts these days,ne? Rily strange...sumthing like that happened to me. Well not rily, a boy in mah class was in front of the class doing a math problem on the board. When he reached up into the board to write the answer, his shorts fell to the floor! LOL so funni! Thnx for the review, it brightened mah day!  
  
sailingaway: Here's ur update! Thnx for the review!  
  
^*^*^*^*WISH UPON A FALLING STAR*^*^*^*^  
  
by: maixwolfblossom  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS...but I'll tell you what I own! I OWN A FRIGGIN' NEW PAIR OF SHOES!!!  
  
--CHAPPIE EIGHT-  
  
--When Plans Go Wrong-  
  
RECAP:  
  
The show was about to start and last minute preparations were still going on. Models stumbling over each other, drooling over the hottie in front of them, or too busy to notice anything.  
  
Eriol looked at everyone, all his victims were there. He smiled ruefully wishing it had been different. He always wanted to model in Tomoyo's creations and it was his chance, but love told him to trip himself and act dramatic to get his prize.  
  
Eriol was prepared to trip himself when someone tripped him instead...  
  
~~~End~~~~  
  
Eriol tripped and fell into a mass of clothing. His planned backfired! His face glowed with heated anger, his eyes a blazing midnight azure.  
  
'_WHO THE HELL TRIPPED ME!!! I'LL TRIP THEM!!!_'  
  
He looked at Meiling, she winked at him and nodded at Tomoyo and wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
Eriol looked behind him to see Tomoyo wink at him,  
  
'_Tomoyo?! I'm confused here_'  
  
'_Stupid! Baka (idiot)! She just winked at you! SMIRK, GRIN, FLASH A TOOTHY SMILE! DON'T JUST LOOK DUMB!_'  
  
'_Never mind you! *swoon* Uh oh t-this w-was n-n-not aaapart o-of m-my p- plan *faint*_'  
  
Eriol fainted from the wink, fainted from her hotness!!!  
  
Everybody else sweat-dropped seeing Eriol sudden faint.  
  
"Poor, Eriol, I guess the stress and that fall took a lot out of him!"  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling smirked thinking that their plan worked.  
  
But they didn't trip Eriol.  
  
Then, who did?......  
  
^@^@^@Replay Flashback^@^@^  
  
Eriol smirked to himself all his victims were present.  
  
Meiling grinned all _her_ victims were present.  
  
Tomoyo smiled all _HER_ victims were there.  
  
Each person took their positions:  
  
Eriol looking rueful. He stood in front of Meiling and Tomoyo.  
  
Meiling faced Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo faced Meiling.  
  
Both really didn't look at each other.  
  
Syaoran was behind Eriol and...well girls started flirting with him...O.O;;  
  
*SLOW MOTION*  
  
Kura, a clumsy model, was eating her delicious glazed doughnut. Her eyes were half closed. She drank French vanilla coffee and immediately spitted it out  
  
She saw Syaoran, thinking of his handsome features; she instantly bumped into another model.  
  
The other model bumped into another model  
  
and that model bumped into another  
  
and another  
  
and another  
  
and another  
  
and another...and so on and so on.......  
  
The model in front of Syaoran slammed into him, making him fall backwards.  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling all closed their eyes at the same time.  
  
Meiling put out her foot in front of Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo put her hand out to push Meiling.  
  
Eriol prepared for the trip, eyes still closed.  
  
Tomoyo pushed someone (another model)  
  
Syaoran backed up into Eriol and Eriol starts falling.  
  
Eriol falls over Meiling's foot.  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo's eyes are still closed waiting for the 'thump'  
  
Syaoran gets up not noticing he bumped into Eriol.  
  
Eriol's 'thump' is heard and mission is accomplished.  
  
Which brings it back to this moment...  
  
~end slow motion and replay~  
  
Meiling felt for a pulse, "We still got him! His breath is a bit ragged though"  
  
Eriol's eyes opened for a brief moment, "Could it be because your cutting off my circulation?"  
  
~*~ERIOL'S POV~*~  
  
"Oops! Eh he he Gomen Ne (Sorry), Eri-kun!" Meiling seemed to give me a weird suspicious look. She kept on raising her eyebrows awkwardly.  
  
It seemed to me that she was trying to tell me something, but I just couldn't bother with that right now. I had to take care of the 'mission!'  
  
'_heheh, Tomoyo, dearest, you'll never see this one coming..._'  
  
~*~NORMAL POV~*~  
  
Eriol tried to suppress an evil grin. He put on a dramatic face, "_Oh dear! Oh dear! How terrible! I have broken my poor leg!!! Oh Tomoyo, dear, will you be kindest enough to help me? I don't think I will be able to make it for the show! Oh no! Oh no! Kind Tomoyo, shed your mercy upon me!_'  
  
"........O.O......um...........sure"  
  
Tomoyo helped Eriol up, "But who will take Eriol's place???"  
  
Meiling nodded in approval at Eriol's unexpected and _dramatic_ performance, '_Wow, it seems as if he knew about my plan! Good job Eriol! I give ya props!_'  
  
Tomoyo put her arm around Eriol's waist and helped him up.  
  
A groan of pain came from across the room. Tomoyo spotted Syaoran, "Oh! Li- san! Meiling told me you're a professional model! Will you do me a HUGE favor???"  
  
Syaoran got up and gave a dull stare. But he just shrugged. Tomoyo took it as a yes, "Ok then! Thank you SO much Li-san! I GREATLY appreciate it! How can I ever repay you!" Tomoyo beamed.  
  
"neh" Syaoran shrugged yet again, '_It's not like I have anything to do anyway._'  
  
Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo grinned evilly to themselves, '_SCORE!_'  
  
~~~***~***~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
Tomoyo didn't need to take his measurements because she had it all figured out.  
  
"Thanks again. Li-san!"  
  
"Well, any friend of my cousin is a friend of mine. Please call me Li-kun if you'd like."  
  
Syaoran gave a plastered smile, he did not let people who were not close to him call him, 'Syaoran'  
  
"Alright then, Li-kun, you can call me, Tomoyo." She grinned and gave him instructions for when he was to appear, which clothes he had to wear in which segment, and the partner walk down the stage.  
  
"...so each segment is with a partner," Syaoran gave an exasperated expression.  
  
"I know I know, you work alone, but I promise this model is professional and won't go googley-eyed on you."  
  
Syaoran gave a relieved sigh, "I'll take your word for it"  
  
~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
~*~Sakura POV~*~  
  
Gotta find shoes Gotta Find shoes Gotta Find shoes Gotta Find shoes Gotta Find shoes!!!  
  
WHERE ARE MY SHOES!!!  
  
Okay okay calm down... GOTTA FIND SHOES!!!!!  
  
Why did the evening wear have to go first! WHY!!!!...oh wait...they're on my feet...-_-;;...  
  
SHOWTIME!!!  
  
~*~NORMAL POV~*~  
  
Tomoyo burst into Sakura's dressing with Syaoran behind her only to find Sakura not even dressed in her evening wear. (A/N: *ahem* in her undergarments ppl!)  
  
Syaoran quickly covered his blushing face, "I'm so sorry miss!"  
  
"Sakura! Why are you not ready???!!!" Tomoyo scolded Sakura forgetting Syaoran was in the room.  
  
Sakura covered her body faster than speeding light, "I...I....ummm...Tomoyo- chan...could you _please_ leave...?"  
  
"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL M--" Tomoyo eyes were the size of saucers looking at what Sakura was staring at, "Oh Gomen Nasai, Li-kun! Come let's leave your partner alone!"  
  
Tomoyo left with a _very_ red Syaoran. He didn't even see her face.  
  
Tomoyo turned to him and looked apologitic, "Li-kun, you stay here until showtime, okay?"  
  
He nodded still embarrassed in walking in on his partner.  
  
Tomoyo walked back into the dressing room.  
  
~*~Dressing Room~*~  
  
"SAKURA!!!"  
  
Sakura cringed hearing the familiar start of a lecture.  
  
"When I tell you to dress up, you dress u--"  
  
Sakura interrupted, "Before the lecture, Tomoyo-chan, let me explain. You see -t's really a funny story. I was looking for my shoes and forgot to put on my dress. And well...they were on my *mumble mumble*"  
  
"They were...what?"  
  
Sakura looked up shamefacedly and gathered her strength, "They were...umm...they were on my feet."  
  
~*~Outside Dressing Room~*~  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
~*~Back Inside~*~  
  
Sakura looked ashamed.  
  
Outside there was silence........could it be?  
  
"Tomoyo! The show started a minute ago!!!"  
  
Tomoyo stopped laughing and started panicking, "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Okay okay get a grip of yourself Tomoyo! Sakura get in dress now! Thank goodness you're not the first model! What am I still doing here!"  
  
She ran out of the room to supervise the show.  
  
Sakura slipped inside the dress. It was a forest green velvet ankle length dress. Its thin straps criss-crossed on the back, the neckline straight across just below her neck, and the waist held a simple silver sash that flowed from the back and held a real emerald heart in the middle.  
  
Her long auburn hair was styled in soft spiraling curls. Her make-up was natural and soft as it emphasized her features.  
  
'_Let's get the show on the road_'  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
~*~Modeling Show~*~  
  
Each model was introduced and the description of the dress.  
  
Kura stumbled out of corner into the stage. She was wearing a Midnight original. A red strapless dress knee-length designed with a cherry blossom belt. Rubies adorned her ears, neck, and wrists.  
  
The media excused her stumbling in the beginning because after that she became professional and had the charm of a woman of foreboding, but she stumbled off stage last minute.  
  
Rina gracefully walked out dressed in a thick strapped, floaty periwinkle blue dress that reached the floor. Her violet eyes matched her makeup, which was a smoky lilac mixed in periwinkle. Her hair was worn in an elegant bun.  
  
Her partner, Susumu, was dressed in a Royal Blue finely tailored tux. His bow tie was a baby blue his hair was gelled back.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran approached the stage from each side, not looking at the other, their attention was currently diverted toward the audience and their effort.  
  
When they reached each other, both went arm in arm.  
  
~*~Syaoran's POV~*~  
  
Good...she _is_ professional!  
  
Oh yeah...no duh I practically walked in on her dressing...  
  
Can't--bear-looking--at--her--too-embarrassed  
  
~*~Sakura POV~*~  
  
Am I doing this right?  
  
Am I smiling?  
  
Is my dress making me look fat?  
  
Is something wrong?  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
"Presenting the famous Hong Kong Model, Syaoran Li and the famous Japan model, Sakura Kinomoto"  
  
The audience 'oooed' and 'ahhhed' at the couple. They were astonished that two of the most admired models were on the same stage and they both looked wonderful, like they were......made for each other.  
  
Syaoran wore a traditional black tux that highlighted his figure. His bow tie was the same color, the only difference it had from the other male models were the special seams that were a silver color.  
  
They both turned around at the same time, still not looking at each other.  
  
(A/N: Come on Come On look at each other!...Wait!...I'm the one who's writing...awww well)  
  
When they reached the end they separated and met backstage and waited for each segment.  
  
They repeated what they did, but of course in different clothing for different segments.  
  
But still not looking at each other, until the end when they met backstage.  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
Tomoyo squealed, "You guys were the bomb!!!"  
  
Sakura blushed, "Aw now now Tomoyo don't get over-excited."  
  
Syaoran finally looked at Sakura and for the first time that day glistening emerald met serious amber.  
  
At the same time both shouted, "HEY YOU'RE THE PERSON FROM YESTERDAY!!!"  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
Eriol stumbled into the room not really looking.  
  
His Tomoyo ran off after showing Syaoran his instructions.  
  
He was looking lost like a little puppy.  
  
'_She...didn't even once look at me....after that fall...Why must fate be so cruel!!!! *sniff*_'  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're sniffing, dude!"  
  
Eriol wiped a stray tear away from his face.  
  
'_Not even one look..._'  
  
Then Eriol bumped into someone's back.  
  
That person stumbled and fell.  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
Syaoran fell for the second time that day, but this time he landed himself on top of Sakura.  
  
His and her face were millimeters apart. His lips were a few nanoseconds away from her soft kissable looking ones.  
  
They inched closer ...  
  
At the last moment they both remembered they had an audience.  
  
Blushing, Syaoran, scrambled up from the floor helping her up, "Sorry miss"  
  
Sakura's eyes were unfocused and a little misted, "it's-it's alright...call me Sakura"  
  
He looked at her worriedly, "Are you alright?"  
  
She seemed to come back to reality, "Yeah, I'm okay, Syaoran-san"  
  
He reddened more, but mustered an "ok". He had never let anyone he just met call him 'Syaoran' but he felt like he knew her for a long time, he wasn't sure how though.  
  
Unfortunately, Meiling came in time to see Syaoran and Sakura's little fall and scene. Both she and Tomoyo looked at each other and smiled. Tomoyo was taping the _whole_ thing.  
  
~*~Syaoran's POV~*~  
  
Uh oh it's the girl from yesterday, the one who saved my shorts!!!...ok ok, enough about my shorts!!!!  
  
Listen brain, can you not process correctly?  
  
I mean, yesterday you warmed up, flirted, and start to like this girl and today you're letting her call you by first name?  
  
WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!!! I'M SCARING MYSELF! WHERE DID YOU PUT THE REAL XIAO LANG!?  
  
~_Will the real Xiao Lang  
  
Plz stand up  
  
Plz stand up_~  
  
Shaking my head of the crazy thoughts.  
  
I'M REALLY LOSING MY THOUGHTS!!!  
  
AGGGGGGGGAGGGGGGGWAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Wait...she also looks oddly familiar...  
  
(A/N: Yes Yes Syaoran, it's the girl of your dreams...the girl of _your_ dreams. Here you go readers, our _dense_ Syaoran finally realizes this is his dream girl)  
  
She's the girl from that mall poster. No wonder she looks familiar...  
  
(A/N: Stupid Stupid SYAORAN!!!!!)  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Sakura gazed into his eyes.  
  
'_He is so handsome, he is soooooo...soooo cutttttttttttte_'  
  
"It's nice to finally meet the famous Hong Kong model," Sakura said admiringly.  
  
"It's _very_ nice to meet the _captivating_ Japan model," Syaoran turned on his charm.  
  
Sakura blushed and he felt satisfaction.  
  
'_Baka! (Idiot) You _NEVER_ flirt and now you're FLIRTING. AGAIN I QUESTION YOU!  
  
~_Will the Real Xiao Lang  
  
Plz Stand up  
  
Plz Stand up  
  
Plz Stand up_~  
  
CAN'T YOU EVER GET A CLUE!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ACT COLD TO THE FEMALE POPULATION, INSTEAD, YOU'RE FLIRTING...but then why do you enjoy receiving that shy, innocent blush from Sakura_'  
  
The nagging voice in the back of his head grew louder and louder and louder, until he couldn't take it,  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
Everybody in the studio stopped what they were doing.  
  
Sakura blinked, "Hoe?"  
  
"Ohohohohohohohohohoh KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tomoyo went crazy, she disregarded the last bit when he shouted, 'shut up' all she was squealing about was Sakura's 'hoe'  
  
Everybody else just sweat-dropped thinking they had the weirdest employer in the world.  
  
Syaoran regained control of his mind and said, "Um, sorry about that. I'm not thinking clearly."  
  
Sakura gave a smile, "It's alright, I know how you feel. I'm guessing you're thinking to yourself and arguing that it builds up which results in shouting it out rather than mentally right?"  
  
Syaoran nodded dumbly.  
  
"I see..."  
  
Meiling interrupted seeing the awkward moment between S+S, "Let's go to Xiao Lang's mansion and CELEBRATE!!!!!"  
  
Sakura looked away and grinned like the others.  
  
All agreed.  
  
*~*~A/N: They finally met. They finally met. They finally met. They finally met. They finally met. Well...formally met. Lol Like no Like!? Tell me what ya think!*~*~ 


	10. 09 Falling for S3cr3ts

*~*~ Syao and Saku met. Syao and Saku met. Syao and Saku met. Syao and Saku met. Face to face, formally...finally knowing each other's names. FINALLY! lol! Bet you guys are finally happy :P*~*~  
  
Oh yeah...before I forget:  
  
Thnx to all who reviewed!  
  
MagicKnightNancy: I'm trying I'm trying...I'll update sooner next time, I promise!  
  
svetlaella: LOL! Well Syaoran is confused, but in next few chappies...^^...u'll just have to see...*shiftz eyez*  
  
anjuliet: Where are you?! I think I sent this chappie to you for editing, did I? I need to check...Wait! I can't tell! Aw well I'll send you the next one tomorrow or the next, kay? Send the edited version before Thursday?! Cuz these peepz don't wanna wait, lol! I'll email u, if u don't see this.  
  
sweet-captor: Thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
sailing-away: I'll update sooner in a mebe a few days...we'll see...thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
mystery child: NO DON'T KILL MY DEAR ERIOL!!! I LOVE YOU ERIOL DON'T YOU FORGET THAT!!! *watches Eriol run for his life* farewell...*sniff*...farewell...IN the meantime I have Syaoran to keep me company...^^. LOL *wiggles eyebrows* Don't wrry me and Saku can share...lol Thnx for the amusing r3vi3w!!!  
  
seiko123: Gosh! I rily have to update sooner if u guyz are gonna kill me to get an update! Lol Wait...you can't kill me cuz I WRITE this story! Lol From numerous request I'm going to update sooner this week, THIS IS A PROMISE!!!  
  
Catgirl MM: LOL!!! I see you're RILY RILY happy! Don't wrry about Syaoran, he's just hallucinating...o.O;;...thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
Catgirl MM: Two reviews??? LOL! I guess opening the review box is a big step in ur life rite? LOL Thnx for reviewing!!!!  
  
S+S-fan: Don't wrry he gets smarter along the way! This chappie...oh wait...either THE NEXT or THE ONE AFTER THAT is the turn of the story...me no sure...O.O...but yeah, thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
KaoruHimaru66: I'm rily rily happy beyond words that you love this ficcy! WOW u have weird shorts stories! Lol I'm rily shocked that u love it! I feel rily sorry for ur bracelets, did they break??? Thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
Myst: Thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
aznyugiangel: *rubs hands together* Patience...u'll see...thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
TO ALL!!!: I'll update rily rily fast!!!! I PROMISE!!! Love to all reviewers!!!  
  
^*^*^*^WISH UPON A FALLING STAR^*^*^*^  
  
by: maixwolfblossom  
  
BETA READER: anjuliet  
  
~^~DISCLAIMER~^~: *Clamp taunting* You don't own CCS! You don't own CCS! You don't own CCS! *covers ears* NOOOO It's a dream I tell you A DREAM!!!  
  
--Chappie Nine--  
  
--Falling for S3cr3ts-  
  
Sakura was fascinated of how many fans were camping outside Syaoran's parking lot mansion. Syaoran was embarrassed; he forgot about the incident that happened that morning. (refer to chapter 7: When Plan takes Effect: Part II)  
  
Girls were camped out with posters of himself, hanging all over the tents. All you can see is Syaoran's devilish smirk and topless muscular body  
  
(A/N: *drool* Now, that's to die for! lol)  
  
All of them chanting a song in a circle...o.O;;:  
  
(A/N: The tune to Kumbaya)  
  
~_Syaoran Li is fine  
  
He is Mine  
  
Syaoran Li is fine  
  
He is Mine  
  
Syaoran Li is fine  
  
He is mine..._~  
  
Tomoyo laughed heartily while Sakura just opened her mouth soundlessly, thinking she'd be scared if people just burst into her front yard, chanting creepy songs like that.  
  
Syaoran cringed hearing the creepy songs. Eriol was cracking up along with Meiling.  
  
The limo made a full stop in front of the mansion itself, fearing if they stopped in the parking lot the fans would go wild.  
  
Tomoyo blinked, rubbed her eyes, and gaped at the mansion that was even bigger than hers.  
  
Eriol stared longingly at Tomoyo; he was still a bit upset that she ditched him.  
  
Meiling led them in, slightly pushing the gaping Tomoyo into the manor.  
  
"So let's party?" Meiling looked at them hopeful, but none of the others spoke.  
  
She looked at each of them.  
  
Syaoran was leaning against the wall in the living room, stealing short glances at Sakura.  
  
Sakura densely nodded, smiling at Meiling.  
  
Eriol looked like a beaten lovesick puppy.  
  
Tomoyo...was currently still gawking.  
  
"TOMOYO WOULD YOU STOP GAPING!"  
  
Tomoyo closed her mouth.  
  
"So...how do we celebrate?"  
  
"Um, I was thinking that we should go out to a club. You know, have fun? Get drunk, get some hot sexy guys, and flirt like there's no end!" Meiling was currently in a drooling state.  
  
Syaoran smirked looking at his cousin, "Mei, don't you have a boyfriend already?"  
  
"*humph* Now why'd you have to ruin my...hot...steamy..._fantasy_"  
  
Again Meiling went into a dazed state.  
  
Tomoyo sniggered, "Why Meiling-chan, I think you're right. I've been meaning to get out and hunt down some...hot steamy sexy guys to--," Tomoyo licked her bottom lip and bit it, "to dance with."  
  
Eriol whimpered inwardly. He would _not_ let her get to him.  
  
Sakura was just too innocent to play the game, "Heh?"  
  
Syaoran answered girlishly, mockingly excited, "OH my! I can't wait to see all those mmmmmm...hot...sexy guys...and dancing?! Oh dancing is just my _favorite_ thing to do in the club! *squeal*"  
  
He started to prance around making Sakura get the shock of her life.  
  
Sakura's eyes bulged out not believing what she was hearing, "Syaoran- kun?....you're gay?!," she looked away blushing and started babbling, "No wonder you didn't react to all those girls out there. I'm so sorry. What must you think of me? At first I thought, 'Oh he's just avoiding girls because of his status' and my!...hearing this changes my mind compl--"  
  
Meiling's eyes flashed mischievously and frowned looking serious, "Yes, Sakura...we admit it. We've tried to cover up our shame...our grief...Syaoran...Syaoran is the gayest of the gay!"  
  
Syaoran looked horrified as all three people stared at him like he was monster. Seeing Sakura's reaction made him overheat with humiliation; yeah, he meant to mock them, not scare her!  
  
"N-no I'm NOT!"  
  
Eriol broke into his first smile since the modeling show. He walked around Syaoran eyeing him amused, "Li Xiao Lang, did you not just say in a girly voice the following: ' OH my! I can't wait to see all those mmmmmm...hot...sexy guys...and dancing?! Oh dancing is just my _favorite_ thing to do in this place! *squeal*'. And did you just hesitate when Meiling made the accusation?"  
  
Syaoran opened his mouth, "I--"  
  
Eriol interrupted stopping sharply in front of Syaoran, "I rest my case...Meiling, I think you're right..." his glasses flashed dangerously as he pointed a shaking finger at Syaoran, "you _are_ the gayest of the gays!"  
  
Tomoyo suppressed a giggle, but a horrified one came out instead, "I-I don't know what to say...I _thought_ you were hot and...*pant* and..._straight_ *covers eyes with fake tears* you-you broke...my...my _heart_!"  
  
Sakura, however, ran over to Tomoyo worriedly.  
  
Sakura thought that all of them were acting for real.  
  
Sakura turned to Syaoran fiercely and said to Syaoran seriously, "_How could you!_"  
  
Meiling smirked while watching Syaoran mouth wordlessly at Sakura's serious face, '_So young so sly... Meiling?...is causing havoc your specialty or what?_'  
  
Syaoran managed to say, "But-but"  
  
Sakura shot daggers at him.  
  
~*~SYAORAN'S POV~*~  
  
What should I say?  
  
'_Sakura _is_ a bit thick._'  
  
No she's not! She's wonderfully...cheerful...  
  
'_Yeah but now she thinks you're a monster_'  
  
Come on! I mean...I WAS ONLY JOKING! Wait I'm not even the one who started it!  
  
'_By the way... That look she's giving you, it shouldn't be able to affect you._'  
  
Then why does it hurt when she shoots daggers at me?!  
  
'_Could it be because you're...in love?_'  
  
NO! I can't be!  
  
If I had feelings for her than I would be flirting, stuttering when she's around, let her call me by my-  
  
'_See! These are the symptoms that you've been bitten by the _love bug_! Anyways, What are you going to do with young perky over there?_'  
  
I'm attracted to her and that's how far it will go!  
  
'_You admitted it! You _like_ her!_'  
  
Yes I do...I admit it...I like her...as a friend  
  
'_You want to _marry_ her_'  
  
No I don't  
  
'_You want to kiss her_'  
  
No I can't, she's my friend...I think  
  
'_You _want_ her_'  
  
ABSOLUTELY NOT!  
  
'_Oh so...sweet little Rioka really hurt the strong, valiant Xiao Lang?_'  
  
No! she broke my heart into little pieces! *whimper*  
  
'_You were in love with her you know..._'  
  
SO! That was the past! And if _I_ were to fall in love again.....Then it would be with Cherry...  
  
'_Yeah, well buddy, she's just a dream girl...But back to the subject...why are you still holding on?..._'  
  
....  
  
A tear rolled past my cheek.  
  
'_Okay Okay...I think we made a breakthrough. Xiao Lang, you're going to be all right..._'  
  
~*~NORMAL POV~*~  
  
Sakura's features softened, seeing a tear roll down his face.  
  
Everyone else scattered out of the room, unnoticed leaving them alone.  
  
"Syaoran-kun...Gomen (srry) I'm not thinking straight. What did you want to say?"  
  
Sakura's ability to think of other's feelings greatly affected Syaoran. Flashes and images raced through his mind.  
  
*~*FLASHBACK*~*  
  
A caring expression...  
  
An energetic personality...  
  
A giggling face...  
  
Fluttery laughter...  
  
Cherry blossoms...  
  
Stars...  
  
A wish...  
  
Moonlight...  
  
Emerald eyes...  
  
*~*END*~*  
  
Syaoran gasped out, "Cherry..."  
  
Sakura looked at him shockingly she blurted out, "Nande? (What is it?)", as if 'Cherry' was her common nickname.  
  
As sudden as she said it she thought to herself, 'How'd he know my secret name...Only Little Wolf knew that_'  
  
She amended quickly putting up an act to look confused, " I-I mean. Who's Cherry?!"  
  
Syaoran could've sworn she had a sense of shock around her...as if he discovered some hidden secret of hers.  
  
Thinking he was just experiencing a hope that she was the woman of his dreams, he gave an incredulous look at her and smiled.  
  
His smile flickered Sakura's memories.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
A warm smile....  
  
Warm lips touching hers...  
  
A warm, secure embrace...  
  
Cherry Blossoms softly floating to the ground...  
  
Moonlight...  
  
Shining Stars....  
  
Wishes...  
  
Amber Eyes...  
  
*~*~End of Flashbacks*~*  
  
Sakura whispered choking out two words, "Little Wolf"  
  
No one heard her, even the people who were pressing their ears against the living room door, except Syaoran; whose eyes widened with disbelief.  
  
He trembled with uneasiness.  
  
Did she really know or was she saying the meaning of his name?  
  
He didn't know what to do.  
  
~*~SYAORAN'S POV~*~  
  
WHAT?! WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY!?  
  
I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! I CAN'T!  
  
Emerald eyes, innocent aura, cheerful smile, and auburn hair?  
  
Oh My Friggin' Goodness!  
  
*thump*  
  
~^~^~^~^~^^^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*~*~ A/N: What do you think Syaoran's reaction will be? So what'd you think? I simply loved it! So here's your first cliffy...I think...I'm sure, but I'm too lazy to check so yeah. Review people!  
  
A lot of reviews = an happy authoress= more chapters and quicker  
  
updates= happy reviewers!!!! See mah equation will make all of us happy! LOL  
  
THIS TIME I'M SERIOUS ABOUT THIS EQUATION! I have all the time to write up new chappies and update a day or two early than usually. If you're lucky ^^ you'll receive updates much sooner than that! 


	11. 10 When Dreaming Becomes a Reality

*~*~A/N: I HAVE 100 REVIEWS!!!! Finally!!! WHOOO HOOOOOOOOO!!! LOVE YA LOTZ PEOPLE!!! *ahem* Newayz, who loved that cliffy? I know you didn't! LOL EVIL!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! I know y'all dying to know what happens so I'll cut this short. Enjoy ze Chapter!  
  
Chappie 09: Falling for S3cr3ts has been edited!  
  
Thnx to:  
  
KaoruHimura66: Yes...I admit...I _did_ watch Ms. Congeniality. IS THAT A CRIME!!!! LOL juss joking. Well thur! I left a review to your story and must I admit...it's great!!! I love Digimon Ficcies, too! Thnx for the review!  
  
MagicNightNancy: Oh...it _was_ a bit confusing, but this will all make sense in a few chapters from this. It all goes Uphill to DRAMITIC!!! WHOO HOOO DRAMATIC IS MAY SPECIALITY!!!! *ahem* next to *cough* humor *cough* yeah well...Thnx for the review!  
  
svetlaella: YES, I AM HAPPY! I HAVE A 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!! Lol Yes, this is going to get..._rily_ interesting. THnx for reviewing!  
  
seiko123: Here it is! It's early too! Surprise Surprise!!!!!! Lol Thanks for the review!  
  
aznyugiangel: I happy that your happy about that thump! It's soooo...I dunno! Lol! Thnx for reviewing!  
  
linda-liu: Thnx for reviewing! ^-^  
  
sweet-captor: Thnxies for review!  
  
YingFa-lilWolf-Lover: Here! I updated soo much sooner cuz I'm Happy and when I'm happy...I GIVE SOONER UPDATES! Muawahahahahahhahahahaha!!! *ahem* excuse me, too much excitement! Thnx for reviewing!  
  
Catgirl MM: Seriously! You don't know what LOL means? O.O;; I'm shocked! Well I hope u know now, cuz...I'd be scared O.O . Well, it means, 'laughing out loud'. And no I was not making fun of you! I just love your enthusiasm! It makes me want to go hyper too! *grabs a bag of sugar away from Catgirl MM* There! I need some! Haha Thnx for reviewing and yeah, it did take them long enough!  
  
S+S-fan: LOL Syao is weak! That's funny! I know I should call Anime 911, but...let Saku revive him. ^^ lol thnx for the review!  
  
Kura-chan: See? I updated early _this_ time! lol This should be weird...hm? Nah! I'll just update early every now and then! Thnx for reviewing!  
  
Meow the chibi neko: Let's see if he faints. If he does, you get a cookie, if he doesn't you _still_ get the cookie! Lol! *throws a cookie at Meow the chibi neko* Thur ya go! Thnx for review!  
  
anjuliet: Well at least you sent this update on time and here we have the result! *cheers wildly* THNX TO YOU ANJULIET, WE HAVE A CHAPTER!!! YOU ARE MAH BETA READER AND MAH 100TH REVIEWER!!!!! *cheers from readers* *sniff* They love you, *sniff* they rily love you!!!  
  
BIG THNXS ALL GOES TO anjuliet for being an excellent beta reader and reviewer! I give her props! Lol! I'm so happy! T-T These are tears of HAPPINESS, not sadness! THnx for making this all happen! WHOOO HOOOOO!!!  
  
^*^*^*^WISH UPON A FALLING STAR^*^*^*^  
  
by: maixwolfblossom  
  
Beta Reader and Editor: anjuliet (*sniff* I'm still crying T.T ...so...happy...T.T)  
  
--Chappie Ten--  
  
--When Dreaming Becomes a Reality--  
  
Disclaimer: I own many things...but I dun own CCS *sniff* T.T so go on laugh....but I'll be laughing too, cuz u dun own CCS either! Lol  
  
~_Recap:  
  
Sakura whispered choking out two words, "Little Wolf"  
  
No one heard her except Syaoran; whose eyes widened with disbelief.  
  
He trembled with uneasiness.  
  
Did she really know or was she saying the meaning of his name?  
  
He didn't know what to do.  
  
~*~SYAORAN'S POV~*~  
  
WHAT?! WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY!?  
  
I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! I CAN'T!  
  
Emerald eyes, innocent aura, cheerful smile, and auburn hair?  
  
Oh My Friggin' Goodness!  
  
*thump*  
  
~_End  
  
~*~NORMAL POV~*~  
  
No sound was heard, not even the people who were hidden outside the living room hall door.  
  
Now she was...alone...well partly  
  
Just the two of them...not really  
  
In the same room...yeah I guess that's true  
  
Yeah it sounded romantic...but there was only one problem.  
  
...Syaoran fainted!  
  
(A/N: All y'allz were right! *throws cookies for everyone*. Compliments to Meow the chibi neko! Lol *throws _a lot_ of cookies for her*)  
  
"Syaoran-kun! Syaoran-kun!? Can you hear me?"  
  
Sakura lightly slapped Syaoran on the face. When she put her fingers to his neck, she didn't feel a pulse.  
  
'_Oh my god! Gotta save him! He's too young to die!_'  
  
Unknown to her, her fingers were at the wrong pulse spot. She felt right below it; he really was alive.  
  
(A/N: ^^ Evil right? lol)  
  
Sakura whimpered opening her mouth that hovered over his.  
  
"okay Sakura, remember Health Class....*breathe*"  
  
Sakura put her lips carefully on his.  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes, groggily. His mind, fogged up and he was a bit unconscious.  
  
He felt soft lips touch his and when he opened his eyes, his vision was blurred.  
  
He could make out the person...it was _his_ Cherry.  
  
Syaoran sat up swiftly that it scared Sakura.  
  
When she tried to pull away he kept her still, kissing her deeply and let her go.  
  
"I missed you, Cherry..."  
  
'_WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!_'  
  
"I've been waiting for you, but the dreams kept on fading..."  
  
He engulfed her in a warm, secure hug and kissed her again.  
  
Sakura was in shock, but didn't make any move to push away.  
  
She felt tears burn her eyes.  
  
She was really dreaming and Syaoran just looked like _her_ Little Wolf.  
  
But any minute now she would wake up and this would all be a dream...  
  
'_Yes a dream...but then why am I still here?_'  
  
_Her_ Little Wolf looked like Syaoran.  
  
How could this be?  
  
Yeah, there was some resemblance between them though.  
  
Amber eyes; devilish, mocking smirk; heart-melting smile; messy chocolate brown hair; and this secure hug?  
  
No it couldn't be _him_  
  
The man she'd dream of for over a month?  
  
The man in her dreams that she slowly fell in love with?  
  
Could he be the one?  
  
But she never resolved these questions.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened as he suddenly realized for the first time _who_ he was kissing.  
  
He let go of Sakura hastily and looked at her apologetically.  
  
"Sakura-chan!? Gomen Nasai (I'm sorry) I didn't know what came over me!"  
  
Sakura looked down fighting down a blush, "Ano ne (umm), Syaoran- kun...why'd you call me, 'Cherry'?"  
  
Syaoran eyes dropped away from her face, "Um, nothing...it's nothing..."  
  
Sakura saw him not shift from his position for a few minutes.  
  
She grew bold and moved down to his eye level, "Iie (no), I don't think it's 'nothing'."  
  
Syaoran looked at her with confusion.  
  
"I know your secret...and I think you know mine..."  
  
OUTSIDE IN THE HALL:  
  
"Did you hear that thump?" Meiling said.  
  
"*shh*"  
  
"I wonder what happened?"  
  
"Why'd we even leave in the first place?"  
  
Eriol looked at them skeptically, "I don't know, I was just leaving for a spot of tea?"  
  
"Don't joke around, Eriol"  
  
"What do you mean joke around? Can't an English guy have tea-time?"  
  
"Would you guys please shut up! I can't hear properly"  
  
~*~BACK IN ZE ROOM~*~  
  
"What do you mean? You know my secret? Sakura don't play around"  
  
Sakura looked at him and breathed in air as if it took every ounce of her strength to say the words she wanted to say, "You see, Syao-kun, I know for a fact that you call me 'Cherry'."  
  
Syaoran's patience was waning, "Hai Hai (yeah Yeah)"  
  
"Well I also kno--" Sakura broke off hearing noises outside the living room door, "I also know that we have company listening to us. Do you want us to be heard?"  
  
Syaoran looked at the supposed-to-be-dense Sakura and thought about what she said.  
  
Along the way he got caught up in her fiery emerald eyes.  
  
Syaoran was looked at her hypnotic jade eyes and looked at her in awe.  
  
She opened her mouth a couple of times, but Syaoran was in La La land.  
  
This is what he heard:  
  
"Before you say anything, one thing: I'm not _always_ dense...I can be _dangerous_ too."  
  
His eyes widened, shaking his head vigorously.  
  
"O.O;;...What did you say?"  
  
Sakura looked irritated, "I said, 'I can be smart, too'."  
  
"Oh okay and no I don't want to be overheard," Syaoran's expression turned into amusement, "Especially by _those_ people."  
  
Sakura looked at him carefully, "Then where? Do you know anyway we could go off without being followed by them?"  
  
Syaoran thought for a while and it finally came to him, "Come on let's go"  
  
He got up slightly struggling and when he got up, he pulled Sakura to her feet, too.  
  
"This way," he whispered softly, pulling her along.  
  
OUTSIDE IN HALL:  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling grew more and more irritated every second.  
  
Then it came to a point when none could take it anymore...  
  
"HEY!" Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling screamed together, "I CAN'T HEAR A THING!"  
  
Tomoyo sighed frustrated, "GAH! This is useless, I'm going in"  
  
Tomoyo opened the doors and walked through them, leaving a shocked Meiling.  
  
While Eriol dreamily grinned, '_HM? She has spunk! No wonder I love her!_'  
  
They followed Tomoyo and bumped into her when she stopped.  
  
"Hey! What's the big deal? Why'd you stop?"  
  
"TOMOYO now I have a bruise on my..."  
  
All three of them lapsed into silence. No one was in the room.  
  
~*~WITH S+S~*~  
  
Syaoran and Sakura took the back way stairs of the mansion.  
  
They slowly traveled quietly to their destination, Sakura not knowing where they were going.  
  
A few butlers and maids greeted them with raised eyebrows.  
  
(A/N: I know what they're thinking, do you? ^^)  
  
Syaoran stopped to the room at the end of the hall on the third floor.  
  
He opened the door and went in while Sakura just stood out there in confusion.  
  
Syaoran popped his head out of the doorway, "So?...come in! What are you waiting for?"  
  
Sakura broke into a fast walk and went inside a _very_ forest green room that had a faint smell of autumn leaves and a hint of honey cinnamon.  
  
She smiled, "Nice room. Whose is it?"  
  
Syaoran blushed a deep red, "Umm...um...it's mine..."  
  
Sakura smiled innocently, "Cool, what are we doing here?"  
  
"Well, of course I don't want to be heard and this is the place that gets the most privacy...."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Two people alone....  
  
Alone in _his_ room, that is...^^  
  
Each attracted to the other...  
  
Both just looking at the other...  
  
Syaoran didn't like the awkward silence, "So...what do you know? And what do _I_ know that you know that you said I knew that _I_ know?"  
  
Sakura gave an inquisitive look at what he was saying; it was too confusing.  
  
He, seeing Sakura's blank look, elaborated, "Umm...I meant tell me what I know that you know, too."  
  
Sakura still gave a confused look.  
  
"Never mind never mind! Just tell me what you know."  
  
Sakura's dim head lighted up, "OoOoOoOoOoOOoOooO! Ok ok"  
  
She opened her mouth, but hesitated.  
  
~*~SAKURA'S POV~*~  
  
Should I tell him???  
  
'_OOoOwie! He _is_ _cute_'  
  
*groan* Stop it! I know...but I can't fall in love...I made a promise. Remember the one I made the day Touya went into a coma. I'm just bad luck. When one loves me they get into trouble and I don't want _that_.  
  
'_::rolls eyes:: Promise Shommise, It still doesn't change how _hot_ he is!_'  
  
Yeah...you're right...he is a hunk of a man...*drool*...and, oh yeah, nice too.  
  
'_Yes...that's the spirit Cherry Blossom, you open up your heart. Especially, to him too, *drool*_'  
  
What was _I_ supposed to say to him?  
  
'_I dun know *drool*...maybe it was how hot he is?..._'  
  
No...it was something...I know it is...  
  
~*~NORMAL POV~*~  
  
Syaoran cocked an eyebrow seeing her go dreamily away to another world.  
  
Then he saw her mouth water and she was staring at _him_.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
She snapped out immediately.  
  
"Weren't you going to tell me something?"  
  
A blush crept to her face, "I don't remember...what was it?"  
  
"You were going to tell me what you knew. Something about my secret that you knew?"  
  
Sakura face cleared into a serious act, "Oh yeah."  
  
Syaoran motioned her to sit on the balcony chairs outside his window doors.  
  
She followed him to the chairs that looked over the spacious property.  
  
Somehow this looked like a scene from her dream.  
  
She looked up to meet Syaoran's strong features.  
  
"Ok...if you want to know...here it is... I know for a fact that my nickname is 'Cherry' and you know it."  
  
Syaoran nodded his head wondering where this conversation was going. He knew many other girls have the same nickname, but his Cherry was the only one who called him her 'Little Wolf'.  
  
"So? Many girls have that nickname...."  
  
"The point is 'Why did _you_ call _me_ Cherry?'"  
  
Syaoran mentally smacked himself, '_Doofus! How can that slip your mind!_'  
  
Hearing no response she knew she was right. _HE_ was _HER_ 'Little Wolf'.  
  
"Um...well the only one who calls me that is my Little Wolf...but I've only met him in my dreams...and well..."  
  
Syaoran's face froze. He looked at the girl who claimed to be _his_ Cherry!  
  
~*~SYAORAN POV~*~  
  
Oh dear lord!  
  
I wasn't hallucinating!  
  
She met me in my dreams?...  
  
SHE _IS_ CHERRY!  
  
All this time I've been wondering if Cherry was ever real and if she were I would immediately know.  
  
And here she is...  
  
*blink blink* *rubs eyes*  
  
Auburn hair, emerald eyes, and cheerful smile...I don't know about the laugh...but the same personality?...  
  
Sakura or Cherry or Whatever! She is _my_ Cherry!  
  
~*~NORMAL POV~*~  
  
Sakura looked at him worriedly.  
  
Was he in remorse in finding out he was her love in dreams?  
  
Or was he thinking that she was joking or what?  
  
"Sakura?..."  
  
She looked up into his face hearing him speak.  
  
"..._I_ am Little Wolf...and...I think I'm in love with...with Cherry...meaning you..."  
  
(A/N: AH, confessions confessions, how lovely, ne?)  
  
Syaoran remembered down in the living room where he was talking to himself that 'if he was to fall in love with someone it would be Cherry'. He would break his promise of not to love, just for that one special dream girl and here she was.  
  
Sakura's eyes grew as round as saucers as he said those last words.  
  
"Syaoran-kun? I don't know...what to say....I hardly know you..."  
  
'_YES YOU DO! YOU _LIKE_ HIM! Wait! Hold UP! Back up a minute...HE SAID HE _LOVED_ YOU!_'  
  
Syaoran gave a confident look, "Yeah, but I'll wait for you, until I can make you love me. I know we only know each other from our dreams, but I believe that once again we'll both fall in love. It's destiny..."  
  
Syaoran kneeled in front of Sakura and took her hand, which was trembling, but warmth engulfed her from his touch; it burned her skin and she felt her heart flutter in delight.  
  
She could tell by staring into his eyes...his amber eyes...those eyes told his soul...and that soul loved her.  
  
Sakura fainted to the floor and Syaoran caught her just in time.  
  
"Cherry Blossom?!"  
  
(Sakura Note: Why do I have all the nicknames, just think of one, ppl! A/N: Sorry, Saku (sakura growlz) lol but the more the merrier, ne?)  
  
Syaoran noticed how pale she was.  
  
'_I guess the news hit her pretty hard?_'  
  
He picked her up and gradually walked to his bed and laid her there, covering her up with his green bed sheet.  
  
Syaoran sighed looking at the girl that was both his dream love and now his real love.  
  
"Sweet Dreams, _my_ Cherry..."  
  
He silently walked to the balcony chairs and stared out into the clear, blue sky. He was in deep thought.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~Dream~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Cherry found herself floating in the air.  
  
She knew that any minute now, she was going to see her Little Wolf.  
  
She sat near her favorite tree waiting patiently for her love.  
  
Cherry Blossom petals swirled with the breeze along with the peonies that floated around Cherry.  
  
The moonlight softly lighted her features. She was waiting anxiously.  
  
It seemed like forever since she sat there, but no one came.  
  
A tear clung to her lashes.  
  
She willed herself not to cry.  
  
He would show up; he never failed her before.  
  
But...where was he?  
  
Suddenly a figure emerged from the shadows.  
  
It was...it was...it was Syaoran?!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"LITTLE WOLF," Sakura gasped out loud.  
  
Syaoran who at the time was still outside staring, heard her and rushed to her side.  
  
"Sakura? What's the matter?!"  
  
She looked lost and out of place.  
  
He hugged her to him and softly caressed her back.  
  
"It's okay, don't cry, shhh"  
  
Sakura buried her face on his chest, pouring her heart out.  
  
In a muffled voice she cried out, "He didn't come! He didn't show up! My little wolf didn't come!"  
  
Syaoran understood why she was feeling distressed. He remembered a story that said: if one dreams of the other, then both dreamers are sound asleep. Waiting for their love to come back. And one can't see the other if the other is awake.  
  
He used to not believe in that saying and now he knew it existed.  
  
"I'm here, your Little Wolf is here."  
  
Sakura looked up to his face; tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"Syaoran-kun I--"  
  
*shh*  
  
She didn't know if it was the breeze from the balcony or the nearness of Syaoran that made her shiver.  
  
All she knew was that he was there, hugging her caringly.  
  
She felt weak in his arms.  
  
She also felt safe and couldn't help but hold on, afraid to lose the heat of him.  
  
She moved closer to his lips, realizing how soft they looked.  
  
He began to move in as well.  
  
They moved closer...  
  
And Closer...  
  
And closer...  
  
And closer...  
  
Until...  
  
  
  
*~*~A/N: Will they get interrupted or will they finally get together? You readers are just gonna have to wait and find out. I just love this cliffy! I just want to say, this is where the Drama kicks in, but don't worry the Humor will still be here ^.~! Ja mah peepz!  
  
--maixwolfblossom 


	12. 11 A Heartwrenching Surprise

*~*~A/N: I'm so happy........I made you, guys, mad!!!! LOL I'm sooo evilllllll!!!! And it's gonna get worst.........did I say that outloud?! Oopz!!! Well, y'all get ready to hate me more, then.......... I'm used to it!!! HAHAHAHAH! OK OK I think I channeled into the Suga Network and now I'm going crazy like sum of you.........O.O;; I hope not.........but yeah, This should make you all *ahem* 'happy'!  
  
And HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TOOH Y'ALLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thnx to:  
  
Drownin' in my Tears: *ahem* oh you're gonna hate me!!!!! *grin evilly* juss see why! Thnx for reviewing!!!!!  
  
anjuliet: another good edited version of this! Yes, what we talked about, you know the _idea_ you had.........well I re-explained why he said in his mind that he.........*ahem* he questioned himself. LOL I hope this job of being a beta reader ain't working you very hard!!! But evry chapter _is_ dedicated tooh you!!!!!! YAY!!!! LOL Thnx for reviewing!!!! =^_^=  
  
marlyn: Thnx for the review!!!!!  
  
cherry: Awww you do want cookies??? Hmmm.........I'll see wat I've got.........*digs in bag* OH!!! Here! *throws an extra large cookie at cherry* Hope it tastes good, cuz I wouldn't know! LOL ^.~ Thnx for reviewing!!!!!  
  
linda-liu: Thnx for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Yingfa-lilWolf-Lover: *Holds evil laughter in* You'll see......... Thnx for reviewing!!!!  
  
redeyes143: I'll email you evrytime I update, then!!! LOL Thnx for reviewing!!!!  
  
KaoruHimura66: It's not 'Ja Mah' it's: Ja mah peepz. As in Ja, my people. I think u got a lil confused, rite? Well thnx for reviewing!!!!  
  
S+S-fan: *Holds out a Kleenex box* Here.........T.T You'll be needing more of this.........I'm sure.........T.T Thnx for *sniff* reviewing!  
  
svetlaella: You'll hate me more.........but it's the plot that I LoOOoOoOoOove cuz it's evil and.........gah! You'll see why, soon! Thnx for the review! ~.^  
  
Meow the chibi neko: YES, it's raining cookies for you!!!!!! And by popular demand it's going to be raingcookies in this whole ficcy!!! *Cookie falls on head* OW!!! Oh well *eats cookie* Enjoy!!!!!! And thnx for reviewing!!!!  
  
*****: THat comment is music to my ears!!! Muahahahahah!!!!! Thnx for the review!  
  
Catgirl MM: AH the reviewer of the century! Go ahead and keep the Sugar cuz.........I don't think I'm gonna get it.........T.T...........Might as well chase me now.........Well I'm juss jk........or am I??? Juss wait and see.........other than that, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!!! And yes, I am in High Skool! I'm on vacation for a bit longer cuz I'm on a year-round sched and I'll be back for skool @ March so I'm writing up some VERY good ficcies that will make y'all cry.........but I'm not saying when I'm updating that one until I make three more chappies on it.........*sniff* It's so beautiful.........and I know about the stress of mid-term week, it's hectic, isn't it??? LOL Thnx for reviewing!!!! =^.~=  
  
Dragonstar03: Here's ur update, I'm _I_ still in trouble??? LOL Thnx for the review!!!  
  
MagicKnightNancy: Thnx for the review!!!!  
  
sweet-captor: Yes.........sweet-captor........._I_ had to end it there, cuz I'm EVILLLLLLLL!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!! LOL THnx for reviewing!!!  
  
ReinaQueen: Well you can't be too sure if she accepted it, but other than that, her actions do show she accepted it, right??? Sheesh I dun even know mah character's actions.........rofl!!! Thnx for reviewing!!!!!  
  
Elesterie: Pretty soon the love will be going, 'Where's the love, yo?' AHAHAHA srry I'm juss a lil hyper for no good reason.........Thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
cherry (x33_ridiculous@yahoo.com): Here's your update as you can see! LOL MORE COOKIES FOR YOU.........hey didn't you review already??? You did!!! Cool, now you get double the cookies!!! YAY!!!!  
  
Karen: Thnx for reviewing!!!!!  
  
^*^*^*^ïWISH UPON A FALLING STARï^*^*^*^  
  
by: maixwolfblossom  
  
BETA READER: anjuliet  
  
--Chappie Eleven--  
  
--A Heart Wrenching Surprise--  
  
~~RECAP:  
  
"Syaoran-kun I--"  
  
*shh*  
  
She didn't know if it was the breeze from the balcony or the nearness of Syaoran that made her shiver.  
  
All she knew was that he was there, hugging her caringly.  
  
She felt weak in his arms.  
  
She also felt safe and couldn't help but hold on, afraid to lose the heat of him.  
  
She moved closer to his lips, realizing how soft they looked.  
  
He began to move in as well.  
  
They moved closer.........  
  
And Closer.........  
  
And closer.........  
  
And closer.........  
  
Until.........  
  
~~END:  
  
Their lips barely touched as a knock was heard at the door.  
  
(A/N: Doesn't that suck? . *Catgirl MM comes into view* Uh oh!!! Catgirl MM is chasing me!!! AHHHH SAVE ME OR THERE WILL NOT BE A maixwolfblossom nemore!!!! )  
  
Sakura broke out of her reverie while Syaoran looked disappointed.  
  
~*~SYAORAN's POV~*~  
  
Whoever that was knocking on my door is going to pay.  
  
(A/N: Hehehe I'm so mean. But well well well, S+S had their first kiss newayz OW *cookie drops on head, again!!!*)  
  
I ignored the knock and looked at Sakura.  
  
I decided it was now or never, "Sakura, I l--"  
  
"Li Xiao Lang, open this door, right this minute!"  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Syaoran jumped up hearing his mother's stern voice.  
  
Sakura looked at him, wondering what he wanted to say to her.  
  
He let go of Sakura eventually and walked to the door.  
  
Sakura got up from his bed reluctantly, and watched Syaoran as he opened the door seeing his noble woman of a mother.  
  
"Xiao Lang, I need a word with you if you may?"  
  
Syaoran turned bright red, "Um.........sorry, mother, but I'm kind of busy........."  
  
Yelan stood rigidly at the spot, " I need to speak to you right away. Meaning _now_!"  
  
She pushed open his bedroom door and met scared emerald eyes.  
  
Deep inside, Yelan, was a little relieved that her only son had found himself a girlfriend, but the things she had to do for duty.  
  
She really loved her son and didn't want to rob him of his birthright, so the best way to raise him was without her love.  
  
"Xiao Lang, who is this girl?"  
  
Yelan could've sworn she heard her son mutter, 'Like you'd care', which really hurt her deeply.  
  
"Yes I care, Xiao Lang and this latest decision of the elders may ruin your relationship with this girl."  
  
Syaoran looked up immediately at his mother, whose grave eyes were overlooking Sakura carefully.  
  
Sakura stared at Yelan's strict, but beautiful features, "Li-san? May I say something?"  
  
Yelan looked at her, "Yes, you may."  
  
Sakura bowed, "Well, hi, my name is Kinomoto Sakura and well........."  
  
Yelan looked intently at Sakura hearing her old friend's last name.  
  
"Excuse me, Kinomoto-san, are you to any relations of Kinomoto Nadeshiko and Kinomoto Fujitaka?"  
  
(A/N: Yes, readers, Yelan knows Nadeshiko in this fic. Watch out for that cookie!!! *cookie hits Catgirl MM, cherry, and Meow the chibi neko* oopz, now all of you are chasing me!!!!!)  
  
Sakura and Syaoran gazed at Yelan in awe.  
  
"Y-yes.........I'm their daughter and.........how did you know.........I mean, that's rude. How do you know my parents, Li-san?"  
  
Yelan regained her manner and sadness filled her already darkened emotions, "Well, your mother and I were very good friends when we were younger. Her grandfather would always bring her to Hong Kong to visit and through the years we obtained a strong friendship. But sadly we lost contact after, Touya, your older brother was born. And when I went to Tomoeda, I heard she died a few years back........."  
  
Syaoran looked at his mother, shock obvious on his face.  
  
Sakura frowned at the thought of her brother and then smiled wistfully, "I think I've heard my mother talk of you before, though I was only three, she always told me about her friend in Hong Kong."  
  
Yelan smiled contently shocking Syaoran; he never seen his mother's smile.  
  
"Well, that's good. What were you going to say, my dear child? May I call you, Sakura?"  
  
Yelan looked at Sakura lovingly. Nadeshiko was one of the best friends she had acquired during her childhood and she didn't want to lose connections to the Kinomoto family.  
  
"Hai (yeah), and as I was saying Syaoran and I are just friends. "  
  
To Yelan it didn't look like they were just friends.  
  
She could feel a sense of affection that her son was showing to Sakura. She knew that Syaoran didn't let any girls in his room, unless he liked them a lot.........  
  
(A/N: Wait!.........he never brought a female into his bedroom! Right?! RIGHT?!  
  
*Lost others, but Catgirl MM is _still_ chasing* *cookies still raining around*)  
  
And he also didn't let nobody who was not really really close to him call him by his first name.  
  
She looked at Syaoran who cast a sad look at Sakura, disappointed.  
  
Yelan knew her suspicions were correct and also can see that Sakura was dense.  
  
'_Ah! So much like her mother........._'  
  
"Oh really, Sakura-san?"  
  
Yelan gave an interested look at Syaoran.  
  
"N-no, we j-just met a few days ago, mother" Syaoran stuttered, he was afraid of his mother but didn't hide the nervousness out of his voice.  
  
Yelan bowed to Sakura with an apologetic air to it, "I see, I'm sorry for my misunderstanding. Then this latest decision from the elders will not change your friendly relationship."  
  
Syaoran looked up, wondering what the decisions that may ruin relationship that he may have with _any_ woman.  
  
"If you'll excuse us, Sakura-san, I have to talk to Xiao Lang alone."  
  
Sakura bowed respectfully to Yelan and nodded her head at Syaoran before leaving.  
  
"I hope we can chat later, Sakura-san?" Yelan looked at Sakura and she nodded.  
  
"Ask Meiling for my phone number and we'll talk sometime, Li-san"  
  
"Please call me, Yelan"  
  
Sakura nodded and skipped off, in good spirits.  
  
When she was out of earshot, Yelan looked her son.  
  
"Xiao Lang, the elders want to have a talk with you in the solarium in a few minutes. You are to arrive there promptly and dressed properly. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
Yelan left without another word.  
  
~*~SYAORAN'S POV~*~  
  
Kuso! (Damn) I was close to telling her! And my mother knows her mother, what are the odds of that!?  
  
'_Don't beat yourself, buddy. I wonder what the elders want to say to us._'  
  
.........Sakura was scared and I was nervous and angry at the same time.  
  
'_Did you hear me? Don't you want to know what decision the elders made?_'  
  
............Her innocent sparkling eyes were too painful to watch, especially when she saw my mother burst open my door! The agony the agony!!!  
  
'_HEY! Aren't you supposed to be in the Elder's Solarium, by now?! XIAO LANG LET'S GET GOING!!!_'  
  
..................right.........  
  
~*~NORMAL POV (Saku, Tomo, Mei, & Eri)~*~  
  
"Sakura-chan?! Where have you been?!"  
  
Tomoyo saw Sakura emerge from the kitchen entrance alone.  
  
Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo were all looking for Sakura and Syaoran went all that time. When they all met up in the living room couch, they just gave up.  
  
"We were worried about you and my sweet sweet, cousin." Meiling looked at Sakura, who dropped to the sofa, exhausted.  
  
Sakura smiled warmly thinking really fast and then it hit her, "Oh, we were looking for you guys. Remember you just disappeared and I noticed. So Syaoran-kun.........sho--Umm why are you guys grinning like that?"  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling wiped the smirks off their faces. But they couldn't help but flicker the smiles they hid hearing, 'Syaoran-kun'.  
  
Eriol answered, "Nothing, Sakura-chan, continue."  
  
Sakura looked at them strangely, "Well, okay, we wandered around and Syaoran's okaa-san (mother) called him. So they wanted privacy and I just left."  
  
Both Eriol and Meiling's eyes widened.  
  
"Auntie Yelan is here?!"  
  
"Well, yeah, she's just upstairs."  
  
"YAY! Let's go Eriol!.........and you too Sakura and Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"But they wanted privacy, Meiling-chan." Sakura said.  
  
"I know, but she won't mind if you go to our room. It's right next to the meeting room, in other words: The Solarium. Where they are most likely in, right now!"  
  
(A/N: *pant* still.........*pant* running away......... a solarium is *pant* a meeting room)  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
So they all went to the main stairway to find Syaoran and his mother.  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
Syaoran grudgingly walked to the meeting room.  
  
He hated meeting the elders, every time they met, you can never tell if it's good or bad news.  
  
When he came to the door he knocked.  
  
An eerie voice called out, "You may come in, Li Xiao Lang, son of Li Ziao Hun."  
  
(A/N: made up I dunno his father's name, if you do, plz tell me!)"  
  
The doors opened to reveal blinding sunlight that surrounded the room.  
  
All twelve chairs of the elders were filled except for three: his mother's, his chair, and another one that was not supposed to be there.  
  
Syaoran walked up to his chair and bowed respectfully to the elders, who nodded their heads, and he sat down.  
  
A few seconds later, Yelan came in huffily not liking the decision made by her husband's relatives.  
  
When all were seated and quieted down, the lead elder, known as: Li Hynh, spoke up, "We are here today to tell you, Li Xiao Lang, that you are ripe for marriage........."  
  
Syaoran opened his mouth in protest.  
  
Li Hynh held up his hand, "We know that you are approaching the age of 21 in less than two years, but to be able to uphold the position of Li-clan leader and ownership of Li-miya Company (A/N: That company name is not a typo, if you're wondering) you have to be married before the age of 20 and 6 months old."  
  
(A/N: I know I know, stupid rule, but hey! I LoOoOoOoVe stupid rules. They make the story interesting. *Reviewers growl* ok ok mebe not!)  
  
Syaoran slapped a hand to his forehead, "Do we have to go through this again? _I_ am _not_ going to marry Meiling!"  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***Meanwhile Outside the Solarium***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
Sakura, Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo heard the last bit of what Syaoran said.  
  
Meiling fumed, "Oh no! Not again, _I_ am not going to be engaged to _my_ cousin again! He's like a brother!"  
  
Before Eriol could stop Meiling, she stomped the doors open and paraded inside the room with Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo following behind.  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
The heavy oak doors burst open as a very scary crimson-eyed girl stomped into their midst.  
  
Everybody's attention was too a very _very_ angry Meiling who stormed in the room.  
  
"Listen here, Hynh-san! _I_ will not be engaged to Xiao Lang again! I love Kai and I don't wanna break it off with him!"  
  
Syaoran stood up and protested along with Meiling, "Hynh-san, Meiling and I love each other like brother and sister, not more than that!"  
  
Li Hynh, stood up and gave a smile that did not reach his cold features. "Ya know, now that I think about--.........S"  
  
Kiosk broke out when he couldn't be heard.  
  
"SILENCE!!!"  
  
The whole group settled down.  
  
"Li Meiling, I will inform your mother of your intrusion on our special meeting."  
  
Meiling looked aghast, "But I didn't intrude! I was merely defending myself for my own good."  
  
"We are not going to engage you and Xiao Lang together, again."  
  
There was ringing silence from both Syaoran and Meiling.  
  
Together they broke it, "W-we're not en-engaged?"  
  
Li Hynh sat back down and looked at Xiao Lang, "You may be happy with our decision, Li Xiao Lang, or you may not. We have engaged you to someone you know _very_ well."  
  
Syaoran didn't know what the elder were talking about.  
  
'_Me? Be happy? No I won't, I won't be happy unless it's someone I love._'  
  
Syaoran noticed that Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura were there, hearing this news.  
  
His heart broke in pieces when he saw Sakura's downcast expression.  
  
"We have arranged you to marry someone who is your cousin that you knew not as your cousin but as someone who was in your best interest. She has a child, but we have made an exception since we had considered her situation personal and sorrowful. We have chosen, Seshumi Li Rioka........."  
  
As soon as her name was announced, Rioka emerged from the shadows.  
  
A breeze blew into the warm room, which was filling with uneasiness and to some, shock.  
  
Rioka's stringy dark brown hair hung limply around her beautiful face half covering her neon green eyes.  
  
(A/N: Shocking resemblance to Sakura!!! Oh yeah.........remember the figure hidden in the shadows mysteriously watching Syaoran train on the third chappie? And _his_ girlfriend??? Will guess who it was.........^_^ I'm EVIL!!!)  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A/N: I should end it here. That's all I have to say.........You hate me and I love it!.........  
  
Should I leave it a cliffy or keep going.........  
  
I think I'll keep going.........^^or else u guys are forced to kill me.........*gulp*  
  
~^~^~^~^^~%^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^^~^  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened.  
  
He forgot Sakura was even in the room along with the other people.  
  
All he can process was the hurt from the past two years that he kept inside.  
  
Flashes of painful memories sprung on him, tugging his wounding heart.  
  
And she had a child?  
  
He knew immediately it was not his because he never.........*shrug* touched her.........  
  
Neither did he know that she was his cousin.  
  
He felt dirty and sickened in falling in love with his _own_ cousin, his own flesh and blood. He even kissed her and what made it worst was, he kissed her more than a friendly kiss.  
  
The thoughts kept revolving in his head like a sick joke.  
  
But the one thing that kept popping up in his mind was, '_Do I still love her?_'  
  
He was confused beyond words and thoughts.  
  
Syaoran knew he grew to love Sakura, but can Rioka's comeback re-ignite the passion that was once there?  
  
Can his salvaged feelings for Rioka from the past get in the way of what he feels about Sakura?  
  
(A/N: If you guys are lost, don't you remember Syaoran had a girlfriend???!?!?!? Yeah, that was waaaaaaayyyy back in the prologue!!!)  
  
Syaoran didn't realize when Rioka stood next to him standing straight in front of the elders and she held on to his arm, smiling happily.  
  
He didn't have time for protests, he was in shock, and what made it so horrible was he wasn't stopping the engagement announcement!  
  
"I, Li Hynh, propose Seshumi Li Rioka and Li Xiao Lang to be betrothed from this day forward, until Li Xiao Lang is 20 years and 6 months old. On that day, January 13, they will marry and uphold the contract of upholding the Li-miya Company. This engagement cannot be broken unless Seshumi Li Rioka breaks it off or she dies. I hand over the heirloom ring in her care until she fulfills her side of agreement and marries or breaks off the engagement."  
  
Rioka walked up to the elders and received the heirloom ring that symbolized their agreement.  
  
It was over; Li Xiao Lang was officially engaged in front of the elders, his mother, Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo, and..................Sakura..................  
  
(")(") (*)(*) (") (") (")_(") ("\^_^/") (")(") (*)(*) (") (") (")_(") ("\^_^/")  
  
*~*~A/N: Yes.........u hate me now! I LOVE THIS PART. THIS WAS NOT EXPECTED, HUH????  
  
WHO KNEW THIS WAS COMING?!  
  
IF YOU DID, THEN U ARE SO SMART LIKE A FOX AND DESERVE A TREAT.........but who could predict what happens next?!!!!!  
  
Answer me in an email and of course include your penname and if you get it right, I'll dedicate the next chappie to you!!!  
  
EVERYTHING TAKES A DRAMATIC/HUMOR TURN!!!  
  
This will decide their fate and will their "secret love prevail"???!!!  
  
Nothing but happy love to you all!  
  
In my case: a HATE LOVE situation.  
  
Will the comeback of Rioka change how Syaoran feels? Is Syaoran still in love with Rioka? Can he sort out his feelings? And what about Sakura? How does she feel?  
  
Find out next update on.........ïWISH UPON A FALLING STARï! 


	13. 12 Is Finding Love Really Worth Pain?

*~*~A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHH!!!!! I'm laughing cuz you're all sad. Or am I just crazy??? *scratches head* I'll think about it.........newayz, I'm sooooo srry that I haven't updated earlier, but you see.........*whisper* come closer.........*readers come closer* I was grounded!!!!!! *readers cover ears* oopz! Did I say that outloud?!?!?! Okay on with the chappie and ficcy!!!!! For those who read other review responses.........you'll see clues in them so I suggest you piece them together!!!! LOL  
  
This chappie is dedicated to anjuliet and cherry! For they are the closest to the real prediction to what is going to happen!!!  
  
Thank you's:  
  
anjuliet: As you can see.........you'll be very happy with a certain guy today!!!! LOL Next chappie, you'll see it soon, I'm gonna take up that offer on that idea you had abt Syaoran's mother. Buahawhahahahahahaha!!! LOL Thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
I already: Ok Ok I'm predictable, you've got a point! I need to improve on them. Thnx for the review and advice!!!  
  
cherry (x33_ridiculous@yahoo.com): My! You're very hyper and determined to figure out what comes next aren't you???!!! Well I'll tell you if you're right.........nope none of it was correct.........wait.........except for a few things and the part where someone gets killed! I was considering that, but I'm not a cruel person to slay a person so I don't think I'll kill someone, but that's still in consideration! You want a hint?!?!? Well let's just say: My fic is not like other fics Muahahahahahahah! Seriously, especially the Sakura running out on Syao thing. I mean, Come on! That's a lil dramatic, even for a person like me.........so you'll just have to see the outcome to this ficcy!!! Thnx for the review!!!!! You could still keep guessin tho!  
  
YingFa-lilWolf-lover: That's right he's engaged! *gasps* Well atleast the child of Rioka's is not his. I think.........wait I'm the authoress I should know! Nvm! Thnk for reviewing!!!!  
  
Drownin' in My Tears: As I said, I'm srry for not updating the usual time. I was grounded T.T neways you'll see what happens with our dear Rioka, Saku, and Syao love triangle LOL Thnx for the review!  
  
Little Silver Kitten: Aww I like your scrnm! Why is evry1 getting kyoot scrnms these dayz??? Aw well, thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
marlyn: I'll update sooner. How about that? I promise maybe by next Wednesday? Thnx for the reviews!!!  
  
Little Silver Kitten: Yes.........I can be evil.........but I love the feeling of a reader's adrenaline rush of anticipation! It makes me.........in top of the world Muahahahaha! LOL Thnx for reviewing!!!!  
  
linda-liu: Gladz you likez! Thnx for the review!!!  
  
Catgirl MM: Ah! The reviewer that is the most hyper of them all! LOL Yes, I'm VERY ticklish!!! And if that was real I'd be dying with laughter. Fortunately, I'm wayyyyyy over here! While you're wayyyyy over somewhere. LOL! And yes, I read Inu-yasha I'm just getting started on it tho! Thnx for asking and for the review!  
  
seiko123: Yeah, I wonder about the outcome.........you'll see there are some shocking things that all readers should pay attention to.........especially little things. Like thoughts on typos and such and such.........*Hint Hint* You'll see what I mean! Thnx for reviewing!  
  
Myst (jackiwilliams@earthlink.net): AHHHHHH!!!!! Help me! I'm being attacked by worthless evil pecans!!!! Ahhhhhhhh!!! They're capturing me with their crunchy goodness.........wait a minute.........It's just food *bites an evil pecan* YUM!!!! LOL Thnx for the review and Evil Pecans!!!!  
  
S+S-fan: Aw shucks! I'm flattered!!!! A whole mob out to get me?! How thoughtful! LOL jm If I see anything suspicious I'll run for my life, aiite?! LOL Thnx for review!  
  
Meow the chibi neko: I know huh? That's kind of sick and could you believe it's for _pure blood_! Come on! Their babies could get birth defects and nasty diseases caused by being related to the other!!!! EWW!!! LOL Thnx for the review!! Heres a cookie for your thoughts!!! *throws a cookie*  
  
MagicKnightNancy: Thnk you for your review!  
  
svetlaella: Well about Syaoran.........*ahem* You won't hate me for much longer *ahem* LOL thnx for reviewing~!!!!  
  
sweet-captor: Tru dat Tru dat!!! Neone not Sakura should die.........but I like Rioka. I think I'll keep her around! Thnx for your review and thoughts!  
  
Lan (spiritfighter12@aol.com): I wish I could just tie up the loose ends and finish this story, but I think this will have to last for about more than 20 chappies! Sad but true.........thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
KaoruHimura66: Okay, I know the confusion is kind of odd but it fits all. Don't wrry I'll explain. Just ask your questions away and I'll most likely answer them! Thnx for reviewing!!!!  
  
Dragonstar03: Thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
Dang! I've never known about so much reviews!!!!! LOL I'm kind of new to all these reviews pouring in!!!! LOL on with the fic!!!!  
  
!!!Disclaimer!!!: *sigh* Tooh tired tooh put up a fight.........CLAMP WINS.........for now.........soon I'll build up mah strength again and fight for what is mine!!!! Okay Okay for now.........Clamp owns CCS, not me!!! SO NO SUE!!!!  
  
^*^*^*^WISH UPON A FALLING STAR^*^*^*^  
  
by: maixwolfblossom  
  
BETA READER: anjuliet  
  
--Chappie Twelve--  
  
--Is Finding Love Worth the Pain?--  
  
Grey clouds formed around and in the outskirts of Hong Kong, the rain pattering away at windows.  
  
The weather, making children pout and others drown in their grief.  
  
The stormy breeze blew softly causing a window to be forced opened into a pale blue room.  
  
A pair of neon green eyes opened as she touched her forehead, lying on her back.  
  
A frown crossed her pale complexion.  
  
Rioka had gotten her Xiao Lang, but the thing that was nagging her mind was the way he reacted.  
  
~*~Rioka's POV~*~  
  
I still can't believe he wasn't thrilled to see me.  
  
Why did he shift his gaze to that emerald-eyed girl who burst into the room with that annoying cousin of.........wait.........she's my cousin too!  
  
A look of marred my features.  
  
I love my family but Meiling, agh she never liked me.  
  
"Hey that emerald-eyed girl seemed oddly familiar.........no it couldn't be?" Rioka clapped a hand to her mouth, "Kinomoto Sakura?!"  
  
There was a story behind all this. She once knew a Kinomoto Sakura in Tomoeda Elementary during first grade. They were once the best of friends and when Rioka moved to Hong Kong, they lost contact and she never saw Sakura ever again.  
  
Rioka smiled and thought, '_Oh my! I've got to catch up with her!_'  
  
(A/N: Ain't it a small world??? LOL yeah another shocker! Rioka's best friend used to be Sakura!!!)  
  
Anyways.........my Xiao Lang.........why did he.........why did his eyes widened in sheer shock and disbelief? Did he not believe in my love?  
  
(A/N: Well, yeah, you just left him standing, heartbroken, not even saying a proper good bye.........)  
  
Well, too bad, he's now engaged to me and that's all that matters!  
  
Well, all that should change once _I_ get to know him again.  
  
Why did he turn away from me?  
  
*~*FLASHBACK (~*~Normal POV~*~)*~*  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran in shock and felt a sense of..................loss.  
  
Sakura glanced at the girl Syaoran is now engaged to, she seemed oddly familiar. The name, Seshumi Rioka, stirred a long-forgotten memory within her.  
  
Syaoran, who seemed to have recovered from his shock, gave Sakura a disheartening glance. He didn't mean for her to see his engagement.  
  
Slowly, he moved his glance to Rioka and stared at her with disbelief and with confusion.  
  
'_Do I still have feelings for Rioka???_'  
  
His brain clashed with his heart into a never-ending battle.  
  
'_It aches my heart to see Rioka.........oh wait.........that's my stomach *growl*.........I guess I'm hungry? Wait wait wait what was I saying? Oh yeah.........and at that thought of her being my cousin sickens me._'  
  
'_.........but has some of the love been salvaged from when we were together?_'  
  
Syaoran put on a difficult face and thought out what would happen with his life if he would take the time to now Rioka again. He didn't want to hurt anybody with his resolutions.  
  
'_.........and now.........I have to spend the next few months trying to get to know Rioka again.........Well I'm scared, what if the flame I used to have for Rioka gets out of control again and I end up hurting someone else?_'  
  
The more Syaoran thought about it the more it became clearer to who he wanted to share his life possibly forever with and share his hopes and dreams with.  
  
He finally came to a conclusion.  
  
'_Well, there's no chance in hell I'm going to be stuck to someone like Rioka, again! I still want to make it work with Sakura and it will happen!!!_'  
  
(A/N: Hooray for Syao! ~.^)  
  
His mother and the elders were clearing out of the room.  
  
Syaoran shrugged, moving away from Rioka.  
  
The problem with Rioka was, she wouldn't quit following him.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling whispered to each other.  
  
Thinking that it was a bad thing to walk in such an affair, they all left the room with not another sound.  
  
Out of the blue, Syaoran decided to follow them.  
  
He wanted to talk to Sakura, he felt like he owed her an explanation and he wanted to start a relationship with her. That is, if she would allow him.  
  
But someone pulled him back.  
  
"Xiao Lang, I'm gl--"  
  
Syaoran flinched hearing his name on her (Rioka's) lips, but he didn't turn around and when she touched his shoulder, he started walking away.  
  
*~*END*~*  
  
~*~ Rioka's POV~*~  
  
Why was _my_ fiancé giving _me_ the cold shoulder?!  
  
I know I hate to be possessive and all but this is well.........too much!  
  
Did I do something wrong, but to find out that _I_ was a part of his family all along?  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
A baby's cries broke through her thoughts.  
  
Rioka walked up to the brown, polished crib and gazed lovingly at her baby's face.  
  
"Oh! My sweet angel, Rei Lang.........I almost forgot about you."  
  
Rei Lang's sea green eyes opened up and he smiled innocently.  
  
Rioka picked him up and he cooed at her smiling face.  
  
"If only your father wasn't so messed up, you wouldn't have been born into such a situation.........and........." Rioka's eyes filled with unshed tears,"......... I thought I was.........falling in love with.........him."  
  
(A/N: So you see, readers, two people who are engaged don't really know what they feel for each other. They thrive on the love from their past. As you can see, Rioka and Syaoran are like confused ducks.......... But on the bright side Syaoran made a great decision!)  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Well, don't worry about your father.........he wasn't the man I thought he was."  
  
Rioka place her 6-month-old son on her bed and started to get ready.  
  
She hummed softly to Rei Lang as he began to fuss.  
  
Rioka was a loving mother, but she also was the most stubborn person and wouldn't let anyone take what she thought was hers.  
  
Her thoughts trailed to the time when she found out that her mother was an illegitimate Li and a half-sister to Syaoran's late father.  
  
*~*FLASHBACK*~*  
  
Seshumi Inah cast a look of shame at her daughter.  
  
"How could you have been so careless?!"  
  
Rioka looked down meeting the floor. She couldn't bear to meet her mother's eyes which held, dishonor.  
  
"Okaa-san(mother).........I was under the influence and Ling.........he was drugged."  
  
Inah's heart broke, "Why did you do this? Why did you even go to that party? I warned you, not go on one of your depression trips and now look at you! You're pregnant and unmarried! And what makes it worse is, you're ruining your educational future! I didn't want my first grandson born like I was!"  
  
Tears of misery poured out of Rioka and she snapped back, "What was _I_ supposed to do? You made me leave Hong Kong! You and otou-san (father) stole me out of a relationship with someone I truly loved!"  
  
Inah looked thoughtfully at her only daughter, "I thought you would fall in love with another man and I was right, Ling was perfect until.........well, you know, that night......... That's the thing.........that's why we moved here, back to Japan. "  
  
Rioka ceased her sobbing and looked into her mother's raging eyes.  
  
"I didn't want you to be involved with a family that would not recognize an illegitimate heir."  
  
Rioka looked at her mother with confusion.  
  
"I never got around to telling you this, my sweet Rioka, but I'm an illegitimate heir to the Li Empire and an aunt to Li Syaoran."  
  
Inah saw the expression that crossed her daughter's face. She had the look of anger and then it broke out into an unbelievable smile.  
  
Rioka's face glowed, "That means.........I can—we can go back?........."  
  
"Rioka, what do you mean?" her mother asked uneasily.  
  
Rioka gave a curious smile and replied innocently, "By any chance, okaa- san.........do you know the elders of the Li clan?"  
  
Her mother gave a vague look, catching on to what her daughter was planning.  
  
"Yes, but you can't do that! I know what you're up to."  
  
Her daughter shrugged away the look her mother was giving her and smiled.  
  
"Well, okaa-san, I know for a fact that the elders have been looking for a replacement fiancée for Xiao Lang since Meiling broke it off."  
  
Inah broke into a grim expression, "Oh no! I'm not doing this."  
  
"Oh onegai (please)! I really want to go back and see him!" Rioka pleaded.  
  
*~*END*~*  
  
After many arguments and shouting matches, Rioka got her wish to go back and to try to convince the elders to engage her with Xiao Lang.  
  
Then her thoughts came to a time where she first saw her one true love for the first time in two years.  
  
*~*FLASHBACK*~*  
  
She spoke to Li Hynh and he agreed to evaluate her for the chance of being a candidate for Xiao Lang's fiancée.  
  
All she had to do was keep quiet and not let anyone know that she had arrived to Hong Kong.  
  
Rioka wandered around the familiar halls that she once ran around when she first met Syaoran.  
  
Some of the memories hit her like a force field of pain as she came across the old hangout where she used to meet up with Syaoran. It was an oak tree where they confessed their undying love and sat there looking at the stars for many hours at a time.  
  
She closed her eyes momentarily and traced the heart shape carving that contained a 'S+R'.  
  
Rioka heard someone approaching and she climbed the nearest limb of the tree.  
  
Syaoran crossed the pathway without taking a glance at the tree that once meant the world to him.  
  
He stopped to the door where it led to the gym and took out his training sword.  
  
Rioka smiled seeing the love of her life and decided to follow him using the longer way into the gym.  
  
She stealthily made it to the halls and opened a hidden passageway. When she came to a portrait of Syaoran's grandparents she opened it up quietly and hid in the shadows watching her beloved train.  
  
Suddenly, like he knew she was there, Syaoran lifted his head to the second floor where she was hidden.  
  
Luckily, at the same time Wei tapped Syaoran on the shoulder and said something to him that made Syaoran look relieved.  
  
Rioka thought this was as safe as she was going to get and left saying a few words smiling sadly, "We'll soon meet again.........and your world of loneliness will cease to exist.........."  
  
*~*END*~*  
  
Rioka snapped out of her thoughts and started to get used to the idea of being the new fiancée to Li Xiao Lang.  
  
~*~Normal POV (Syaoran's Room)~*~  
  
Syaoran paced his bedroom floor with his eyebrows furrowed in thought.  
  
He was practically engraving a hole into his dark green carpet.  
  
His mind was on a certain someone......... _an emerald-eyed_ someone that is.  
  
He tried talking to Sakura yesterday, but she was hard to find and it seemed like she didn't want to be found.  
  
Eventually, Syaoran cornered her when saw her at the most unexpected place.  
  
A flow disappointment filled Syaoran.  
  
*~*FLASHBACK*~*  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, and Meiling all sat on the blood red carpet in Meiling's bedroom.  
  
Meiling and Eriol were having a disagreement, while Sakura whispered to Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo. Does the name, Seshumi Rioka, ring a bell? Besides hearing it now?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded, "I don't remember much, but it does sound familiar.........hey! Wasn't she our best friend in the first grade?"  
  
Sakura thought about for a while and memories of Tomoyo, Rioka, and her came flooding back.  
  
Tomoyo replied, "Yeah, she left when she moved here, to Hong Kong."  
  
"Let's talk to her tomorrow. Besides, I don't even know where she is."  
  
Suddenly the room became quiet.  
  
All of them thought it were better not to talk about what they just witnessed and just talked about fashion and the latest clothing that was coming out very soon to Tomoyo's clothesline.  
  
Eriol lit up with joy hearing that there was going to be more designs added in the men's section of 'Midnight Cherry Dreams' and that he was getting a limited edition set, as a gift.  
  
"So, how long are you guys staying in Hong Kong for?" Eirol asked nonchalantly.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and found herself heat up when Eriol smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Oh, well, we have to stay in Hong Kong for at least five months because we have to handle some business here, but we'll probably stay for a while. Saku and I need the vacation, isn't that right?"  
  
Sakura nodded and added, "Well, I really don't have anything to do and of course we'll be taking classes in the University of Hong Kong with you guys."  
  
Meiling and Eriol's face glowed with happiness.  
  
"That's great, then you guys could meet Kai!!!!" Meiling cried out.  
  
Sakura felt a sudden urge to go to the restroom.  
  
"Ey! Meiling-chan, can I use your bathroom?" she asked swaying a bit.  
  
Meiling gave an evil glint in her eyes thinking up another plot to flush out Rioka. She never really liked the plot killing Rioka and she was still trying to get over the fact that the plot killer was her cousin.  
  
Suddenly, an idea came to her.  
  
"Oh sure, Saku, umm go to the last door to your left and you'll see a forest green door that should lead to a restroom, I believe."  
  
Eriol opened his mouth knowing where that led, "Meiling! Isn't tha--"  
  
Meiling stuffed her sock into Eriol's mouth.  
  
Sakura gave a cocked eyebrow and left.  
  
When she left, Eriol spat out Meiling's stinky socks.  
  
"Yuck! Meiling! Why'd you do that for?! And isn't that bathroom Sakura's going to, Syaoran's private ba--.........Oh!"  
  
Eriol raised his eyebrows.  
  
Tomoyo on the other hand gasped and excitedly moved closer to Meiling.  
  
"Meiling-chan, you are getting _evil_ ! I give you props, my sista!"  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo high fived each other and started giggling, while Eriol spat out all the smelly stink from his mouth mumbling.  
  
"*mumble mumble* Could've stuffed me up with better smelling socks........."  
  
Unfortunately, Meiling heard what he said and grew angry, "What's that Eriol? Tomoyo is hot?! What?! HMM?! Tell her you have a paper doll life- size poster of her?! Yeah?!"  
  
Eriol blushed as red as his cousin's carpet and clamped his mouth shut.  
  
"That's what I thought." Mieling gave a triumphant smug look.  
  
~@~  
  
Sakura hummed the tune, "Have You Ever" by Brandy, walking slowly to her destination, but she forgot the directions as soon as she walked out of Meiling's room.  
  
Thinking that she would be branded as a stupid monkey if she asked for directions again. She decided to explore inside rooms, holding in her natural instincts.  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
Syaoran knocked on Meiling's door and heared laughter. Thinking this was an answer, he walked in and saw Eriol's burning face of humiliation.  
  
Meiling looked up when she heard her door open and greeted Syaoran.  
  
"Well, hello! My sweet, dearest cousin!"  
  
Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed, something didn't feel right here. He didn't see Sakura anywhere.  
  
Eriol spoke up, his face back to normal coloring, "What gives us the delight of you coming into our presence, Xiao Lang?"  
  
"Um, I was looking for........." Syaoran's face was void of emotion.  
  
"Sakura?" Eriol smirked, finishing the sentence.  
  
Syaoran's face burned up "N-no"  
  
Tomoyo looked disappointed, "Oh.........okay, well, I'm starting to worry. Sakura should've been back by now."  
  
Meiling and Eriol put up a thinking face.  
  
Eriol spoke up, "Well, that _is_ serious, Tomoyo-chan, we should look for her, but we're kind of in a bind. We were discussing your plans for your next men's clothesline collection, remember?"  
  
Tomoyo caught on to what he was trying to do.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well, okay, Meiling would you be so kind as to look for our _dear_ friend?"  
  
Meiling gave a sarcastic groan and put her hand to her face, "I don't feel so good."  
  
Tomoyo bit her lip, "Aw, Meiling, you're too lazy!"  
  
"You betcha, I am. Xiao Lang, can't you find her for us?" She then turened to Syaoran and smiled sweetly, a little too sweetly for her own good.  
  
Syaoran was glad Meiling asked his unspoken request, but gave a grudgingly appearance to try to fool them, "Well, alright.........I guess I can spare some of _my_ valuable time to look for her. By the way, where'd she go?"  
  
Eriol's glasses flashed dangerously for the second time that day, "Oh she went to a bathroom. Though we don't know _which one_"  
  
Syaoran didn't get the message and shrugged, leaving them to "talk business".  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***  
  
While Syaoran traveled to the right of Meiling's room, if he waited a few seconds he could've caught Sakura coming out of a room humming a song.  
  
"I guess that wasn't the bathroom." Sakura traveled at a slow pace and looked up to the ceiling, admiring the beauty of the artwork. It was a night sky filled with endless stars that seem to shine right through the paint of the black/violet colored ceiling.  
  
Suddenly, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Watch it, girl."  
  
Sakura, who was enchanted by the art of the ceiling didn't look at the person she bumped into.  
  
She dazedly answered, "Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
It was Rioka, but she didn't pay any attention because she stomped off steaming about her plan.  
  
Continuing on, Sakura found herself at the end of the hall and bumped into a forest green door.  
  
'_Oh, I guess I wasn't lost after all._'  
  
Sakura opened the door and steeped into the most beautiful restroom she had ever seen.  
  
Fountains that had cherubs decorated to emphasize the beauty of nature, the faint smell of honey cinnamon, and the nature setting murals that surrounded the huge walls of the wonderful room.  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
Syaoran checked and knocked at every single bathroom in the mansion, all except one.........the one nearest to Meiling's room!  
  
His precious private restroom!!!!!  
  
Syaoran ran to the third floor and ran past Meiling's room to the end of the hall.  
  
When he opened the door, he came face to face with Sakura, who was washing her hands.  
  
(A/N: I just want to say! All the S+S mushy moments are coming! KAWAIIII!!!!)  
  
"S-Sakura?"  
  
Sakura lifted her head to Syaoran and smiled cheerfully, "Oh, hey, Syaoran- kun!"  
  
"Um, may I ask what you're doing in my restroom?"  
  
Sakura smile faltered a bit and she blushed, "Oh! This is yours? Meiling told me there was a bathroom somewhere. At least I think she meant this one? Aw well! This room feels so nice and it has a natural feeling to it. I see you like the color green?"  
  
Syaoran nodded not trusting his voice, '_Yeah, like your perfectly beautiful eyes that _sparkle_ with joy and........._'  
  
Sakura blushed blood red hearing his compliment, "Arigatou (Thank You)"  
  
Syaoran realized his just blabbed out his thoughts and he slapped him self.  
  
Sakura calmed down but felt a tinge of embarrassment, while Syaoran intensely searched her features.  
  
"Okay.........do you need to use your bathroom?.........Never mind that's a stupid question. Just go right ahead."  
  
Before she could reach the door Syaoran grabbed her hand and pulled her back making her land onto his chest.  
  
Sakura's breathing quickened feeling his heart thump wildly.  
  
"Don't go." Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear making her shiver.  
  
(")(") (") (") (") _ (") ("\^_^/") (") _ (") (") (") (")(")("\^_^/") (") _ (") (") (") (")(")  
  
*~*~A/N: I guess I'll leave it here. The rest of the flashback is coming next chapter and it will be sweet and also a fast update! Rioka is not a bad person she's just confused because she can't really trust the people she trusted before. I like her, but she's really sweet so don't hate her!  
  
JA NE,  
  
maixwolfblossom 


	14. 13 Confessions of the Love Sick Teenager...

*~*~A/N: Aww this is the month of love, but I know this update is way past Valentine's day, but this just makes up for all the lost of S+S moments. Man...so much reviews! I swear I read them and they give me inspiration...now to get more inspiration...give me reviews!!!!! LOL ENJOY!  
  
Thank you's:  
  
marlyn: Rily, no body listens to you??? That's rily rily sad...newayz, here's your update and thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
svetlaella: Whoa...you gonna be upset this update...I'm not sure, but all in all it's cute...I guess...thnx for the review!!!  
  
dZnsNofLAkeZ: LOL 3 days on 60 word prologue??? That's funny! Yup Eriol is full out OOC, but there's got to be a out of control character and it's amusing seeing Eriol as one. SO yeah...Thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
anjuliet: Hey! Now that I think about it...I think I'll take your advice on the _Yelan idea_. You know the one you gave me when you tried to persuade me to change some things on the eleventh chapter, I believe...me no sure, but I'll take your idea, it makes perfect sense and it can turn out _very_ evil! Buawhahahahahah! LOL Thnx for the review and idea.  
  
MagicKnightNancy: Thnx for reviewing!  
  
YingFa-lilWolf-Lover: LOL 'lovi'??? and you might be a lil disappointed of what they're 'gonna' do in the bathroom...*ahem* newayz, thnx for the review!!!  
  
glaring-lil-wolf: I love your story so much!!! I dunno why ppl don't review! *pout* Well I hope you update on your fic soon. Thnx for reviewing!  
  
seiko123: You'll see all romance is on the way! Tnx for reviewing!  
  
sweet-captor: thnx 4 reviewing!  
  
S+S-fan: LOL 'WOW' Aren't we shocked with Syaoran's _aggressiveness_ WOW LOL. Thnx for reviewing!  
  
Rika: Thnx for reviewing!  
  
SilverWingPhoenix: Who thinks Syaoran's aggressiveness is sexy? *I do I do* LOL Thnx for reviewing!  
  
babybluestarangel: *backs away from puppy face* NO no...no no...NOOOOOOOOO THE ATTACK OF THE PUPPY FACES! AhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh!!! Thnx for reviewing!  
  
cherry (x33_ridiculous@yahoo.com): AHHHHHHHH!!!!! RUN IT'S THE COOKIE EATING CHERRY AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *runs for life while seeing cherry standing in a cookie bakery* I see she's gone and stole some other cookies from someone else...*phew* "NO you haven't" *turns around and sees cherry* *runs for dear life* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO have all the cookies you want just don't kill meeeeeee! Thnx for reviewing!!! *Throws cookies*  
  
I.HATE.U: Thnx for reviewing!  
  
DragonStar03: Thnx for the review!  
  
KaoruHimura66: Thnx for correcting me and for the review!  
  
Nozomi-chan: Thnx for reviewing!  
  
Ethereal Thoughts: Evry1 threatens me if I dun update so I'll just update now...*gulp* LOL THnx for reviewing!!!  
  
Little Silver Kitten: Thnx for reviewing!  
  
materiathief06: Didn't have to wait that long...thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
^*^*^*^WISH UPON A FALLING STAR^*^*^*^  
  
by maixwolfblossom  
  
BETA READER: anjuliet  
  
~@~DISCLAIMER~@~: MYNE, CCS IS MINE!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAH *fades* *wakes up* Aw shucks it was just a dream!  
  
--Chappie Thirteen--  
  
--Confessions of the Love Sick Teenagers--  
  
_LAST TIME ON WISH UPON A FALLING STAR_:  
  
Before she reached the door Syaoran grabbed her hand and pulled her back while she landed onto his chest.  
  
Sakura's breath intake quickened feeling his heart thump wildly.  
  
"Don't go." Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear making her shiver.  
  
_END_  
  
"S-Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Sakura turned around to face him, but that was a mistake. She got caught up into his fierce amber eyes. Those eyes that seem to reflect his emotions, the ones she could relate to. His eyes told his heart, pleading for..._her_.  
  
Syaoran caressed her cheek lovingly as he once longed to do.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes feeling his burning touch on her overheated face.  
  
Without a second thought Syaoran confessed the feelings he sorely wanted to say.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Nani? (What?)"  
  
"Sakura, I-I love you."  
  
Sakura trembled from his touch, her mind racing with adrenaline.  
  
"Syaoran-kun...we just met."  
  
Syaoran shook his head as if what she said was a mistake.  
  
"Sakura, I know we just met. But remember, we also met in our dreams. We met with our souls and that says more than what just meeting means. Just think about it. We met under the stars and dreamed together. We're finding love that seemed impossible, but here we are: meeting and falling in love. We were destined to be together."  
  
(A/N: Someone give me a tissue, I think I'm going to cry! T.T I love his confessions! *sniff* T.T)  
  
Sakura gaped, "Syaoran, what about Ssehomi-san?"  
  
"Who? I-I mean. I really care for her, but she isn't you...you make me open up and feel invincible just seeing your smile, while she makes me think of my past grief. Whenever I'm with you, I forget my problems, especially when we meet in our dreams. I feel somehow connected to you and it drives me crazy. It seems wrong, but I can't help it."  
  
Sakura raised her hand to Syaoran's face and softly brushed her fingers over his cheek.  
  
"I confess that I have feelings for you...but I just can't bear the thought of breaking some else's heart. Through time, you'll probably grow to love Rioka-chan. She's a nice girl, I know that for a fact."  
  
Sakura fought back her tears. It hurt so much at just the thought of Syaoran and Rioka together, but she had to do what she thought was right.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened, "You know Rioka-san?"  
  
Sakura grinned vaguely, "Yes, we were best friends in Tomoeda Elementary. She left after the first grade and this is the first time in years since I've seen her. This is why I can't be with you. If I do, then it's betraying a great friendship that I once had. Syaoran, if you knew me, then you would know that friendship is always my first priority."  
  
Syaoran's heart seemed to break into a million pieces.  
  
"I see..." Syaoran let his hand fall to his side and he smiled. He would wait for her like a loyal pup, no matter how many times Sakura rejected him.  
  
Eventually, Syaoran let Sakura go.  
  
"Fine. But heed my word: I'll _never_ give up on you..."  
  
Syaoran's husky voice sent shivers down Sakura's spine.  
  
Sakura turned away, gave one last glance at Syaoran, and walked out the door.  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***~***END OF FLASHBACK***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
Syaoran sat down on his bed in deep thought.  
  
'_I'll never give up on you...Cherry Blossom..._'  
  
~*~Normal POV (Eriol)~*~  
  
Eriol rose awake even before the sun came.  
  
He was going to ask Tomoyo out.  
  
'_And I'm going to SUCCEED!_'  
  
He knocked on the penthouse door and it opened up.  
  
Tomoyo answered and when she saw him, she pulled him in and immediately shut the door.  
  
"Ohayo (Morning), Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo smoothed down her hair. "What brings you here?"  
  
Eriol smiled a charming smile, "U-um...Nothing really I was just...walking around the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by..."  
  
Tomoyo stared at Eriol. "Not at four in the morning?"  
  
"Oh is it..." Eriol fiddled with his glasses, "U-um...well...--ah screw it! Tomoyo, I know you think I'm weird and all and cheesy and everything! But I can't let go of these feelings surging within me! Tomoyo, will you go out with me???--"  
  
Tomoyo oddly smiled at Eriol. She walked over to him sort of—wait a second—SEDUCTIVELY???  
  
She stopped in front of him and fingered his chest, "You know, Eriol...I'll take you up on that offer..." She gave out a flirty sigh.  
  
Eriol's heart pumped wildly, hearing her response, "O-okay...I-I'll--*ahem* When do I pick you up???"  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes and bit her bottom lip, "Whatever turns you on."  
  
Eriol's eyes widened, thinking it was a dream he rubbed his eyes again, as he had done many times since he arrived. When he realized this was all real, his jaw trembled.  
  
"Uh—Okay...how about 7pm??? Tomorrow night?"  
  
Tomoyo teased Eriol as her lips drew closer to his. But she drew away swiftly and smiled.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tomoyo led a shocked Eriol out the door and she blew him a kiss goodbye.  
  
"See you then...You know Eriol, I've always found your cheesiness...*sigh* _sexy_"  
  
With that, she closed the door in his face.  
  
Eriol stood outside for some time, his mouth open in shock.  
  
He jumped up in the air with a resounding, "Y—Y—YYYYYessssss!!!! I knew it! I knew it! No one can resist!!!" He flexed his um "muscles" and strutted home, singing, 'I'm Too Sexy For My _Shorts_'  
  
When he got home he stuffed the poster Tomoyo into his closet and bid it farewell.  
  
"I have the real Tomoyo. So I guess this is goodbye...*sniff* I'll miss all the great Holidays that we shared. Bye Poster Tomoyo, dearest..."  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
~*~Kai's POV (Meiling's Boyfriend)~*~  
  
"Come on Kai you've got to come today and convince Xiao Lang to fight for Sakura!!!"  
  
I'm sorry, Mei, but I can't. A man has to fight his own battles.  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
Yes, I know. But it's the other way around...you know you miss me...  
  
"_NO I DON'T_"  
  
Just keep saying that, Mei. You know you love me!!!!  
  
I heard a click on the other end and chuckled. I knew how to get to the fiery Li Meiling.  
  
I know she's mad at me, but I can't interfere in her cousin's love life! It's just not my business.  
  
"*sigh* Better make up with her."  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Kai jumped into his smooth black 2004 Toyota Camry and headed to the nearest shop pavilion.  
  
After sometime, he came out with a bouquet of blood red roses and a huge Hershey chocolate Kiss.  
  
When he arrived to the Li Manor, he greeted the servants and walked up to Meiling's room.  
  
For a few months he decided he never wanted to lose Meiling. He couldn't bear her being mad at him.  
  
~*~Meiling's POV~*~  
  
I heard a knock at my door and opened it up thinking it was Syaoran.  
  
When I saw who it was, I shut my door.  
  
A muffled voice penetrated through it, "Aww Come on, Meiling! I'm sorry! I just don't want to interfere with your family. But no matter how much you hate me, right now that won't stop me from asking your hand in marriage..."  
  
My eyes widened. Did he just say what I thought he said!?!?!?!!?!  
  
I opened the door immediately and found Kai on one knee presenting a platinum princess-cut ruby engagement ring.  
  
"So what do you say, baby? Marry Me?"  
  
Tears fell from my sore eyes. I stared into his stormy gray eyes.  
  
"I say YES!"  
  
I jumped into the arms of my beloved and kissed him mercilessly.  
  
Kai slipped the ring onto my finger and placed a kiss on my fingers.  
  
"You know you have to ask permission from the elders, don't you?"  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Kai's gray eyes looked at Meiling passionately.  
  
"I know and it's already taken care of. Why didn't you think the elders didn't engage you with Xiao Lang, again."  
  
Kai gave a slight grimace, "I practically begged."  
  
More tears fell down Meiling's crimson eyes and she hugged Kai more tightly stomping her foot.  
  
"I LOVE YOU, TAMIYA KAI!!!"  
  
Syaoran immediately rushed into the room looking disheveled.  
  
"What's the matter Meiling? I heard crying and stomping! What's—huh?"  
  
He saw Kai and Meiling in a hug. Something sparkling red caught his eye.  
  
'_Ah! It's about time that idiot proposed to her. Honestly, three years of dating and not even one attempt to propose until now._'  
  
Syaoran shook his head and shuffled out of Meiling's room. He bumped into Eriol's bright face.  
  
"What's got you all peppy?"  
  
Eriol sneered searching Syaoran's bothered features, "What's got you huffed up? Couldn't get a date with Sakura or something?"  
  
"Why I oughta—wait you can't joke around with me! You have the same problem."  
  
Eriol's mouth curved into a proud grin, "So you admit it...well the answer to your question...I don't have that problem any longer. I asked Tomoyo-san this morning. And you know what?...She _likes_ me!!!"  
  
Syaoran gaped.  
  
Smugly, Eriol puffed his chest, "Oh yeah! I forgot, you're engaged! So ha! Well, aren't you happy? I mean, you've been running after Ssehomi-san for two years already!"  
  
Syaoran thought shortly of his earlier decisions and shook away his doubts. Sakura was the one for him.  
  
(A/N: YAY! Way to go, Syaoran!)  
  
"Actually, I don't know, but I found out that I'm not really interested in her anymore. I have someone else in mind..."  
  
Eriol gave a smirk, "I'm guessing it has something to do with Tomoyo' s best friend, ne?"  
  
Syaoran covered up his emotions and looked at Eriol in thought, "Actually Eriol, I had _Tomoyo_ in mind..."  
  
Eriol's eyes widened in sudden shock, "You what?! NOOOOO She's mine!"  
  
Syaoran inwardly laughed, "Ah ah ah ahhhhh, Eriol. You two aren't a couple yet. So I still have a chance..."  
  
Eriol's eye twitched with sudden jealousy.  
  
'_What if Tomoyo, dearest, thinks Syaoran is more of a man than I'll ever be? _'  
  
'_Aw come on, Eriol, she was practically seducing you_'  
  
'_Dude, girls are so confusing. What if she was just playing around? _'  
  
'_Oh hell...you've got a point there. Well don't just stand here, KILL XIAO LANG and show him who's _your_ lady!!!_'  
  
Eriol pounced on Syaoran, who broke into hysterical laughter.  
  
"She's mine, you idiot! Mine I tell you!"  
  
He started trying to choke Syaoran.  
  
Eventually, the crashes made Meiling and Kai rush to see the uproar.  
  
"Hey! What do you guys think you're doing???"  
  
Eriol went blood red with anger, "Our cousin here, is trying to steal _my_ TOMOYO!!!"  
  
Syaoran kept on chuckling like a lunatic.  
  
"GAH! Xiao Lang! You are a stealer! She's my Tomoyo!!! MINE!"  
  
~*~Normal POV (SAKURA)~*~  
  
Sakura groggily got up from bed.  
  
A sudden blush covered her face, '_Oh, that's right. Syaoran was acting strange. Hm...I wonder why? Could it be, because I refuse to be with him?...nah!_'  
  
(A/N: *drops anime style* Here we go again with a dense Sakura.)  
  
Sakura washed up and walked into the kitchen and spotted Tomoyo.  
  
"Ohayo (Morning), Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura."  
  
Her earlier thoughts disappeared and Sakura remembered that someone stopped by earlier.  
  
"Who was at the door at 4 in the morning, by the way?"  
  
Tomoyo blushed and started looking for ingredients to make an omelet.  
  
"Er...you were awake?"  
  
Sakura nodded, "I couldn't get to sleep. So who was it?"  
  
"Um...You know Sakura, what did happen yesterday after you left for the bathroom? You seemed kind of shaken up and you did take forever to come back, you know."  
  
It was time for Sakura to blush and nervously laughed, "Oh nothing. I just thought I'd explore the mansion. You know: look around and stuff like that. Yeah, and I bumped into a few people... so that's my bathroom story."  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
Unluckily, Tomoyo spotted it.  
  
"What happened, Sakura!? You've got to tell me!"  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking of meeting up with Rioka again, that's all. Iswearpinkyswear!!! WellIcan'tswearcuzI'dbelyingandIcan'tlietoyousodon'thurtme!!!  
  
"Sakura, breathe."  
  
Sakura sat on her chair and looked around.  
  
"So...who was at the door?"  
  
Tomoyo turned around embarrassed she didn't want Sakura to know that she found Eriol's cheesiness sexy...well... not just yet...  
  
"It was no one, Saku. It was just the hotel manager saying that the penthouse was going to be under fumigation for rat infestations."  
  
It was partly true. After Eriol left, the manager came to warn them about rat infestations and that they would have to leave for at least two months because of how bad it was.  
  
"What??!?! Where are we going to live for those two months?!?! I mean, yeah, we could go rent a penthouse, elsewhere, but it's just ridiculous in such short notice!"  
  
"Chill, Sakura! We're going to college here, so we could get a dorm."  
  
Sakura started laughing, "Oh yeah, I forgot."  
  
All of a sudden the phone started ringing.  
  
Sakura sighed, "I'll get that."  
  
"Moshi Moshi Kinomoto Sakura desu (Hello This is Kinomoto Sakura)."  
  
A scary raspy voice came out of the other end, "What's your favorite scary movie, baby?"  
  
Sakura looked up at the ceiling in thought.  
  
"Well, I don't really know because I've never really liked scary movies because of ghosts and all so I wouldn't know or even watch a scary movie unless I'm being forced to...Well no, there was this one time, Tomoyo, took me to a scary movie at least I thought it was. I mean come on, who would think children who haunt people in their sleep scary? Do you? I mean --"  
  
The raspy voice cut her off, "Okay never mind, Sheesh do I need to hear your life story?"  
  
"Well, no. But if you must--"  
  
The raspy voice turned into a feminine voice. Meiling's voice rang out.  
  
"Mou (Geez) Sakura, forget that I even asked, alright?!"  
  
"Hoe? Meiling-chan? Where's your raspy voiced friend? He wanted to know a few questions..." Meilng burst into fresh laughter, "Why are you laughing?"  
  
Tomoyo joined the phone line conversation.  
  
"Never mind, Sakura. I just want to invite you over here. You know: hang out, have fun, tell you all about Kai's proposal to me..."  
  
Meiling held the phone away from her ear and it took a few seconds for the other two to get the words processed into their brains.  
  
"*SQUEAL* OMG!!! MEILING CONGRATULATIONS!!!! MEILING YOU HAVE TO LET ME MAKE YOUR WEDDING DRESS. AHHHHHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"  
  
"Okay okay, chill my friends, chill."  
  
Both Sakura's and Tomoyo's voice rang out in the same time, "So when are we going to meet Poor Tamer Kai?"  
  
Meiling's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean, 'Poor Tamer Kai'?"  
  
Tomoyo's voice drawled, "OH nothing...it's just hard seeing you with a guy and such and I can't believe he has tamed my dear wild friend and all*cough cough*."  
  
"Whatever, Daidouji."  
  
"So, when are we going to meet, Mr. Lucky?"  
  
"You will soon Sakura. So what are you guys up to?"  
  
"Well, Tomoyo and I have to apply for a dorm because there's going to be a lot of renovations here at the hotel's penthouse and we have to leave for a while so...that's our days plan for today."  
  
"Really? W-well, why don't you stay at the Li manor? I'm sure Auntie Yelan won't mind and she did mention to invite you here because she wanted to see you, Sakura. So I'll ask when you arrive, okay?"  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura grinned ear to ear, "Arigatou (Thank you) Meiling-chan!"  
  
"No problem. So are you guys coming here?"  
  
"Hai (yeah), Let's see, it's 9:00 right now...um we'll be there around 11:00. Is that alright?"  
  
"Sure! I can't wait until you guys meet Kai! And oh yeah..._Tomoyo_I heard someone has a date with Eriol? Hmm? I wonder who?"  
  
Tomoyo gasped, "MEILING!!!???!"  
  
"*giggle* See you then."  
  
*CLICK*  
  
Sakura tilted her head confused, "What was she talking about? We don't care what happens with Hiiragizawa-kun, do we?"  
  
Tomoyo's face turned sunburn orange, "Sakura uh—uh—I'm going on a date..."  
  
"Really? Who are you going out with?" Sakura put two and two together, "OoOoOOoOooO! You and Hiiragizawa-kun??? KAWAIIIII!!!!"  
  
"HEY, JOCKER!!! THAT'S MY SAYING! NO ONE JOCKS MY SAYING!"  
  
Sakura giggled and scampered off singing the 'Tomoyo and Eriol sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-GGGGGGG'  
  
"SA-KU-RAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~Three Hours Later~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
"I hope that teaches you a lesson to never jock my words and make fun of me."  
  
Sakura whimpered, "Tomoyo, I feel uncomfortable in this!"  
  
"Serves you right."  
  
Because of her games, Sakura got caught and punished for making kissy noises while Tomoyo was getting dressed. Now, she had to wear anything that Tomoyo picked out from her closet.  
  
"It itches...Cruel, Tomoyo, cruel!"  
  
Tomoyo grinned, "I know."  
  
She rang the doorbell.  
  
Sakura scratched her neck and her arms and her—  
  
"Sakura stop scratching!"  
  
Sakura glared at Tomoyo, "I can't. I feel so uncomfortable in these clothes."  
  
"Well live with it. At least it's your favorite color..."  
  
The door opened to reveal a very unhappy Syaoran with a band-aid on his forehead.  
  
Instantly, he blushed seeing a pouting Sakura and a cheerful Tomoyo at the door, then his eyes widened.  
  
Sakura was dressed in a pink and black striped skirt that reached her knees, a black low neckline halter-top that wrapped around her tiny figure and to top it all off, her hair was set in riotous curls.  
  
"Um-um-um-Come in..."  
  
Both of the girls gratefully walked in and went into the direction of the living room with Syaoran following behind them.  
  
Eriol came out of the hall looking at Tomoyo expectantly, but when nothing happened he just followed all of them.  
  
On the way, Meiling rushed into them and brought a very handsome man with black spiky hair and gray eyes with her.  
  
Tomoyo stared at Meiling and then at Kai and back again along with Sakura.  
  
"OMG! MEILING!? HE'S A CUTIE!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura raided Kai and started questioning him while Meiling laughed looking at her fiancé's face.  
  
A few seconds later, Yelan emerged from the living room.  
  
"Well, Ohayo Gozaimasu (Good Morning), Sakura-san and..."  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo"  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura bowed and Yelan nodded her head.  
  
"Would you like to join us for tea?"  
  
"Hai (yeah), Yelan-san."  
  
Yelan gestured for all of them to follow her.  
  
When they all settled down to a comfortable position, Meiling was on the sofa with Kai; Syaoran with Eriol on a pouf; Sakura and Tomoyo kneeling on pillows on the floor, Yelan looked at all of them with sharp eyes, while waiting for the tea to be served.  
  
"So, how long are you girls staying in Hong Kong?"  
  
Sakura answered smiling, "We're staying here for five months or more. It depends on how long business is going and we plan on staying for vacation."  
  
Yelan eyes vaguely shimmered, "Oh I see...and you're still going to school?"  
  
Tomoyo grinned, "Yes, Li-san, we're going to UHK. We're here on business though, you know, Midnight Cherry Dreams?"  
  
"Oh, _you're_ the designer? My, My you have exquisite taste in clothing my dear."  
  
Tomoyo blushed, "Arigatou (thank you) Li-san. Do you wear my clothesline?"  
  
Yelan eyes sparkled, "Why yes, I have some of your clothesline hidden somewhere in my closet..."  
  
Meiling smirked, "More like your whole wardrobe."  
  
"What was that Meiling?"  
  
Meiling's smirk disappeared, "Nothing Auntie."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes turned starry, "Li-san, would you like to have a limited edition design of some of the new clothes I'm making?"  
  
Yelan oddly grinned, "Why...If you don't mind."  
  
"Oh I don't. I'll give it to you as soon as I can."  
  
"Xie Xie (Thank You)." Then she turned to Sakura, "Why are you traveling with Daidouji –san?"  
  
"Well, she is my cousin and I am her model. So we're traveling together."  
  
Yelan smiled, which shocked her family, "Oh, you're just like your mother. She was a model too, as I'm sure you know."  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
Meiling suddenly remembered something, "Auntie Yelan?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Um, can Sakura and Tomoyo stay here in the Li manor for at least two months?"  
  
Syaoran and Eriol eyes widened.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo opened their mouths, "Oh no, it's okay, Li-san. You see, we're applying for a dorm because our penthouse is being fumigated so that's why we're moving. So Meiling, you don't have to ask we'll be fine."  
  
Yelan put up her hand, "No, no I insist. Stay here with us. My! There is more than enough room here."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo glanced at each other.  
  
"We don't want to be a burden."  
  
"You won't besides, I want to get to know your family again and I don't want to have to ask you to come here every single time to spend time here. You might as well live here."  
  
Both of them smiled, "Okay, Arigatou."  
  
Meiling squealed and everyone covered their ears and yelled, "MEILING!!!"  
  
Meiling calmed down, "Oops, sorry couldn't help myself. So when are you guys moving in?"  
  
"We don't know. Probably next week?"  
  
They all smiled while Meiling ranted on, "Great then you can get the guest rooms next to mine!"  
  
"That won't be necessary Meiling. I already assigned rooms since I knew they were coming because I heard a certain phone on speaker. And when were you going to tell me you were engaged to Tamiya Kai?"  
  
Meiling blushed, "I was going to tell you...so where are their rooms going to be?"  
  
Yelan thoughtfully looked at her, "I'm putting Daidouji-san and Sakura-san on Syaoran's Eriol's and your floor of the house, since it's a younger part of the manor. And Sakura will be across from your bedroom, Meiling. Tomoyo's will be the one next to yours and Eriol's bedroom."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened hearing about the bedroom that was next his, "You don't mean the bedroom next to mine, do you?"  
  
Yelan looked at her only son evilly, "Yes, that's the one."  
  
(A/N:OOoOOOOOooOOoOOo what's Yelan up to, now?!!)  
  
Sakura blushed and the thought of Syaoran next door to her room made her look down, shyly.  
  
"So it's settled. Ah, here's the tea now."  
  
They all sat in silence and drank their tea.  
  
"So did you girls have tour of Hong Kong, yet?"  
  
Meiling raised a brow at her aunt, '_What is Auntie Yelan doing?_'  
  
Sakura shook her head along with Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, would you like a tour? Tomorrow night? I can arrange it."  
  
Tomoyo blushed, "Um...I can't make it...Um...I have a date...with...with...Eriol-kun."  
  
Yelan smirked, "Oh that's—that's surprising."  
  
Eriol spoke up, "What do you mean surprising?! I could've had any girl grovel at my feet and beg me to date them!"  
  
Everyone the room laughed at Eriol's outrageousness.  
  
Syaoran started to feel more comfortable with his mother the more she became humanly close to other people, even if it wasn't him.  
  
"So, Eriol. How is Paper poster Tomoyo?"  
  
Eriol hid his face under a cushion while Tomoyo looked inquiringly at Eriol.  
  
To save Eriol from any more embarrassment, Yelan pulled their attention to her again.  
  
"Okay, then, Eriol. You'll show Daidouji-san around Hong Kong I suppose?"  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
"...and..."  
  
"I'll show Sakura around!!!"  
  
Meiling volunteered.  
  
"No, no that won't be necessary. I'll show her around. Besides I think Kai wants to take his fiancé out tomorrow. Oh yeah, Xiao Lang, you're coming, too."  
  
(")(") (") (") (") _ (") ("\^_^/") (")(") (") (") (") _ (") ("\^_^/")  
  
*~*~ A/N: All done! Too tired to keep on going...man it's getting late...*yawn* good night ppl! 


	15. 14 Dream Come True

*~*~A/N: Hey! This is the long awaited chapter were it contains the fluff! That's right, THE FLUFF!!!! FLUFF- O –MANIA...and some...sad sympathetic parts...Muahahahahahahaah!!!!! BTW, this is a song chappie and there's going to be a lot of this all throughout this story...so sorry if you don't like song chapters. And I'm sorry to say...I WON'T BE UPDATING THIS STORY FOR A LOOOOOOONG WHILE! DUE TO SKOOL! T.T I NEED SYMPATHY!!!! *sob* That's why this chappie is longer than all combined and I leave you with this happy chappie ending! RITE?!  
  
Thnx for REVIEWING!!!  
  
Rubber Duck: LOL! I love that line too!!! ^_^ Thnx for reviewing!  
  
Sakura Blossom- Cilla READ ME: Thnx for reviewing and yes I love my story too! ^_~  
  
KaoruHimura66: You'll love this addition, I swear you will! Thnx for your review!  
  
cherry (x33_ridiculous@yahoo.com): O.O;; *passes a chocolate cookie to cherry* Better? LOL! Don't wrry I'll be sure to buy some more cookies. And if you're good...then I'll probably give you the WHOLE BOX! ...I SAID PROBABLY! *cherry chases maixwolfblossom* *calls from a distance* Maybe that wasn't the rite thing to say!!!!!!!!! *fades* THNX FOR REVIEWING!!!!  
  
Meow the chibi neko: Rily?!?!?! Where?!?!?! Yelan wants S+S together? Who evr told you that...Maybe she was just playing around *shiftz eyez* It's a conspiracy! A CONSPIRACY!!!!!! *shakes head* *ahem* newayz, thanx for reviewing!  
  
o0sakura-chan0o (o0sugarbliss0o@yahoo.com): Rily this is ur first time on this site? KOOL! I'm sooooo excited for you!!!! AND don't thank me for writing this...I should thank you for reviewing!!!!! Thnx for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this next chappie! =^.^=  
  
S+S-fan: Thnx for reviewing! ^.^  
  
bLuE-aZn-rAiN: Of course I have to continue...why would I stop! I practically update every week! LOL Thnx for reviewing!  
  
Dragonstar03: Thnx for reviewing!!!! ^_^  
  
Nozomi-chan ying fa: I did! HERE IT IS!!! ROFL! Thnx for reviewing!  
  
dZnsNofLAkeZ: LOL 6,000? I must've misread the review then, huh? Yeah Eriol is weird in my fic, but someone's gotta be the wild one...besides Meiling...thnx for reviewing!  
  
LiLbLueangeL1223: Thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
YingFa-lilWolf-Lover: No, don't thank me... Thank YOU for reviewing!!! ^_^  
  
anjuliet: I'm srry but evrytime I try to e-mail this chappie to you...this thingy in my email always says that your inbox is full....so now I have to update without revising it. T.T newayz, I'm not updating this in a while becuz SKOOL HAS OFFICIALLY STARTED *sobs in corner* CRUEL TEACHERS CRUEL!!!!! *ahem* newayz, your idea was very very helpful once I thought about it...*evil grin* There are a lot of shockers in the coming chappies....Muahahahahha! I'm NOT gonna make S+S elope that's just wrong...they should have a grand wedding *starry-eyed* neways, thnx for reviewing and I'll let you know when I will return with a new chappie for you to edit! Bye for now! ^.^  
  
linda-liu: Thnx for reviewing.  
  
sweet-captor: THnx for reviewing!  
  
redeyes143: You feel weird??!?!?! It's probably cuz I write too much! LOL Thnx for reviewing!  
  
seiko123: Thnx for the review!  
  
^*^*^*^Wish Upon A Falling Star^*^*^*^  
  
by: maixwolfblossom  
  
Beta Reader: anjuliet  
  
Disclaimer: With all the fluff in this chapter who needs to own the rights to CCS? I DO! LOL jk jk CLAMP OWNS CCS NOT ME! SO I BETER NOT GET SUED!  
  
--Chappie Fourteen--  
  
--A Dream Come True--  
  
Key Symbols:  
  
(A/N:) = Author Notes  
  
'_ _' = Thoughts  
  
" " = Speak  
  
~_ = Song/ Singing  
  
~~~~***~***= Scene Separators  
  
* * = Action/ Bold  
  
ABC = Capitalization= YELLING or a big point  
  
~*~ = Someone's POV  
  
*~* = Flashback  
  
It was two in the afternoon and Tomoyo was in her room pacing around for a good two hours. She couldn't go through with this...she just couldn't...  
  
She was even too nervous to eat her breakfast and lunch.  
  
'_What if I'm making a fool of myself??? Who am I kidding...he's devoted and all, but does he like me for myself or just my...clothesline???_'  
  
Tomoyo slid down to her bed and put her hand to her throat. She was getting nervous for a guy. She never did this with other men...but this was different, Tomoyo knew it deep within her heart.  
  
Sure Eriol was a crazy clothesline designer stalker. Sure, he was a cheesy guy...yes that _sexy_ cheesy attitude got it in for her and it made her attracted to Eriol.  
  
(A/N: LOL I just had to put that in)  
  
'_Maybe I'm right..._'  
  
~*~Sakura's Room~*~  
  
Sakura was dancing around her room with her earphones on, not noticing when Tomoyo came into her room, dazed. It wasn't until Sakura jumped on her bed and landed on Tomoyo, who was not a bit affected from her dazed state, that she noticed her.  
  
"Gomen Nasai (I'm so sorry), Tomoyo-chan!!! I didn't—Tomoyo???"  
  
Sakura waved her hand in front of Tomoyo's face.  
  
Tomoyo just blinked.  
  
She tried shaking her, snapping her fingers, slapping her. Nothing worked. Finally she said the magic words.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan...Eriol called...he cancelled your date for another fashion designer..."  
  
Tomoyo jumped up furiously, "WHAT?!?!?!?! I'M ENRAGED, I'M INSULTED—WHAT DOES THAT FOOL PLAY ME FOR???"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and she smiled, "I knew it! I knew it! You find Eriol attractive, don't you?"  
  
Tomoyo bared her teeth and threw her fists in the air in rage.  
  
"He won't find himself attractive once I'm through with him! I swear, I knew he was using me!"  
  
Sakura sniggered and watched Tomoyo babble angrily.  
  
"Tomoyo, Tomoyo it's alright, he didn't back off. You were all spaced out and I had to do something to bring you back."  
  
Tomoyo stopped mid-sentence and her mouth formed an 'o'.  
  
"I guess I should be leaving, eh?"  
  
Sakura smiled and saw Tomoyo out. She knew that by the end of this night, someone was going to have a _boyfriend_ and that someone wasn't Sakura.  
  
Sakura walked to her closet fingering through her wardrobe and caught herself and dropped her arms to her side, her forehead creased in thought.  
  
'_What am I doing??? Why am I picking out an outfit?_'  
  
A nagging voice deep within the depths of her mind emerged sneakily.  
  
'_You want to look pretty for Syaoran_'  
  
Sakura shook her head in total disagreement. What's wrong with looking respectable for her night out???  
  
~*~Li Mansion~*~  
  
Rioka smiled, she had caught up with Sakura and Tomoyo before they left yesterday. She didn't find Sakura a threat to her engagement at all and she was happy that she had bonded with her two old best friends again. They had made plans to go out in a few days to go shopping and talk about old memories.  
  
She quietly crept into Syaoran's room seeing him take his afternoon nap.  
  
(A/n: I know he's a bit old to have a naptime but he's soooo cute when he sleeps.)  
  
Slowly, she knelt down and put her face on the side of the bed to watch her future husband sleep. His unruly brown hair swept his peaceful face. Rioka cursed her family for leaving Hong Kong for she would have a relationship with him to last.  
  
~_Everybody has something they had to leave behind_~  
  
Now, she would do anything to win back his affection back.  
  
She touched his cheek as he vaguely whispered the words...  
  
Rioka creased her forehead, she hadn't heard right. Maybe she imagined the words, 'Cherry Blossom'???  
  
He couldn't be referring to another girl? He couldn't be in love with someone else. Not when she finally came back into his life. She knew that she shouldn't have left him and over time she grew worried of his feelings for her.  
  
~_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time_~  
  
Rioka tried to draw up the feelings that she had felt for Syaoran in the past, but the thing that surprised her was she couldn't find anything but the image of her ex best friends, the person who betrayed her friendship, raped her and neglected her leaving her with their child. She fought back tears remembering what happened that night...that night she was raped.  
  
*~*FLASHBACK*~*  
  
Ghouzu Ling, Rioka's best friend invited her to a hot club. She was afraid...she was beginning to think of Ling as more than a friend.  
  
Of course since she left Hong Kong she had been going out to drown out of depression and she started to go out with some new friends.  
  
Could it be possible to love 2 men at the same time??? She didn't know and resumed to what she did best...getting drunk...  
  
After about 3 hours Rioka began to feel dizzy, her body felt new sensations of adrenaline rushing all over her system. Ling took notice and grabbed hold of her arm and she sighed in content.  
  
The drug that was spiked into her drink made all of her senses reel with pleasure, whatever it was, was making her feel bubbly and carefree.  
  
Rioka giggled and fingered Ling's chest, "You know Ling, I think you're cute..."  
  
"That's because you're drunk..." Ling held her up and took a sip of the drink she was drinking down.  
  
There was no taste of anything funny so he thought she was really really drunk.  
  
Ling downed the rest of her drink and later on he also became friendlier. Soon, he found himself on the dance floor with Rioka hanging all over him. His senses raced with every touch, every time their bodies were pressed together and Rioka was feeling the same.  
  
It didn't take long when he swooped down and captured her lips into a tantalizing kiss that made her body scream for more. It all became a blur after that. The last thing she remembered was Ling taking her to his apartment.  
  
*~*END*~*  
  
Rioka blinked her tears away. The next day she found herself alone in his bed with confusion attacking her mind. Ghouzu Ling had gotten away and without an explanation.  
  
Again, she looked at Syaoran noticed he was mumbling in his sleep again. She searched his features but nothing about their past relationship came to her.  
  
~_There's use looking back or wondering  
  
How it used to be then or neither been_~  
  
Rioka knew deep in her heart she would learn to love him again and he with her. Though she still loved her ex friend (Ling), she wouldn't forgive him and she also wanted her son to have a father.  
  
Who was best father figure, than her first love, Li Xiao Lang?  
  
She knew he wouldn't love her again, but all she could do is hope he would because she would die if he didn't love her.  
  
~_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go..._~  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~5hrs later~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
(A/N: I know I'm rushing but I don't think you want to wait that long, do you???)  
  
~*~Normal POV (Li Mansion)~*~  
  
Syaoran was dressed in his brown khakis and black shirt that was covered by his dark green jacket vest. He uneasily played with his forever-messy chocolate brown hair like it would make his appearance seductively irresistible.  
  
(A/N: If ya ask me...I think he's trying to impress someone...^^)  
  
Yelan slowly eyed her son and quirked an eyebrow, "Trying to impress someone are we, Xiao Lang???"  
  
He glanced at his mother and saw that she wasn't fully dressed for the night out.  
  
"Um...no...why would I want to look good on a night like this?"  
  
Yelan smirked, "You don't fool me. You're like your father in every way..."  
  
Syaoran froze. Did he just hear his mother talk about his father? This was the first time Syaoran actually heard something about his father from his mother's lips and he felt a smile creep to his face.  
  
"What do you mean, I'm like my father?"  
  
She walked down the stairs and looked straight into Syaoran's eyes with narrowed features.  
  
"You have the same expression of nervousness when he used to date me...it's weird that you strangely look like your father in every way and have the same expressions he used to have. By the way you dressed...I know that you're trying to impress someone...but the question is 'who?' Your fiancée or Sakura-san?"  
  
Syaoran blushed ten shades red at her inquiring questions.  
  
Was he _that_ transparent?  
  
"I-I don't k-know what y-you're talking about."  
  
"Very well, just remember not to hurt anyone especially yourself." Yelan left her son to linger in his thoughts as the doorbell rang.  
  
Eriol rushed down the steps and collided into Syaoran. He quickly got off the ground and brushed himself muttering a hurried apology before running off for the door.  
  
He smiled as he opened the door, "He...llo"  
  
Seeing who it was, Eriol stomped away from the door with an annoyed expression.  
  
Meiling walked into the house, "What are you so disgruntled about?"  
  
Eriol shrugged.  
  
"Waiting for Tomoyo, aren't you? Well don't you worry your little ugly head a bit." Eriol shot daggers at Meiling's comment as she continued, "And-oh my—Xiao Lang...you look like you can knock a girl off her feet. But what for? And on a night tour with your mother and _Sakura_?" Meiling's mouth curled into a half smile.  
  
"Why does everyone think I look too good for tonight? DO I always look like trash? Why can't you just say 'Oh hi Syaoran, you look handsome as always'?"  
  
Meiling squinted eyes flashed a side glance at Syaoran, "Oh no...it's just you look well...what's the word...polished?"  
  
Syaoran gave a laugh of disgust, "I DO NOT look 'polished'!"  
  
Eriol smiled, "Of course you don't."  
  
"I DON'T"  
  
A voice broke through the commotion, "I don't think he looks polished. He looks fine to me."  
  
Everyone turned to see who spoke and to their surprise it was Sakura who just arrived through the opened front door.  
  
Syaoran coughed, "Thanks"  
  
"You're welcome." Sakura blinked.  
  
Tomoyo whipped out her camera out and Sakura sweat dropped along with Meiling.  
  
"When will you give that up?!"  
  
Tomoyo innocently smiled, "Give up taping my kawaii (cute) Sakura? That's just not right. I was put on this earth to tape my Sakura!"  
  
Everyone laughed at the passion Tomoyo put into taping Sakura.  
  
Meiling mischievously grinned, "My god! It sounds like Syaoran's obsession with _his_ camcorder. He likes taping Eriol ever since he found out there are some things that could be captured with a camera to blackmail Eriol."  
  
Eriol flushed, "He hasn't blackmailed me!"  
  
Syaoran glimpsed at Eriol and brushed his nails to his shirt.  
  
"You might be surprised of all the embarrassing moments I captured Eriol with especially with that Poster To-"  
  
Eriol ran to Syaoran and covered his mouth and whispered fiercely, "What the hell are you doing? DO you want me to lose Tomoyo?"  
  
Syaoran nodded playfully, remembering the strangling he received the other day.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at Syaoran, "You have an obsession with camcorders too?"  
  
Syaoran nodded which earned him a glare from Eriol.  
  
"COOL! With my video tapes of Sakura and your videos of Eriol, we can make the ultimate kawaii/embarrassing moments tape!" Tomoyo's eyes turned starry as she gazed at the ceiling.  
  
Sakura coughed and oddly sound like, 'camera freak'  
  
Tomoyo turned to Sakura as her eyes dimmed, "Did you say something?"  
  
Sakura gulped and shook her head, "No."  
  
"Oh Okay. Must be my imagination." Tomoyo brushed off the earlier accusation and turned to Eriol.  
  
Eriol looked at his watch and grabbed Tomoyo by hand dragging her with him, while he shouted leaving.  
  
"We're late for our reservation! BYE!"  
  
Sakura, Meiling and Syaoran stared at each other and raised their brows at Eriol and Tomoyo's sudden departure.  
  
Meiling scooted out of the room saying she had to get ready for Kai, which left Sakura and Syaoran in the hall alone.  
  
"So..." Sakura said trying to make conversation.  
  
Syaoran smiled at her and she blushed.  
  
"So...Um...Hey about the other day--"  
  
Sakura felt hot in the neck remembering the *ahem* encounter and before she even opened her mouth Yelan walked into their midst dressed for bed, yawning.  
  
"Change of plan, I'm going to bed. This has been such a tiring day. Go ahead and run along. Have fun."  
  
Sakura smiled, "I hope you feel better in the morning, Li-san."  
  
"Oh, _I_ know I will. You can still do the plans I have arranged for us. Let's see there's the restaurant reservation at that nice restaurant called 'In a Heartbeat', the horse carriage tour, and whatever else you'd like to do."  
  
Syaoran looked at his mother, gaping. It sounded like a romantic date rather than a tour of the city.  
  
Sakura didn't look the least bit worried at all and smiled at Yelan.  
  
(A/N: How dense...*shakes head*)  
  
Rioka bounded down the stairs and greeted Sakura, "Konbanwa (good evening) Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura grinned, "Konbanwa, Rioka-chan."  
  
Rioka gazed from Sakura to Syaoran, seeing that they were dressed, and frowned, "Where are you going?"  
  
"We're going on a tour around Hong Kong." Syaoran monotonously answered.  
  
"Can I come, too?" Sakura was about to answer 'yes' when Yelan cut her off.  
  
"You can't! Uh--Cause we have to plan your engagement party! Y-Yes...your engagement party!"  
  
Rioka shot an 'I-don't-think-so' look, "I'll do it later."  
  
Yelan stern gaze tightened, "If you don't get some of it done today, then you won't be able to finish the arrangements and there will be no marriage."  
  
Rioka gave in reluctantly and started up the stairs again, "Oh alright! I guess I'll have to get this over with. See you later, Sakura. Xiao Lang."  
  
"What are you waiting for? Go! Get out! You'll miss your reservations! Get! Get!"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura looked harassed when Yelan shoved them outside, closing the door in their faces.  
  
Sakura turned around confusedly, "I guess...we'll get going?"  
  
Syaoran blinked a couple of times before answering.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
On the ride to the restaurant Syaoran and Sakura stayed quiet, too nervous to speak.  
  
When they arrived to the restaurant, which was quite lovely and romantically wonderful, the host showed them up to the second floor where the stars started to come out one at a time.  
  
Syaoran smiled at Sakura warmly as he pulled out her seat. She felt a shade of red cover her cheeks.  
  
Syaoran thought of his afternoon that day. He thought of ways to shove Sakura in the right direction to go out with him.  
  
If reasoning wasn't an option...why not try _seducing_ her???  
  
(A/N: Hmm...Syaoran a seducer??? Should I? Hmmm...I think I will *Tiger Growl*!!! :p lol)  
  
Throughout the whole dinner, they found themselves accidentally touching the others hand. Well probably not Syaoran (he wanted to). They experienced a glint of heat that filled their hearts. After a long while, Sakura became comfortable with Syaoran and started talking.  
  
Sakura laughed as a thought passed her mind. This was something she could get used to.  
  
They both stopped their talking as the waiter came and gave the bill to Syaoran.  
  
Sakura watched as couples started to dance on the dance floor.  
  
Syaoran carefully looked from the bill to gaze at Sakura's features, which turned from happiness to longing, staring at the happy couples.  
  
"Sakura-chan, would you like to dance?" Syaoran smiled softly.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran's wonderful handsome features thoughtfully, "Why not."  
  
They both made it to the dance floor just as a new song came on.  
  
Syaoran placed his right hand on Sakura's waist and his other with her own hand, while her left hand placed itself on his left shoulder.  
  
As the music started to flow, Syaoran began to move forward in swift movement and Sakura followed. She felt like she was floating in thin air as Syaoran felt like he was on cloud nine.  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~Meanwhile~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo finished their meal in a restaurant called, 'In a Heartbeat'  
  
(A/n: ^^ Sounds familiar?)  
  
"This place is absolutely charming, Eriol-kun."  
  
Eriol smiled flirtatiously, "Well, nothing, but the best for you, Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo raised a brow at him and giggled like a lovesick teenager, she didn't know why, but she felt like this was her first date...felt like she was reborn being with Eriol.  
  
Eriol glanced at the dance floor suggestively when a sweet song played. But as soon as Tomoyo looked at the dance floor, she gaped and whipped out her camcorder.  
  
"Eriol, look behind you! I can't believe she did this to me! Argh! And I'm her best friend!"  
  
Eriol scrunched up his face in confusion as he gazed at Tomoyo's outraged face and looked at the dance floor.  
  
"Oh Mi Godz! Is that Syaoran? Hmmm...I didn't know he was such a great dancer...it gotta be all the ballroom lessons that his mother made him take...I gotta hand it to him..." Eriol nodded approvingly, "_Smooth_"  
  
Tomoyo glared at Sakura's form, "How dare she make me miss her first date with Syaoran...after all I did for her...make her trip into him...scandalize her love life and she forgets she has a date with HIM!!!!!!!"  
  
Eriol rolled his eyes at Tomoyo before looking back at his best friend, "Tomoyo if you want to spy on them, go ahead. I'll wait..."  
  
Tomoyo brightened at the idea, "I think you're right...*rubs hands*...let's go Eriol!"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
She dragged him all the way to where Sakura and Syaoran were currently dancing. Tomoyo got into dancing position while Eriol looked at her bewildered, but got to position as well. As they started to dance, Tomoyo had her camcorder hidden in Eriol's and her palms, hoping to catch some romantic moments of her favorite star and co-star.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Tomoyo snapped her attention back to Eriol, "What?"  
  
"You stepped on my toe."  
  
She looked at Eriol apologetically, "Gomen (Sorry)"  
  
He smiled as they swiftly turned and as soon as they looked back to see Sakura and Syaoran, they lost sight of them.  
  
Tomoyo let a curse fly out of her lips, which surprised Eriol as he tripped. A second later, Tomoyo was on top of Eriol, their faces nanoseconds apart.  
  
She giggled nervously, her heart beating out of control, as she picked herself off Eriol. Eriol smiled in an almost weird fashion wishing for her to kiss him...but who was he kidding...Tomoyo had class and that was something he was lacking.  
  
"I guess we should get going on with your tour of Hong Kong?" Tomoyo hid her current emotion, which was disappointment. She longed to feel Eriol's arms around her and sweep her off her feet. Yes...a bit cheesy, but that's what she loved him for.  
  
...Love?  
  
Did Tomoyo like or love Eriol?  
  
Nah...she loved him as a friend...right?...RIGHT?  
  
Eriol got up and brushed himself like nothing happened, his emotions unfazed.  
  
"Yes...you're right..."  
  
(A/n: I mean about the tour Tomoyo's right!)  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~S & S ~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes when they stopped moving.  
  
"You're a great dancer."  
  
Syaoran smiled. This was his part of the plan to 'seduce' her.  
  
"My mother made me take lessons."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened with disbelief, "Eriol and Meiling were right then?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head confused, "Come again?"  
  
"You're gay?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged off her remark as her swiftly twirled her around before she returned into his arms, he turned her back against his chest and whispered in her ear, making her shiver, "The gayest."  
  
Sakura gasped as the song ended.  
  
As soon as they left the dance floor Syaoran paid the bill and they left.  
  
Outside, the horse carriage was awaiting their arrival.  
  
When they got in, Sakura couldn't help but keep glancing at Syaoran. It took all her willpower to say the next three words...  
  
"You're really gay?"  
  
(A/N: Thought it was something like, 'I love you'? HA!)  
  
Syaoran grinned at her cuteness, "Why do you care so much?"  
  
"I don't." Sakura muttered seeing his perfect features and those serious, mature amber eyes glint with amusement.  
  
"...Do you _like_ me? Do you wanna _hug_ me?" Syaoran teased.  
  
Sakura knew he was just playing with her and smiled amusedly, "Yes, I do like you and I DO wanna hug you..." Syaoran raised a brow at her statement, surprised, "...but you're gay..."  
  
"NO I'm not! I'm straight! Damn. Straight! Now you can hug me and like me!"  
  
Sakura smiled cheerfully and leaned in as if she was going to kiss him, Syaoran happily obliged, but he kissed thin air.  
  
"Like I was going to kiss you." Sakura laughed folding her arms sitting back in her side of the carriage.  
  
Syaoran's heart dropped along with his excitement, the seducer had become the seduced.  
  
"Fine, I didn't want your sticky lips stuck on my smooth, soft lips anyways."  
  
Sakura pouted, glaring, "How dare you! So you really don't want me to kiss you? Oh...wait...you already did, when you pretended to be unconscious in your living room."  
  
"I was not pretending to be unconscious! I fainted!"  
  
Sakura giggled, "Yeah right!"  
  
The carriage driver shook his head at their flirting.  
  
'_What a cute young couple they make_'  
  
As they rode around Hong Kong, Syaoran pointed out the malls tourist spots and his favorite places. They were getting along like best friends.  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
After many hours of joking around and stopping at tourist spots, Syaoran asked a private favor to the driver.  
  
"So where are we going, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked inquiringly.  
  
Syaoran lit up mysteriously, "It's a surprise."  
  
Sakura sat back in her position clueless, "Ok"  
  
It didn't take long to reach their destination, which Syaoran insisted she wear a blindfold. Syaoran smiled warmly at their destination. He wanted to bring her here since he found out that she was _his_ Cherry.  
  
They walked a few paces, with Sakura still in her blindfold, stumbling.  
  
"Can I take this blindfold off now?"  
  
Syaoran chuckled at her eagerness, "No not yet."  
  
Sakura 'humph'ed.  
  
Syaoran reached the place he wanted to show her and when she took off her blindfold, she gasped.  
  
"This is the...the...the place where we met in my dreams!"  
  
~_ I never had a dream come true_~  
  
Syaoran smiled, she had not forgotten.  
  
Cherry Blossoms and peonies floated around the scenery and Sakura twirled around as the moon lit her delicate features.  
  
~_'Til the day that I found you_~  
  
She was beautiful, not only her beauty on the outside, but also, in the inside. She had a kind spirit, a warm heart, and the denseness did add to her innocent beauty.  
  
But he knew, she only thought of him as just a friend.  
  
~_And even though that I pretend  
  
That I moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby_~  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran wordlessly as he gazed at her in thought. She knew he was the one for her, but he was engaged...and to her friend. How can this happen to her. When she found happiness, fate wasn't so kind and destroyed her little world of life and beauty. All she knew was that she could dream about him and have his memories always with her, but she would never have him.  
  
~_I never had the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you_~  
  
She turned away from Syaoran.  
  
A tear passed her vibrant emerald eyes...tears of happiness and sadness.  
  
She knew...she knew by dreaming she can't have him and...she loved him more than just a friend.  
  
Sakura felt someone hug her from behind and time seem to freeze.  
  
"Sakura, I'll never stop loving you. Just because you say you don't want to be with me doesn't mean I don't want to be with you."  
  
The stars seemed to sparkle brighter as the night sky darkened.  
  
~_Somewhere in my memory  
  
I lost all sense of time  
  
And tomorrow can never be  
  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind_~  
  
Syaoran held her dearly, thinking that she would pull away without hearing what he had to say. He wanted her to understand his feelings for her ran deeper than friendship could ever reach. He wanted her to know that since the day he first laid eyes on her that faithful morning, his whole world changed along with himself.  
  
~_There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it should be now or neither been (or neither been)  
  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_~  
  
"Sakura, just listen. That morning when I first met you, I felt my soul connect to yours. That first glance at you, made me stumble thinking you were just a dream. I knew I was enchanted by your spell that you have cast upon me."  
  
Sakura gasped feeling many emotions at once, "Sy-"  
  
Syaoran didn't listen. He continued, not knowing when he would stop. Maybe when she accepted his feelings for her.  
  
"From the first time I bumped into you in that modeling show, I felt something more along the lines of 'like'. That same day I knew I was fooling myself. I love you! Yes, I know in such a small period of time I would fall for you. I didn't believe in love in first sight...but now I do."  
  
~_I never had a dream come true  
  
'Til the day that I found you  
  
And even though that I pretend that I moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby_~  
  
Sakura felt tears spill down her cheeks.  
  
He still had feelings for her and how she wished she could return them. She wanted to scream out her feelings about him. Her heart ached as each tear slid soundlessly to the grassy ground. She felt the same way he did. If only she could just tell him about her thoughts without any consequences.  
  
~_I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day_~  
  
She turned around in his arms. Sakura felt safe in his strong arms and never wanted to leave him. Her heart throbbed as she faced his silent features.  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
Syaoran quietly wiped the tears off her watery eyes. Even when she cried she was still beautiful.  
  
"I can't return your feelings." Each word pounded against Sakura's chest. It was a lie. She never felt the need to lie about her feelings and here she was doing exactly what she despised to do...lie.  
  
~_And no matter where love takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you_~  
  
Syaoran took a step back, "I understand."  
  
Sakura looked at him and he smiled wholeheartedly.  
  
He understood.  
  
Syaoran was not about to risk his friendship with Sakura. He understood that he was rushing a little ahead of himself. Maybe she was afraid of commitment? Maybe she couldn't trust love. All he would do was wait and dream for one day having her in his arms.  
  
All he had to do was leave their fate within the hands time.  
  
~_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
  
(Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby)  
  
You'll always be the one I know (I'll never forget)_~  
  
Syaoran gestured Sakura to follow him and they made their way to a cliff. It overlooked the park's scenery.  
  
As they sat, Sakura had a memory flash through her thoughts something from a dream not that long ago.  
  
*~*FLASHBACK*~*  
  
The crescent moonlight shone brightly through the luminous night. Cherry blossom petals drifted in perfect melody with the soft wind. A cliff overlooked the natural scene. If you followed the giggling wind and looked closely to the side of the cliff you could see a romantic moment playing right below the starry skies.  
  
"Mou (Geez), Little Wolf stop!" Cherry was on the ground laughing.  
  
Little wolf gaze lingered at the glowing innocent angel below him as he attacked Cherry with more tickles.  
  
"I can't help it, I don't know how I can live without hearing your sweet melodic laugh each and every time we meet."  
  
Cherry sighed, "I love you, my Little Wolf!"  
  
"No more than I love you, baby."  
  
*~*END*~*  
  
An intake of breath made it's way to Sakura's lungs.  
  
This was the same place where she had dream of lying in Syaoran's arms as they confessed their love. But that was all a dream. Nothing of what she was feeling compared to what she felt right now.  
  
Confusion...  
  
...Hurt...  
  
...Lost...  
  
...and love?  
  
Sakura looked up to the darkened night. The luminous moon and bright stars smiled upon her.  
  
~_There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
  
Because love is a strange and funny thing_~  
  
Can love be cruel and wonderful at the same time?  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Sakura broke out of her train of thoughts, "Nani (What?)"  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura in concern. She hadn't said much since he brought her to this spot he loved most.  
  
"Do you want to go back home?"  
  
Sakura looked at his eyes once more, trying to sort out her feelings. She wanted to say so much at once.  
  
"No. not yet. I..." Syaoran looked at her, encouraging her to talk.  
  
~_No matter how I try and try  
  
I just can't say goodbye  
  
No no no no_~  
  
"I just want to say...I've been thinking about this...I..."  
  
Sakura looked into his soft, tender amber eyes that gave her chills along her spine.  
  
She lowered her head in shyness a blush graced her features.  
  
"I...I-I Love you too."  
  
Syaoran smiled affectionately.  
  
~_I never had a dream come true  
  
'Til the day that I found you  
  
And even though that I pretend that I moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby_~  
  
Sakura glanced at his eyes and saw that it reflected his emotions...love  
  
~_I never had the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day_~  
  
Syaoran slowly wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, looking deep within her eyes, which held her soul. His hand found its way to her cheek caressing it softly.  
  
~_ And no matter where love takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you_~  
  
He lowered his face to touch his own lips with Sakura's. It a soft kiss that brought out the longing they once had for each other. Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck. She had not felt this way in a while.  
  
A little red light went unnoticed as the two shared this magical moment.  
  
A smile formed on Sakura's lips as he whispered his loving words against her lips.  
  
"I love you, Sakura..."  
  
~_A part of me will always be...with you..._~  
  
(")(") (")_(") ("\^_^/") (")(") (")_(") ("\^_^/") (")(") (")_(") ("\^_^/")  
  
*~*~A/n: AWWWWWW now wasn't that a sweet chapter and it was all worth the wait, I hope. Tell me what you think. Do you think it's a lame chappie or a sweet chappie. I'm all ears! Oh yeah the song was called,  
  
"NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE" by: S Club and other ppl who revived it...  
  
REMEMBER I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE! SO FOR ME TO UPDATE SOONER SEND ME SUM ENCOURAGEMENT!!! BEFORE I BREAK DOWN IN SKOOL! *SOB*  
  
But in the bright side...  
  
I'LL BE UPDATING TWO NEW FICS!!!! *CHEER AROUND!*  
  
Tears of Hope: The Sequel  
  
Where Love Can Be Found  
  
So you'll have these fics to keep you buzy while I'm gone...okay? OK! They're coming your way today...or rily soon...newayz (it'z hard to say goodbye *tear*)  
  
See ya in the Flip side!  
  
maixwolfblossom T.T 


	16. 15 Jealousy&Guilt

*~*~A/N: I'm BAAACCCCKK!!! I finally have time to update this fic! AHAHAH It's a lil too soon but yeah, couldn't help but update...I felt empty not updating this. So yeah...the next update is still unknown so I'll have to figure it out... 200+ already?!?!?!? HAHAHAHAH!!! I never thought this fic would ever make to it's 50's and here it is in the 200s LOL ROFL!!! I'm going to laugh all the way through this chapter cuz it's kind of crazy of me to have this much responses....  
  
THIS IS THE TIME AGAIN...WHERE I DEDICATE THIS CHAPPIE TO SOMEONE/ANYONE!!!  
  
I dedicate this to babybluestarangel and Dragonstar03, and o0sakura_chan0o!  
  
Dragonstar03 is the 200th reviewer!!!!! YAY!!!!!! babybluestarangel points out a very little thing that is big in the story...well not rily but it's big to me...hehehe and o0sakura_chan0o becuz she motivated me to write this chappie earlier than anticipated!  
  
(a/n: I dedicate to ppl who mention little things that are rily big! And also when I hit a double zero like 100 or 200 in this case! Hehehe so I leave some things for people to point out, but only one did!)  
  
I would've dedicated this to a fourth person but no one pointed out that Rioka had not been indeed drunk she was drugged...I REPEAT...Rioka was drugged! Yeah you know the effects described??? It's all about ecstasy! The feeling of highness and a sense of feeling things ten times than it's really felt with the tinge of being a little TOO social! All that felt in a matter of 15 minutes or less! Makes Rape possible so you see....Ling was drugged TOO!  
  
Newayz, before I forget...now why would I forget, the thank you's?!?!  
  
Thnx to:  
  
YingFa-lilWolf-Lover: Aha! They got together...I was wondering when they would, too...but I left with the fluffiest chappie! *sweatdrop* Maybe that was a mistake. Aw well! Thnx for reviewing!  
  
sweet-captor: Thnx for reviewing!  
  
Ney (kenjaneyamaniacinta@yahoo.com): Of course, I wouldn't abandon this story! That would be scandalous and I would be hunted down by all you reviewers! That's not what I would...no way, so I'll finish this soon! Thnx for reviewing!  
  
anjuliet: I think the problem with the ff.net mail thingy got out of hand that my email thing didn't want to send it...confusing, but now you know that it worls since you got this chapter all right. And your too smart for your own good...*shiftz eyes* Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Tk. DuVeraun (ravenlock_3@yahoo.com): *blushes* oOOoOO thnx for the compliment! 0^_^0 I have a line wrong?!?!? Where?!?! *looks around...* I can't see it...hmmmm? OoOOoO I c it!!!! The part where it says "You'll be my baby"??? It's supposed to be "You'll always be my baby"?!!?!? I'll change that! Thnx for reviewing!  
  
babybluestarangel: OMG!!!! I dedicate this chappie to you and the 200th reviewer!!! You'll see why soon! EHEHEH I'm happy for you, during your babbling you just discovered something no one else mentioned and it makes me happy to see someone noticing every little detail...hehehe And no, I don't want to give you a heart attack...so here's the chappie...don't work yourself too hard! *throws cookies* Thnx for reviewing!  
  
cherry (x33_ridiculous@yahoo.com): Oopz, you gave up the sweet confections that make you, cherry?!?!??! O.O *falls to knees* She gave up cookies for 40 days!!!! Has the world come to an end!?!?!? (")(") That's soooooo sad! I must admit broken bones are gonna make me very easy to catch...DARNIT! That sux! *humph* newayz by the time I updated this I'm all better! HAHAHA! Thnx for reviewing!  
  
seiko123: Thnx for reviewing!  
  
wHatEveR26: Thnx for reviewing! I hope I didn't update very late...^.^ skools killing me!  
  
SakuraLiForever: If ya read the next chappies after 6 I gave Eriol to Tomoyo, but I'm probably going to regret it when there's fluff...too much fluff kills a story! Newayz, thnx for the review!  
  
newtiegurl: Thnx for reviewing!  
  
Cherry Jade: HAHAHA it's too much fluff! I'm going to have to drain some of the fluff! LOL! Thnx for reviewing!  
  
Little Silver Kitten: I can update stories, but not this one cuz it has no pre-made chapters. *shakes head* I knew I should've made those new chappies during vacation...Aww well! Thnx for the review!  
  
o0sakura_chan0o (o0sugarbliss0o@yahoo.com): I know how you feel...Syaoran's my dream guy...*sigh* too bad most guys are jerks...T.T Syao and Saku? Hook up? Ummm...you'll see! OMG! And yeah this chappie is for ya! Thnx for reviewing a bunch of times!!!  
  
svetaella: I'm trying to produce as much chappies as possible, hoping that skool is not interfering! AHAHA the agony of the first week of skool killed me! 5 tests in one week! *sigh* They're trying to torture me! I know! Too much fluff! Enuff to suffocate me! LOL thnx for reviewing!  
  
Dragonstar03: HELLO, 200TH REVIEWER!!!!! I'M SOOOO HAPPY! SO VERY HAPPY! T.T tears of joy and happiness! 200+ reviews! *sniff* I need a tissue! *cherry hands over kleenex* Thnk you! Thnk you! Thnk you! In honor I'm dedicating this to you!  
  
kaylie (kaylieb@hotmail.com): WOW! Seven Hours?!?!?! You must be really interested to follow up on this story? I'm sooo...speechless...seven hours?!?! That's about how much I need to produce a new chapter...LOL!!! Thnx for reviewing!  
  
pickaboo: Thnx so much for reviewing! Thnx for the compliment it brightens my day! ^.^  
  
LiDoVi3tJuLiet (xTruVietBeBeGurLx@hotmail.com): AWWWW I'm sorry for not updating soon! I'm making it up to y'all sooner or later. I'm probably going to update regularly now, so u be happy now! Lol thnx for reviewing!  
  
wolfishxLixgrin _4_sweetcherry (lil_luvable_pwincessS2@hotmail.com): OMG! You're from Australia!?!?! KOOL! YAY I have reached ppl all the way around the nation *does a little dance* THnx for the compliments and review! ^_^  
  
chikichiki: Hurr I am! THnx for reviewing!  
  
luna86 (love4luna2004@yahoo.com) : I hoped ya liked it cuz others seem to do...LOL! I can't believe ya printed all them out! O.O;; so amazing! *sshakes head* Ya...see ya soon! ^.^  
  
^*^*^*^Wish Upon A Falling Star^*^*^*^  
  
by: maixwolfblossom  
  
Beta Reader: anjuliet  
  
--Chappie Fifteen--  
  
--Jealousy = Guilt--  
  
Key Symbols:  
  
(A/N:) = Author Notes  
  
~*~ = Someone's POV  
  
*~* = Flashback  
  
~~ = Dream  
  
** = Action/ Bold  
  
"" = Speak  
  
'_ _' = Thoughts  
  
~_ _~ = Song/ Sing  
  
~~~~***~*** = Scene Separators  
  
_~_Reminder_~_  
  
He lowered his face to touch his own lips with Sakura's. It was a soft kiss that brought out the longing they once had for each other. Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck. She hadn't felt this way in a while.  
  
A smile formed on Sakura's lips as he whispered his loving words.  
  
"I love you, Sakura..."  
  
~_A part of me will always be with you..._~  
  
_~_END_~_  
  
~*~Same Night~*~  
  
Sakura walked with Syaoran to his home because Tomoyo was going to pick her up from there.  
  
They walked hand in hand. Sakura giggled quietly as Syaoran showered her face with kisses.  
  
"Stop, Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran stopped for a few seconds before resuming.  
  
Sakura smiled, "I thought I told you to stop."  
  
"You didn't say how long." Syaoran chuckled lightly.  
  
(A/N: Too *gaping breaths* much *breathe* fluff! *faints* *gets up* Newayz...LOL 200+ reviews on this fic??? I don't rily see wat's so GREAT about it? Maybe because it's my own? LOL iono)  
  
When they reached his mansion's gates, they forgot that Syaoran's fans were still there.  
  
"OMG! Look it's Li Xiao Lang! *squeal*"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened as tons and hundreds of girls rushed out of their tents to see him.  
  
Sakura snorted out a giggle as Syaoran ran for his life dragging Sakura with him.  
  
"You think this is funny?" Syaoran growled.  
  
"Well, yeah, I'm already used to this. Remember I'm a model too and I have boys follow me around wherever I am."  
  
Syaoran suddenly forgot about all the girls chasing him, stopping.  
  
Jealousy found its way where fear of raging girls once overruled his mind.  
  
"These boys...do you...did you _like_ being followed by them?"  
  
Sakura gave an innocent look in thought, "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't."  
  
Syaoran eyebrows furrowed. How dare those guys try to steal _his_ Sakura?!  
  
"But...you stole my heart and soul..."  
  
Syaoran smiled at her fondly and gave her a quick peck on the forehead.  
  
"Um...Syaoran...you may want to run."  
  
He looked behind him and saw that the crazy fan clubs were gaining on him.  
  
"Sh**! But I don't want to run. I have an idea." Syaoran spoke rapidly and Sakura smiled at his plan. It was evil, but a very good plan.  
  
"I swear, Li Xiao Lang, if I die out there, I'll never forgive you."  
  
"Don't be so cynical, Ying Fa." With one last kiss on the lips, Syaoran hid behind a building while Sakura stayed outside looking lost.  
  
It didn't take long for the crazy girls to start piling up where she was.  
  
"Have you seen a man about this tall, chocolate brown hair, amber eyes, cute smirk..."  
  
Sakura concentrated hard on what they were describing, "Hmm? He sounds handsome...but...y-yes...n-no...y-yes...I saw him go to that direction," Sakura pointed towards the north, "I hear that _Xiao Lang_ likes to go in straight directions, so you might want to keep going that direction until you see him. You can't miss him!" Sakura smiled as she smirked to herself.  
  
(A/N: Okay, okay, so guess _why_ Sakura gave those girls such _specific_ terms... *evil grin* She's telling them to keep going straight around the world. But they still won't find him, since he's in the opposite direction to where they're running to. Knowing those girls, they _would_ keep on going until they find him. *snigger*)  
  
All the girls thanked her and ran off screaming, "LI XIAO LANG HERE WE COME!"  
  
Sakura shook her head in relief and Syaoran came out.  
  
They once again took each other's hand and walked back to his place.  
  
"So you think I'm handsome, eh?"  
  
Sakura turned into a shade of pink, "Well, if you say so."  
  
"Don't try to deny it Sakura. You think I'm hot."  
  
She raised a brow, "Think what you want to think...it seems there is no love for me in your heart...when you love yourself."  
  
Sakura stopped and turned her back on Syaoran. A faint, mischievous smile brushed across her lips, "If you love yourself, then I might be tempted to call those girls back here so they can tell you how cute you are."  
  
To her surprise he laughed at her tactics, "You wouldn't dare."  
  
Sakura looked him over, "Oh I would."  
  
Syaoran gave a look of amusement. She wouldn't let him suffer, would she?  
  
"Don't believe me?" She turned around and called out, "HEY! GIRLS COME BACK!!!! LI--"  
  
Syaoran clamped her mouth with his lips muffling her yells.  
  
Sakura fell silent as he let her go, "You proved your point. No need to set those crazy people on me. I have room for a little love for you."  
  
"You are so egotistic!" Sakura playfully slapped Syaoran's arm.  
  
"I know."  
  
They continued to walk to his mansion and got to the front doors.  
  
Sakura hugged him and let him go.  
  
"Go ahead and sleep. Tomoyo won't be long now."  
  
Syaoran smiled at her kindness, "No, I'll wait with you."  
  
A few minutes passed and Tomoyo's car headlights could be seen.  
  
"I guess this is goodnight? Wait...when are we going to make me break my engagement to Rioka?"  
  
Sakura gasped, she had forgotten about Rioka.  
  
(a/n: is that possible??? The way they're into each other...yes they would! ^_^)  
  
"I-I guess we have to tell her...can we wait a few weeks or days...I don't think I can handle her sadness. She is a great friend. In any way, I want to break it to her in the gentlest way. I still want to work on our friendship, but what if this breaks it?"  
  
Syaoran held her hand.  
  
"Don't think like that. She'll probably understand. She has always wanted a loving marriage, not a one-sided one. I'm sure she'll understand."  
  
Sakura smiled, "Okay."  
  
It was the hardest thing to do, especially when the person they knew had a child to care for by herself.  
  
Sakura nodded her head and gave him a lingering kiss goodbye.  
  
"Night, Little Wolf."  
  
"Good Night, Ying Fa."  
  
Sakura ran off waving at him and blew him a kiss.  
  
Syaoran caught the kiss as if it floated to him and put it to his heart. She giggled and met Tomoyo at the gates.  
  
Eriol got out of the car looking pleased with himself and kissed Sakura's hand before she went inside the convertible.  
  
Syaoran sighed and went inside to wait for Eriol. Instead of finding peace and happiness that he was meant to feel, he felt someone's piercing stare on his back.  
  
Coldness captured his heart as he saw Rioka stare at him, waiting with Rei Lang in her arms.  
  
"Exactly who is Ying Fa?"  
  
Syaoran leaned against the door before going up the stairs, "That is none of your business."  
  
Rioka had a feeling he was seeing someone and she knew this someone was competition.  
  
(A/N: To let you know, Rioka trusts her friends and DOES NOT suspect Sakura! She doesn't know the meaning of 'Ying Fa' since her Chinese is a bit rusty.)  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~4½ wks later~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
Four weeks since that magical night.  
  
For the sake of their relationship, they had to keep the secret of them being together. Only a few people knew of them getting together.  
  
It was in the middle of the afternoon while Sakura and Tomoyo unpacked their belongings in their rooms in the Li mansion.  
  
Of course Sakura blabbed to Tomoyo and she sniggered, revealing she already knew.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Tomoyo went into a fit of giggles and pulled out her camcorder.  
  
"Tomoyo, this isn't the time to record me! Tell me how you know!"  
  
All Tomoyo did was laugh her evil laugh as she switched on her camera as an image of Sakura and Syaoran came into view in the little screen...KISSING!!!!!  
  
Sakura's eyes turned into saucers as she gaped at the scene.  
  
"Y-you...w-were t-t-there?"  
  
Her response was a resounding, "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!"  
  
Suddenly a memory of a red light flashed into her mind. The _same_ red light on TOMOYO'S CAMERA!!!  
  
(A/N: And this is why, babybluestarangel gets her prize! She gave note to that red blinking light in the last chapter! LOL small but very BIG in this part... *snigger* 200+ reviews on this story?!?!? AHAHAAHAH...)  
  
Sakura turned to face Tomoyo as a menacingly, murderous expression covered Sakura's shocked face.  
  
Tomoyo ceased her laughing as Sakura pounced on her.  
  
"YOU'RE DEAD, DAIDOUJI TOMOYO!"  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
Syaoran smiled lying on his bed. Even though he started training on harder level, these past two weeks had been heaven and it was about to get better.  
  
Today, Sakura was moving into his mansion!  
  
(A/N: Ah! The joys of young love...to bad it's just in my imagination...gah! I need a life... 200+ reviews??? I still can't believe it! You know when you have something and you can't believe that you got it that you have to repeat it? Well here's one of those times for me!)  
  
He hadn't seen Sakura since what seemed like a few days, but it was only one day. It was the weekend and Sakura and Tomoyo have been touring around UHK. Syaoran snickered at his secret "meetings" (a/n: or should I say, make-out sessions ^^) with Sakura in between passing periods.  
  
They would pass love notes during the sensei's (teacher's) lectures, blew kisses when no one was looking, and sneak behind Eriol and Tomoyo's backs just to see each other. The hardest person to avoid was...Rioka.  
  
Ever since she found out that he was seeing someone, Rioka had been on his tail 24/7, pestering him and accusing him of cheating. Yeah, he was cheating on his fiancée but how could he not? He didn't love her.  
  
When Rioka almost caught them in the empty halls holding hands Sakura almost tripped, luckily Rioka took it as an accidental fall.  
  
Suddenly, a shout caught his attention.  
  
"DAMN YOU DAIDOUJI! I HATE YOU AND YOUR CAMCORDER!!!"  
  
Hysterical laughter could be heard comer closer and closer to his room.  
  
Two figures ran past his room and he knew that voice, that voice that lifted his soul.  
  
He got up and peeked out his door seeing Sakura strangle Tomoyo...kind of the way Eriol attacked him.  
  
Chuckling, Syaoran came out of his room and smiled at the scene before him.  
  
"What are you guys doing?"  
  
Sakura lifted her head and spotted Syaoran and smiled.  
  
"Nothing, just killing my best friend...want to help?"  
  
Syaoran looked at Tomoyo in pity and shook his head.  
  
"Fine, then. That's more for me. Tomoyo how could you invade my privacy!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled as Sakura let her go.  
  
"I did it because you didn't tell me you guys had a _date_"  
  
Syaoran, who was totally lost throughout the whole thing, just stood there frowning.  
  
Tomoyo evilly grinned at Syaoran, "You know that date you guys had about four weeks ago...Aw Come ON! Don't deny it! I have proof!"  
  
Tomoyo took out her camcorder and pressed play and showed it to Syaoran, who immediately turned ten shades red.  
  
"Daidouji? H-how *gulp* were you able to get this footage?"  
  
"What does it look like...I saw you and Sakura at the park and I couldn't help but notice her tears. That's when I saw a wonderful kawaii scene!!! *sighing with hearts in her eyes*"  
  
Syaoran looked at the footage carefully and smiled, "Can I have a copy???"  
  
Sakura blushed as he looked at her, intently.  
  
"Sure, why not." Tomoyo reached behind her back and pulled out two tapes, "One for Sakura-chan and one for Li-kun."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura stared at her.  
  
"W-What are you guys looking at me like that? I came prepared. You'll like what you see, I promise..."  
  
With that Syaoran scratched his head. Tomoyo was one weird person.  
  
"I guess...I'll be going...... Wait...I live here now." Sakura turned and walked to her room, which was next to Syaoran's.  
  
"Wait! Come to my room for a while." Sakura looked at him doubtfully as he shot her his puppy eyes, "Pwease???"  
  
Sakura sighed and agreed, "Alright, just stop using that look on me. That's _my_ signature look."  
  
Syaoran pulled her into his room and once again she was surrounded in spicy aromas in his room.  
  
"What's up, Xiao Lang?"  
  
Syaoran held Sakura close to his chest, "Nothing. Can't a boyfriend steal his only love for a few minutes?"  
  
Sakura giggled and put her arms around his neck, "Of course."  
  
A knock on the door caused them to pull apart from each other.  
  
"Xiao Lang, you open this door right this moment! I mean it! I heard a girl in there! I know you're cheating on me!"  
  
A look of fear crossed Sakura's face.  
  
"I have to get out of here! I can't confront her yet...it'll ruin the both of us!"  
  
Syaoran laughed a little, "Don't look so horrified. Remember our rooms are next to each others, which means we have an adjoining door..."  
  
Sakura nodded dumbly and said her goodbyes to him as she disappeared through the other door.  
  
Syaoran opened his door, while a very angry Rioka searched his room.  
  
"Where is she, Xiao Lang? I know I heard a woman's voice!"  
  
Syaoran shook his head in annoyance, "No one is here, Seshumi-san."  
  
Rioka glared at him, "Don't you lie to me. I know what I heard! Don't you try and deny it!"  
  
She glanced at the adjoining door and smirked in satisfaction.  
  
"Maybe that woman went through that door."  
  
Rioka made her way to the door and to her surprise, Sakura waved at her cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, Rioka-chan. May I help you?"  
  
Rioka quirked an eyebrow, "No, I'm fine, Sakura. I was just looking for...-- never mind. I'm just going to leave okay?" She smiled cheerfully. It just _couldn't_ be Sakura, could it? Her best friend from way back when??? Nahh, not in a million years!  
  
Rioka turned and walked the other way leaving with a distrustful glare at Syaoran.  
  
Sakura nodded as guilt clawed onto her.  
  
~*~Syao's room~*~  
  
"Alright, Xiao Lang...you might have helped her escape for now, but sooner or later I'll find her and she'll disappear without a trace!"  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes as Rioka left throwing curses at him and that girl.  
  
How can Rioka get Sakura when Sakura was right next to his room? With that, in mind he strolled into her room.  
  
~*~Sakura's POV~*~  
  
How much can I take of this torture?  
  
I can't stand hurting anyone and here I am lying to my old best friend who is clueless of something being up.  
  
More than four weeks of lying to her is enough to kill me!  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Sakura collapsed onto her cherry blossomed comforters and looked up into her French styled ceiling, her head in a lot of pain.  
  
'_How am I going to explain to her? Say, 'I'm sorry Rioka-chan, I fell in love with Syaoran in my dreams and we fell in love now. So I'm so sorry if I hurt you, but Syaoran and I are in love...'_'  
  
It sounded a little too cruel and Sakura was not that kind of girl. Nice and gentle would do the trick.  
  
Sakura heard a click and then another click, thinking it was just the clock, she continued staring at the ceiling.  
  
Suddenly, a heavy object landed next to her making her jump up immediately.  
  
"Who the h-?!?!"  
  
Sakura lifted her blanket off the persons face to see Syaoran's devilish smirk.  
  
"What are you doing here? It's not safe...what if someone opens the door, and it's Rioka? We'll get caught together! She'd be angry with me!"  
  
(A/N: and no...they are not going to do anything naughty! If you thought that...like sum ppl...then you guyz are hentais!)  
  
Syaoran stared at her lips distractedly as he leaned down on her, shutting her up.  
  
"S-syaoran, mmm," Sakura moaned softly, "S-stop, w-what I-if your mother or Rioka, Tomoyo or Eriol walk innnn..."  
  
Sakura's protests trailed off as Syaoran deepened the kiss making her open her lips slightly. She tightened her embrace on his shoulders as he rubbed his hands on her waist, traveling slowly to her back. All of Sakura's other thoughts dissolved into the back of her mind.  
  
(A/N: Syaoran's being the SEDUCER!!!! Not even a word and that guy gets what he wants...*tsk tsk* *cat growl* ^^)  
  
As Syaoran's scorching lips trailed it's way down to her neck, Sakura muttered 'I love you' as she felt him scatter kisses around her neck. A few seconds later, she regained her demure state and pushed him away.  
  
"Don't think your getting that far, mister."  
  
Syaoran snapped his fingers in mock disappointment and replied, "Aww shucks! And I was that close!"  
  
Sakura giggled gaily, "Well, whatever! You'll never get me!"  
  
Syaoran smirked watching her face glow with energy.  
  
Sakura got off her bed and opened one of her boxes that she brought over. Syaoran got up as well to help her unpack.  
  
"Okay...you go and take those boxes in the side of the closet and put it where it should go. I'll work on my clothes."  
  
Syaoran nodded and opened her box then he blanched.  
  
Sakura looked up seeing Syaoran blush furiously. She walked up to him cautiously.  
  
"Um...what's wrong?"  
  
Syaoran looked up to meet her sweet face.  
  
Sakura opened the box he opened and laughed, "Syaoran your pathetic! Not to mention immature! I mean, you have sisters! This is no different! Don't be embarrassed, it's an honest mistake...you just work over there now...okay?"  
  
Syaoran nodded still embarrassed and slowly walked off to the direction of the desk.  
  
Sakura shook her head. '_ In my life! He's seen models and his sister and still can't get used to seeing bras!_'  
  
(a/n: That's right...Syaoran is embarrassed in running into a box full of bras!)  
  
"Syaoran, would you be a dear and bring that box over here?"  
  
Sakura looked up now and then seeing Syaoran install her laptop or arranging her bedside desk. When she looked up for the umpteenth time he caught her glancing at him.  
  
"What? Am I _that_ irresistible to look at?" Syaoran smiled seductively.  
  
Sakura pursed her lips, "No, I don't think you're irresistible...I'll tell you who looks irresistible..."  
  
Syaoran glided over thinking she was mentioning him.  
  
"Eriol is irresistible...his charm...good looks...those--mmm"  
  
Syaoran amusedly scowled before capturing her lips in a teasing kiss begging for her to join him. When she responded, Syaoran smiled inwardly. He broke away, his breathing labored.  
  
"Can Eriol kiss like that?"  
  
Sakura breathed uneasily, it was scary how he had awakened a desire she never knew existed, a desire meant for him and no other.  
  
"Sure he can..."  
  
Syaoran mocked his pain and pouted, "That makes me feel like a gay teddy bear."  
  
Sakura pressed her slender finger on his soft lips making him aroused.  
  
"Don't press your luck, Syao. I don't want an already inflated head boyfriend."  
  
Syaoran loved the way her eyes twinkled looking at him mischievously.  
  
"Now, Syaoran, I want you to open that box for me. I didn't know I had an extra box to open..."  
  
He obeyed and opened the box meeting a very shocking thing and he smirked.  
  
Sakura resumed putting dresses in her closet when Syaoran called out.  
  
"Sakura? Here you can put these away!"  
  
She walked out of the closet and clamped a hand to her mouth as Syaoran waved around a purple thong.  
  
"Hmm??? So who were you saving these for?" Syaoran asked with a raised brow.  
  
"S-syaoran? U-uh..." Sakura went into a fit of giggles and fell to the ground, "That's—that's Tomoyo's box!"  
  
Syaoran looked from Sakura to the thong and threw it to the ground, "Ew! Daidouji butt germs! Sakura! How could you!"  
  
Sakura calmed down and smiled, "I didn't...Tomoyo must've left it here."  
  
As soon as she said that, a knock was heard.  
  
"Eh, Sakura? Have you seen my under garments? They seemed to have disappeared."  
  
"Yeah, Tomoyo, I have it! I'll bring it over in a few."  
  
Tomoyo left and Syaoran jumped onto Sakura's bed.  
  
"I'm exhausted. All this running into bras and underwear is too much!"  
  
Sakura snickered, "Awww, my poor baby, do you need a mommy?"  
  
Syaoran nodded eagerly.  
  
Sakura went out of her room, unlocking it and yelled down the hall, "Yelan- san, your son needs you!"  
  
His eyes flew open and he playfully glared as Sakura came into view with his mother.  
  
"Xiao Lang, where does it hurt? Sakura are you sure he needs me? By the way he's glaring he's in perfect health!"  
  
Syaoran smiled, "No, mother, I don't need you. Kinomoto, here, was deciding to be funny and scare me with her belongings!"  
  
Yelan shook her head in confusion and left, "Call me when he's in his deathbed!"  
  
Sakura laughed at Yelan's remark and turned away from the opened door when it shut on it's own.  
  
"That was not very nice, Sakura..."  
  
Sakura gulped her fit of laughter and answered gracefully, not turning her back to face Syaoran.  
  
"What do mean, Xiao Lang. You said you wanted your mommy and I gave you one."  
  
Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, "You know what I mean."  
  
Sakura turned around in his arms and snuggled into his chest.  
  
"But of course."  
  
Rioka burst opened Sakura's door and gaped at the sight of her best friend and her fiancé.  
  
"S-Sakura?"  
  
Sakura turned around and broke away from Syaoran.  
  
"Hi! Rioka, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing I just heard you yelling that Xiao Lang needed help with something and I thought I could help."  
  
Sakura nervously picked up Tomoyo's boxes and passed Rioka.  
  
"Oh, nothing I was teasing ol' Xiao Lang, that's all. If ya need me, I'll be in Tomoyo's room. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Rioka smiled reassuringly and glanced at Syaoran for a while, seeing him hide his frown.  
  
"Ok, then."  
  
As soon as Sakura left, Rioka shut the door and halted in front of Syaoran.  
  
"So, now you're playing with my best friend, too? How low can you go?"  
  
Syaoran's jaw twitched as she accused him over and over again.  
  
"...and now I find you here hugging Sakura while she's living a hard life! I can't believe you would do this to Sakura and me!"  
  
"You don't know the half of it..."  
  
Rioka shivered hearing his cold response.  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes, "All you do is barge into my privacy and accuse me! Don't you ever stop to think what _I_ feel in this engagement?! Why can't I marry for love like my father did for my mother?"  
  
Rioka shrugged and smiled a little, "Come on, Xiao Lang, I still love you. You'll learn to love me again through time. I just know it! I wouldn't marry you if I knew you were in love with someone else, but you aren't and I claimed you first!"  
  
Syaoran stared at her with pity. '_Still??? Would she break the marriage if I tell her I'm in love with someone else? Rioka, your wrong about one thing...You weren't the one who claimed my heart first... this time...Sakura did..._'  
  
"Seshumi-san, I'm in love...it's just not you."  
  
Rioka fought back tears and raised her head defiantly, "I don't think so. If you were, then you would've told me all of this four weeks ago and probably then I would've let you go, but now I know that I'm still too in love with you to let you go! No! You're going to love me one day...just you watch..."  
  
Syaoran grabbed Rioka's shoulders, not roughly, but forcedly.  
  
"Listen, the only reason why I'm not saying anything is because that woman didn't realize she loved me until a few weeks ago. So what if I didn't say anything, my feelings for you will never change. Just think about it...it's all in the past. Our marriage will be a memory in neglected photo albums. I thought you wanted a loving marriage, not a loveless one-sided one."  
  
Rioka broke away from his hands and tears burst, poring down her neon green eyes.  
  
"A loveless marriage? What does that woman got that _I_ don't got? Do I have to be all affectionate and give up my baby?"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened when she said she would give up her baby.  
  
"Rioka, get a hold of yourself. You need your baby and he needs you. Don't you dare do that to him! It's just that... I've moved on. Can't you?"  
  
Rioka's eyes drew closed and it took a while she opened them up once more.  
  
"No...I...still...love...you..."  
  
She ran and left Syaoran confused.  
  
Why did she hesitate on answering?  
  
Syaoran stayed in Sakura's room wallowing in confusion until she came back.  
  
"Syaoran? What are you still doing here?"  
  
He looked up and stood up to hug Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, we've got to tell Rioka."  
  
Sakura just stood shocked at his sudden command.  
  
Syaoran, on the other hand, was feeling the most unpopular thing in the world...guilt.  
  
(")(") (") _ (") ("\^_^/") (")(") (") _ (") ("\^_^/") (")(") (") _ (") ("\^_^/")  
  
*~*~A/N: Uh oh! Something's happening in happyland! Was up with Rioka? Hmmm? I'll see ya 'roundz peepz byez! Oh yeah I have a poll for ya guys!  
  
Here it is!  
  
Should there be a lemon in the future of this fic and changing it's rating to R?  
  
Yes or no? You be the JUDGE! I'm counting on your votes! 11 votes for yes is the limit and 11 votes for no is a no no! SO let's see! *evil grin*  
  
Flip out,  
  
maixwolfblossom 


	17. 16 Be My Light

*~*~A/N:  Srry for all the suffering of not updating this fic but rite now…I don't know what to really do with this fic cuz I seem to drift away from this…T.T It's sad but I know how I'm gonna end it and exactly what to put for the middle of it, but it's not coming together so far and I'm suffering for that. I think I'm entering a phase of critical writer's block when it comes to this fic. I rily need a muse.  Can you be my muse?  Do I even have one?  Anyone?  And yeah, Lemon overrules! 5-3 plus 2 from e-mail. 

So be expecting one soon…I think…I think this fic is too innocent for one?  Yeah, keep voting for those who didn't vote yet.

**Thnkies for your reviews!:**

**marlyn:**  Yeah, it is… and thnx for saying you love this fic!  Thnx for reviewing!

**Ying Hua Li:**  Yes…ppl seem to eat the fluff! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! *ahem* as for the lemon, I'm probably not going to put one here.  Maybe on one of my new fics, but that's for later.

**Little Silver Kitten:**  Thnx for your opinion and review!

kawaii-syaoran713:  I'm thinking of the lemon and still deciding but…iono yet.  Thnx for reviewing!

**babybluestarangel:  **I love reading your reviews!  It's so cute and innocent!  *pinches cheeks*  CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE!!!  And as for Rioka loving someone else…I haven't planned anything as of now…on the brighter side, Lemon wins, but I'm having second thoughts.  Newayz. Thanx for reviewing!

**Hikaru Mizu:** Okie, I respect you not voting and I probably will hook Rioka up with someone else.  THnx for reviewing!

**anjuliet:  **AHAHAHA!  You really want that lemon huh?  Hardy Har Har…I'll tell you later if I decide to! ^.~  OHHOHOHOHOHOHOH~!  Thnx for reviewing!

**Cherry Jade:**  Really?  A lemon for this fic?  And you're not Hentai?  Eheheehhe who ever said ppl who like to read lemons are hentais?  Lol Thnx for reviewing!

**seiko123:  **Thnx for your review!

**o0sakura_chan0o:**  LOL! Your not a dumb person…your just dedicated!  LOL and I'm flattered that you printed this out!  Heheheh Thnx for reviewing!

**Cherry-SweetHeart:**  Thnx for the cake and review!!!

**WiNdSpRitE_11:  **Thnx for reviewing!

**Cherry (x33_ridiculous@yahoo.com)**:  Are ya done with your cookie giving up days?  Cuz I s till have the cookie rolling here! HAHAHAH  *Throws barrels of cookies to cherry*  HARDY HAR HAR!!!!  Thnx for reviewing!

wolfishxLixgrin_4_sweetcherry (lil_luvable_pwincessS2@hotmail.com):  Thnx for reviewing! 

**angellite418:  **Thnx for telling me that and reviewing!

**YingFa-lilWolf-Lover:**  You'll see if S+S's liil affair stays for long….heheheheh *evil grin*  Thnx for reviewing!

**jiruru-chan (madam_Juliana@yahoo.com):**  Thnx for reviewing and I'll e-mail you any new updates now!  I swear!

**aki sakura:  **Thnx for reviewing!

**sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF love:**  *RaOwL*  you rily rily want a lemon huh?  Jk jk LOL!  Thnx for reviewing!

**…:**  A lemon fic a time when…I'm not gonna even tell you…I was just like that when I first starting reading fics and now…ummm…I'm sure you'll find that out soon.  And it's not Cardcaptors, it's CARD CAPTOR SAKURA…Srry just had to say that…lol Thnx for reviewing!

**LiDoVi3tJuLiet:**  Thnx for reviewing!!!

**sharina: ** Thnx for the comment!****

**^*^*^*^Wish Upon A Falling Star^*^*^*^**

**by: maixwolfblossom**

Beta Reader: anjuliet 

(^)*(^)Disclaimer(^)*(^): CCS (crazy corny sayings) belongs to me, not Card Captor Sakura!  LOL  CLAMP OWNS IT NOT MEEH!

**-- Chappie Sixteen--**

--**Be My Lights**--

**_~Recap:_**

****

_"Syaoran?  What are you still doing here?"_

_He looked up and stood up to hug Sakura._

_"Sakura, we've got to tell Rioka."_

_Sakura just stood shocked at his sudden command._

_Syaoran, on the other hand, was feeling the most unpopular thing in the world…guilt._

****

**_~End~ _**

   Could she do it?

Could Sakura break her friend's heart and trust, so she can be with her love?

Seven days…_four days past_…Syaoran gave her seven days to break the news to Rioka.  He wouldn't touch her until she confessed, he wouldn't talk to her for another four days, he wouldn't even glance at her…not until he was a free man out of his engagement.

_Great_, she thought. She should rampage into Rioka's room and cruelly tell her friend that she was in love with the same guy.

Then why was she not doing exactly that?

_Damn my kind heart it holds me back too much._

Sakura stared out of her window not really paying attention to the glistening sun, the heat that warmly caressed her skin.  She couldn't believe the intensity of Syaoran's words that echoed painfully in her ears.

The wedding was in less than 8 months and Syaoran wanted to get out of it so badly, but the only thing holding him back were the elders.  Though it was unclear why they wouldn't let Syaoran break the engagement, they weren't so keen to explain their actions.  If only the rule of letting Syaoran choose anyone for his bride was still an option then he wouldn't have to go through this masquerade of 'love' with Rioka.

**_~*~_****Sakura's PoV_~*~_**

A thought crossed my mind…Rioka…

I closed my eyes as her sweet voice filled my head.

Such pain had been inflicted on her for a very long time.  How can Ling just use her like a piece of meat and leave her to fend for herself?  

Why do some men have to be such cowards…why must bad things happen to good people?   

Though I'm still thinking this out…Rioka deserves to be happy and Syaoran's right…

A loveless marriage is more dreadful than being single.  Maybe I'll be saving Rioka from more heartbreak and one day she'll thank me…hopefully.

I haven't really decided what I wanted to do.  How can I break a sweet person's heart without using brutal words?

But whatever happens, happens and I'll be ready to face her…

_Rioka…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…I love you, my friend…Hopefully you love me enough to let Syaoran go…He's my friend, my stars, my shining nights that fill up the heights…the person I want to see from morning til night…I want his love…His sweet gentle hugs…I want you to be there for me even if things start to get rough…Rioka please…please understand…I'm saving you from a far worse fate…Someday, Somehow I hope you'll forgive me…Cuz I still want to be your friend…Will you let me?_

A tear slid down my cheek.  Rioka deserves to be happy, nothing like this, which were built on lies.  

Someday somehow…I hope and wonder

Pray and plead until I go under…

Cry a tear it's just for you

Hope I keep you, a friend that's true…

_True?  Am I a true friend?_

A knock on my bedroom door disturbed my thoughts.  For now…I wanted to be alone.  I stayed quiet hoping the sound would stop and when it did…I found peace once again on my abyss world.

**_~*~Syaoran's PoV~*~_**

Sakura's awfully quiet this week…

I want to be with her, comfort her…have her in my arms, but that's impossible, not when I feel guilt in breaking Rioka's spirit 

Even though Rioka was my first love, I know from the depths of my soul I can't find the magic of love between us.  I feel no spark, not like the one I feel with Sakura.

Sakura…_my Sakura_

I love her sooo much…

Man, I need to stop talking poetically about love.  I'm starting to sound like a lovesick fool.

_Four days_…I'll have to do it if Sakura say anything about us.  I'll have to bring this whole cliché down so I can be happy and Rioka can meet her soul mate.

Gah! Feelings! I need to stop! How can a woman go through these emotional states?

**_~*~Normal PoV~*~_**

Rioka smiled as she got up that morning, after her little speech to Syaoran.  He'd been staying quiet she hadn't heard anything from him for three days.

Strangely, Sakura has been the same.  Every time they're at the dinner hall, Sakura would look pitifully with a glow of guilt at Rioka and critically look at Syaoran, while he doesn't bother to look at Sakura. 

A seeping suspicion started to ascend inside Rioka's mind…

Could Sakura be in love with Syaoran?

_Fat chance…he's mine, _Rioka's mind greedily thought, _I know she's my friend but how can I be sure she's being true when she acts like a person who looks guilty._

Sighing, Rioka brushed her doubts aside.  She'd been like this since Ling.  She became a person who couldn't trust anyone.  

   That one night had awoken her senses.  Trust was one word off her vocabulary.  She couldn't build her faith in people anymore especially men.

Every say was a step in building that trust for mankind again.  She felt dirty sometimes just to be touched on the arm by a man, even if it was a mistake.  

But with Syaoran…he's so kind.  He even spent time with Rei Lang.  How her baby loved him, like as if Syaoran was _his_ father.  

She loved the way he caressed her child's face.  It was the first time she saw the _real_ Syaoran in months.  He was finally coming to his senses.

A smile graced her lips as she reminisced the scene where Syaoran whispered softly to her baby.

_Syaoran, you'll fall in love Rei Lang the same way you're going to fall in love me again. And you'll forget that 'Ying Fa', I promise you._

 Rioka hugged Rei Lang to her in comfort.

My jewel of hope…my baby… 

**~*~Tomoyo's PoV~*~**

What's wrong with the people here these days? 

I thought this was the home of fun fun fun!!!!

Sakura hasn't really spoken to Syaoran.  What's going on?

Geez, when I saw that display on television about those rampaging girls going around the world with Li Syaoran t-shirts I would've thought Syaoran would at least give a smile or two out! 

The last time I heard about those girls, they were heading north to Africa.

(A/N: The girls last chappie made it to Africa! LOL!) 

But, why is that not so amusing to those two lovebirds?

I mean I haven't been up on cloud nine to notice anything have I?

Eriol and I go out to town but most of the time when we're home for dinner it's only Eriol and I who actually talk during those times.

He and I are becoming the best of friends… sometimes I wish he was more…

I'm not afraid to admit it.

I like him very _very_ much.

Maybe I've been focusing too much on school and Eriol to be focusing on my first priority…Sakura.

***knock***

Why won't she answer the door?  She can't go back to her depressed condition she first was in before coming here!

I mean she can't when Touya is still in a coma and unwavering from his health.  Touya's very healthy even with he is unconscious, as far as my mother told me.

I spoke softly through the door, hoping she could hear me.

**~*~Normal PoV~*~**

"Sakura, please answer the door.  It's me, Tomoyo, your best friend."

Sakura didn't bother to open the door.  She wanted to save her strength for her confession to Rioka.  

Again, Tomoyo's voice trailed into her room.

"Sakura, I know something's up.  Tell me, I'm your best friend…Let me be there."

Sakura bit her lip…she needed someone to lean on, but she didn't want to be gazed upon as weak.

"Open the door, Saku.  Remember our little poem when we were little.  It was a promise. You don't want to break it now, do you?"

A vague memory brought a smile to Sakura's lips.

***~*Flashback*~***

Tomoyo patted Sakura comfortingly on the arm as they hugged themselves closely together.

Fujitaka's death hit Sakura pretty hard.  It was a time where she found no love in the world…Sakura was an orphan…a girl with no parents to help her get through life.  

Another set of tears made their way to the already soaked ground.  It mixed with Sakura's, as the clouds grew gray telling that there was going to be a storm.

But, Sakura did not care.  Nothing can compare with rage in her heart, the anger of being left alone.  Her father's suicidal attempt to end his life just made things heavier and it was taking a toll on eleven year old Sakura. 

Sakura looked around, her sobbing had stopped and she saw that rain had made its way to Earth, but she realized it wasn't the clouds that shared her pain, it was her one and only best friend…Tomoyo.

"W-why a-are y-y-you c-c-c-crying, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo kissed Sakura's forehead softly, "Because if you weep, I'll weep with you.  If you're happy I'll also be happy.  That's what friends are for, someone who'll be there 'til the end of time.  Friends are people who will feel the same feelings their friends will feel."

Sakura slowly smiled at Tomoyo, " Tomo, We'll be there for each other, forever, right?"

Tomoyo nodded her eyes still shining with unshed tears, "Of course."

***~*End*~***

_Yes…Tomoyo I remember…_Sakura smiled faintly.

Tomoyo's voice filled with compassion, spoke the lines of the poem they made so long ago.

~_Let me be the one to talk to_

_~When you don't know what to do_

_~If you need a little comfort_

_~Need a shoulder?_

_~Lean on me_

Sakura got off her bed and slowly made her way to her bedroom door, her sobbing had stopped, but tears still spilled profusely on the carpet as she mouthed some of the lines.

_~A little laugh, a simple smile_

_~Gives you strength from what is vile_

_~I'll be there _

_~Through thick and thin_

_~Hopefully it will never end_

 She opened the door to see a tearing Tomoyo as they said the last four lines together.

_~Cry a few_

_~You'll make it through_

_~If you're down, and no one cares_

_~Don't worry, just let me be there_

Sakura hugged Tomoyo snuggly.

"Arigatou gozaimazu (Thank you very much), Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo held Sakura against her, letting Sakura let out her feelings but murmured softly, "No. _Thank you_ for letting me be here for you."

They stood there crying on each other's shoulder for a while not knowing that two pairs of watery orbs were watching them from behind the door, creeping quietly as if they didn't want to be heard.  

A soft sob escaped the person's lips and immediately Tomoyo and Sakura were both engulfed in a great big hug.

"Oh! Tomoyo! Sakura!  I'm sooo sorry for not being there for you guys…I've b-been sooo busy with wedding arrangements and school. I should've w-w-watched over you t-two.  My be-s-st fri-e-e-ends!"  Meiling stamped her foot, sobbing out of control.

"Meiling!"  Tomoyo and Sakura let go of each other and made room for Meiling.  All girls were sniffling in the middle of Sakura's room, holding to the only comfort they had left…each other.

**~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~**

"Syaoran you are 19 going on 20 in 2 months.  What did Li Hynh say?  You have until you are 20 and six months?  Great another 8 months!"  Yelan clapped her hands together, rather snappish.

Syaoran sat in the solarium listening to his mother babble about the marriage being held in less than eight months.   He spotted a little disappointment flicker in his mother's eyes but dismissed it as soon as he blinked.

Yelan sat down immediately and put her hands together and smiled rather warmly, "So…how's Sakura?"

He blinked once again and smiled slightly confused, "Um, I don't know?"

Yelan raised a brow, "I thought you two were in a relationship?"

Syaoran opened his mouth and closed it.  _How did she know?_

"I mean as friends."  

His face didn't contort to any reaction of relief as she searched his face.

"Oh, Xiao Lang, I'm not that dumb.  So stop playing it. Tell me and admit it.  Are _you_ having an affair behind a woman you don't seem to love?"

Syaoran got off his chair and started pacing, not really in the mood to talk about his 'affair' with Sakura.  SO he did the best thing he could think of…the power of the three D's (deny deny deny!)

"I don't know what you're talking about."

So now, Syaoran wanted to play some games now, did he?

"Oh really…_Little Wolf_."

Syaoran looked straight into his mother's eyes and said softly, but fiercely, "_Really."_

Yelan got up and walked to the door, "Okay.  See you at dinner, _Syaoran._"

He looked at his mother's retreating back in deep thought.  His mother never called him by his Japanese name or even the meaning of it.   

Something was going to happen and Syaoran didn't know if it was for the good or for the bad. 

**~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~**

Meiling took one strand of Sakura's silky auburn hair and twirled it around her finger as they all were lying down on her bed.

"So, Sakura, why are you not happy?  I've never seen you in this emotional stage since in forever."

Sakura sighed and leaned against Tomoyo, snuggling closer to them.

"It's really nothing.  I just have to do something that I don't really want to do to get what I want."

Sakura stared up into the high ceiling, "It's not like I don't want to tell you what my problem is…it's just that I have to figure some things out on my own.  I know you'll always be there for me, but what if rely on you forever then how I'm I supposed to live?" 

Tomoyo smiled and whispered reassuringly, "Don't worry, whatever decision you make, we'll always be here for you."

A moment of silence passed between the three, but the silence was all they needed to be in each other's comfort.

Meiling gently squealed and shifted her weight to her side, "You know what?  I've been thinking and decided to make you guys my maids of honor since I can't decide between you two."

Sakura and Tomoyo beamed at Meiling and once again they hugged.

As a few minutes passed, Sakura took hold of her two friends and spoke calmly, "Thank you Meiling, Tomoyo.  You guys are my light, the ones who always lead me to the right direction."  

Sakura's skies seemed brighter that moment. She knew that she'll always have someone to turn to and here they were…her best friends and her lights.

(")(") (") (")  (") _ (")  ("\^.^/")  (")(") (") (")  (") _ (")  ("\^.^/")  (")(") (") (")  (") _ (")  ("\^.^/")

*~*~A/N:  Srry peepz, it a shortie chappie!  Aw well, I hope I get more inspiration on this fic soon cuz I'm leading nowhere as of now.  But WAIT!!! I know what going to happen but do your really want this fic to go on longer?  Give me an idea on how it should go longer cuz I'm stuck on that.  AND YEAH…KEEP VOTING!!!!

           Ja, 

                                           maixwolblossom **=^.^=**


	18. 17 A Choice And A Reunion

**A/N: Srry people, I've been taking a break from this fic for such a looooong time and hopefully by this summer this will end. As for myself, I have been putting off this fic becuz my grades are slipping, especially in Geometry . Why me? WHY ME!!!!!?!?!??! Newayz. Read and review!!! =.=**

**Thnx to those who review!:**

**marlyn:** I like your idea but as I can say I know what's going to happen and you can bet that some of your ideas are going to be in it! Thanks for saying that you love my fic! =.=

**sherina (**sherinajellineyahoo.com**):** I'll try to make this fic last a while longer! I promise! Thnx for the review!

**anjuliet: **ah! The person who really wants me to write a lemon. HEHEHEH That will in the end when I have the courage to write one and hopefully by the end of June it will be out! . And I wanted to update now…so just send the edited version and I'll edit this! Thnx for reviewing!

**seiko123:** Yes…I know my fics are going really short, no inspiration and I need some. Thnx for taking the time to review!

**Hikaru Mizu:** Thnx for reviewing!

**…: **What do you mean here in America? I live in AMERICA!!! And I still hate the CC (CARDCAPTORS) In which the cursed bears killed CCS! GRRRR!!! Newayz, Thnx for reviewing!

**Cherry Jade:** The 3 D's are simple to do when you're in a situation. HEHEHE Thnk you for reviewing!

**Myst:** Huh? A weapons match between Rioka and Sakura??? That's gotta be a very interesting thing…but I'm not good at battle scenes! --;; HEHEH THnx for reviewing!

**cherry (**x33ridiculousyahoo.com**):** HERE's ALL your chocolate! HEHEHEH CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! It's raining chocolate yay it's raining chocolate! HEHEHEH and if I get you fat…you can't blame me cuz you wanted them! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Thnx for reviewing!

**sherina: **Thnx for the review!

**o0sakurachan0o (**o0sugerbliss0oyahoo.com**):** You made a wish for fluff, and here it is FLUFF-O-RAMA!!!! HAHAHAHAHHA thnx for reviewing!

**YingFa-lilWolf-Lover:** Your friends read my fic! HEHEHEHEH YAY! I'm glad! Thnx for the review!

**Umi (**kusanihotmail.com**): **Awww were those tears of joy or sadness? HEHEH jk! THnx for reviewing!

**StarFire3:** Man, I really need to go to the forum, I've been so busy I can't even stay online that long nemore. T.T Thnx for reviewing!

**sakura loves syaoran: **Well, now I know that I can give ya author alerts! YAY! HHEHEEH Thnx for reviewing!

**xxaznbabexx:** Ya think my story's sad, romantic and beautiful! . I'm soooo flattered! LOL Thnx for reviewing!

**redeyes143: **You confused? Tell me why? Thnx for reviewing!

**Dragonstar03:** Thnx for the review!

**o0sakura2syaorano0 (****lid00lpw3ttykimmy3hotmail.com****): **Thnx for the review!

**animelover1129: **Of course I will continue just as soon as I get rid of the horrible grades at math! T.T Thnx for reviewing!

**Catgirl MM:** Ah!!! scratches a cat that came out of nowhere behind the ear So we meet again, Catgirl MM. I've been wondering when I'd be seeing you again. I MISSED YOUR CRAZYNESS! HEHEHE now I could have crazy author notes again! LOL Thnx for reviewing!

**Fictionking:** Ah! Another lemon lover out there! Thnx for the vote and the review!

**PainfulLove:** Yup, messed up lives…heheh thnx for reviewing!

**sweet-captor:** Thnx for reviewing!

**Wish Upon A Falling Star**

** by: maixwolfblossom**

** Beta Reader: anjuliet**

****

** DISCLAIMER: **On the snap of my fingers I will own CCS, **snap**…..... ... ....Awwww it didn't work!

**--Chappie Eighteen--**

** --A Choice and A Reunion--**

"Dinner is served," Wei walked out of the living room where two people sat chatting seriously.

"I thank you for inviting me to dinner, Yelan-san. But was it necessary to force everyone to attend? I don't need a big welcome, really and I don't see why this is so important..."

The stranger smiled amusedly.

Yelan held her head up high, her voice indignant, "I don't know why you would say such a thing. I thought I would like to introduce everyone to the new hired Li wedding planner. The bride to be admires your work very much."

The young male laughed and followed Yelan to the dining room.

****

"So, why did Li-san want _all_ of us here today?" Tomoyo looked around uncertainly at everyone's gloomy expressions.

Meiling shrugged, Kai looked around barely listening, Eriol was busy marveling at his reflection on the spoon, Sakura glanced nervously at Syaoran, Rioka was looking lovingly at her fiancé, and Syaoran avoided the gazes of both.

After a couple of silent answers, Tomoyo snapped, "Dammit! Am I the only live person in this friggin' house?!?!?!"

Everyone's head swerved to Tomoyo's direction and a strong voice answered her previous question.

"I believe, Daidouji-san, I was thinking the same."

All at once, everyone's attention turned to Yelan.

The stranger standing next to Yelan instantly turned into a sick shade of ashen green when he glanced at Sakura, his face turned pale seeing Tomoyo, and when his gaze came across Rioka, he smiled but immediately frowned, seeing a baby clutching to her.

Tomoyo, amazed at his response to seeing them, critically stared at the man standing beside Yelan.

Looking him over, she recognized his profile.

**FLASHBACK**

_Tomoyo's eyes turned red with anger, you could feel the heat that started to grow, when she came to the next name._

**_Pazu Kiyume_**_:_

**_Age_**_: 22_

**_Eye Color_**_: Honey Brown_

**_Hair Color_**_: Brown_

**_Height_**_: 5' 7"_

**_Weight_**_: 211_

**_Occupation_**_: Lawyer_

**_Birthday_**_: October 17, 1981_

**_Sign_**_: Libra_

**_Martial Status_**_: Single, Divorced, 2 children_

_"My, my, my, my, myyyyyyy…I can see why she left you! And your wife too!"_

**_Started Dating_**_: January 12, 2003_

**_Reason for breakup_**_: TWO TIMING SAKURA!!! Actually his wife, Lian. Reason of divorce!_

**_Dated how long_**_: 10 months 2 weeks 17 hrs 45 mins 15 secs_

_"Scumbag, he made Sakura's heart shatter! Used a fake name that—that good for nothing………No wonder his records were clean…a little **too** clean!"_

_Sakura cheerful face popped inside the room, "Tomoyo-chan, are you alright? I heard you yelling."_

_Tomoyo cooled down, "Why yes, Saku, I'm just fine. How are you?"_

_"Just sore but I'll be alright" With that, Sakura left the room._

_"Whoa! That was close." She scolded herself and continued searching the database._

** END**

It seemed that Sakura had recognized him because she blanched Sakura, while Tomoyo's eyes continued to twitch.

What was really strange was Rioka's reaction as she grabbed her baby from his highchair.

The males looked at the three females with their eyebrows quirked.

The silence remained in the stunned dining room for quite a while until Yelan coughed, speaking up.

"As you can see, we have a guest."

The man bowed to the others and named himself in Japanese, "Konnichiwa, watashi wa Kiyume Pazu desu. (**Hello, my name is Pazu Kiyume.**)It's nice to meet you."****

Tomoyo stood up, her chair falling to the ground, alarming everyone out of his or her seats.

"That's not Kiyume Pazu! He's a traitor a liar and CHEATER. A BIG FREAKY LIAR!!!"

Eriol assessed the man before them and glared. What did this "Pazu Kiyume" do to poor sweet loving Tomoyo to make her into such a monster?

He rushed to Tomoyo's side and held her hand, "What did this despicable demon character do to you, my Tomoyo."

At hearing the words, 'despicable and demon' in the same sentence made Pazu's honey brown eyes darken.

Tomoyo gripped Eriol's hand in hers, patting it, "He's not my problem, Eriol-kun."

A slight, unfeeling smile made its way to Pazu's lips, "I knew I would be familiar to you, Daidouji-san, but I didn't know you'd be here…and Sakura-san…lovely as always I see."

Sakura sniffed in disgust, looking away.

A flash of dislike crossed Syaoran's amber eyes. Who does this chum think he is? Questions raced through Syaoran's mind as he watched Kiyume's eyes survey Sakura with burning interest.

Syaoran glanced at his mother, who was looking at him, seeing a strange flicker of a smile pass through her thin lips. 

"Ah! So some of you still don't know the tale about Sakura and I, ne? Well it's an amusing story, you see."

He gestured his hand to Tomoyo, who was seething with anger.

"Daidouji here introduced me to Sakura and I instantly felt a connection."

Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously as Pazu passed a flying kiss to her, Syaoran growled warningly which went unnoticed to anyone but Pazu.

"You see, I was very attracted to her and well I used many identities to protect myself from government officials. So Daidouji found my record clean like a slate. No, I wasn't running away from the law…I just had some things that had gone undone through the years that I had to change my identities so many times. I was single…yes single…"

Tomoyo opened to mouth to protest, but Kiyume interrupted, "You see Daidouji came across another of my many identities, under the a different, different birthplace, martial status, and date of birth, but it was the same physical profile. As she revealed that to Sakura, she broke up with me and since then I've been single. That's when I moved to Tokyo and later on here to Hong Kong, China."

Syaoran bit his tongue, looking at the man who last dated Sakura. He looked at him up and down, wondering why Sakura would date such a guy. He took a quick glance at Sakura and saw her lighten at the story.

"So I was never married or had a wife named Lian, or neither did I have two children, Daidouji…I was a man trying to escape some trouble by changing some things on my records."

"So, Sakura," Kiyume-san asked fondly, "do you forgive me for not telling you sooner?"

Everyone's attention diverted to Sakura who hesitantly answered.

She saw the look of disappointment on Syaoran's face and added, ""I forgive you. But I cannot offer my love to you. I harbor no feelings of nothing but friendship to you, Kiyume-kun."

At those words, Syaoran looked up and stared at Sakura. She was such a forgiving person.

Pazu smiled looking with a far way expression, "It's alright Sakura. And by the way, I'm in love with someone else. I just thought I owed you that much."

Tomoyo snarled, not convinced, "If Pazu Kiyume isn't your real name what is it, you think you can forgive your way out of my grip! Well you've got another thing coming, mister."

His gaze continued on its way and stopped to meet Rioka's neon green eyes.

Rioka gasped, she recognized him almost immediately. She had seen his brown hair constantly for the past one-year and a half, her son's hair color.

"Ghouzu Ling? You bastard!"

A number of collective gasps went around.

"Uh, Rioka? You know Pazu or umm as you mentioned…Ling?"

Rioka's forehead creased in anger.

"Oh course I know this punk! He's the one who raped me almost two years ago!"

Ling flushed hotly from the questioning stares of Tomoyo and Sakura.

Rioka rushed to the dining room phone.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Seshumi-san?"

Yelan looked from the phone on Rioka's hand to Rei Lang.

"What does it look like? I'm getting him arrested," A sudden look fear appeared on Ling's handsome face as Rioka continued, "That jerk has no right to be walking around the streets raping people! I need revenge!"

Yelan walked up to Rioka and disconnected to phone, making everyone shake their heads in confusion, "You will not call the police on your wedding planner, now do we?"

Rioka protested as Yelan rolled up the connection cord of the phone and the words that were spoken traveled slowly to her brain, "W-wedding Planner?"

"Yes, wedding planner. The best. As I heard from you the previous weeks ago that you wanted to meet this and I quote, 'most creative planner of the biggest event in my life' and here he is, Seshumi."

"B-B-but I thought he was a she…with such great taste in wedding band choices, decorative colors, and--and catering food? That was him all along?!?!" Rioka pointed a trembling finger to Ling.

Yelan pressed Rioka's trembling finger down and smiled grimly, "Yes."

Syaoran shook his head, looking at the guy who dated Sakura before him and dated Rioka after him. It was such a small world now that he thought about it.

A moment of silence passed by until Meiling squealed, "OMG! It is you! THE NUMBER ONE WEDDING PLANNER IN ASIA!!!! I've been meaning to contact you!"

She quickly ran around Ling making everyone spin in dizziness and cover their ears in pain.

****

As each person finished their meal, Meiling constantly talked on and on about her dream wedding to Ling who was nodding and smiling kindly to Meiling. Rioka glowered at him from behind the book she was reading and feeding Rei Lang at the same time.

After a few moments, they were all in the living room talking, reading, or just keeping quiet.

Tomoyo and Eriol were giggling madly, as if they were flirting.

Sakura rolled her eyes watching them and sighed at the sight of affection.

Meiling listened to Yelan telling one of her youthful stories about marriage and bragging about all the suitors who used to propose to her every single week.

It was then she realized that Syaoran was missing, as was Ling.

She glanced around the room and walked to the balcony, seeing that Syaoran was conversing with Ghouzu-san.

She usually wasn't a very nosy person, but this time she couldn't resist.

****

"I hope I'm not troubling you, Li-san. Especially when you think of me of such a bad person but I want you to hear the story first hand." Ling looked out to the horizon.

Syaoran nodded gravely.

"Well, you see, a while back, two years ago, I became friends with Rioka. She just moved in to Tokyo with her family and somehow we became friends. But she was always sad when I would take her out to have some fun, her eyes would always dim seeing things like the color green or the mention of love and China."

Syaoran looked down, listening intently, "Yeah, we were each other's first love, you see."

A glimmer of knowing passed through Ling's honey eyes, "Ah! So you were the one known as 'Xiao Lang'. You know she was very in love with you. It took her months until she seemed to heal. But that night when I took her out…someone in that club slipped ecstasy into her drink. I should've realized it when she started acting high. I was really thirsty when she asked me to dance with her and when I took a sip of her beverage, nothing tasted funny."

Ling head drooped down in shame on the next words, "I didn't know at the time, but I realized it the next morning when I couldn't remember anything and finding her in my arms."

He rested his head on his arms, sighing regretfully.

"I left that morning, feeling ashamed. I felt guilty because during those past few months…I began to feel more than friendship with her. I realized I loved her. But I know that she can't have loved me. Congratulations, Xiao Lang-san. You have a baby with her and you're marrying the most wonderful woman I've ever met, besides Sakura."

Relief washed over Syaoran's face, as he understood Ling's story.

"If you want Rioka…you can have her."

Ling snarled at the statement, at the sound of eagerness in Syaoran's voice as if he wanted to get rid of Rioka, "How dare you. You act as if you don't love her. She even had your kid!"

He prepared to tackle the man before him, when he heard Syaoran laugh nervously.

"I guess no one told you that this was a forced marriage or that the baby isn't mine?"

Ling drew back, "What do you mean by forced marriage and the baby not being yours?"

Syaoran gestured Ling to follow him to the balcony chairs.

As they sat, Syaoran closed his eyes in reminisce and opened his eyes once again.

"It's really a simple story, Ghouzu-san. Rioka is the daughter of my father's half-sister, making her a Li by birth. Since my former fiancée rejects to be my wife…Rioka seized the opportunity to be my fiancée because she believes she still loves me. Though she had a baby, the Li elders accepted her against my will." Syaoran scratched his head, "As for the baby, Rei Lang…I don't know who's the father at all. All though, I did hear that she was raped and the father of the baby left."

His eyes screwed up in concentration, "Hey! That sounds oddly familiar…It sounds like your story!"

Ling paled as if he saw a ghost, "I-I-I-I-I-I have a baby? I have a baby."

Syaoran quirked an eyebrow questioningly, "You have a baby?"

He slapped Ling on the back, approvingly, "Really?! Congratulations, you rascal! That's great! So Rioka was an old flame?"

Ling shook his head and pushed away Syaoran's arm, "Li, for a serious person, you really are a dense guy! I meant I may have a baby with Rioka! Not with another woman!"

"OoOoOooooOh! I see, Rei Lang is yours or is Rioka having another baby? Wait a minute…my fiancée is cheating on me?!?!?!?"

Once again, Ling slapped his hand to his forehead, "No, Li-san. You said so yourself that the baby Rioka has is mine."

Syaoran shook his head, "Nuh uh! I said it _sounded_ like your situation."

Ling took Syaoran by the shoulders and shook him violently.

"Li-san, you baka (idiot)! I _am_ the person in her story! I am the rapist she talks about! I'm the one who fathered her baby!"

Syaoran took a glass of champagne out of nowhere and started to drink a little, "OoOOoOoOh I see. You're a _rapist?_ I didn't know that."

" …O.O;; …j-Just forget it, Li-san!"

****

Sakura giggled madly, hearing Syaoran act like a fool. He may be dense but he wasn't _that_ dense. She knew that he was just trying to annoy Ling into talking to Rioka. A flicker of hope roused within her, maybe Ling was the key to giving Rioka love and forgetting about marriage to Syaoran?

She sighed, climbing up the stairs. Whatever would happen to Rioka, she hope for her to have the best and as a friend comes first, Sakura would do anything to make Rioka happy even if it meant sacrificing the one she loved.

****

Ling came out of the balcony doors spotting Sakura going up the stairs. Almost everyone in the living room was still there.

He heaved a sigh, watching Rioka tend to Rei Lang, his possible child.

A second later Syaoran also emerged from the doors and closed the cool night air off from the lighted room.

As soon as the drafty chill disappeared from the room, Yelan stood up to make an announcement.

"Well, we have reached the quarter mark since the engagement took place over six months ago. It is told from the Li elders that Rioka has a choice."

As her name was mentioned, Rioka looked up to meet Yelan's dark eyes.

"She has a choice to go on with the wedding or…to marry another. She has two weeks to make her decision. No one and even her will know of the decision until those two weeks."

Rioka stood up from her spot, "Yelan-san, you already know of my answer. I don't nee--"

"Uh uh uhhhhhhh, Rioka-san…I said two weeks. That means no talking to Xiao Lang or coming in contact with him for those weeks, Li orders. If you do, then there will be no marriage."

That clamped Rioka's mouth shut.

A surge of happiness filled Syaoran at the mention of not speaking to or seeing Rioka for two whole weeks it was heaven. He could imagine it now, spinning Sakura around the gardens without Rioka spying on him, all the plots put into play to get rid of her. Oh! The wonderful things those two weeks would give him!

A silent whoop of glory made him smile internally as he quickly went up the stairs, yelling his head off, he felt like he was gliding on cloud nine.

Rioka huffed at Yelan, "You planned this. But I will never _ever_ give up on Xiao Lang!"

With that, she stomped off to the gym to reflex all her stress away.

Ling watched with lost eyes, '_Maybe there's a chance for me after all…'_

****

Sakura had made a decision. She wasn't going to confess to Rioka about her relationship with Syaoran.

Syaoran said four days? Well it's going to be longer than that! An eternity!

She paced around her room, literally pulling out her hair.

"Ever since I came here it's been stress for me! Was I meant to be unhappy all my life? I wish I never seen this place!"

"Does that mean you never want to see me again?"

The chilling voice made Sakura turn around frantically.

Syaoran stood at her threshold, leaning against it. His amber eyes surveying her body slowly.

Her cheeks pinked slightly.

"Umm Li-sa--"

He swiftly stepped in front of her and put his arms around her waist, making her stumble back in surprise.

Syaoran kissed the curve of her soft neck, skimming through it, seductively.

He leaned against her ear, whispering, "I said to call me Syaoran."

Somehow Sakura ended up against her bedroom wall. Syaoran placing his hands on both sides of her, he took her hands and spread light kisses on them, up her arms, giving her goose bumps along the way, and looked at her shimmering emerald eyes.

A moment later, he swooped down for a kiss, making her forget why he was there in the first place.

He took her bottom lip tenderly between his parted mouth, soothing it, making her relax to his exploring ones. A moan escaped her lips as she put her hands into his lustrous short hair, which entangled itself to her fingers.

As they broke apart, it was then Sakura remembered the promise that he made exactly four days ago.

She gasped, slapping him away.

"And who are you to break promises?" She pouted childishly, "Even promises you've made?"

He chuckled at her childish act and pinched her cheeks, "Aren't you a cute baby?"

Sakura tore her face away from his pinching fingers and glared mockingly.

Syaoran put his hands up in surrender, "Alright! Alright! If you didn't want me that badly, I'll leave you alone…for the _rest_ of your life."

Her eyes widened pulled Syaoran into her embrace, "No! No! No! Okay Okay! You win."

Syaoran did a little victory dance before he turned serious again.

"As you didn't hear, Rioka has choice now. She could either break off the engagement," A happy smile caressed his lips, "Or she could run off and leave me for another man. And when that happens I will go to a river and cry 'boo hoo' "

Syaoran rubbed his eyes in drama, but the laughter in his eyes was evident.

A slender finger pressed against his muttering lips and emerald eyes stared into his questioning amber flames.

"Would you cry for me if I left you?"

Syaoran searched her eyes, seeing her staring back at him, critically.

"Sakura?"

A sunny smiled cut through her dark expression, "I wasn't serious, Syaoran!"

"**sigh** What am I going to do with you Sakura."

As if a light bulb lit up in his dim head, his fang teeth shone brightly into a devilish smirk.

"I know…"

Sakura backed up against her bedroom door, closing it. She giggled seeing the wolfish smile appear on his handsome face.

She realized it was a mistake since it was an **EVIL** smile!

She gulped audible as Syaoran pounced on her tickling her mercifully.

Sakura opened her mouth to scream but Syaoran caught her lips with his, muffling her surprise.

The darkened room was only filled with moonlight as they both fell to the floor, laughing madly.

The couple was reunited once again.

** (")(") ("./")(")(") ("./")(")(") ("./")(")(") ("./")(")(") ("./") (")(") ("./")**

Wasn't that sweet? HEHEHEH!!! =.= REVIEW!!!!!

--maixwolfblossom


	19. 18 Problems that Never End

A/N: Gomen Nasai, minna-san! I didn't forget this story! Somewhere along the month I lost interest in this fic and for that I am sorry. But no worries, though I still have skool…(summer skool) I'll update every week and a half on this fic…that's the best I can do so far on this ficcy. T.T aww well, at least this is a looooong chappie to make up for the long wait. 

**-Throws millions of cookies and it's raining candy-**

Thnks for the patience.

**ALL REVIEW RESPONSES ARE ON THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE. TO FIND IT FASTER HOLD DOWN THE KEY **_CTRL _**AND THE LETTER 'F'. Then type your penname and see your review response. **

10Q again and srry for the loooong wait. ENJOY!!!!!! and don't forget to review!

**Wish Upon a Falling Star **

****

**By: maixwolfblossom **

**Beta Reader: anjuliet**

**Rating: R (**for lemon later on**)**

**Disclaimer: **Can I buy CCS from CLAMP? I even doubt they'll never sell the characters to a pathetic teen like me. So as it always goes…CLAMP will always own CCS and not me!

**-Chappie Eighteen-**

****

** --Problems that Never End--**

****

****

**Recap:**

****

_"Would you cry for me if I left you?"_

_Syaoran searched her eyes, seeing her staring back at him, critically._

_"Sakura?"_

_A sunny smiled cut through her dark expression, "I wasn't serious, Syaoran!"_

_"**sigh** What am I going to do with you Sakura."_

_As if a light bulb lit up in his dim head, his fang teeth shone brightly into a devilish smirk._

_"I know…"_

_Sakura backed up against her bedroom door, closing it. She giggled seeing the wolfish smile appear on his handsome face. _

_She realized it was a mistake since it was an **EVIL** smile! _

_Syaoran pounced on her tickling her mercifully._

_Sakura opened her mouth to scream but Syaoran caught her lips with his, muffling her surprise._

_The darkened room was only filled with moonlight as they both fell to the floor, laughing madly. _

_The couple was reunited once again._

End 

Starting the next the day, Syaoran was found in Sakura's bed every night.

(**A/N:** Not doing nething NAUGHTY YOU PERVSSSSSSSSSSS!)

Every single morning for the next two days, was continual bliss. Servants, during the first few days, who walked in Sakura's room eyes popped out seeing their master's legs entwined with Sakura's.

Soon enough it was a normal thing since they loved to keep their household's secrets (A/N: sounds like houseelves…**shrug**) and if it keeps their master happy it made them happy to know that the little boy they grew to fear, had grown up and found true love in the arms of a very sweet girl.

On the weird, twisted side:

Rioka hadn't been seen for a while, but rumors around the mansion said that she was spotted sulking around at night, howling to the full moo--

Okay maybe it was some kind of urban legend but in truth she had been bed-ridden, miserable, and only went out for necessity.

Ling, on the other hand…well he's a story that needs to be looked over. Sometimes when Rioka comes into the terrace, you can see Ling hiding behind the bushes like he was some kind of spy for the secret services or something.

And…oh yes…how can we forget the other two crazy teens living in the mansion…Tomoyo and Eriol…the two who can never make up their minds…one who's deeply in love, while the other is either too scared to say those three little words or just leading our poor Eriol on.

Ah but like it's said…it was just another normal day in the Li mansion.

* * *

**With Tomoyo**

* * *

Eriol sat in the Jacuzzi soaking, as Tomoyo spoke in hush tones.

"Eriol it's not even funny. I swear. I saw that wedding planner, Ling, coming out of Rioka's bedroom."

The blue-haired acquaintance patted the distressed Tomoyo on the back and chuckled, "Maybe you were mistaken…I mean…why were you up at three in the morning?"

Hearing no response, from the eccentric blushing woman, Eriol opened his mouth wordlessly until words came squeaking out of is dry throat, "Don't tell me…you were…"

"Spying on Sakura and Syaoran with my camcorder?" Laughing nervously, she nodded, "I admit it was breaking an entry…but I couldn't help it! I mean…they're so--"

He held up a hand and shook his head frantically, "Don't say it!"

"But--"

"No!"

"They're so KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"

Sighing, Eriol ran his fingers through his moist hair, "What was so cute about our favorite couple, now?"

Tomoyo's eyes lit up in the weirdest fashion, "Their legs were entwined like they were lovers."

"You don't think…they…" Eriol wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Hitting Eriol on the arm, Tomoyo scrunched her face up in a look of disbelief, "Are you kidding me! Sakura wouldn't deprive me of this precious information of intimacy! Never have I heard such a thing!"

Patting the heavily breathing extremist on the arm for comfort, Eriol apologized for suggesting the previous assumption with raised eyebrows.

"Okay…are we all composed now?"

Tomoyo nodded her head.

"Good, now back to Ling. So I guess you haven't heard, dearest Tomoyo…He is a sex obsessed male."

Tomoyo's eyes widened in disbelief, "But, but, but—I but but but—maybe he was going to rape Rioka! Oh I could have saved her from another attack!"

He watched amusedly as it dawned on him that she took it seriously. "I was just kidding…"

The pristine water gleamed like a sapphire gem as Tomoyo stared admiringly at the bubbles.

Suddenly an idea was put into her mind.

"You know what, Eriol-kun. If I didn't know any better, you'd think Rioka and Ling were fooling around, if you know what I mean. Oh this might get Li-kun off the hook!" She wiggled her brows suggestively, winked, and smiled cheekily.

Deep inside, Eriol felt a sudden urge to take Tomoyo into his arms and make that sexy smile go away…and that's just what he did.

He moved towards Tomoyo hurriedly and encircled into his embrace, making her lose her smile immediately.

He whispered desperately into her ear as if he lost all his breath from just holding her, "What if it was us that were fooling around."

The effect of the comment made her cheeks flame and contrasted to her usual milky white skin, her amethyst eyes turned a shade darker.

"E-eriol-kun?"

Turning her around in his arms, he locked his gaze with Tomoyo's glittering eyes. The familiar silliness that he typically had disappeared and it was replaced with a hunger of passion.

Now you can definitely tell that this man was not bisexual as he once was thought to be.

The bubbling heat from the spa only intensified as their eyes searched each other's.

Tomoyo's hair wavered in the wind only to be caught in Eriol's hands. She caressed his face to only have him close his eyes and touch her hand to where she placed hers on his cheek.

"Tomoyo…I know I'm a big goofball and all but can't help but make myself do the things I do. At first it was just a fanatical infatuation, but now that I have known you for almost eight months, I feel that my feelings are for real this time. Tomoyo…I really, really like you."

She was touched by his words as skimmed her finger across his soft lips, pressing her hand upon his chest, she tip toed and kissed him.

Surprised at first, Eriol froze and then he let go of his tension and released his feelings onto the kiss he so longed to give to her months before…except this was different…he did this out of love.

As they broke away from their sweet kiss, Tomoyo held his hand softly on top of hers.

"Eriol…I can't hold back any longer…I love…I love…y--"

* * *

**SS**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she watched her best friend touch Eriol's face.

Looking out the window Sakura was watching out of, Syaoran smirked as he came across the unfolding scene below.

"Eriol being romantic? Wow that's a first!"

When Sakura heard Syaoran's voice emerged beside her, seeing her content smile splayed against her lips, he held her to him, "What is it?"

"Oh, It's nothing really…It's just…it's about time those two found happiness. I mean did you see Eriol last night when Tomoyo placed her hand on the table next to his? It was practically itching to hold hers."

"Yeah, but--"

Sakura's pupils enlarged as she put a hand on Syaoran's mouth and popped her head out the window.

"Shh—shh! I gotta hear what Tomoyo's about to say…It's like a soap opera! Wait! It looks like she's going to say it! She's gonna say it!!!!"

Syaoran was frantically shaking when Sakura grabbed the collar of his polo shirt in excitement.

"SHE'S GOING FOR IT!!!!!"

Bringing out his trusty old camcorder, Syaoran taped the confessional scene going on down below. With a snicker, he thought, 'This is great blackmailing material.'

* * *

**E&T**

* * *

"I…I…"

Eriol waited intently for those beautiful words to flow out of her soft perfect, pink lips.

The words he had been longing to hear since day one.

"Eriol, I love your cheesiness! It's soooo sexy."

If you looked up two stories high you could see Sakura and Syaoran fall backwards, hearing Tomoyo's confession.

Man were they a weird, cheesy loving couple.

Eriol grabbed Tomoyo and embraced her, yelling, "Those are the most beautiful words I so longed to hear, my snuggle poo! I knew you loved me!!!! From the depths of one's soul, to the bottom of my beating heart. I've never heard such wonderful words you have bestowed upon me."

"OH Eri-boo boo boo boo boo boo booooooo! Stop saying those things! They're turning me on!"

Sweatdropping, Sakura closed the window and gagged not wanting to hear anymore of the newfound lovers.

Syaoran scrunched his face up into a look of utmost disgust and turned off his camcorder, looking at Sakura he said bemusedly, "Are we like that?"

A beady-eyed Sakura replied, "…no idea"

So the two just sat there staring at the other…wondering if their love lives where like the people down below the three-story window.

* * *

**-&-**

* * *

After 15 minutes of asking themselves the same question over and over whether they acted just as cheesy as Eriol and Tomoyo, the two had come to a decision to go downstairs.

They walked into the living room, and long and behold, sat the King and Queen of Cheesy—Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Oh my dear Tomoyo, I could sit here for eternity and just gaze into your those, immense, magnificent, sapphire eyes of yours. I'd sit by the ocean, and the ocean would be the widest of all… and yet it wouldn't dazzle me as much as your big amethyst eyes of beauty does!"

Tomoyo sat with her eyes filled with unshed tears, her hands cuddled together on the side of her neck in admiration.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and smiled. They weren't as cheesy as those two because no one can compare to a tacky couple like Eriol and Tomoyo.

Giggling at the cuteness of the two people lost in each other's eyes, Sakura grabbed Syaoran by the hand and sighed.

As the vision of two lovesick people came into the view in front of Syaoran, he turned away in loathing only to be pulled back into Sakura's embrace.

"And where do you think you're going?"

His amber eyes twinkled slyly as he pinned her to the wall, "If that means staying in your arms forever, I'm not going anywhere."

That comment made her eyebrows wrinkle in protest, "Syaoran, that is soooo corny!"

As the words left her mouth, her eyes widened, "WE ARE AS CHEESY AS THEM!!! It's the end of the friggin' world!!!!!! Syaoran we need therapy! I don't want to live in a tacky world!!!"

Trying to loosen the grip on his chest, Syaoran chuckled in pain.

"And what if this world was tacky, my dear cousin?"

At the first time around you would think that it was Eriol, but as Syaoran looked up to meet a the burning pits of the she devil known as Tomoyo looking down upon Sakura's withered figure, his nightmare had just began.

"Uh ah…I…YOU SOUND LIKE ERIOL!!!! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!!! SAVE ME JEEBUSSSSSSSSS!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS ALIEN!"

Syaoran held the clawing Sakura tightly against his muscular chest and said, "Well… we suffered enough cheesy drama this afternoon to count. I think we'll take our leave…" Syaoran smirked at Eriol and Tomoyo, "…Ja ne (see you later) Eri-boo boo boo boo boo boooooo and my snuggly poo …MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA"

Paling, Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other's eyes in embarrassment. But as soon as the warmth of their gazes met, they ceased their worries. No matter how much they were made fun of, they'll always make the perfect, cheesy couple.

* * *

Rioka stared into the window, really seeing nothing at all.

Her vicious imagination had attacked her constantly about Syaoran leaving her for another woman.

Yes, that's right, Rioka the observer, has no idea who this _bimbo_ was and since she had been forbidden by decree to speak to Xiao Lang or come in contact with him, she had resorted to sulk in her room.

Plans and schemes to get back at the woman who stole Syaoran's heart were playing repeatedly in the demented neon green eyed lady's mind.

Sometimes she would feel that she had the person in her grasp only to wake up and find herself strangling her pillow.

On the weird unexplainable side, she found herself dreaming of Ling. He always seemed to be there lately, to hold her when she woke up but when she was fully awake he was always gone, the warmth disappeared as fast as it come and strangely, a tighten feeling struck excruciatingly within her chest.

She had to admit, even if he did do the unspeakable to her, it didn't take the feelings she once held for him away and that was a bad thing on her list.

As for Rei Lang slept peacefully in his cradle, without a care in the world.

Her baby had been deprived of a father for the first year of his life and if she had a say in it, she was going to get Xiao Lang to be the perfect father for her child, even if it took her two weeks without tailing her fiancé.

If it meant that Ling was still around to arrange her wedding, she wouldn't let him get to her and destroy the plans that she worked so hard to get.

"I promised myself I wouldn't fall for my best friend and I failed the first time, but now I won't make the same mistake twice."

With a regretful sigh, she walked outside her bedroom door, only to walk into the last person she wanted to see, Ghouzu Ling.

"Sorry, Seshumi-san. I didn't mea--"

"Go on your way, wedding planner."

A frown appeared on Ling's lips at her rudeness, "Excuse me, at least I was polite to call you by your last name."

Rioka looked both ways for eavesdroppers and found none, "Well you should be grateful for letting me talk to you, you conniving bastard."

"So what do you want me to do? Take back what I did, if only you would let me explain--"

"No! **_You_** let **_me_** explain! I don't want you near your son, but as far as I'm concerned he's not your son! So go fuck off and let me be."

She was about to walk away when her hand was caught and pulled in to meet Ling's honey brown flames.

For a moment she lost herself into the burning depths of her alleged best friend, but she soon realized what she was doing, she glared.

But for that split second she lost herself, she felt breathless in his eyes and she cursed herself for letting him in for those few precious seconds.

"Why won't you let me explain what happened? Yes, you knew I was drugged, but didn't you know that you were too?"

Rioka laughed harshly, "What are you talking about? I was drunk and you took advantage."

Running fingers through his hair, Ling sighed, "You wouldn't know. You got your drink spiked in the club and drank it. At the time I thought you were just really drunk, but I took a few drinks of it and next thing I know, I'm in bed with you in my arms."

She shook with soundless tears, "That's the thing. You just didn't take advantage of me…you also took something precious to me."

An uncomfortable silence stood between them until Ling coughed and broke the silence.

"I know, Seshumi-san, and I'm really sorry for that. I know it won't bring it back…at least we knew each other--"

"That's besides the point! We didn't love each other! And that just makes it worst! It's supposed to be a two-way thing. Maybe if this didn't happen maybe I'd still be falling in love with you!"

Clapping a hand to her open mouth, she blinked her eyes, willing the tears away at her shameful confession.

Something inside of Ling broke loose, he lost control and grabbed Rioka and pulled her into a hug, "Didn't you ever stop to think, that I loved you? That I began to feel more for you than what friendship could ever offer?"

With all the strength left she pushed him far apart from where she stood and turned to leave, "You lost that chance when you didn't take responsibility for your actions and ran."

Ling brushed himself off and spoke bitterly, "I don't see why we can't work this out. Your darling Xiao Lang doesn't seem to want you."

Scoffing in the most unladylike fashion, Rioka turned to face Ling and whispered fiercely hoping no one else could hear what she had to say, "Do you need to push it in my face? I know he doesn't and he may not realize it now, but he'll be back in my arms in a matter of time. All I have to do is find out who this woman is and no one will stop me, not even you."

The last sentence hit Ling right between the eyes as a look of confusion arose from his brows, "You mean to tell me you don't know whom Xiao Lang is interested in?"

"If I did I wouldn't be talking to you, wouldn't I? I swear I'm going to rip that woman's head off!"

He couldn't hold himself off any longer just watching her stubborn features outweigh her usual serene face.

In an instant he brought Rioka into his arms and captured her lips with his.

At first she was too shocked to move, but soon she responded in equal delight.

It had been so long since she had been kissed, it was a nice feeling that she couldn't let go of.

But as soon as she opened her eyes, the image of being raped by him once again rose before her very eyes.

She couldn't push him away as she struggled out of his grasp.

When Ling broke the kiss, he saw a slight flush from her cheeks. A light broke through his clouded eyes and before he knew it, she slapped him on the cheek.

"Who gave you permission to touch me?"

With that, she left Ling to nurse his burning red cheek. What he didn't know was…he had changed the course of her plans and **she** didn't even know it.

But one thing was for sure, he knew something about the bitch Xiao Lang was fraternizing with.

And now she knew with utmost disgust in herself, that deep down inside a feeble flame was still held for the one who ruined her life and that it needed to be extinguished before it engulfed her wholly.

* * *

**Syaoran & Sakura**

* * *

"Syaoran! Get off me!"

Sakura was laid face flat on the grassy from being tackled down by Syaoran.

"Your so seductive when you sound all breathy like that."

Squeezing out from his grasp, Sakura smiled happily. As soon as she heard a thump on the grassy surface, she knew Syaoran fell from his position.

Yells and squealing of what seemed like hundreds of girls broke through Sakura's reverie as Syaoran simpered, "Ah no! Not now!!!"

Riveting a questioning glance at Syaoran, it didn't take long for her to see why he was a miserable heap.

From the glass doors of the veranda came tumbling out four girls, all who were older and crazed looking that Sakura backed up, until she hit someone.

Turning around to see whom she bumped into she apologized automatically.

"Oh, gomen nasai!"

Sakura looked up to meet Yelan's sparkling dark eyes.

"It's alright, Sakura-chan, I take it that you are having fun?"

She looked behind her to see Syaoran battling away from the girls who were pinching his cheeks and touching him like their was no tomorrow.

"Ummm…yeah…fun…hehheheheh…Syaoran-kun was teaching me how to play soccer…I guess he got a little carried away, ne?" Seeing Syaoran wave for help, Sakura narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "Who are they anyways?"

Yelan smiled as she watched her children fight each other crazily.

"Oh! You don't know? Those girls are my children!"

Sakura's eyes widened with disbelief as she looked from Yelan to the bickering siblings. They didn't act or have the air of maturity as their mother _or_ Syaoran.

"Well…their very…umm…hyper and…uh…beautiful…eh heh heh heh…"

Cocking her head to the side, Yelan nodded approvingly, "Yes, I guess your right. They got that from their father. Poor Syaoran, bless his soul, he was the only son born…his father was so proud, but I wished I could've conceived more for him…." A hint of sadness still held the aged woman's grief but she covered it with a smile.

"Oh which reminds me, how's your onii-chan? I heard he was still unconscious, I hope your holding up well, Sakura-chan."

"Hai, Yelan-san, I am."

Misery lurked in Sakura's eyes but as soon as she lifted her head, all her worries seemed to disappear. Yelan praised the strength Sakura had shone just now and she knew how proud her parents would've been.

"I know your mother and father are very proud of you. They'll always watch you from heaven, my dear."

"Thank you." Sakura grinned and Yelan opened her arms and they both embraced each other.

Inside Yelan's mind she thought as she held Sakura close, she wouldn't mind Sakura as a daughter in law so she can call her mother and help to replace the one she lost.

"You know," Sakura looked down and reminisced the last piece of advice her onii-chan gave her before he went into his deep slumber, "my onii-chan made me promise to live my life to the fullest extent and to find happiness. He actually even made me promise to find someone who would take care of me, which is kind of unbelievable."

"And why is that?"

"Well it's because he has always been protecting me from all the small things. You see…like boys and dating and all that junk. It was actually a weird request for him to tell me to settle down when I'm only 19. To think about it…isn't it Syaoran's 20th birthday tomorrow?"

A smile crept to Yelan's lips, "Yes, he's going to be a man tomorrow and I wish to god that he didn't have to marry that Seshumi-san…I wished it was you sweet Sakura-chan…but it will never be."

"Hoe?" Sakura tilted her head in confusion, she didn't catch the last part that went beyond 'he's going to be a man tomorrow' but Yelan shook her head,

"It was nothing to worry about, my dear. Have fun."

As soon as Yelan left, Syaoran clawed at Sakura's feet begging for her save him from his crazy sisters but she heard the stampede of what seemed like 1,000 girls, and the next thing she knew, she was caught and pinched on the cheeks by the Li sisters.

"Syaoran, save me!!!"

But her voice was lost in the sea of the 'ahhh's and 'she's so cute, who is she?'.

With a sigh, Syaoran watched helplessly as his sisters groped Sakura like she was an alien from another planet.

Finally when they were all done with their usual greetings of 'touchy feelie' Syaoran introduced them, one by one.

"Sakura, this is Fuutie, Fan Ran, Fei Mei, and Xie Fa. My older sisters."

As each bowed, they rushed back to ogle the poor Sakura, while Syaoran sighed and watched once more.

Fuutie asked excitedly, "Xiao Lang is this your new girlfriend? She's soo cute! She's seems much better than that Seshumi-san. I heard you were going to marry her, is that true? You shouldn't, Sakura's perfect wife material!!!"

Sakura blushed crimson being questioned and being the center of attention.

And the questions kept flowing and going…

* * *

"You never prepared me for what was to come, Syaoran!" Sakura slapped him with a slightly bruised arm from trying to pry his sisters off of her.

"I didn't know they were going to come today! You can't blame them for thinking you were cute. I'd do the same thing too," And with that Syaoran developed a baby voice while grabbing her already red cheeks, "My wittle Sakuwa-chaaaaan." Sakura pouted in pain, "Syaoran-kuuuun…"

Suddenly, booming voices rattled the hallways and yes…you guessed it, the Li sisters came rushing through the halls.

"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

Sakura made a run for it, but Syaoran was too slow and he fell victim to his sisters once more.

Breathing heavily, she resorted to stay in his room until the commotion was over, but as soon as she sat on Syaoran's bed, she noticed that someone was already sitting there. Slowly, she turned around to face the intruder and came in contact with confused neon green eyes.

Sakura jumped sky high when she realized who was on the bed and started laughing nervously.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?"

Trying to act like she was oblivious to what room she walked in, Sakura looked around in a confused state.

"Hoe? What are you doing in _my _room, Rioka-chan?"

Rioka sweatdropped at the denseness that Sakura possessed, completely unaware that it was all an act.

"This isn't your room Sakura, it's Xiao Lang's."

Nodding her head at the colors of the curtains, Sakura paused, "Why is it so tidy? I've never seen such a tidier room. It's even nicer than mine! I can't believe I mistaken this room for mine!"

She walked to the adjoined door and before she opened it she said her goodbyes to Rioka.

Rioka waved back and when the door closed, she put a hand to her cheek to think over to what kind of person Sakura was.

The next thing she knew, she heard stomping approaching the room and the door banged open to reveal a tattered Syaoran.

"You know, Kinomoto, I'm going to get you! How can you leave me with my sis--"

"Sakura? Humph? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two spend waaaaaaaay too much time together which is…GREAT! You're getting to know our maid of honor very well! I'm proud of you!"

Syaoran almost fell hearing her praise him until he realized **_who_** he was talking to.

"Seshumi? What the hell are you doing here? YOU KNOW THE RULES!!! Two weeks! Now LEAVE!"

Brushing off the rudeness, Rioka swept past Syaoran not before saying, "You're no fun, Xiao Lang."

"Who gave you permission to call me by my first name?"

"Well we **are** going to get married, dearest Xiao Lang… no doubt about it."

The door clicked shut and Sakura peeked out of the adjoined door and whispered, "She's gone right?"

Syaoran grabbed a comb from his desk and started combing his hair in place, "Yes, I guess she can't live without my good looks for too long."

Hearing her relief sigh, she came in and sat on his bed, laying comfortably on her stomach and stared at the first thing that came into view.

"Yeah…good looks…hard rock…muscle and all…"

He noticed her voice was in a trance state and waved his hand over her face.

"Sakura-chan? What are you looking at?" He diverted his attention to where her eyes laid and realized it was his bare chest, which was barely covered by his torn shirt.

Going through his drawers, he picked up a brand new polo shirt and began to undress himself from the tattered garment.

He suddenly realized that Sakura was still watching and a blush covered her pinking cheeks.

"Do you mind telling me when you're going to do that so I can at least be warned to turn around when you dress?"

The chocolate brown haired boy smirked evilly at the embarrassment that was evident in the eyes of Sakura.

"Why, so you can prepare yourself for the undeniable pleasure of looking at the body of your boyfriend?"

She pushed herself as far as possible as Syaoran's half naked form came closer to her.

"Syaoran!"

Her cheeks were burning flames and she covered her eyes with his blanket over her head, which was a big mistake.

Syaoran went under the covers and grinned, "So you want to play bad girl under the sheets, eh?"

She giggled and struggled to get out of the blankets to be pinned down by Syaoran.

Suddenly, her giggling stopped as he stared intently into her glittering eyes and immediately captured her lips with his.

She was surprised at first, but soon enough she let herself go and melted under his touch. A moan of protest emerged from her parted lips, at the thought of someone barging in on their private moment, but all the ridiculous notions that played in her mind were wiped away as soon as her instincts started to take over.

She reached out and her hands came in contact with Syaoran's muscular shoulders. Her tender touch on his skin made him growl in his throat and push his fingers under her shirt to caress her curves, making her shiver with uttermost pleasure. Moving his mouth along her jaw, spreading butterfly kisses all over her face and slid his tongue all the way to her neck where he gave her multiple bites that made her breathing hitch up a notch where later he soothed her sore neck with his soft untainted lips.

Before things went any further, a knock on the door made them break the beginning of a very intimate moment.

Syaoran cursed softly and planted one chaste kiss on Sakura's neck before turning his attention to the door, but he found himself facing the heavy lidded eyes of Sakura.

"Iie, Syaoran-kun," She brought her lips to brush over his gently.

Without a second thought about the knocking door, Syaoran swept Sakura in for another kiss until the banging stopped and his door busted right open.

Somehow, the blanket that shielded them from being seen had long slid away from their bodies, exposing them to anyone who walked through the bedroom door.

"AHA! So you have been caught in the act!!!"

* * *

**A/N:**

MUAHAHAHAHA A CLIFFY! Who caught Sakura and Syaoran together?!!?!?! I'll leave that for the next chapter of WISH UPON A FALLING STAR!!!

Make sure to check out my other fics:

One Night, Never Forgotten 

_Tears of Hope: The Sequel_

_Through Drunken Eyes_

_Wonderful Journey_

And don't forget to review!!!!! And if you do…More reviews= Inspiration = More Chapters = Faster Updates =)

The purple/blue button is just calling your name!!!

Oh yeah before I forget! Thnk you to all reviewers!!!

**oxox obsession: **Thnx for reviewing

**YingFa-lilWolf-Lover: ** That's good to know. Thnx for reviewing!****

**faraa: **Sorry to say that this story is indeed going to end very soon…in like 8 chapters I think. Thnx for the review.

**sweet-captor: **Thnx for reviewing.

**marlyn: **AHHH! I didn't update soon! It's been almost a month and a half! Gomen! -**bows- **Thnk you for reviewing!

**dragonstar03: **Thnk you the review!****

**o0sakurachan0o: **I haven't heard from you for a looooooooong time! I'm sooooooooo sorry! T.T Skool was horrible and I had no inspiration for this fic. Thnk you for reviewing!****

**kawaiiprincess327: **Touya is still in acoma…his situation will come soon and believe me it's a big part of this fic…**hint hint LOL** Thnk you for your review!

**…: **Thnk you for reviewing!****

**xxaznbabexx: **Thnx for reviewing and I'm srry for not updating soon.****

**Lady Selene Li: **LOL! Two lemons??? Iono….that's…too much for me…but I'll try…teehee but I'm deciding to write the lemon on another webbie and link you guys to it, cuz of the new precautions on T.T So there might not even be a lemon unless I make a clean version…I'm still deciding…Thnk you for your review!

**Hikari Mizu: **Thnx for reviewing!****

**Cherry Jade: **Thnx for reviewing!

**AkaiNeko-Chan: ** What cat are you talking about? Teehee….this turned into a 'R' rated story when I thought about adding a lemon…LOL! You haven't missed much, only that issue…Thnk you for reviewing!****

**smart4life55: ** **sigh** another vote for lemon? I'll see about that…I'll keep you posted on where you can see it…10q for your review!****

**animelover1129: **Of course SS is forever! I would never make our poor Syao marry Rioka of all people!!! Newayz, thank you for the review!

**syaoran-s2-sakura04: **Thnk you for reviewing!

**cutiepony4life: ** I didn't update soon, are you mad? I would be too…T.T newayz, no matter the new chapter is here and better updates are near! YAY! Thnk you for the review!

**moonlight20:** Thnk you for reviewing and telling me that I'm your favorite authoress. I'm flattered. = )

**anjuliet: **You're always going to be my beta reader for this fic and others that I've assigned to you! LOL! I would never fire you, unless you want to go. = ) Thnk you for reviewing and editing this fic, it really is much appreciated. Srry but I had to update because I felt guilty...just send the edit version and I'll take care of the rest.

**sierria: **What are you talking about, that this fic has an end? It's not the end yet…at least I think so? This **is** the middle of this story. What made you think that it was the end? Was it the part where I said that they were reunited? That was only for that time, but here's the new chappie, I hope your not confused with it…It's not the end until the loose endz are tied. Thnk you for reviewing!

**LilCherryBlossom:** LOL! I wish I own CCS, but sadly, I don't. T.T I'm not that good of a writer, if I was, then I'd be updating every single week. Those ppl who do are inspirational, I mean, where do they get all the time to write a new chapter? LOL! Thnk you for reviewing!

**Aurora Hikari:** Is Rioka gonna leave for two weeks or does she go around not seeing Syaoran?…etc…all your questions were hopefully answered…teehee Thnks for reviewing!

**Aesinen: **Another vote for lemon, **sigh **whoo-hoo! I'll keep you posted on when I will post ze lemon. Thnk you for reviewing!

**Kagome-Chan24: **Uh ohhhhhhhhh!!! I didn't update the fic on time, what am I going to do?!?!?! **sees Kagome-Chan24 running with a knife in her hands with a murderous expression** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Thnk you for the review!!!!!!

**DragonChaosX: **I wonder if the duck got lost…I haven't seen one lately…LOL! I'm sorry for not updating soon, I hope this long 15 paged chapter will make up for the wait! Thnk you for the review!

**sesshy: **I'll email you every time I update this fic, I promise. Thnk you for reviewing!

**Ominee: **Thnk you for reviewing and giving me 100/100 on this fic! LOL! That's so nice of you!****

**ibb24: **I'm drowning in lemonade!!!!!! Okie your vote has been casted, thnk you for the review and vote!****

**blue-aZn-rAiN: **How old are you? As you know I'll prolly put a clean version in or I'll link you to a clean version or email you the next chapter when it comes to that. I'll do anything, but plz, don't stop reading mah fics I'm trying my best to keep everyone happy. Thnk you for reviewing!****

**Frivelous fingers: **Your review sounds like a critic review! I LIKE IT!!!! Thnk you for reviewing a critique! LOL

**Sango640:** And here I am…I continued!!! YAY!!! Thnk you for reviewing!

**Illusion Dragon: **Well you don't have to wait any longer!!! Here's your update!!! Thnk you for the review!!!


	20. 19 A Step Closer to the Right Direction

A/N: Konnichiwa Minna-san! I'm so very sorry for the late update!!!!! I'm having a hard time and you'll find that this chapter is unusually shorter than any in this fic and for that...I have my writer's block to blame ¬.¬ If you have any suggestions on what should happen next...let me know...maybe I can weave those ideas together so this fic will finally be over with and we'll find out what happens much sooner.

Newayz...all thank you's are at the end of the chappie, below the ending author note. Iff I forget anyone, pls forgive me since I'm half asleep doing this. ehehehhe...newayz back to the ficcy!!!!

Last chapter I left you in a lil' cliffy and I know everyone's eager to know the answer to this question...

**_Who walked in on Syaoran and Sakura???_**

_Was it:_

_a) Rioka (many of you thought so)_

_b) Ling (hmmm...that was very interesting)_

_c) Tomoyo (uh...wow...very expected of our dear friend)_

_d) Yelan (why on earth would I do that?!?!?)_

_e) Eriol (A possiblilty)_

* * *

**Wish Upon A Falling Star**

**by: **maixwolfblossom****

**Beta Reader: **anjuliet

--**Chappie Nineteen--**

**­--A Step Closer to the Right Direction --**

* * *

**RECAP:**

_"Iie, Syaoran-kun," She brought her lips to brush over his gently, " Don't leave me."_

_Without a second thought about the knocking door, Syaoran swept Sakura in for another kiss until the banging stopped and his door busted right open._

_Somehow, the blanket that shielded them from being seen had long slid away from their bodies, exposing them to anyone who walked through the bedroom door._

_"AHA! So you have been caught in the act!!!"_

**End**

* * *

Sakura yelped in fear as she buried her face onto Syaoran's shoulder. 

As for Syaoran, he struggled out of his odd position, his forehead breaking sweat at the voice of recognition.

He calmly sat on his bed and spoke softly, "It's not what it looks like…"

The person in question, gaped at Syaoran, "I think it does, I'm not blind you know--"

He ruffled his hair, nervously, looking intently at the person before him.

"Listen to me, Sakura-chan and I are in lov--"

"Don't try and explain your way out of this, young man! Your obaa-san (grandmother) made that shirt for you!!! How can you be so careless and leave it lying around!" Yelan rushed to the foot of the bed and picked up the abandoned polo shirt that Syaoran had dropped earlier.

(**Surprising, huh? Of course...some of you guessed it would be her...teehee and I reward you -throws cookies**)

She shook it right in front of Syaoran's nose and glared menacingly.

"Do you know how much love and affection she put on this before she passed away!?!?!" She threw it at him, "Put it on! I'm too ashamed to even call you my son!"

With that said, she brushed out of his room, slamming the door behind her back.

"…dude…that…was…" Syaoran trailed off, still staring at the door.

Sakura sweatdropped, "unexpected? I know…"

Little did they know, Yelan was leaning against the other end, truly smiling for the first time in years, sighing, "Aw…the wonders of puppy love…"

* * *

**-Back in Tomoeda, Japan-**

**Tomoeda Hospital**

* * *

The heart monitor beeped restlessly as the young nurse observed the patient's status with a frown. 

With sorrow apparent in her eyes, she bent down and kissed the patient's forehead, fondly.

"Gomen Nasai, I don't think we can do more for you…rest and heal. Get better, Sakura-san needs you."

A sad smile reached her lips, even though he had been comatose for most of her career, she had grown to love Touya and secretly been praying for him to get well. Her heart ached at the slowing heart rate that was reaching a fatal minimum to where he would never get better and all that was keeping him alive was the life support system.

The nurse stroked his brow and brushed the hair off his face and sat next to him, crying silently at the helplessness she felt.

A few minutes later, she washed her red eyes and flushed face and walked out of the room to see the doctor striding to the room.

"Doctor, Kinomoto-san's condition is getting worse…is there more we can do?"

Doctor Yoshimitsu looked at the patient's chart and sighed, shaking his head, "His body is rejecting his new heart, just like we predicted. Only one other patient had the same condition in my last 20 years in this hospital."

He rubbed his temple, in frustration as if trying to forget the memory that was nipping at his conscience.

Tears were forming from the young nurse's eyes at the news that Touya may not survive.

She wiped them away with her thumb and asked shakily, "And who was that, sir?"

"His mother, Kinomoto Nadeshiko…"

* * *

-**Hong Kong-**

**Sakura **

* * *

Sitting in her room, talking to Tomoyo, Sakura felt a strange sadness in the pit of her stomach as tears formed in her eyes. 

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo stopped midway her story as she heard a strange sniffling sound coming from Sakura.

A guilty feeling engulfed the emerald-eyed girl, making her eyes freeze in shock, which quickly turned to one of sadness.

Suddenly, she fell to be caught by Tomoyo.

Sakura cried on Tomoyo's shirt and shook her head.

"What's wrong? I know Eriol and I are two very different people…and when we have to go back it's just a long distance relationship, which won't work out very well. I thought you'd understand…Syaoran's staying here too."

"Iie, Tomoyo-chan, I don't know why I'm crying! I feel so guilty, somehow sad and yet I don't know why."

Listening attentively, Tomoyo patted Sakura's head comfortingly.

It was quiet for a while, when finally Sakura cried herself to sleep. Tomoyo carefully tucked Sakura in her bed and made to exit the room when the telephone next to the computer desk rang loudly.

Tiptoeing, Tomoyo answered softly, "Daidouji Tomoyo speaking…"

"Tomoyo-chan?" the voice asked breathlessly.

"Hai, okaa-san?"

Tomoyo quirked her brow as she heard her mother breath in relief and speak hoarsely, "I'm so glad you picked up, because I don't want to break the news to Sakura-chan, yet."

"Nande (What is it)?" Tomoyo said urgently.

"Touya-kun's body is rejecting his new heart and he's in fatal condition. They say he's not going to survive for another ten months, but that's just a prediction."

"I can't believe this…" Tomoyo looked at Sakura's sleeping form and sighed, "So that's why she felt a sense of sadness and grief."

"What are you talking about, dear?" Sonomi said mournfully.

"What I'm saying is, just a few minutes ago, Sakura started crying for no particular reason… she's asleep right now."

"I see…well don't tell her yet. You know how delicate she can get, I'm booking a flight for all of you to come back here--"

Tomoyo panicked thinking of all the loose ends that were still in the open, "But we can't not yet, can we wait for five more months?"

Sonomi stated silent for a few minutes, "This is a matter of life and death…but…Oh alright, we can't say anything about her onii-chan's condition, it will only hurt her more and we can't have her going depressed again. Remember what happened the time Touya went into a coma? She never ate. I'm afraid that if we break the news now, she'll never recover from it."

Tomoyo silently agreed, "Okay…what if she can visit him without knowing about his real condition? I mean, she needs to see him. I can't let her suffer knowing that she wasted all her months in Hong Kong to feel guilty finding out that she hadn't visited her brother since his relapse. It wouldn't be right."

Tomoyo scratched her head and closed her eyes tight, thinking of all the lies that had to be told in order to keep her best friend happy.

"You're right, you try to convince her to visit her brother and then you can stay in Hong Kong for a couple months more to finish school and to say goodbye… so that means we have five months in total to get you and Sakura back in Tomoeda. I will not allow any further than that."

"Hai, okaa-san."

Tomoyo hung up the phone and sat on the chair, exhausted. She took her time and stroked Sakura's hair, thinking of the horrible things that were in store for her best friend.

* * *

**Syaoran**

* * *

Syaoran walked past the solarium where the elders were having their daily green tea.

Hearing a lot of yelling and arguments, he decided to take a peek at the commotion.

"This isn't right. He deserves to be happy and live a normal life as much as possible." One grim elder said, pouring a kettle of hot water onto Li Hynh's lap by accident.

"OW!!!!!" Hynh jumped up in pain and ran around the large room, trying to cool off his robes.

Syaoran smirked and walked off not knowing that the person they were talking about was Xiao Lang, himself.

* * *

**Elders**

* * *

After a while of running around crazily, Li Hynh, cleared his throat and spoke, "He will marry Seshumi-san because it's his right and she is a Li by birth. She is perfect for Xiao Lang. Together, they will bear regal children and they will rule the Li-miya Company."

The laid back elder in the corner answered sarcastically, "You're such a horse's mouth! Let him fall in love with someone else other than pureblood. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you don't want your grandson to marry for love when you had an arranged marriage. Am I right?"

Hynh growled, feeling the heat travel to his blotchy complexion, "I wouldn't say that if I were you, brother."

Suh laughed bitterly and flicked his wrist.

"It was your choice to marry our cousin, Li Xiu Za, out of our father's respect and yet you wanted all the glory instead of marrying your one and only love, Gyuh Liu Rin. Oh the days she would cry to me and say that she missed you. She still loved you and with all the love she held, she wouldn't be your mistress. So she let you go to fall in love again but this time, she married me."

(A/N: oOoOoOOo…Looks like brother issues. LOL)

All the other elders shifted uncomfortably on their chairs, watching the steam come out of the former Clan leader. All eyes were on him, but none dared to breath.

Suddenly he pulled back his chair and stalked off the solarium, leaving everyone in an awkward silence.

The elder next to Suh elbowed him on the arm, "You shouldn't have done that, Suh. You don't know what kind of things he can do to you."

"I wouldn't know and to tell you, I don't really care."

He sat back in his chair and stared at the wall, smiling, '_At least I got him thinking over about Xiao Lang's marriage.'_

* * *

**-7:00p.m.-**

****

**Sakura**

* * *

Later that night, Sakura woke to see the first star of the evening shining upon the sky. 

She opened her window and smelled the fresh night air that floated to her senses.

Quietly she made a wish, "Starlight, Star bright. First star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight. I wish that everything in my life was at peace. I wish…"

Something in her heart told her to wish for her brother, and she obliged.

"I wish onii-chan would get better…I really want him to say 'kaijuu' to me once again."

Sakura giggled silently until she heard a male whisper into the night sky.

Quietly, she peeked out of her balcony doors to see Syaoran leaning against the railing of his balcony, staring into the night.

"I wish I didn't have to marry Rioka, because the only one I want to spend my life with is next door to me. I know I say this every night on the hour, every single time I see you, the first star. But I love her more than anything and I'd die before I marry Rioka right in front of her."

Sakura beamed from within, hearing the warmth that was evident in his voice and the passion he provoked from within.

"Please let me be happy for once. Heck! I'll even give up the Li-miya Company title and…and…even modeling. Just let me be with the one I love."

Tears rolled down Sakura's cheek as she sat, crouching, in her position.

She didn't know how long she sat in her spot. Her heart was beating out of control and before she could slow her heart rate, she was swept off her feet to be embraced by Syaoran.

"What's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

When she didn't answer him, Syaoran looked out to the flowing curtains that led to her balcony and asked nervously, "You didn't hear anything in particular just a few minutes ago…did you?"

In the back of her mind, Sakura giggled and managed to shake her head in response.

Syaoran smiled and carried Sakura to her bed, "No worries then?"

Sakura pulled Syaoran down for a kiss for an answer, snaking her arms around his broad shoulders.

Slowly, she trailed her hands down under his shirt and purred seductively, "Oh? Did somebody work out today?"

Syaoran nibbled the curve of her neck, a rumbling chuckle emerging from his throat, "Maybe."

"ICK!!! SICK 'O's!!! DO you know how to lock doors?" Meiling ducked her head as a white tasseled pillow was thrown at her.

Sakura blushed crimson red and fixed her hair up.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "It's nothing you haven't seen. What about the time when I caught you and Kai making out on the lawn like ape--"

Meiling laughed nervously as she stuffed a stinky yellow sock into Syaoran's mouth, "Eh…good ol' Syaoran didn't' stop wetting his bed until he was the ripe age of 10…yup, our Syaoran here is a late bloomer too. Cute on the inside but he had trouble on the outside. Didn't grew hormonal until his late te--"

Syaoran spat out the smelly socks and rushed to the bathroom, "Was that sock from your feet?!?!?"

Meiling looked up the ceiling and said slowly while shifting her bare feet under Sakura's bed, "And why would _my_ socks be smelly?"

"Because you have a rare fungus diseas--"

Sakura gaped as Meiling kicked Syaoran on the shins and blinked, not knowing what to say.

"**-ahem-** That's enough walking through memory lane…so." Meiling put an arm on Sakura's shoulders, "before I came across your display of _'affection', _I came to take you guys for a night out. I got Tomoyo to round up all the guys and gals. You know, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Terada-sensei, Takashi, Kai…the old crowd…heck! I even invited the wedding planner…so want to join us?"

Sakura walked to her planner and checked the date for tomorrow and smiled, "I'm free tonight since I don't have to work at 'Midnight Cherry Dreams' tomorrow. Might as well stay up late tonight. What about you, Syaoran-kun?"

He looked at his planner and frowned, "I have a photo shoot at 10:00 in the morning tomorrow for the cover of '_G.O_', something about being the most wanted bachelor of China."

Meiling doubled over in laughter as Sakura drew blanks of what Syaoran was talking about.

Sakura shook her head, "Isn't that the reason why those girls were following you, the first time I came to Hong Kong?"

Syaoran nodded and strode to the television set near the door, "Which reminds me…those girls that took your directions to try and find me have made it to the states. See? They're in Maine. If it weren't for you, they'd still be camping out in front of my mansion."

Meiling sweatdropped, looking at the girls who held banners and posters of her cousin on the television, "Wow Xiao Lang…uh…you've got a…real hero on your hands."

Syaoran smiled and held Sakura close to him, puffing up his chest, "Yup, and she belongs to me."

"She what?!?!?"

A familiar voice made all three of them swivel to the direction of the open door. There stood Rioka, glaring and tapping her foot, waiting for Syaoran to answer.

Syaoran turned his back and ignored Rioka.

"Well…aren't you going to answer your wife-to-be?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Meiling, can you tell Seshumi-san that she is still outside the right of speaking to me for another three days and that whatever I say or do is not her business."

As Meiling opened her mouth, Rioka put out a hand to stop her, "No need, I'm in the same room."

"Hmm…" Meiling's crimson eyes shone manically as she turned to Sakura, elbowing her on the stomach, "So are you coming or not?"

Sakura held her stomach and looked at Meiling with a scowl until she saw the wink she gave her, "Oh--Oh Oh y-yeah…"

She looked at Syaoran for a brief moment and smirked, "I can't wait to dance. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll find a man I can take home with me…"

Syaoran scowled darkly, "You're not going alone…"

"Uh…what are you guys talking about?" Rioka said stupidly, "A club? Great! I can get a maid to take care of Rei Lang while I'm gone!"

Meiling smirked evilly and said dangerously, putting her fingers together in an evil way, looking straight at Rioka through sly eyes, "Excellent."

The perfect opportunity for Rioka to find someone of her own was all according to plan. One wrong move and it would go into shambles. The target (Rioka) walked off in high spirits and waved at Meiling merrily and the plotter (Meiling) did the same.

"Why does she have to come?" Syaoran spat out.

His cousin's crazy smile didn't leave her face as she patted him on the head, "Consider this your late birthday present, dear Xiao Lang…"

With a last squeal she ran out of Sakura's room and shut the door. As Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and shared one of their many confused looks.

"She calls Rioka ruining my fun, a birthday present?" Syaoran asked carefully.

Sakura smiled mischievously and put a hand to her mouth in a Tomoyo impression, "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!"

"Sakura-chan?"

She only smiled as she skipped out of the room giving an airy wave.

"Sakura…you're scaring me!"

But no one answered his quivering plea as he stared at the now empty space where his beloved had stood moments before.

* * *

A/N: And I'm gonna end it here cuz I have no idea what's going to happen after this…sorry for the long update!!!! GOMEN, GOMEN!!!!! Tenth grade is a lot harder than I imagined! LOL! See ya next update and thank you for motivating me to update! And remember REVIEWWWWW!!!!!! I'll post again asap! 

If you have any questions or want to contact me either email or IM me in AIM at **maixwolfblossom **or** oOXiaoYingFaOo** or at Yahoo messenger **maidreameva13**

Til next time,

--Maix-chan

B4 I forget...Thank you to all who waited and bared with me in this critical time where I have no ideal what I'm supposed to write...With every review I'm encouraged to write and once again thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my fic!

tenshi cherry blossom, Seig1308, animelover1129, faraaa, chikichiki, oxox obsession (yup it **is** getting hot up in there, lol), marlyn, Animelover 2004, A little Birdie, Illusion Dragon, AkaiNeko-Chan (Yes, I've already written a 'clean version' and it's not _that_ bad. No one's read it except a lucky few...), blue-azn-rain, Serenity's Blaim, Starfire Star, sweet-captor, m1s7ress, Hikari Mizu, xxaznbabexx, chIbi-Ruri-cHan, Anime-angel45, kimmie-san, sakurabunny, anjuliet (special thanks of course), DragonChaosX, Kagome-Chan24, ..., IMUniquelyStupid, Preston, sakura jamikidhit (yes, the Li sisters names in this fic are the real names. I research this before I write it), Cherry and the Wolf, sherina, lilCherryBlossom, Sakura-Angel-Blossom, Bonnie, RubyMstar, Adrienne, Mae19, nitengale, heavensangel, o0sakurachan0o, Mitsuki-chan619, angelic-kuti, darcyou, azami, lil-asian-cherry, aneta cherry blossom, Naturesunicorn, ladysora, eliana, LASPERSONASLOL, jack's savvy lass.


	21. 20 State of Confusion

A/N: For those of you who thought that I updated late, I didn't!!!! I simply was waiting for this day to come…wondering why now are we?? Well if you look at the update date and the publish date what do you see? That's right!!! It's the one year anniversary since I first posted up this fic!!!!! And this is my gift to you guys! I hope you're not too upset with me!!!

**Disclaimer:** As I have said before and I know it's tiring just reading this dumb disclaimer cuz for kami-sama knows why, someone might actually think I own Clamp's work! Puh lease!!! Well anyways...I don't own CCS or anything related to it! Only Rioka and Ling!

**Big Thnkz to:**

**Sakura-Angel-Blossom**- Aww shucks! I'm flattered by your comments! teehee!!! Hope you enjoy this update!!! and thanks for reviewing!

**chikichiki-** Thanks for reviewing! It's highly appreciated!

**Arsinen-** Um...refering to your review...I guess you didn't read thie last chapter? Cuz the chapter you reviewed was for 19 and 20 has been updated...but Thanks for reviewing!

**reviewer known as starstarstarstarstar-** If i could put the characters for the stars I would but won't let me...aww wellz, yes I updated the last chapter...living proof that I haven't died off the site yet...I'm still holding on! LOL! And your question about Rioka not being able tomarry Syao beacuse of their contact will be explained in this chapter!!!Thanks for reviewing!

**czakali-** LOL! You'll find out this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**...-** Don't worry things for Touya will get better, I promise!!! After all since when was I known for making such horrible endings? Thanks for reviewing!

**KeNsHiN InU-** Thnkiez for ReViEwiNg!!!

**redeye143-** Ah! My good ol' reviewer!!! If you haven't heard, Tears of Hope the Sequel has been put to haitus since it lacks interest from ppl. If I ever do continue again, I'll personally let you know. Thanks for reviewing!

**IIusion Dragon-** Here's your update!!! Thanks for reviewing!

**angelic-kuti-** Thanks for reviewing!

**kat-woman-585-**As for the Rioka situation for going near Syaoran, it will be explained this chappie! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sieg1308-** Thanks for reviewing!

**kimmie-san-** Don't wrry all the updates will come sooner when Christmas rolls around!!! YAY!!! Thanks for reviewing!

**friend:**Thanks for reviewing!

**lone wolf-** Thanks for reviewing!

**???-** Thanks for reviewing!

**Yumi's Twin-Kagome-** Wow! Four days?!?!? That's amazing! I hoped you liked what you read! Thanks for reviewing!

**bonnie-** Thanks for reviewing!

**°¤°Wish Upon a Falling Star°¤°**

**-Chapter 20-**

**-State of Confusion-**

**by: maixwolfblossom**

**Beta-Reader: anjuliet**

* * *

RECAP: 

His cousin's crazy smile didn't leave her face as she patted him on the head, "Consider this your late birthday present, dear Xiao Lang…"

With a last squeal she ran out of Sakura's room and shut the door. As Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and shared one of their many confused looks.

"She calls Rioka ruining my fun, a birthday present?" Syaoran asked carefully.

Sakura smiled mischievously and put a hand to her mouth in a Tomoyo impression, "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!"

"Sakura-chan?"

She only smiled as she skipped out of the room giving an airy wave.

"Sakura…you're scaring me!"

But no one answered his quivering plea as he stared at the now empty space where his beloved had stood moments before.

END

* * *

Syaoran made his way to Meiling's room as a question was bothering him. 

If Rioka came in contact with him, didn't that mean he was free from the engagement?

Little did he know, it was going to be harder than that to get rid of Rioka.

He knocked on his cousin's bedroom door and came in when she gave him the shout out.

"Meiling…umm…"

While he stuttered, his cousin was busy reading a magazine.

After that, he said nothing else, which obviously annoyed the crimson-eyed woman.

"Xiao Lang, just spit it out already," she asked putting her feet up onto her footrest.

Syaoran looked around nervous and finally had the strength to continue.

"Do you think, since Seshumi-san came in contact with me…that my…my…"

Meiling looked up, understanding what this was all about. She watched as her cousin paced around in front of her and stopped him when she put out her hand.

When he did stop, she looked at him seriously, "You know it's going to be harder to prove that, since no one of authority was there."

Syaoran's hopes were crushed, although he found it strange that Meiling hadn't lost that joyful gleam in her eyes.

Tired of his questioning mind, he dismissed the thought and walked out of Meiling's room.

As for Meiling, she smiled evilly for the things she had been planning since the first day that Seshumi showed up to their footsteps.

* * *

**Later that night**

* * *

Music blasted 10 times louder through the speakers, as Sakura walked through the nightclub doors. 

Tomoyo decided to give everyone a theme look, which she happily prepared for the occasion. She had personally picked out everyone's outfit for this special night out, even Rioka and Ling.

With pretty white bows dangling from their pigtails to their black buckled shoes, it wasn't too hard to figure out the theme. Yup…that's right the theme was the good ol' back to high school uniform look.

Sakura pulled up her white knee socks and rolled her eyes at Tomoyo's squeals of happiness, of course she was used to modeling for her dear boss and cousin, but it was enough working for her even outside the company doors. As she looked up from fixing her tan ruffled skirt, she saw Syaoran staring at her through the corner of her eye. She turned to face in his direction and smiled innocently sweet, making him give a small smile back at her.

Glaring at Tomoyo, Meiling regretted even inviting her in the first place.

Meiling wore basically the same outfit as the other girls. Tomoyo had tortured Meiling into wearing a white polyester blouse with a red tie and a plain black shirt that were cut up to her knees. Her feet were adorned in white silk knee stockings and shiny black buckle shoes.

Rioka smiled happily but every so often she would frown at the person next to her, who was also known as her ex-best friend.

As for the boys, they were dressed casually.

Kai stood stiffly beside Meiling, aware that a few people were staring at him for he was wearing a pocket protector. His dress pants were loosely fitted around his legs and his tie was unfastened to give a rugged effect.

Syaoran blandly leaned against a bar with his arms behind his neck. His hair was messy as usual; his white blouse was unbuttoned in a few places, showing some of his muscular chest where his sword pendant hung. His beige pants were also fitted baggy around his legs.

And lastly Eriol, he smiled warmly and charmingly at his dear girlfriend. He'd wear anything Tomoyo made, for it was from her hands.

Tomoyo gave another cry of happiness and caught all of their faces on tape.

"OH! Don't you all look kaw—"

Sakura rushed into Tomoyo and put a hand on her cousin's mouth.

"Don't you dare say that demented word again!!!!"

Rioka giggled along with Meiling who was laughing with Rioka out of sarcasm, which no one caught.

Their laughter was soon drowned out by the music playing loudly, and the many conversations around the club engulfed their words.

A few minutes later, a loud shriek could be heard among the crowds.

Sakura scrunched her eyes looking for the source of noise, but long sleek mahogany locks rammed into her knocking her back in surprise.

"Sakura-chan!!!!! Oh my! It's really you! You look so kaw—"

The auburn haired girl pleaded with her eyes to stop Chiharu from saying **the word**.

Chiharu shook her head and let go of her long time friend.

"I know, I know…one Tomoyo is enough to last a lifetime."

Tomoyo popped up behind her, scaring the living daylights out of Chiharu.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Chi-chan?"

The mahogany haired girl kept her mouth shut as she greeted Meiling.

The boys looked on curiously and amusedly seeing the four girls squabble exciting.

As the girls introduced everyone to each other, Rioka was in her own little world.

Looking on to the dancing couples, she walked out of the private moment and traveled around the dance floor. Little did she know, Ling was a couple of footsteps behind her.

* * *

Sakura smiled warmly seeing her best friends from her childhood as Naoko joined them a few minutes later after Chiharu's arrival. 

They looked a bit older than what she remembered. They were a bit more mature than when she last spoke to them, which was about two years ago. Since then, contact was very rare to come those days.

Oh the memories of Chiharu beating up Yamazaki…oh those days were golden and sweet!

Wait…Takashi! Where was the life of the old gang?

"Did you know that ever time you see an old friend, chances are you will never see them for another millennium?"

Chiharu's veined popped hearing that voice, but Sakura beat her to Yamazaki.

"Honto ni? (Really?) Oh! In that case, we should spend as much time together and never lose contact…but wait…why have we met now when we aren't supposed to in another millennia?" asked Sakura innocently.

Takashi smiled benignly and lifted his pointing finger, "That is because, dear Kinomoto-chan, our fate was to meet once more before the stars took us away from each other…"

"Uso!!!!!! (LIE!)" Chiharu appeared beside Sakura with a chair heaving on top of her head.

Takashi started to sweat, but the words leaked out of his mouth before he could stop it, "Uso janai, uso janai!!! (It's not a lie, it's not a lie)"

The short tempered woman growled a warning as she gave Takashi a head start and ran after him.

"You won't get away with this, this time bubble butt!!!"

Sakura titled her head watching her friend chase her boyfriend around the dance floor with the chair over her head.

"Hoe?" Syaoran smiled at her cuteness and laughed secretly watching her weird childhood friends.

In some way, he was envious that she had made so many friends, while he had neglected that ability so early in his years. But he knew why she had those good people in her life, for she was a very special person, who can make anyone feel loved as she made him feel.

It was hard to imagine that she was the girl of his dreams, the one he had been yearning for almost a year now. But there was still an obstacle blocking his way from his happiness, his title and the person known as Rioka.

He was lost in deep thought that he didn't notice that emerald eyes were watching him with concern. She knew she couldn't go up to him since it would cause media attention and Rioka to be suspicious. She looked around for a sign of her, but she was nowhere to be found and so was Ling.

Deciding the better of it, Sakura made her way slowly to her amber eyed prince.

When he looked up, she smiled slightly and pulled him to a crowded corner in the dance floor.

* * *

Rioka started to feel the beat of the music taking over her body, consuming her passion of music and dance. 

A while later, she started to move to the beat of the song playing, her neon green eyes showing the fun she was having.

She came across couples that were dancing and soon she felt a little foolish. It was no fun if you were only dancing by yourself.

She stopped and was about to walk away until a familiar voice made her stop dead in her tracks.

"It looked like you enjoyed dancing there, why'd you stop?"

Neon eyes met honey brown, a faint blush made it's way to her pale cheeks as she looked away.

"You didn't have to answer, but I thought you enjoyed the night life. Dancing all night 'til the sun came up, partying like it was what you lived for…what happened to that?"

Rioka glared into his smoldering eyes and hissed out, "You happened."

She knew it was a bit melodramatic to use that line but she couldn't figure out what else to say.

Ling put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

"Can you for just one night, forget what I did to you two years ago and loosen up for a while? I'm not going to do anything funny, I swear."

A little bit reluctant, Rioka slowly gave in and sighed.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" Her heart fluttered of the possibilities that were riding in her mind, pushing them back in the back of her petty head; she matched his gaze.

Ling smiled, which made her stomach tremble slightly with butterflies, making her forget why she was even mad at him from the beginning.

"I don't want you to do anything…but…" He stopped mid-sentence.

Rioka aske almost fearfully and waited with bated breath, "But what?"

Once again he smiled toothily, making her stifle a gasp and a burning sensation starting from the moment he touched her trembling hand.

"Dance…"

She blinked once, then twice and asked, "Come again?"

Instead of answering her question he pulled her into his arms and slowly revolved around the dance floor when a slow song came on.

* * *

**Sakura and Syaoran**

* * *

"Sakura, what do you think you're doing?" Syaoran asked a little startled at her actions. 

See looked around and pulled Syaoran through the crowd, trying to blend in. When she came to a complete stop in the middle of the dance floor, she put a hand on Syaoran's chest and smiled.

"What do you think? I couldn't just stand around all day avoiding you. Besides didn't Meiling do this outing just for you?" Sakura's eye lit up with joy, thinking of the plan Meiling had up her sleeves.

Syaoran looked genuinely confused, wondering what this 'grand plan' was about. He gazed down at Sakura to see her smiling mischievously at him with a gleam in her eye. Whatever this plan was, it was really making Sakura the happiest person alive.

Pressing his forehead against Sakura's, Syaoran smiled one of his many rare smiles and gave her an Eskimo Kiss.

Sakura giggled and took his hand in hers as she led him to a secret place Meiling had told her about.

"Where are we going?"

She only put a finger on her lips and walked hurriedly to the back of the nightclub.

* * *

**With Tomoyo and Eriol**

* * *

"Where'd my kaw—" Tomoyo was only caught by Eriol's knowing gaze, stopping her from saying her favorite word. 

She huffily folded her arms and puted at Eriol, "But Eri-boo boo…boo boo boooo…how can I survive day without that wondrous word!"

Tomoyo dramatically draped her arm over her forehead and swooned into Eriol's arms.

Eriol, being the gentlemen, caught her and chuckled lightly, "I'm sure you'll manage, snuggly poo."

As they cuddled, lovingly, Naoko, who was forgotten for some time scoffed, "Get a room!"

* * *

**With Meiling & Kai**

* * *

"Chiharu no!!!!" Meiling grabbed her friend's hand to stop her from clabbering Takashi with the iron metal chair. 

Kai took hold of the chair Chiharu was holding and tried to pry it from her grasp and succeeded, but as soon it was let go of, the chair felt like it weighed a ton under Kai's hold.

As Meiling tried to convince a heavily breathing Chiharu, Kai strggled to keep the chair suspended on air.

"Man, what the heck?!?! How can she carry this piece of junk? It weighs a ton!" He threw the chair to an empty spot where it dented the floor slightly.

Takashi had beads of sweat running down his face as he answered nervously laughing, "Hah..ha…ha…Chi can carry anything if she's summons the strength."

Both Meiling and Kai widened their eyes at the news and instantly felt sympathy for him, forgetting that Chiharu was listening to this.

"I've always thought of Chi to be a tomboy…her monstrosity of strength just proved my point." Takashi rambled on, not aware that with every word, his life would come to a short end.

Meiling suddenly napped from her train of thoughts as she realized something and looked straight ahead.

She pushed Takashi out of the way as a rampaging Chiharu came after Takashi with a broken beer bottle.

Kai jumped up in alarm and ran after his fiancée, her friend, and the pshyco girlfriend with a murderous glare.

* * *

**S&S**

* * *

Sakura opened a pair of doors to reveal the rooftop. But it wasn't just an ordinary rooftop with a plain ugly color, it was secret garden of roses, cherry blossom trees, magnolias, peach blossoms, and lilies that float upon a small pond. 

Syaoran held the beauty of the moment frozen in his mind it was one of the most spactacular sights seen especially when there was a garden that didn't match the beauty in front of him.

He stared at Sakura as she gazed at the moonlight.

"It's beautiful."

Sakura faced him and blushed a pretty shade of pink, catching the love in his eyes that was found deep within his soul.

He slowly made his way to her and when he did, he hugged her and stared out to the city lights twinkling on and off throughout the world.

* * *

**Rioka & Ling**

* * *

Even though she promised she would think nothing of what happened a few years back, she couldn't help but compare how she felt then and now in the arms of the man who betrayed her. 

Oddly, his warmth poured into her heart, where she held for only one person. Something in her mind told her that this feeling was right, but her mind would not agree to what her heart felt.

Rioka felt it everytime she stared into his honey depths and that made her mad at herself for responding with a faint blush or a burning feeling just being near him.

She winced thinking about what would happen if all the events that took place had simply disappeared.

Would she still be moving on and start a new life with him?

Or would she be still willing to find a way back to Xiao Lang?

She shook her head of all the horrible thoughts that plagued her mind and frowned.

Ling caught it, "Is something wrong?"

Rioka quickly shook her head and looked down, ashamed that for a while there, her mind could see the two of them possibly together.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

After spending multiple minutes on the rooftop, Syaoran decided to call it a night off since he had work in the morning. With one last peck on the lips, Sakura watched as he walked out of the club and drove him, remembering to blow kiss to him. 

As she made her way back inside, her phone ragn a familiar tune.

"Moshi Moshi, Sakura desu (Hello, this is Sakura)." Sakura waited for a response, smiling.

"Sakura? I just wanted to say…" he paused, embarrassed of what he was about to say.

Sakura said quietly, "Wanted to say…?"

"Uh…-**ahem-**…" Syaoran coughed and said as quickly as possible,"Don't get too close any other man."

The emerald-eyed beauty laughed and reassured him that she would be a good girl. With that said, he sent his love and hung up.

Sakura looked at her phone again and smiled, 'Syaoran is so silly.' She thought.

On her way to the bathroom, she bumped into a very disgruntled Meiling.

"Oh, Meiling-chan, you don't look so good."

Meiling shook her head and slumped onto Sakura. After a few mintues of breathing and grunting and making attempts to talk, she finally spoke.

"I've been running around all night after Chiharu and Takashi. It's a wonder how those two are a couple. They fight every second."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Well of course, if they don't then they wouldn't be them. Plus if they didn't then something must be terribly wrong because no couple can live without a squabble or two."

Meiling nodded knowingly and fixed her unkempt clothing. After doing so, she suggested if Sakura would like to join her on the balcony to watch the progress of the dance floor.

To their surprise, it seemed that Chiharu and Takashi had made up, seeing as they were dancing happily together.

Both of the girls stood on the balcony for quite some time when Sakura realized something.

"Wait a minute, where's Kai?" Sakura asked.

Meiling sighed, saying that he called it a night and left her because he had a job to do tomorrow.

Sakura laughed, "That sounds just like what Syaoran said to me."

At the same time they both said together, shaking their heads, "Men."

Seeing a strange sight, Sakura pointed something out to Meiling.

"Meiling-chan isn't that—"

The raven head girl looked on with aquinted eyes and then widened them, "It is!"

Both Sakura and Meiling watched as a scene was unfolding right beneath their noses.

* * *

**Rioka and Ling**

* * *

After hours of countless dances and small conversations, it felt as if the old times were coming back to the two. 

As they spoke, they realized that they still had a few things that were unchanged from the time they knew each other.

Rioka right away caught Ling's eyes and stared at him for some time.

Slowly, she was drawn to his face and before she knew it, she kissed Ling softly on the lips.

Instantly a passion arose in the midst of where resistance should have been, but as soon as she was about to pull back Ling took full advantage of his slightly parted lips and kissed her deeply.

When it was all over, Rioka opened her eyes and the haze in her mind was wiped away as soon as she realized what she did.

* * *

**-&-**

* * *

"Meiling-chan, what did you do to make this all come together?" 

Sakura's crimson eyed friend gaped at the sight in front of her.

"I did nothing…I was too busy preventing Chiharu-chan from killing Yamazaki-kun and I was spending…" Meiling mumbled the last part.

Sakura whispered questioningly, "You were what what…with who?"

Meiling sighed, "I was spending time with Kai to realize why I was here for."

Sakura giggled lightly and hugged a blushing Meiling.

"Awww… you had some snuggly time with Kai!!!! How kaw—"

Meiling shushed Sakura, trying to listen in to the conversation between Ling and Rioka.

* * *

**R&L**

* * *

Quietly Rioka whispered fiercely, "I thought you said you weren't going to try anything?" 

Her breathing slowly regained from what the kiss stole.

Ling smiled gently and whispered back almost desperately at her question while lifting her her hand and molding it into his, "I didn't do anything…you did."

Rioka crinkled her eyes in confusion. Her heart beating like a million drums against her chest.

Just when she thought her heart was settled into one person, she had another problem to worry about.

* * *

**A/N: **How was that? Now this is the part where the plot gets juicy! Stay tuned for more chapters!!! I finished this chapter in half a day! Aren't you proud of me??? LOL! 

--Later,

maix-chan


	22. 21 The Decision

A/N: Sorry for the late update! Been busy for the past five months…there has been so much going on that it's impossible for me to write fanfics as much as last year. But I'm grateful to know that some ppl are still asking when I'm gonna update…it has motivated me to try and write another chapter…so basically I'm not dead to the fanfiction world…I'm still here living and breathing! HAHHAH! I thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter…and now the long awaited chappie!

**Wish Upon a Falling Star**

**By: **maixwolfblossom

**-Chapter Twenty-One-**

**--The Decision—**

**Disclaimer:** I wished I owned CCS…but the sad truth is that I don't…so don't sue me…all original characters of CCS are all owned by CLAMP, so get off my case already!

* * *

**Recap:**

Quietly Rioka whispered fiercely, "I thought you said you weren't going to try anything?"

Her breathing slowly regained from what the kiss stole.

Ling smiled gently and whispered back almost desperately at her question while lifting her hand and molding it into his, "I didn't do anything…you did."

Rioka crinkled her eyes in confusion. Her heart beating like a million drums against her chest.

Just when she thought her heart was settled on one person, she had another problem to worry about.

**End**

* * *

Slowly everyone filed into the mansion and called it a night and stayed in their rooms or in the spare bedrooms since it was too late to go to their houses. As everyone turned in for the night, two people lying helplessly awake. 

The image of Ling was forever engraved in Rioka's mind. Tonight had changed something within her. No matter how much she wanted to hate Ling, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She only felt guilt in trying to remove him from her heart. She knew she still harbored feelings for the man who betrayed her. She couldn't, wouldn't let him get in between her goal in marrying Syaoran. Frustrated, Rioka tossed and turned until she sat up and walked to her balcony.

Wind chimes sounded into the silent night and everything seemed to be in peace, yet it seemed it didn't hold the comfort Rioka sought after. Not even the soft cooing of her baby could bring such nirvana to her life.

On the floor below, Ling sat up in his bed to look at the stars from his guest bedroom. He wondered with a smile at the memory of the kiss he received. He just knew that with time, Rioka would be able to let go of Syaoran and figure out her real feelings. He just hoped those feelings were directed to him.

Now he knew for sure that Syaoran was in love with Sakura. He could sense it but why couldn't Rioka? Was she in denial or she really didn't know how her friend felt for her own fiancé?

As he sat and pondered, the stars twinkled like winking jewels as if it were telling someone a message that no one could ever understand.

"I wish…I wish she would look my way and smile at me. I wish she was would give me a second chance and let go of the past so I can have another chance…"

As Ling turned away, a bright star disappeared into the night.

**

* * *

**

**The Next Morning**

* * *

That morning, only two people seemed to have the strength to get up in the early hours of the day, for one Syaoran and Meiling. Both seemed to be in their own thoughts as they sat eating their toast. Syaoran sat on a stool and bit into his toast looking at Meiling who was drinking her fruit punch slowly, staring at him through her glass. When she slammed the glass of juice on the table, Syaoran jumped up and frowned while sittitng back down. The silent morning progressed, as it seemed inevitable that Meiling was indeed cranky from the lack of sleep she received. Usually she would have been talkative and just simply happy but today was one of _those _days. The days where you should never cross a woman or perhaps any Li woman since they had the worst temper on one of these days. 

As if on cue, Syaoran's toast popped out of the toaster and Meiling, who was looming in her unhappiness, threw his toast across the counter, which eventually landed on his face. Now we know something like this would tick off our dear Syaoran-kun but surprisingly, he ripped the toast off his face and began to spread jelly on it. There was a reason behind this odd behavior and that was that Syaoran, after living with his ill-tempered cousin for many years, was already used to Meiling's tantrums. In the back of his mind he counted from 5 to 1 and waited…

T-minus 

**Five**…

Meiling's eyes watered silently…

**Four**…

Her eyes glinted strangely…

**Three**…

Her eyes twitched…

**Two**…

Meiling's lips were trembling…

**One**…

Take off! 

"What is with this silence!" Syaoran's dear cousin ranted, "Why does everyone get to be out of it and I'm the only one awake!" She banged her glass of juice on the counter and huffed out of the kitchen in a flurry. After a few minutes, Syaoran shook his head and started howling in laughter that shook the mansion to its' foundation.

* * *

Sakura instantly woke from her peaceful sleep to hear a familiar chuckle ring around the entire household. She quickly slipped on her robe and bunny slippers and rushed down the spiraling stairway to where the sound was emitting from the kitchen. Cautiously, Sakura grabbed a vase just incase it was a very serious matter that needed to be dealt with but suddenly, she bumped into Tomoyo who was giving a inquiring brow at the scene in front of her. Sakura took a peek to see a very flustered Meiling strangling a very humored Syaoran. Apparently Meiling had not totally left the room and heard the laughter that Syaoran was 'trying' to suppress. So Tomoyo and the confused Sakura just stood there in a daze watching Meiling suffocate Syaoran to oblivion. 

At that same moment, Yelan walked in to see her niece strangle the only heir to the Li Clan. She took a long appraising look at her son and his cousin and waited. As if they just noticed her presence, Syaoran and Meiling both stared at her with expectation and when her mouth opened, they knew that they were in for it. Instead Yelan just yawned and stepped over them.

All four people watched with awe as the once strict woman was losing her touch. Sensing their stares, Yelan turned around and raised her brow inquiringly at all of them.

"Are you not going to join me for breakfast?" She beckoned for them to follow her into the dining room where the serving maids were setting the table with scrumptious food that made even Tomoyo, the most graceful lady, drool. They all sat, all except the reluctant Syaoran.

Syaoran grumbled something about not being hungry and having to go to an interview for a famous magazine. Unfortunately Yelan heard his complaints, which made her serene expression turn into a dark one and made Syaoran smile nervously.

He awkwardly sat down and decided he could be a little late to please his mother. And only when he did, did Yelan smile warmly.

She stood and greeted everyone a good morning to announce something very important.

"Well, you might be wondering why I asked you all to gather her this morning," They all gave her a blank look, "Okay…I did not ask you to come here but you get my point."

Yelan put her hand down on the table, but when she did her look of calm disappeared, which was replaced with disgust along silence from everyone else. She lifted her hand to see that syrup was from her pancakes were oozing from her palm. Quickly she grabbed a wet towel in the hands of her maid and wiped her hands hastily. She sighed and began her speech once again.

"Okay, now that I have everyone's attention…I have an announcme-" As soon as she was about to finish her sentence, Rioka and Ling walked in getting suspicious glances from Tomoyo and Meiling.

Yelan, on the other hand, sighed greatly, "When am I ever going to get a word in? When oh when?"

A bright light hit our dear mistress of the mansion as she realized that this announcement included the "fiancée" of Xiao Lang.

Yelan smiled distastefully and invited for them to sit so they can join in on this very grave announcement.

"Since we're all here…well sort of, " She glanced at Syaoran who was grumbling once again, "I have an important notice to deliver to Seshumi-san."

Rioka looked up with dull eyes, this shocked Yelan since it seemed the young girl didn't get any sleep last night. What shocked her even more was the fact that Ling, the wedding planner, had the same expression Rioka held. Sakura thought she had seen some kind of revelation held in the depths of Yelan's eyes like there was something she knew had happened that she had foresaw in a dream, but she hid that feeling from everyone else.

Sakura shook her head and tuned in as Yelan continued to talk.

"As I was saying, today is D-day and I do not mean 'demolition day' what I mean is today, for Rioka, is the decision day. We all know that approximately two weeks ago there was a compromise about the arranged marriage…the agreements were as follows. Rioka-san, our deal was that you decide whether or not to marry my son. Tonight the decision has to be made. Then your engagement will be announced nationwide in a few months time." Yelan grimly stated the next few lines, "You were **not** to go near Xiao Lang alone during these past two weeks, and neither were you supposed to talk or interfere in his daily life during these past two weeks. Well…we had sources report back stating that you have gone near him alone, but it has yet to be proven."

At this point Yelan had already sat down as the motionless people stayed pre-occupied with thoughts and Eriol 'strutted' in the dining room with a smug look upon his face. He smirked thinking that his presence awed the household.

Meiling was the first to notice this and howled at Eriol, "Wipe that smirk off your face, you doofus."

Syaoran, who seemed to regain his composure grinned evilly and progressed on the Eriol bashing, "Don't mind him, Meiling he just had some sweet time with his _precious_ Tomoyo poster board."

Eriol blushed beet red, knowing full well that he had indeed done exactly what Syaoran claimed.

"See that, everyone? Not even the real Tomoyo can satisfy the need for this fashionable law student." Syaoran smiled benignly to the furious cousin of his and popped out his beloved camcorder.

The blue-haired man eyes popped out of its sockets knowing that some kind of embarrassing thing was probably in that evil contraption. A large projecting screen came out of nowhere and the lights were turned down to show what contents were hidden in the camera.

Within the Camera 

"_More champagne, my love?" Eriol poured two glasses of his best champagne._

_Syaoran quietly sat in the dark corner secretly taping Eriol's 'romantic' moment trying not to snicker._

_The fire roared in the fireplace. It was half an hour before New Years._

"_ah ah ahhhh Tomoyo dearest, don't get too close to the fire. We wouldn't want you to get burned, now do we?" _

_Syaoran couldn't take it. He let out a little whimper of laughter._

_Eriol's eyes lit up, "Tomoyo dear did you just laugh! I knew one day you'd come to life! Now if only you could move………"_

_Syaoran decided to play along (in a girly voice), "I'm made out of friggin' paper for cheese sake!"_

Syaoran turned it off for a while…and smirked, "Oops wrong one."

Eriol burned with embarrassment as Tomoyo gave a weird glance at him and Sakura giggled profusely, "You did that on purpose."

But the camera rolled again to show a different scene.

_­So this is love….MmMmMm …So this is love_

_So this is what my heart beats for…_

_Eriol waltz around his room with the 'Tomoyo' (the poster) and it seemed that he was having a great time. _

_The room was lit with red candles and blooming white roses pushed aside to fit in a romantic sunset. The shimmer of curtains swished about, inviting the wind in. _

_My heart has wings…MmMmm…My heart has wings _

_So they fly to the heavens above…_

_He continued to dance around in circles, occasionally hugging the poster to his frame, crushing it slightly, so it fit his arms._

_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of…_

_MmmM… so this is loooooooove…_

_Eriol dipped the poster and that's when--_

Syaoran stopped the tape and smiled gratifyingly, "I'd show you the rest but I think I'll save it for the movie marathon when I have put together all the tapes to bring you…_Eriol's Love_."

The table was hooting with laughter, now they all knew why all that Disney movie songs were playing two nights ago when they were all downstairs chatting.

Eriol blushed and added hotly, "I shouldn't have bought you that camcorder two Christmas' ago."

"That's right. _You're _the fool who bought this for me." Syaoran passed a lingering finger under his chin.

Eriol stomped off to the stairs, declaring that he suddenly had a change of appetite as Tomoyo tailed after him with many unanswered questions.

Yelan shook her head at her child's mischief ways and spoke after all of them.

"Okay, we meet back here at sunset, got that? And Rioka, dearest, will you be a doll and stay for a while?" Rioka, who was about to stand, perched herself back down in her seat.

Although mostly everyone was scampered about, Ling seemed to hang around which caught Yelan's eye, "I wanted to see you…_alone._" This gave Ling the cue to leave.

* * *

Rioka and Yelan were sitting in silence. Yelan gave a forced smile that hid her every dislike of this girl and spoke in an indifferent tone, "Why don't you have a bit of breakfast? You look awfully pale. I hope Eriol's private late night shindigs have not caused you any discomfort." 

The neon green eyed young woman sat still like a proper lady being interrogated and just stared at her half-eaten pancakes. Her face held no expression at first but as soon as Yelan offered her more toast, Rioka seemed to have lost it and laughed in a cruel manner.

"Don't you have any sympathy left for your soon-to-be-daughter, Li-san?

Yelan sat back and looked at her companion's face through the orange juice glass sitting right in front of her.

"There is not a moment where I do not sympathize you, child. It is the matter that you are making a big mistake in forcing marriage to a man who does not love you…or…a man you do not love yourself." Yelan smiled slightly as she watched Rioka lower her eyes and close them for a while. She knew with confronting the issue, Rioka would give up pursuing her son and let him go.

Yelan excused herself from the room and left the young woman to think.

* * *

Eriol grumbled insanely as he tried to avoid Tomoyo's footsteps. His face was flushed in embarrassment, but he would not show this feminine side to her. Okay, not like he hadn't already, but clothes and fashion were one thing. Obsessions were another. 

As though things wouldn't get any worse for poor Eriol, Sakura tagged along and joined in the squabbling of how cute Eriol was planning all those romantic moments. For a while, Tomoyo and Sakura stayed a little quiet, whispering a lot of things that made each other giggle, which was most likely about Eriol.

After a while, Tomoyo put a thoughtful hand to her chin and said, "You know Eri-kun? It seemed so heart-warming and all, but…wouldn't it have been better if you had the _real_ me instead? I mean, you could have just asked, _Eri-poo_."

It didn't seem that Eriol's cheeks wouldn't stop blushing anytime soon, so he headed in the direction of his room.

"Hey Eriol-kun, Eriol-kuuuuun! Are you going to do the same thing tonight? I wanna see, I wanna seeeeeee!" Sakura pulled him back, but instead of stopping, Eriol dragged Sakura along.

"E-e-e-riollllll-sa—a-n" It did not seem that Eriol would ever stop so Sakura let go and sighed in relief that she was no longer hanging off her best friend's boyfriend, "Okay I'm just going to leave you alone."

Sakura wobbled and bounced out of the hall and into her room to work on her homework.

Tomoyo gave a little grin, looking at her handsome son-of-a-gun. She languidly turned her blue-eyed hero around and whispered silently, "SoOoOoo…is there any other fantasies that I can join in on you?"

Eriol heard a click and a slam of a door in the direction of his room. He was about to turn his head to see where the source of the sound came from, but Tomoyo dragged him in for a drugging kiss.

When it was over, she silkily touched his face and moved away from him to open his door and slipped inside. Tomoyo opened the door once again, enough for him to see her head and wiggle her brows suggestively.

"Aren't you gonna come in? We can have our own fun too…_without _the poster. Why have her, when you can have me?"

Eriol's jaw dropped. His hands instantly went to his glasses and rubbed off the imaginary dirt off of them. When he saw that he was not dreaming, he strolled right in.

Inside, he frowned and glowed in embarrassment at the sight before him.

Sakura and Tomoyo were laughing hard on the carpeted floor, gasping for air.

"Tomoyo-chan! I told you that guys are easily seduced. Who knew that all those marathon all-nighters of romantic movies would someday lead to this? You owe you 600 Yen." Tomoyo paid up and smiled up at Eriol.

"Sorry, Eri-poo. But _you_ did lose me 600 Yen. Maybe you'll make it up to me soon and maybe…we can have a _little _fun…" Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh and hug a very disappointed Eriol, while Sakura left the couple to be alone.

"I forgot why I even like you in the first place. You make me go crazy!" Eriol sighed exasperatedly.

Tomoyo snuggled into his arms and kissed his cheek, lovingly, "Well that's why we like each other so much…we make each other go crazy."

They both rubbed each other's noses together and smiled warmly.

* * *

_**That Afternoon **_

* * *

Wei-sensei was training Syaoran even harder this morning since the dubbing of the Li Clan leader's name was going to be announced in a few months time. Syaoran had come a long way from his training a few months ago. He was making fewer mistakes and his reflexes were excellently intact. He was becoming a strong man, which silently pleased the wise, old man. He had taught his friend's heir well and soon the name 'Li' will regain the honor it once held. 

The Li-miya Company would be in good hands, indeed. Wei thought back thirty years ago to when the contracts were signed and made to make the company stable and the lost that had been when the person who held the other half of the shares was unable to produce an heir to run the company as well, so it was left all in the hands of the late Li-san and now Yelan-san.

Soon the suffering would end and the years of hard work dedicated to the Li's would come into play. He would fulfill his promise to his dear friend and master.

**(A/N: We will return to _this_ particular issue later…pay attention for more of this 'contract'.)**

* * *

Syaoran moved fluidly, his form had perfected over the many years of training. His mind and body had become one and his mind was sharp to all his senses. He could feel the change within him, the peace that held him content in his own world. All he could do now was pray that Rioka would change her mind and find her own life so he could have his own. 

If not, then he would abandon his life and chances of being someone who could change the world. Anything for him to be with the woman of his dreams…anything.

* * *

"Meiling, no! I didn't mean it like that. Awww come on!" Kai got on his knees and hung onto his fiancée by the shoulders. 

They were in his bedroom on his bed, talking about their marriage that was still in the progress of being planned. When they slid into the conversation about children, Kai was hesitant and touchy about the subject, which made Meiling insecure.

Well there's the thing about upsetting a woman when she's passionate about something, but you should never cross a woman's passion about something when she has those three little abbreviated words. That's right…Kai had fallen victim to the symptoms of Meiling's P.M.S. Not a good thing especially when she was very happy, turned oh so very sad as if she hit rock-bottom.

Tears flowed out of her crimson eyes as she shook her head, "Y-you d-don't w-w-want ch-children? W-hy d-d-d-didn't you sa-say so e-earlier?"

Kai said nothing and wiped her tears away. He couldn't do anything else when he had a terrible secret to tell her the reason behind his hesitance. It was something that he feared one of these days for Meiling or any other women who would be married to him ask him.

But knowing Meiling, she wouldn't let go of the subject unless it was resolved.

"Kai-kun…nande? (why?)" Every tear shed, made it even harder for Kai to suppress his deepest sorrows. He couldn't keep this in forever, but he didn't want to impose on Meiling or even lose her.

He let her go to shut the windows, close the curtains, close the doors and sat back down to a calm, but still shaken Meiling.

He sighed and touched her arms soothingly and looked deep within her eyes.

"The reason, my dearest, for my lack of enthusiasm to have children is—"

Meiling closed her eyes and interrupted, "Just say it, you don't like children, do you?"

Kai frowned and patted her hand, "No, not at all I **_love_** children, it's just that—"

"You can't have children? You're sterile, impotent?" Meiling inquired with wondering eyes.

He shook his head and cringed, "Oh, you know very well I am not…"

Meiling blushed then gasped out, "Oh no…I knew it…You're gay!"

Kai widened his eyes, "Oh dear Kami-sama! NO! I'm no—wait a minute? Why would you say that? You think I am?"

His fiancée laughed nervously as he moved closer to her face, making her fall to the bed with a thump. He moved over her and touched her face lightly, making her breath hitch a bit. He kissed her forehead and then moved painfully slow to capture her lips with his. She moaned and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck as he whispered, "I'll show you how much of a man I really am."

* * *

Sakura sat in her room doing her homework with the occasional groan or two. Can you guess what homework she was stuck on? Calculus. Now, math was not the most favorable subject of dear Sakura. She would rather stay outdoors and be athletic instead of staying indoors and doing something as boring and complicated as Calculus. 

When her fourth pencil broke and her 20th paper had missed the wastebasket. Sakura just completely gave up and went on her laptop to research on some information. Looking for information on a dead person became boring to Sakura, which was kind of ironic. Her father was an archaeologist, why hadn't she taken an interest in old times, she may never know why. For a few minutes she remembered her father's face and her family. She was glad that nothing had happened to Touya, she thanked Kami-sama everyday for giving her brother the will to live.

(A/N: Two chapters back Tomoyo found out about Touya's real condition about his heart failing…Sakura does not know anything yet. This will be revisited soon!)

She went back to her math equations and thought for a long time, she worked diligently and often scratched her head. She used up a few more scratch paper and finished her math problem with delight.

Sakura flipped though her answer book and compared the book's answer to her own. She became shell-shocked, two hours and a half and she still got it wrong! Sakura slapped a hand to her forehead and crumpled the paper on her table to throw it to some random place. At the same time, her door opened and the crumpled paper hit a certain someone in the middle of his forehead.

"Itai (owww). Sakura-chan, watch where you throw that thing."

Sakura glanced over her shoulder and apologized, but the agony of not getting her answers right took a lot of energy out of her.

Syaoran made his way to her and kneeled beside her desk, he took the math book from her and took her hands in his. He smiled, kissed her palms and closed them and looked into her emerald eyes. Sakura giggled. Even when she was frustrated, he knew how to make her feel better even without words. She had never met a guy like him. He was a man of little words, but he had a rage of emotions that he had never shown to anyone but to her and that was the reason why she **loved **about him. She loved him and she knew it.

"Does cranky need help with her Calculus?" Syaoran teased lightly.

Sakura slap the back of his head and laughed.

* * *

Ling paced for the rest of the morning wondering what to say to Rioka. He didn't want to raise any suspicion within the Li's home so he spent whatever time he had left in the botanical gardens. He stared up to the sky in peace and smiled. His thoughts trailed to a dream of his own, a dream of having holding his child and a woman known as Rioka. Ling opened his eyes and realized that he was too deep in love with Rioka and their baby to let them go. 

As that thought left his mind, a soft step interrupted his dreamland, but his dream did not end there. There in the light of the sun was Rioka, holding their son. It was as if his dream came to life, for her to welcome him with open arms instead of ones that pushed him away. His honey brown eyes blinked up at his imagination, this would never happen. It was just wishful thinking, he sighed and looked away.

He thought that they would have passed by now, but he turned to see them staring at him.

Rioka spoke solemnly with a twinge of regret in her voice, "When my decisions made, no matter what it is, I want you to know that I'm not going to keep you away from your son. You have the right and I have no right to interfere with my son not knowing his true father even though he will bear the name of Li. Plus…I'm going to end whatever bitterness I hold against you and I'm ending whatever relationship we ever had. It ends here."

Ling just stared at her with lost eyes. His dream of family shattered and his heart seemed to break right then and there. Without any warning he got up and swiftly grabbed her chin to give in to his weakness. He stared into her eyes as if asking for consent. She didn't know if she nodded or not, but as soon as her lips were covered by Ling's she knew she had complied. Her knees turned into jelly and her insides squirmed as he took the kiss deeply.

When she opened her eyes, she did not know how she and Ling had ended up on their knees as her hands clutched his neck tightly. Her mind was a blur and she became slightly aroused as she grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him again. As soon as she stopped to take a breath, her baby's whining crashed her back to reality.

Her eyes widened in fear, she let him kiss her not only once but three more times. She blushed and her gaze snapped to his eyes where she saw tears flow down his eyes, Rioka touched her own eyes as well and found them wet. Ling reached out to her, but she quickly grabbed Rei Lang and dashed into the house.

Ling scratched his head and then brushed his hand through his hair. He didn't know what to do anymore, his emotions got the better of him and he hated falling for his weaknesses and he hated confusing Rioka any further than he needed to.

But little did Ling know, it changed everything even if things did not go the way he wanted them to go, there is always a way to make everything turn up roses.

* * *

**_At Sundown _**

* * *

Everyone, including the Li Clan Elders, sat around the solarium. 

Everyone who was excluded from listening in, waited anxiously outside for the verdict. Eriol was pacing back and forth in front of the doors, checking himself out once and a while on the mirror on either side of the walls. He lifted his shirt a couple of times as if he were searching for a trace of abs, which highly annoyed Ling and made him wonder how he got Daidouji-san to be his girlfriend.

Tomoyo giggled at this display that even the tension was forgotten for a little bit. Sakura's hands felt clammy and squirmed uneasily in her seat. Her heart pounded, knowing that in a few minutes she could either freely love Syaoran or try and forget him. But she knew she wouldn't be able to forget him, ever. He was the only man for her even if he married someone else, she knew she had his heart. She knew because of the way he kissed her, touched even the deepest part of her soul and made her whole.

Her best friend took her hand and gave a reassuring squeeze, which made her smile slightly. All were hoping for a change and some even praying for their own sake.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Inside**_

* * *

"This meeting is one of the many final adjustments to carry out the betrothals," a member of the Elder's board announced.

Li Hynh sat in the head of the table for he was the most recent predecessor of the Li Clan. He regally sat up and began his welcome speech, "Welcome. Today we finalize any problems that are to be resolved in this arrangement. Seshumi-san had a choice to either give up the engagement to Xiao Lang Li or to continue until two months time when we announce the engagement. We shall start this ri—"

"SLURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP"

Hynh shot a glare at his brother Suh, who was slurping his daily green tea rather nosily in the silence. Yelan suppressed her smile and cleared her throat a little.

Syaoran sat rigidly in his chair and grimly watched the elder's try and ruin his love life. He certainly did not ask for this birthright and he didn't want anyone to stop him from keeping him from it. Yet, how would he be able to keep both at the same time? He still had that to figure out.

Rioka awaited for the head Elder's speech and thought critically about her arranged marriage. She still had her child to think about, but somehow she couldn't shake the breath-taking kiss from the afternoon out of her mind. She cursed her feelings, she hated to admit that she was confused and lost. She was and that made it even scarier for her to accept that she may have some feelings for Ling left.

When it seemed that Li Hynh had finally let go of the rude behavior of his youger brother, he tried to regain everyone's attention once again.

"Okay...we are all here to witness and signify that our future leader will have a bride. Today we confirm it with the permission of Li Seshumi Rioka. Seshumi-san, have you reached your decision?"

She lowered her eyes as expectant eyes watched her every movement.

Li Hynh continued, "Before you say anything I want you to consider that upholding the name 'Li' is the greatest challenge of all. You will have to stand by your husband's side, if you chose this lifestyle that is. Your son, Rei Lang, will be treated with utmost respect in all of China. So be wary of your decisions today it may not only change your life, but your son as well."

This was what Rioka was afraid of, the fact that she did want all these for her child. It was what she had dreamed of. A life of no poverty or disgrace, only living in luxury. Greed had blinded the poor young girl's mind, the glory of power the Li name would bring her would give her the utmost happiness...even if love would not be a part of that life...she would glady give it up for her own child.

She closed her eyes and nodded. As she did, flashes of Ling and the distant memories that they shared flashed before her eyes. She shook them away and said, "Yes, I have made my decision..."

* * *

**Outside**

* * *

Sakura felt a slight twinge in her heart and knew immediately that it was not a good sign. Her hands became cold as ice. Tomoyo felt it and she knew that everyone's fate had been sealed at that moment.

* * *

Yelan leaned in awaiting for the response and when it came she smiled, knowing exactly what would happen next. 

Syaoran releasedhis breath that he didn't know he had been holding and fought himself from smashing the wall next to him.

Need I write more of what Rioka chose? She chose her child's happiness and her greed for power instead of common sense and now it was final. Her path had been chosen and the road she took would be one heck of a ride.

* * *

**A/N:** How many ppl knew that she was gonna do that? Well if you did...good for you! -**throws cookies to everyone**- Gomen Nasai for the late update! I'm so glad that anyone who has read this is still out there reading. 

Now that the summer is approaching...I can safely say this now...

Heehhh

**More Reviews-_equals-_****Happy Authoress-**_equals-_**More Chapters-_equals-_****Faster Updates**

And I know that's wut you want! LOL! Tell next time, maixwolfblossom, checking out!

Oh before I forget, the review responses!

**czakali-** Have you figured Rioka's problem yet? Thank you for your review!

**...-** Yes, I'll see that there are more R and L moments...just u wait! Thank u for ur review!

**chikichiki-** Thank you for reviewing!

**cherryheart-** this story is rated R for a reason...it may seem more like PG-13 but trust me, it's just the beginning! Thank you for ur feedback!

**czee-** As I said to the one above this review, I have my reasons why this fic is rated R. Thank you for ur review!

**bunny-usako-** I'm glad I could help in your inspiration! -**high five back-** Thank you for reading and reviewing! It's much appreciated!

**SilverLunarStar-** You always leave a loooong review! It makes me happY! HEHEHEH! Srry for the late update and thank you for ur review!

**Swt-Anime-Angel-** I hope the story gets better now that the end seems to be near! Thank you for ur delightful review!

**bonnie-** I tried my best to update...so very srry if it took too long! Gomen Nasai! Thank you for ur encouraging words!

**cindy schneider-** I've tried to update as fast as I can...I guess it took 5 months? LOL I'm srry and thank you for your review!

**armageddonangel-** Oopz I hope I'm not too late! Srry and thank you for your review!

**Rushi Star-** Thank you for reviewing!

**bludtherstEw0lf - **No you don't sound like a teacher in your review! I'm happy that you reviewed! Thank you!

**BerXerkeR-** Thank you for the review! It brings me inspiration!

**LilacBlu-** Yes I plan to make a lemon for Sakura and Syaoran...actually it's coming _real _soon. Thank you for reviewing and your question!

**disturbed tammi-**I should make more Sakura and Syaoran make-out sessions...hmm...I'll reconsider that! Thank you for your review and feedback!

**FieryPhoenix00042-** Well 'hoe' is an expression that Sakura says when she is confused or embarassed. Thank you for reading and revewing!

**kimmies-** Finally I have updated! I'm so proud of myself! LOL! Thank you for being a loyal reader and reviewer!

**babycuteboy-** I hope I'm not too late in updating this...-worried glance- Thank you for the review!

**jemma-** Thank you for the review! It has been an inspiration to start writing once again!

**See all of you next update! -muah-**


	23. 22 Aftermath of Emotions

**Wish Upon a Falling Star**

**By: **maixwolfblossom

**-Chapter Twenty-Two-**

**--Aftermath of Emotions—**

**Disclaimer:** We all want to own something…CCS is one of them, but life is unfair like that because CLAMP has owned it since 1996. So we must sadly live with that fact. So plz, don't sue original characters belong to CLAMP!

* * *

**Recap:**

_Yelan leaned in waiting for the response and when it came she smiled, knowing exactly what would happen next._

_Syaoran released his breath that he didn't know he had been holding and fought himself from smashing the wall next to him._

_Need I write more of what Rioka chose? She chose her child's happiness and her greed for power instead of common sense and now it was final. Her path had been chosen and the road she took would be one heck of a ride._

**End**

* * *

As soon as the response left her lips, Syaoran was no longer free to love anyone. Rioka had chained his soul and solidified his fate, Sakura was out of Syaoran's reach from this point on. 

So this was it. Had this really ended our favorite couple's relationship?

Well, what do you think! Syaoran was not one of those elders-take-control-of-my-life people, he bit his lip and fought back!

The ringleader of the elders raised the sealing stamp to the document and said a few words of prayer. In slow motion the stamp made its way to the paper, in Syaoran's mind it seemed to be forever. As the stamp touched the document, Syaoran ran just in time to knock the object out of the old geezer's hand.

Suh Li punched the air with his hand and yelped a big, "Whhhhooo haaaa!" as his brother, Hynh glared menacingly at the predestined leader of his clan.

Syaoran, who just realized what he had done, heaved a big sigh and shook his head, forgetting all his fears, "I will not allow you to let me make the biggest mistake of my life."

It seemed for a small itty-bitty moment, Hynh's eyes softened slightly but his response was as cold as ever.

"You will greatly regret that."

Yelan's expression returned to it's old self, but a hint of a smile tugged at the ends of her mouth. Syaoran glared at the man before him, the one who was his only obstacle between arranged marriages and true love.

He was, after all, a grown man ready to make his own decisions. The elder waited almost patiently for an answer from the young master.

* * *

**Outside the Solarium**

* * *

"Doesn't it seem a bit odd that no one has not come out yet?" Sakura added worriedly. 

Eriol, who was putting a finger under his chin and pouting in every angle answered, "Well I don't know, Sakura-chan…You should not be worried. The longer the gathering, something positive may come your way. Hrmmm…which is my best side?"

Tomoyo giggled, watching her Eri-boo-booobooboo strike manly poses. His azure eyes blazed with fire as he started to hum a familiar tune and in his head he was singing his song that no one else knew…'_I'm too sexy for my shorts, too sexy for my shorts, oh just too sexy…-tiger growl-'_

Tomoyo raised an inquiring brow, "Why did you just...growl?"

'_Oh no! She found out my secret weapon? What am I to use now?'_ Eriol squatted near a corner and drew circles on the floor, wonderingly.

Ling hung back near a portrait of a past leader, he was not listening attentively to what the group of people next to him were talking about. His thoughts were a bit scattered at the moment as he was thinking of what Rioka had said to him just a few hours before…

'_I'm going to end whatever bitterness I hold against you and I'm ending whatever relationship we ever had. It ends here.'_

And then that kiss. Ling held his head in agony, his mind was screaming. He knew he shouldn't feel like this, but no matter how many times he tried to forget that kiss it was just too hard. It kept replaying in his mind's eye. He had fallen for a women that was just too out of his reach and it was making him feel frustrated.

* * *

"I won't have you be a tyrant over my own life. I can think for myself. It's my life, don't _I _have a say in it?" Syaoran pleaded, which left Hynh to be speechless, he had never seen such worried emotions run through any other predecessor. 

Frustrated and embarrassed for the hesitant thought in his mind, he grabbed a glass of water and took a long drink.

Everyone was silently waiting for his answer to Xiao Lang's plea, but it never came, instead there was gagging.

"Who the heck put salt in my water!"

One of the servers who were in the room sweatdropped, "Um, sir…that's the finger glass. It's a new recipe, the salt is supposed to give a soothing effect for gentle hands."

Hynh coughed, Suh laughed at his brother's stupidity that it almost came to a point where he felt sorry for his complex brother.

"This calls for a short five minute break."

Within those five minutes everyone in the Solarium conversed loudly.

"Did you hear that? The next leader actually isn't so icy!"

Others said, "This is outrageous! How are we going to live through tradition?"

Rioka was still a bit dazed from her decision-making. Yelan and Suh discreetly talked about the hullabaloo, while Syaoran thought of ways to convince Hynh to reconsider.

The minutes passed quickly and Hynh had come out of the restroom, which made everyone…laugh, especially Syaoran.

Apparently, a long trail of bathroom tissue was at the bottom of his slipper. He could feel a deep blotches of red appeared on his cheeks, he ripped the tissue off his slipper and sat huffily in his chair.

"I'm glad we're all amused here and all we want to do is to get out of here. Yet, we have a slight matter to take care of..." He directed his unwavering gaze on Xiao Lang." Hynh nodded and continued, "So…if I let you off the hook, then what? How will the Li Clan benefit and who will produce the next heir?"

Syaoran's mind raced, just hearing that all that man ever cared about was the fate of the clan and the next of kin to take over was driving him crazy. Did this former leader not know his feelings? Did he know that someday these clans would cease to exist in this fast growing metropolis? "_Sir_…with all do respect. It seems that you think that women are the product of child bearing. Why do you care about having sons to live on the name Li? Better yet, have you ever loved anyone besides this clan?"

His speech touched everyone in the room, even Rioka. Hynh felt a sting in his heart, an almost longing. Suh slowly looked at his brother and saw him furrow his brow. That one expression made him feel sorry for all the sacrifices and loss that Hynh had to go through to live up to their father's wishes. He shoved his hand in his pockets and recovered a golden locket, he opened it to reveal a couple looking at each other with love in their eyes. Suh knew he had to fulfill his faithful wife's last wish even though he bitterly did not like the idea that someone else had held onto her heart until her last breath.

Hynh took a shuddering breath, "I am not entitled to answer that," he made a noise that sounded of somewhat between a laugh and a soft sigh, "I have had enough of this nonsense. The decision is FINAL!"

He grabbed the stamp and pressed it upon the legal document.

Syaoran dropped to his knees helplessly as the elders too were shocked. Yelan suppressed the growing rage in her mind but held back, knowing that better things would grow out of this.

Suh sighed knowing that he had the power to change his brother's decision, but he relented against it since his bitterness got in the way of his heart.

* * *

**Outside**

* * *

Everyone passed the awaiting crowd of young adults without announcing anything. 

Sakura clutched onto Tomoyo nervously, none of the elder's had even acknowledged Meiling, nor Eriol.

Hynh came through the doors of the Solarium and immediately made eye contact with Sakura. A knowing look flickered over his eyes, which was quickly covered up and grunted, passing them as all of the others did.

No one had seen Syaoran yet, which made Sakura feel worried.

For ten minutes no one else had come out of the darkened room, not even Rioka. They all stood there waiting, but no one came.

* * *

Rioka blinked once or twice to rid the burning sensation behind her eyes. She still saw Syaoran kneeling where everyone had left him. 

She had never seen such desperation for him to be with someone before, not even for her. This was the change she sensed from him in the weeks she had stayed in the Li Mansion.

He suddenly stood, his movement echoed as if every step he took weighed him a million pounds. Syaoran stopped and looked to the glass ceiling and whispered to the stars, "I thought that if I wished upon a star, my life would change. It has, but not for the better…I'm sorry, Cherry." He sighed and made his way out of the room.

Sakura spotted a figure making their way out, she gasped seeing the miserable looking Syaoran. She knew immediately that things had not gone smoothly. Sakura struggled with a slight smile, Tomoyo squeezed her best friend's hand, even Eriol stopped flexing his arms and looked serious for once.

Syaoran finally looked up to meet Sakura and shook his head.

"Zetai Daijoubu (Everything will be alright)" Sakura had said tearfully as she released Tomoyo's hand and went to hug Syaoran.

Her warm embrace made his eyes sting slightly. He took her face in his hands and pressed kisses all over her temple and then hugged her once more. For once in his life, Syaoran did not know what to do now. He knew he had to break the relationship sooner or later. But right now, he couldn't tear himself away from her and he did not care who saw him now.

Meiling shook her head for she had not seen her cousin act so vunerable until now. Her tears fell automatically knowing full well that it was hard to break an engagement made within the family especially if you were a Li and if this was a second engagement.

* * *

At the same time, two shadowed figures were cloaked by the darkness. The first star had already come out as if to listen to their convestion. 

"You know how much trouble this can cause if we don't recover those documents, right?" a feminine voice voicedher thoughts after a long silence.

The other voice spoke after much thought, "Don't you fret, I think I'm close.This is...I think...the last service I could ever perform formy master." the figure's hand clutched their chest, their voiceturned into a raspy whisper, "He would want this..."

The two disappeared into the night, going their separate ways.

* * *

Suh took a swig of a bottle of sake with the golden locket in his other hand. Tears streamed down his cloudy brown eyes, like the sorrows that overflowed in his heart. He wanted to drown in his misery, with the secret he swore to take to his grave. He wouldn't let anyone know that the women he gave his heart to had secretly, truly loved his brother instead. That was a scandal in itself.

He really loved his brother, and probably the reason why he did not want to show him this shred of a memory was because this was the only possession that his wife had kept near and dear. Heck! She had kept it on her neck during most of their marriage.

But when he saw Xiao Lang's plead for his right to love freely, he felt his heart go out to the poor young man. He knew that Yelan's son had earned the right to have at least a bit of love outside of the family and of people within their society, but it was the world that the Li family had always lived in. Isolated and bland.

The elder slurred a few curses here and there and knew he didn't mean any of what he had said. Maybe a bit more sake, and the pain would recede...

* * *

The dazed Rioka, stood frozen at the spot. As soon as Syaoran had made that statement and Hynh had made the engagement legal, she saw in her mind's eye that Ling was beginning to fade. 

She realized right then and there that…she might be in love with Ghouzu Ling.

"I think I made a terrible mistake…"

Uncertain and doubtful, the pallid looking girl sobbed out in agony. Finally she came into terms with something. Maybe this feeling for Ling was nothing but to her imagination. Maybe she became confused because the shock of Xiao Lang not being able to love her was too unbearable. All she knew was that the woman that had made her fiance feel this way, had ruined her well laid out plans. _This _person had destroyed and munipulated her into thinking that she was not good enough to be made Li Xiao Lang's wife. IT WAS ALL THAT WOMAN'S FAULT!

Rioka contemplated, and came to this desperate conclusion. Whoever had made the icy prince crack, was going to pay in the end. Intentionally, or not.

* * *

**A/N:** I kno, I kno...another late update coming from maixwolfblossom** -reviewers throw tomatoes-** I'm srry, so srry! I didn't know what to write! Well I hope this was enough to last a while, because for now I can't make any promises about updating. I hope y'all review this fic, it's one of the things that keep me going. I'll try to update soon before the month ends, count on it. 

Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter!

**chikichiki, SilverLunarStar, Sakura-Blossom-Cilla-85, B, Rushi Star, jimjam333, anata, Sakura Mei Yunalesca, PnKSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2, xxaznbabexx, big dreamer girl, bludtherstEw0lf, anjuliet, VietGirlie92, Panda-chan, someone, Syaoran'n'SakuRocks, and asiangirl68**

Seriously, you guys are the best! I'm so happy you've stuck to me even to this point! -**rubs the tears off eyes**-

Until next chapter!

-maixwolfblossom


	24. 23 Finding Out the Truth

**A/N:** Wish Upon a Falling Star is slowly falling into place as it is actually nearing the ­**­-gasp­- **end! But it's all right! It's gonna still be funny, dramatic and fluffy…plus a twist of lemon on the side (I didn't forget!) So stay tuned!

OH YEAH ONE MORE THING!

**Happy Birthday CCS' Tomoyo-chan! _September 3!_**

**Wish Upon a Falling Star**

**By: **maixwolfblossom

-**Chappie Twenty–Three**-

-**Finding Out the Truth**-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, no matter how much I wanted to try, Card Captor Sakura! CLAMP does and probably will until the end of time! Plus I don't own the song, "I Believe in Miracles" Marvin Gaye does! And that "easy" button in the Staple's commercial isn't mine either!

**Recap:**

_Uncertain and doubtful, the pallid looking girl sobbed out in agony. Finally she came into terms with something. Maybe this feeling for Ling was nothing but to her imagination. Maybe she became confused because the shock of Xiao Lang not being able to love her was too unbearable. All she knew was that the woman that had made her fiancé feel this way, had ruined her well laid out plans. This person had destroyed and manipulated her into thinking that she was not good enough to be made Li Xiao Lang's wife. IT WAS THAT WOMAN'S ENTIRE FAULT!_

_Rioka contemplated, and came to this desperate conclusion. Whoever had made the icy prince crack, was going to pay in the end. Intentionally, or not._

**End**

The next day everything seemed quieter and unusually tense.

Well maybe not in Eriol's case.

The alarm clock rang, acknowledging that a new school day had approached for the most unusual law student. He instantly sat up at a tune playing in his radio and made his way to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, washed his face to get rid of his pimple mask, and quickly showered with a bit of singing here and there. A few minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom with his towel around his neck and his new pair of "Midnight Cherry Dream's" jeans as fresh as a daisy.

Eriol flicked through his countless designer shirts, wondering what would make the violet-eyed beauty swoon today. He found his blue button-up polo shirt and threw the towel across the room, which landed dramatically on his turned up chair, and looked at himself in the mirror as a song came on his radio alarm clock.

_-I Believe in Miracles…_

_Where you from?-_

He smirked and looked at his reflection with a look of smugness which said he was a son-of-a-gun as he mouthed the next few lines.

-_You sexy thing…_

_(You sexy thing)-_

He pulled on his polo shirt as he deliberately buttoned his shirt slowly. When he was done with that he opened his closet door to see his Tomoyo poster give him an enigmatic smile with her purple eyes staring right at him.

-_I Believe in Miracles…_

_Since you came along-_

He winked at it, closed the closet back up, and strutted out of his room not before growling at his own reflection, thinking, 'You get 'em Tiger. RAWR!'

-_You sexy thing…You sexy--_

* * *

**Downstairs**

* * *

The daily breakfast where everyone had usually had something to say to each other had disappeared completely as if no one had been awake at all that even Tomoyo and Eriol's daily cheesiness had not been able to get anyone in the mood. 

Yelan felt disturbed at the thought, but kept her temper in check. As for everyone else, their minds went off into their own worlds. Then there was a commotion…

"Oh Tomoyo, your eyes are the loveliest shade of sapphire--"

Tomoyo interrupted, "Nani! My eyes are violet, Eri-boo boo boooo!" Her eyes widened suddenly as she flushed hot in anger, "Are you seeing another woman besides me!"

Now this caught everyone else's attention. If cheesiness wasn't the answer to the tension breaker, then trouble in someone's paradise did.

Eriol massaged his throat at the thought at what Tomoyo will do to him this time.

"Tomoyo dear, I have no eyes for anyone but you and your clothesline..." he soon found that it was a mistake to bring up her clothesline as he saw her eyes fill with tears.

The violet-eyed woman frowned slightly, pouted and then turned away from him, "That's all you care about, huh? My clothesline! I knew you just wanted me for my designs! How cruel can you get? Maybe you didn't want me at all!"

Sakura's mouth flew open, "Tomoyo-chan! You can't be serious…you _love_ Eriol-kun!"

Tomoyo wiped her eyes hastily and shakily said, "I may be in love with him, but I guess it's one-sided."

Suddenly Syaoran smacked his cousin on the head, which made Eriol's head fall on his bowl of CheeriO's and milk. When his head re-emerged, it was covered with milk and a CheeriO on each side of his glasses.

"Does that make Daidouji-san feel better?" Syaoran smiled with a slight evil glint hidden in its depth.

Tomoyo nodded her head with a little giggle. Eriol frowned and he popped his collar to show that he still had his dignity intact.

Everyone else laughed until someone came in for breakfast. Sakura turned to see her friend, Rioka, haughtily walking in with a look that she meant business. Sakura did not know what that 'business' was of yet, but she knew that it would come out sooner or later.

Again, the tension came fuming back into the room and all the silliness seemed to not exist at all. All the young ladies and gentlemen were dressed and ready to go to school or work as they scooted out of their seats, leaving Rioka by her lone self.

Syaoran was the last person to grimly walk away from the breakfast table, when he heard Rioka's soft murmur of a voice that brought a chill to his bones.

"Li Xiao Lang, I promise you…I _will_ find this woman who has filled your mind with nonsense and make her pay for what damage she almost caused for our soon-to-be announced engagement. That's a vow that I'm surely going to keep."

Syaoran merely shrugged and walked out of the room, not wasting his words on the woman he had so much pity for but sadly did no longer love.

* * *

**In the Hall**

* * *

"But Tomoyo…I love you!" Eriol pulled her aside from the parlor and tipped her chin. 

Tomoyo swatted his hand away making a noise, which indicated that she did not believe a word he just said. She took a few steps away from him as he followed her like a lap dog.

"So…you treat her better than me, huh? I hear it every night—Don't you dare deny it!" Tomoyo interrupted when Eriol opened his mouth, "Hmm…I can see it all, the romance between you two is uncanny. You have that sparkle in your eye that says it all after a night with her. For months I wondered why I even bothered when you sometimes could not just get out of your room. Now I know that—that woman, she has sapphire eyes!"

Eriol had grown tired of her babbling and hated seeing her upset. Tomoyo noticed his distraction and stood up immediately not waiting for his retaliation, but as soon as she did, she fell in a deep dip, which startled her. She looked up at burning azure eyes.

"Tomoyo-chan," now this was unusual to see such seriousness lying in Eriol's eyes, but here she was witnessing a thing she had never seen from her goofy boyfriend, "You may think I'm fickle…but…_There is only you…_ and that's all I need."

The last thing Tomoyo remembered was Eriol's lips crashing down in hers in a sweet kiss.

* * *

**University of Hong Kong**

* * *

Eriol ran into his class late, his hair was in disarray, flying everywhere, which shocked Syaoran and even the whole class for Eriol was a fashion icon. 

Their first period teacher, Shuichiro-sensei, raised an inquiring brow at her student.

"And just what do you think you're doing coming in late this morning, uh…Hiiragizawa-san?" The woman softly spoke.

Eriol thought of something but dismissed it, for he didn't want to get in trouble for what he _was_ about to blurt as he stopped himself from saying it. Instead of that, Eriol choose to say, "Well I did not mean nothing by being late, Shuichiro-sensei. He then bowed and left to his seat.

Syaoran squinted his eyes he had thought that Eriol would retort with one of those weird comments he made every morning, but dismissed the thought as their sensei continued taking roll call. He had found it best if Sakura and he had spent less time together. During this time apart, he found himself giving up his position as Chairman of his company and running away with his Cherry Blossom. He smiled at the thought, but shuddered to think of who would hold the position if he did not. His second cousin, Zhu Lin, was in close range in taking the power of Li-miya Corporations and how greedy his cousin had seem when he found out that if Syaoran had denied his responsibilities, that he would take the money and power.

No…he didn't want that to happen. So there had to be a way from him to love someone and keep his inheritance with it. Syaoran looked to the other side of his class and saw emerald eyes stare back at him, but they hid as soon as their eyes met. He smiled at the slight blush that blossomed from her cheeks.

One wish on that falling star that one cold night had resulted in this adventure and he was sure he wanted to end it all in his terms, which was a happy ending...a life together. He diverted his attention back to his college professor and noticed that his cousin and best friend, Eriol, was off to dreamland.

* * *

The city lights were bright out in the late evening as Eriol enjoyed a bottle of his finest champagne in a black stretch limo alone, exploring the town in every aspect. A few blocks down the road caused Eriol to look back to see three of the most extraordinary beautiful ladies that had walked around town. 

_-I Believe in Miracles…_

_Where you from?-_

"I like it…I likie…" he had whispered. Eriol motioned the driver to slow down, as he rolled down his window.

_-You sexy thing…(You sexy Thing)-_

"Hey, how are you lovely ladies doing? Care for a ride?" he winked and gave them a charming smile that would make a horde of girls swoon.

One of the girls walked to him and purred seductively, "Oh, you strong looking man...do you have car insurance?"

_-I Believe in Miracles_

_Since you came along_

_You sexy thing…-_

"Well, I--" Eriol rose a brow until a voice surprised him.

"Why Hiiragizawa Eriol! I never!" Eriol quickly looked inside his limo and saw with horrified eyes, **seeing that Tomoyo had been his chauffer all along**.

"Oh no! Tomoyo, dear…AHH--"

The next thing he knew he was thrown back in his seat as they were speeding down the streets of Hong Kong.

"Oh dear Kami-sama! I'M SORRY FOR MY SINS!"

_-YOu Sexy thing-- _

_-_**record screeches to a sudden halt**_-_

* * *

A ruler was slapped in front of Eriol's desk as Eriol opened his eyed to find that he was indeed not in a city with his heart racing in the back seat with his girlfriend driving. 

"Well, now, Hiiragizawa…since you just seem to have woken up…Please answer the question on the board."

Eriol quickly jammed his finger under his desk trying to find a way out of this one, but he found no "EASY" button, 'Damn! That kid from that Staple's commercial was wrong again!'

"Mr. Hiiragizawa! What on earth are you doing?"

Eriol's what he thought was his best friend and cousin said loudly, "Oh…Eriol, you naught boy! Were you calming down your _'mushroom' _in school again and in class too!"

Eriol turned a bright shade of pink and stuck his hand under the desk while shaking his head frantically, "Uh no! I wasn't doing _that_! I just wanted some…some…uh gum! Yeah! GUM!" Eriol scrapped around under his table and found a hairy piece of gum, which he ate and made the class groan in disgust.

Syaoran, on the other hand, smirked appreciatively as Eriol mouthed the words, 'I'm gonna get you back.'

**

* * *

**

**Later in the Day**

* * *

Eriol grumbled on and on about the unfortunate things that had happened earlier. Sakura giggled nervously as she looked at Tomoyo. The violet-eyed woman was still a bit confused of what had occurred that day. 

Each walked together to have their lunch break when Rioka came across all four of them. She looked sullen, but she smiled at Sakura and Tomoyo kindly.

"Oh…Sakura-chan…Tomoyo-chan…Would you like to join me for lunch out? I'm buying." She held up her purse. Sakura gave a guilty smile, knowing the things she had done wrong to her friend by being with an engaged man, which happened to belong to her childhood friend.

Tomoyo had that uneasy laugh that meant that she was thinking about the same thing that Sakura had.

Sakura gave a wide smile and said nicely, "Oh sure Rioka-chan! But you don't need to treat us. We'll gladly pay for our own. Just give us a ride to where you wanted to go."

Tomoyo and Sakura awkwardly walked with Rioka out of the campus to the parking lot.

Syaoran and Eriol stood there just watching them go.

Syaoran sighed, "Sakura's braver to face that woman more than I am. Maybe she should've been a man…" He suddenly realized how weird that sounded and reprimanded what he said, "Nah, she's fine being a girl…but I can't keep her waiting like this. She's been wonderful and the elders…"

Eriol knew that he should forget about revenge for a while and give his cousin a restful mind.

"Well Xiao Lang, there's only one way to resolve this…"

Syaoran nodded his head slowly then asked, "And what was that again?"

"It's…"

* * *

"Sushi and Udon!" 

Sakura's eyes glinted as she said her thanks with Tomoyo and Rioka, "ITADAKIMASU!" (Let's eat!)

Rioka and the two other girls were sitting in a Japanese restaurant, eating a bit of Udon and sushi on the side.

"Tomoyo-chan, I know that you've been busy with business--"

Tomoyo shook her head as she swallowed her food and spoke, "Oh no, Rioka-chan, Sakura and I have taken a long deserved break from the fashion world until next season."

The neon-green eyed girl widened her eyes, as she could not contain her excitement as the next question made Sakura and Tomoyo choke on their food.

"Then would you please do me the honor of being my seamstress for my wedding to Xiao Lang?"

Tomoyo drank from her water and calmed her insides down, "Nani! (What)"

* * *

"Yes Syaoran, you heard me…I said Rock, Paper, Scissors!" 

Syaoran gave Eriol a murderous glare, "You really are helpless."

He looked at Eriol and knew that his best friend was serious that it made him laugh.

Eriol trailed after him and put out his fist, "Come on! If I win, you marry Rioka. If you win, run away with Sakura."

Syaoran contemplated this thought but thought better than playing with destiny,"Let's just get some lunch before the next class starts, alright?"

But Eriol just held out his fist, telling Syaoran that it was their best bet on finding out that if Sakura was really right for him.

"I don't get it…that's how I choose when I waspicking over Tomoyo a--"

* * *

"--nd Sakura…would you do me the honor one of my bridesmaid along with Tomoyo, of course?" 

Each girl on the other side of Rioka had their eyes bulging out of their sockets. Now their guilt had tripled. Rioka grinned whole-heartedly, "I knew you would!"

Sakura made a futile attempt to smile and said, "uh…yeah…yeah…we'd love too. Tomoyo elbowed Sakura worriedly, but Sakura ignored it for the rest of lunchtime.

After they paid their lunch and made their way back to the school campus with worried looks from Sakura and Tomoyo.

When they bid farewell to Rioka, Tomoyo pulled Sakura to a corner and whispered fiercely, "Are you mad! Don't you think that you'll be hurt when you agree to accept this bridesmaid thing? It's like accepting their marriage with open arms!"

Sakura held her hand up and smiled brokenly, "If Syaoran cannot become Li Clan leader and have the Li-miya company because of me, then I will gladly give him to Rioka. His family needs him more than me. It's only right. I think I'll say goodbye to him today."

Tomoyo sighed and hugged her best friend, "Why do you have to be so nice and unlucky…"

"Zetai Daijoubu (Everything will be alright for sure)! I promise…" Sakura had said this many times before when growing up together and each time she did, it calmed Tomoyo all at once.

Tomoyo smiled slightly, "Better get back to class or else…"

"You know what, Tomoyo? The funniest thing happened this morning during my first period class..." Sakura smirked as they skipped to their next lesson, "And it has to do with your dearest, Eriol-kun."

She nodded slowly and smiled, "Oh really?"

* * *

"-and paper Tomoyo…wait…why did I say sapphire eyes instead of violet when both Tomoyo and the poster are supposed to be replicas of each other?" Eriol had thought outloud. 

Syaoran groaned nosily over his ramen noodles, not hearing a single word that Eriol had just muttered, "Are you still going on about that 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' thing? Because you know that is not how it works…"

Eriol choose to ignore his cousin and thought back to early in the morning at home, but his mind was fogged up. The bell rang, indicating that they had six minutes to make it to their next classes. Syaoran threw his bowl away and went out of the cafeteria vicinity as the navy-haired man concentrated on why he had said 'sapphire' instead of 'violet'.

**

* * *

**

**At Home**

* * *

Tomoyo walked inside the mansion doors and smiled benignly at Eriol, "You know I heard the cutest thing about you. Somewhere along the lines of you drooling on your desk, dreaming and the oddest thing about a mushroom." 

Her boyfriend sweated under the pressure that she had probably conferred with someone over this, which was most likely Sakura-chan or worse…

'Damn you, Syaoran! If it was you…ohhh…you are so going to pay!'

He covered his rage and embarrassment with a slight look of confusion, "What are you talking about, hunny bunny? I haven't done anything to be accused of such a thing."

Eriol knew she didn't believe him when she rolled her eyes and then said..."Oh come on! It's already all over school! Just be a man and admit it!"

The azure-eyed man fell to the floor, troubled that now all of his classmates knew what he had done that morning and how it damaged his reputation greatly…not that he had a great one…

"Pathetic." A deep voice bellowed from the doorway.

Eriol got on his feet, "Hello Xiao Lang," He then walked away from his housing rival and scampered off to the kitchens to find a carton of ice cream screaming his name.

It was quiet in the house, after a few slamming of the doors and squeaks of slippers scurrying across the rooms. Syaoran made his way to the sitting room and switched on his television that had breaking news.

"I am Xiu Shui Winh reporting from the states! I bring you live where we have spotted that Li Xiao Lang's fans have made it to Hawaii! It seems they are persistent to thinking that the Li-miya heir has traveled in this direction. Although, we all know that he is safely in Hong Kong, China and—HEY GIVE ME THAT BACK!"

A rampage of girls, who just heard that Syaoran was in Hong Kong, ranted and practically swiped the poor news anchorwoman's microphone out of her hand.

"LI XIAO LANG IS MINE! HE IS MINE! LI XIAO LANG IS MINE! HE IS MIIIINE!" Each girl sang the same song, each time it was getting louder until they all yelled, "WE'RE COMING BACK XIAO LANG!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and felt pity that the woman who was assigned to do this story had been very unfortunate to come across these crazed fans. He turned off the television, not liking how the riot of how he was not going all over the country, which he did not like at all because soon all of those girls will be camped out on his lawn once again.

Yelan quietly entered the room and stared at her son, when she spoke he jumped high, "Xiao Lang?"

"Yes mother..." he stood immediately.

She moved to the front of the sofa and said in a quiet voice, "Wei has taken the liberty of retiring as your martial arts master. He will no longer train you, so you have to train by yourself."

Syaoran was startled at the sudden news, "May I ask why he retired early?"

His mother sat with a sweeping grace of her skirts and said indifferently, "He just has unfinished business to deal with. Nothing big or serious, I think he is taking a break to spend time with his grandchildren..."

The little wolf nodded and bowed to his mother to show that he was leaving. When he looked back, he saw his mother crack a smile at the television as he inwardly shuddered since he knew that she had stumbled upon his 'fans'.

* * *

**Eriol**

* * *

He sighed after that big tub of ice cream and made his way back to his room as moody as ever. Now that he finally had the time, Eriol would find out whether or not he had been mistaken the eye color of his beloved Tomoyo-dearest! He opened his closet, expecting to find violet eyes staring back at him and found...AMBER EYES! 

"Waitaminute!...Oh! It's just Xiao Lang's self portrait poster...how did it get here?" Eriol scratched his head and pushed the poster aside. "There we go..."

Eriol smiled and looked at the Tomoyo image from bottom to top and looked at her eyes and found them to be...SAPPHIRE!

"ARGAGWAAAAAA! I PAID THOUSANDS ON A FAKE!" he had roared for everyone to hear.

What Eriol didn't know was that the real Tomoyo was behind his bedroom door, for she had stole Eriol's precious paper Tomoyo days ago, which she had hidden in storage just so her Eriol would go ballastic for all the nights he had spent so romantically with. She smirked and covered her mouth from booming, 'OHOHOHOHOH' and tip-toed back into her room, "That will show him not to miss with me..."

* * *

**Sakura**

* * *

The open balcony doors welcomed the cool breeze as the auburn-haired girl threw another piece of paper out of the window, absently. She felt so bored just sitting in her room and her mind was in such a messy situation, not knowing how to let go the man she had fallen head-over-heels with. She had always been unselfish...well except the time she had fallen into one of those depressions and made everyone worry about her. Sakura had thought she would cry at the thought, but surprisingly her eyes and cheeks remained as dry as the smooth surface of the paper on her desk.

All that remained was a burning pain within her body, an emotion fighting its way out but struggling to keep itself from showing. She swallowed that feeling, yet it did her no good. Only more of it made it harder to breathe. Yes...she had admit, she was truly, madly, deeply in love with the Li Clan heir, but she cared for his future more and it would be selfish of her to keep him from his own destiny. Sakura knew he was prime in the business world and would surpass anything to get his money's worth. She was not worth losing this opportunity and she would probably remain to be undoubtly in love with him for all time.

And there was the issue with Rioka...her dear childhood friend left to fend for herself and the baby. Sakura closed her eyes knowing that it was best to leave her good friend in the hands of Syaoran, afterall, she _was _Syaoran's first love. Maybe when they get married, they would fall back in love? Just the thought made Sakura's throat burn, slowly making its way to her eyes and the tears seemed to spill over.

"Aishiteru, Syaoran-kun (I Love You)...itsumo (always)..." Sakura cried softly, hoping no one had heard her.

There was a knock at her door as she wiped her tears hastily, hoping her eyes weren't red and puffy. She answered for whoever to come in and found it wasa certain amber-eyed man that her thoughts had been on since the engagement was made final.

"Sakura-chan..." Syaoran said, not noticing that she had been crying, which wasa good thing for her. He made long strides to reach her and cupped her chin in his hands. He felt his hands tremble, not even less than a day had passed and yet he did not want to be away from her. That was how much importance she had on him. She was like a magnet to him...no--she was like a moth to a flame, he the moth and she the flame. He wanted to feel her kisses on his lips and that's just what he did...

Lips connected and instantly they both felt whole. Each burned with a hunger, a greater need that consumed their beings and overpowered their souls. Sakura felt her heartrate quicken as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Syaoran had his around her waist. Then when they were satisfied, they both let go and hugged.

Sakura swatted the thought of breaking it off with Syaoran now and every thought fled from her mind that she was commiting a sin and betraying a good friend.

* * *

Rioka had just thought of a perfect bonding plan for a girl's night out and made her way to Sakura's room to see if she approved. When she stopped near Sakura's room, she had heard noises. Now Rioka was not usually a nosey person, but at this moment, she couldn't resist the urge. She took a peek through the door, which was wide open to see...SAKURA HUGGING XIAO LANG!

"Wo Ai Ni, Ying Fa..." (I Love You, Cherry Blossom)

Shock was written all over the girl who had just witnessed her fiance professing his love for her friend and that Sakura had not pulled away, but horrifyingly kissed Syaoran. Not taking any more of the scene, Rioka slid against the wall and shook her head.

'This can't be happening? My good friend? Sakura? The sweetest girl I've ever met in love with Syaoran?' she had thought this was absurd and suddenly shock turned into a green anger bubbling inside and the next thing Rioka knew, she was plotting revenge against her ex-friend...

* * *

**A/N:** And that's where I leave you! LOL MUAHAHA...so finally the _truth _has been revealed to the one and only Rioka! So until next time, my pretties! REVIEW!

Thanks to: **chikichiki, Sakura Blossom-Cilia-85, Sakura Mei Yunalesca, armageddonangel, Kawaii Karren**, **SilverLunarStar** (Always love your reviews, they make me laugh!), **MzEvilBlossoms **(OMG, I'm touched! Thank you for saying what you said!), **Melinda Raj Morna, free-yeeyoo** (I make you cry? I hope that's a good thing...LOL)**, divinedragon7,****bludtherstEw0lf, Rushi Star, cherriblossomxz, someone, lexyV105, 1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1, spike-563259**, **Cherry Sweet-Heart...**

THANK YOU ALLLLLL! LOVE YOU! NOW review!


End file.
